Enamorado de una Sirena
by MadeNaruHina26
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki escapa de su ex para estar tranquilo de su acoso y Hinata Hyuuga quiere ver y vivir en la superficie porque es su sueño
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Ryuck:** Gracias por tu sinceridad, estoy consciente de lo cliché y mejorar con mis trabajos. Espero te guste este nuevo trabajo. Saludos

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Enamorado de una Sirena

Capítulo 1: Preocupados

Naruto Uzumaki es un chico rubio con ojos azules alto de 24 años que estaba de vacaciones en la casa de la playa de sus padres como todos los veranos e incluso los fines de semana largo, porque le gusta estar tranquilo sin que nadie lo molestará, cosa que no sabía su ex Shion, quien siempre se las arreglaba para no separase de él, Naruto se escapa de élla porque a pesar de haber terminado hace 2 años élla aún lo seguía a todas partes.

Su ex novia Shion, era rubia de ojos lilas media-alta de 24 años, pues a los 2 meses de noviazgo todo iba bien como toda pareja, pero de a poco Shion mostraba su forma de ser que era protectora, manipuladora, egoísta y no dejaba a Naruto que se juntará con sus amigos, porque era solo para élla tanto así que todo el tiempo que han anduvieron juntos 1 año para ser exacto fue una tortura para Naruto porque cada junta familiar o entre amigos élla siempre estaba pegada al Naruto, quien ya está más que cansado de la situación que ni siguiera lo deja ir a su lugar preferido la playa que élla no sabía nada.

Con la ayuda de su familia y amigos Naruto termino con Shion con el testimonio de otras ex parejas de la rubia, pues élla solo lo hacía por asuntos económicos y no por amor como toda relación Naruto es bien despierto en ese sentido saber si las cosas van bien o mal, pues él lo venía sospechando hace meses y con la ayuda de sus amigos un día en la casa de los padres de Naruto él frente a élla, sus amigos y su familia Naruto le mostro fotos y videos a Shion en todo el tiempo de noviazgo que élla chantajeaba o amenazaba los familiares o amigos de Naruto para conseguir lo que quiere porque élla era ambiciosa por el dinero para tener una vida de reina con lo que conseguía le hacía una cuenta bien numerosa con las amenazas o chantajes a los familiares de sus ex parejas, pero siempre terminaba mal, pues élla vio una gran oportunidad con Naruto por ser un chico despistado según élla, pero no era así todo lo contario entonces Shión lo amenazo con su último recurso que estaba embaraza de él a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza y Naruto suspiro en ese momento y le dijo "Shion terminamos" como era élla se fue tranquila, pero indignada así que se propuso seguirlo y de ello han pasado 2 años porque por primera vez le gustaba o más bien le obsesionaba alguien.

Con la sugerencia de sus padres que estaban al tanto de toda la relación tortuosa Naruto se fue a la casa de la playa para estar lejos de élla como no sabía de ese lugar junto con su hermana.

A Naruto le gustaba caminar por la playa cada atardecer para relajarse antes de dormir con la brisa marina, pero estaba con la compañía de su hermana Naruko, quien es una chica con el cabello ondulado pelirrojo hasta la cintura con ojos azules media-alta de 20 años.

—Naruto estas pensativo –mirando-

—estoy aquí para distraerme de todo eso es todo. –Suspiraba mirando el mar-

—Está bien, hermanito –abrazándolo-

Estaban sentados en la arena Naruto y Naruko conversando cuando cayó la noche, pues comenzaba hacer frio.

—Es momento que entremos Naruto.-levándose-

—Sí tú quieres entra yo me quedaré un momento más - mirándola-

—Está bien - dándole un beso en la frente a Naruto- y se fue a la casa.

Naruto seguía sentado en la arena mirando el mar como rompían las olas y con una brisa marina que movía su cabello y hablo.

—Como me encanta estar aquí es tan tranquilo sí pudiera viviría aquí siempre.

Naruto se levantó para ir a casa a paso lento porque le gustaba disfrutar la brisa marina, oír cómo se rompían las olas y sentir sus pies en la arena.

Luego llego todo estaba en silencio Naruto paso a ver Naruko, quien ya estaba dormida- mirándola acercándose a élla- dijo.

—Que haría sin tu apoyo hermanita siempre estás ahí cuando tu hermano te necesita- acariciándole su cabello y dándole un beso en la mejilla-

—Gracias Naruko –mirándola- y se fue a la puerta salió cerró la puerta.

Naruko acostada abrió los ojos y se tocó la mejilla sonrío hablo.

—De nada hermanito siempre estaré ahí para ti y cerró los ojos se durmió.

Naruto en su habitación acostado mirando el techo luego se puso de lado al lado de la ventana y cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el fondo del mar Hinata Hyuuga, es una sirena de 24 años muy alegre, pero tímida con su cabello azulado largo hasta la cintura con sus ojos perlados, piel de porcelana con una cola lila y con bikini en forma de concha morada, quien estaba jugando con sus amigos Akamaru, quien es un pez blanco y Katsuyu, quien es una pez blanca con rayas verde esmeralda en los arrecifes lejos de su hogar y en eso llega su mejor amiga Ino, quien es una sirena rubia hasta los hombros con los ojos azules con una cola morada y un bikini en forma de concha morada.

—Hola Hinata.

—Hola Ino –acercándose-

—Hola chicos.

—Hola Ino…dijeron ambos.

—Estas aquí de nuevo en los arrecifes - preocupada-

—Si, ¿Por qué te molesta? –mirándola-

—No, es que me preocupa que alejes demasiado.

—Bueno, pero a mí me gusta - sonriendo y girando alrededor de Ino-

—Ino-sonriendo- Vamos Hinata nos están esperando en tu casa -tirandola de la mano-

—Bien, vamos Akamaru y Katsuyu.

—Si vamos.

—Vamos.

Se fueron nadando rápido hasta llegar a la Casa de Hinata, donde están su hermana Hanabi, quien es una sirena de 20 años de cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros con los ojos perlados con una cola amarilla con un bikini café, élla la conoce a perfección sin preguntarle mucho a Hinata sabe que su hermana le encanta subir a la superficie cada vez que puede o que le gusta jugar con sus amigos en los corales por horas y su amigo Neji, quien es un sireno de 24 años de cabello castaño hasta la cintura con una moña a medio cabello con los ojos perlados con una cola café es muy amigo de Hinata, pero está enamorado de élla desde los 19 y sus padres eran muy amigos de los padres de Hinata que quieres lo mejor para los mares de Japón.

—Hola Hinata-sama –acercándose-

—Hola Neji -haciendo una reverencia-

—Hola hermanita.

—Hola Hanabi –abrazándola-

—¿Para qué me necesitaban, Hanabi?

Hinata y Hanabi se miraban hablo Neji.

—Él que te necesita soy yo.

Hinata –sorprendida-

—Hanabi nos puedes dejar solo por favor gracias.

—Por supuesto - se retiró con los amigos de Hinata, Akamaru y Katsuyu-

—¿Para qué me necesitas hablar conmigo?

—Te diré si me acompañas al jardín- haciendo una reverencia-, es un jardín de corales con algas marinas muy grande, el o la que no conocía ese jardín se perdía.

Ellos estaban en el jardín Hinata miraba a Neji, quien estaba muy nervioso porque no hallaba la manera decirle sus sentimientos.

—Neji ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Bueno Hinata-sama lo que yo quería decirte es que me gustas –sonrojado-

Hinata-sorprendida-, porque él era su amigo de toda la vida y ahora le decía que le gustaba.

—¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hinata-sama! – preocupado-

Hinata estaba en silencio, pero luego hablo.

—Neji, déjame sola por favor – mirando a un lado-

—Pero Hinata-sama.

—Déjame sola - casi a gritos-

—Está bien – se fue del jardín-

Hinata miraba los corales con una cara triste, pero luego decidió salir de allí a todo lo que daba su cola y pensaba.

— _Como puede ser esto si Neji es mi amigo de siempre_.

Sin darse cuenta tropieza con Ino, quien esta con su novio Sai, quien es un sireno de cabello negro cortó con ojos negros y cola negra.

—"lo siento" sin mirar y siguió su carrera por un buen rato hasta que llego a la costa allí habían peces de diferentes colores y tamaños en ese momento la vieron sus amigos Akamaru y Katsuya preocupados y Katsuyu hablo.

—¿Qué paso Hinata? - acercándose-

—¿Cuéntanos? –acercándose-

Hinata entre sollozos hablaba.

—Lo que pasa es que Neji me dijo que le gustaba y yo no siento nada por él más que una amistad ustedes me conocen, yo quiero conocer la superficie ser libre como las aves, no estar encerrada aquí y si me enamoró es por lo que siento, no por lo que me imponga mi padre.

—Lo sabemos Hinata.

—Por supuesto Hinata.

—Ven, vamos…dijeron Akamaru y Katsuyu- empujando a Hinata-

—¿Dónde me llevan? - mirando a sus amigos-

—Ya verás – giño el ojo-

—Bueno si ustedes lo dices –resignada-

En minutos llegaron a la superficie Hinata, Akamaru y Katsuyu miraron todo a su alrededor ya se veía el atardecer de ese día Jueves se veía una gran roca donde decidieron esconderse y se veía una casa grande a la orilla de la playa.

—¿Qué te parece, Hinata?

—Bellísimo, pero ¿Por qué hacen esto?

—Como si no te conociéramos Hinata

—Gracias Katsuyu, Akamaru -sonrío-

—No nos agradezcas lo hacemos para verte sonreír.

—Gracias a ambos –abrazándolos-

—Es maravilloso…dijo Hinata con ese atardecer.

—Es cierto, pero deberíamos volver o si no te meterás en problemas.

—Cierto vamos chicos.

Se sumergieron en el fondo del mar para volver a tiempo antes que Hinata se metiera en problemas, aunque Hinata tenía a su mejor amiga Ino, que podía confiar en élla, pero a Ino no le gustaba subir a la superficie porque era peligroso y como élla decía si soy sirena para que necesito ir a la superficie Hinata tenía ideas que no compartía Ino con élla, pero se lo respetaba para eso tenía a Akamaru y Katsuyu, quienes siempre la acompañaban a todas partes eran muy unidos desde antes que Hinata conociera a Ino.

Hinata llego a su hogar y entro a su habitación se acostó en su cama mirando el techo con una sonrisa después de lo que había visto junto sus amigos, quienes le ayudaron con su ánimo luego se durmió

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, comenzamos de nuevo por este lugar esperando que le haya gustado el inicio de este nuevo trabajo. No sé todavía cómo será la publicación allí lo veré. Nos vemos**

 **Atte Made**


	2. Compromiso a la fuerza

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Monica735:** Gracias por el apoyo. Sí, ya veremos cómo se cruzan esos dos. Que sigas disfrutando de esta historia.

 **Annie Marval:** Gracias por seguir mi trabajo esperando que te guste hasta el final. Saludos.

 **Artoriaselchido:** Gracias por seguir mi trabajo y darle la oportunidad a esta idea.

 **Hime-chan nh:** Que bueno, que estas historias te gusten. Si, tiempo que no publicaba ya que me doy mi tiempo para cada historia y esta historia no me fue fácil de realizar me llevo gran tiempo hacerla. Espero igualmente que le vaya bien a esta historia, ya estuvo un tiempo largo sin aparecer. Gracias por el apoyo siempre a cada una de mis historias.

 **Eliza:** Hola. Gracias por tu consejo, pues ya estoy haciendo algunas correcciones, pero no del todo allí voy corrigiendo mis errores de a poco. Gracias por tu ayuda.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Compromiso a la fuerza

Naruko se levantó muy animada después de escuchar a Naruto, quien estaba en la mesa tomando desayuno con verlo sonrío y hablo.

—Buenos días Naruto —sentándose a la mesa.

—Buenos días Naruko —tomando su taza.

—Naruto ¿estas mejor?

—Si, Naruko no te preocupes.

—Qué bueno es escuchar eso—le sonrió.

—Gracias hermanita por todo.

—No tienes que agradecer hermanito—se paró a abrazar por detrás a Naruto—Lo hago porque te quiero —Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego Naruko se sentó al lado de Naruto —le miro.

—¿Qué harás Naruto?

—No lo tengo claro aún, pero por lo pronto me quedaré a vivir aquí.

—Pero, Naruto.

—No te preocupes hermanita, tu sabes que aquí yo me pasaría horas en este lugar además más tranquilo estoy de saber que Shion no sabe de este lugar.

—Ah, en eso tienes razón hermanito, pero de solo pensar que tendré que volver sola a la ciudad no me gusta. —Cruzando los brazos con mejillas infladas—

Naruto —sonrió— ante el gesto de Naruko.

—Vamos hermanita, tu sabias yo me iba quedar en la casa de la playa cuando me veías hacer las maletas—mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, pero es muy distinto saberlo que escucharlo—dijo apenada.

—No te pongas así disfrutemos juntos estando aquí en este lugar—tomándola de los hombros.

—Bueno, tú ganas hermanito —sonriendo.

Luego los hermanos Uzumaki se preparaban para pasar el día en la playa con todo lo necesario, después llegaron a la playa Naruko tenía un bikini color turquesa que se veía muy bien, mientras Naruto tenía un short color naranja con rayas negras a los lados, los hermanos Uzumaki jugaban entre ellos tirándose agua, corriendo detrás del otro, carrera de quien nada más rápido hasta que se cansaron y decidieron salir para tomar sol y comer algo sentados en las toallas Naruto hablo.

—Naruko aunque eres la menor a veces pareces la mayor y yo el menor, porque siempre te preocupas por mí en todo momento.

Naruko sonrío al comentario de Naruto.

—Naruto ya te lo dije lo hago porque te quiero—abrazándolo— y no quiero que Shion u otra como ella entre a tu vida así como así.

—No hay caso ¿verdad? —suspirando.

—No, por supuesto que no —moviendo su dedo índice—

—Siempre te cuidaré aunque no me lo pidas.

—Está bien, hermanita.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y los hermanos Uzumaki estaban recogiendo todo para entrar a la Casa de la Playa Naruko hablo.

—Me adelantaré —con algunas cosas en las manos.

—Ve—dijo Naruto— dándole la espalda ya que está recogiendo algunas cosas—Naruto estaba con una camisa blanca con el short naranja con rayas negras a los lados estaba listo para volver cuando una brisa marina lo detuvo y se quedó allí para respirar ese aire marino con los ojos cerrados por unos momentos cuando los abrió se veía más claro el atardecer, pero entre la resolana del sol vio una sombra de alguien sentado en una roca con la mirada perdida en el atardecer y cuando quiso ver más claro ya no estaba y hablo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —parpadeando.

Luego siguió Naruto su camino hasta la casa con las cosas que llevaba entro a la casa, pues Naruko estaba haciendo algo para cenar, pues Naruko hablo.

—Naruto ¿por qué te tardaste tanto?

—Porque a mí me gusta disfrutar cada cosa de este lugar además tú ya lo sabes Naruko.

—Sí lo sé hermanito, siéntate.

—Está bien.

Luego cenaron tranquilamente los hermanos Uzumaki después Naruko recogió todo de la mesa lavo la loza luego le dio un fuerte abrazo a Naruto con las manos mojadas y un beso en la mejilla y hablo.

—Buenas noches hermanito.

—Buenas noches hermanita te gusta mojarme se te hecho costumbre aquí.

—Sí, hermanito —sonriendo— se fue a su habitación.

Naruto se quedó en la sala mirando por la ventana el cielo estrellado con luna llena luego decidió ir afuera caminar un momento en esa noche estrellada Naruto salió.

Naruto caminaba descalzo por la arena escuchando las olas romper respirando la brisa marina que jugaba con su cabello mientras él caminaba sin rumbo alguno hasta que se sentó en una roca mirando el gran océano hasta que escucho un hermoso cantó que lo hizo pararse para buscar la hermosa voz que escuchaba hasta que vio una silueta sentada en una roca a lo lejos donde estaba él, pero luego se dejó de escuchar la voz que cantaba porque Hinata estaba sentada sin cantar mirando el atardecer a ello ella le cantaba porque sentía si le cantaba sentía libertad cosa que no sabía ni veía Naruto, quien siguió buscando con la mirada y con los oídos a la hermosa voz, pero no consiguió nada entonces Naruto decidió entrar a la casa en eso Hinata se sumergió al océano antes que sus amigos o familia se dieran cuenta de su ausencia.

Hinata canta para sentirse libre, eso lo saben solamente sus amigos Akamaru y Katsuyu, quienes la conocen desde siempre.

* * *

Al día siguiente en el fondo del mar estaba Hinata aún acostada en su cama cuando su hermana Hanabi la fue a ver para decirle que la necesitaban urgentemente y hablo.

—Hinata nuestros padres ¿Quieren hablar contigo?

—Gracias, ya veo voy al instante.

Hinata sale de su habitación a encontrarse con sus padres, pues llega a un gran salón decorado de corales de diferentes colores, pero muy llamativo muy al gusto de Hanare, quien es de pelo azulado ondulado hasta las caderas con los ojos perlados tiene una cola color celeste con un sostén en forma de concha color blanco, es muy amable siempre al pendiente de sus hijas que esta junto a Hiashi, quien es de pelo castaño hasta la cintura con los ojos perlados tiene una cola color blanco, es amable con sus hijas, pero a veces puede ser un poco estricto por el bien estar de los mares de Japón allí estaban esperando a Hinata para darte una noticia .

Hinata se dirige a sus padres que están sentados en unas sillas que tienen forma de concha muy serios Hinata hablo.

—Hola mamá, papá—con una reverencia.

—Hola cariño—sonriendo.

—Hola mi niña—con una sonrisa leve.

—¿Quieren hablar conmigo?

—Lo que queremos hablar contigo es algo muy importante.

—¿Qué es mamá? —extrañada sin entender.

—Es que estas comprometida con Neji.

Hinata quedo sorprendida luego de escuchar a su padre luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.

—¿Cómo dijiste papá?

—Que estas comprometida con Neji.

—Pero papá Neji y yo solo somos amigos es imposible eso lo que dices.

—No, Hinata lo que te acabo de decir es verdad es por tu bien ya estás en edad de casarte hija.

—Tú dices que es por mi bien, pero en realidad lo haces por ti porque tú quieres lo mejor para los mares de Japón ¿No es verdad papá? —mirandolo con los ojos llorosos.

—Hinata.

—Nada papá tu pensaste en ti que en mi porque ni siquiera sabes lo que yo quiero en verdad.

—Hinata.

—Que mamá, tu no dices nada porque siempre estás de parte de papá aunque dices querernos, pero siempre estás de su parte–la miro.

—Hinata escucha es por el bien de los mares si tú te casas con Neji tendremos más libertad porque la parte de mar que le corresponde a la familia Yutaka son las áreas que varios de la familia necesitan y no tendrían que pedir permiso para acceder.

—Ven todo es por conveniencia y nada sobre lo que yo siento —casi gritando—si quieren eso lo hare, pero no me pidan que les dé nietos porque yo no amo y nunca amare a Neji.

Hanare y Hiashi quedaron sorprendidos por los que decía Hinata, quien se fue a lo más rápido le daba su cola para alejarse de sus padres luego ellos volvieron en si para ver que Hinata no estaba y Hanare hablo.

—¿Qué hicimos querido? Hinata no nos va perdonar nunca.

—Pero es lo que tenemos que hacer ya que Hizashi y su familia son los que nos dan los arrecifes que nuestra familia adora.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hinata llegaba a su habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas luego de la discusión con sus padres, pero después salió de allí para juntarse con sus amigos Akamaru y Katsuya, quienes de verdad la entendían en unos momentos estaba a donde sus amigos.

—Hola Hinata.

—Hola Akamaru, Katsuyu—dijo sin ánimo

—¿Qué paso linda? –y se acercó Katsuyu.

—Cuéntanos —decía Akamaru.

Hinata estuvo en silencio total que sus amigos se comenzaban a preocupar mirándose y suspirando de no poder hacer nada en unos momentos Hinata volvió en sí y les decía.

—¡Tengo que casarme! —Casi a gritos con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que Hinata decía cuando salieron de la impresión Akamaru le decía.

—Hinata cuéntanos mejor para entender.

—Bien, mis padres me dijeron que estaba en edad de casarme y me tendré que casar con Neji

—¡¿Qué?! —decían ambos.

—Pero cómo es posible si ustedes son amigos desde siempre.

—Katsuyu fue decisión de mis padres por el bien de nuestro territorio —sollozando.

—No hay un modo de arreglarlo—preocupado.

—No, Akamaru porque es una decisión tomada.

—pero ¿qué piensa Neji? Mirando a Hinata.

—No sé, chicos pero de seguro es el más feliz porque él está enamorado de mi—apenada.

—¡¿Qué!? –decían ambos.

—Sí, además ustedes ya lo sabían—los miro.

—Claro, pero esto cambia las cosas que le guste a que este enamorado.

—lo sé, Akamaru—algo resignada.

—¿y qué harás Hinata?

—No sé Katsuyu.

—Bueno, lo que harás piénsalo muy bien.

—Está bien, gracias—los abrazo.

Akamaru y Katsuya sonrieron y se miraron.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, ect. Nos vemos**

 **Si hay algo que no les gusta. Simple no lo lean así se evitan problemas.**

 **Pd: Estuve una semana sin internet, por eso, la demora.**

 **Atte Made**


	3. Incomodo

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Monica735:** Pues sí. Es lo que se ocurre al momento de escribir. Veamos como se resuelve este problema familiar. Gracias por apoyarme.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Incomodo

En otro lugar en el fondo del mar esta familia Yutaka, en un comedor amplio estaban Honoka, quien es de pelo rojizo liso hasta la cintura con los ojos perlados tiene una cola color blanco con un sostén en forma de concha color morado, es muy amable siempre al pendiente de su único hijo que esta junto a Hizashi, quien es de pelo castaño hasta la cintura con los ojos perlados tiene una cola color blanco, es amable con su hijo, pero pocas veces puede ser estricto por el bien estar de los mares de Japón porque su hijo le hacía caso en todo, ambos padres están junto a su hijo almorzando luego el matrimonio se miraron y decidieron decirle a Neji, quien estaba por terminar su almuerzo y Hizashi hablo.

—Neji necesitamos hablar es importante.

—Si, dime papá.

—Hijo, estas en edad de casarte.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —sin entender.

—Lo que quiere decir padre hijo es que estas comprometido—lo miro.

Neji estaba tan sorprendido luego de unos momentos reaccionó

—¿Cómo dijiste madre?

—Estas comprometido.

Neji, por una parte estaba feliz, pero la duda lo estaba comiendo por dentro pensó.

— _Que sea con Hinata por favor_ —cerrando los ojos.

—Comprometido con Hinata Hyuga—dijo su madre.

Neji abrió los ojos y sonrío por lo que escuchaba y sus padres están felices que Neji lo tomará bien su compromiso e hizo una reverencia y se retiró del comedor feliz por su compromiso con Hinata.

Luego de unos minutos llego a su habitación feliz con una sonrisa que nadie se la podía borrar se acostó en su cama feliz pensó.

— _Hinata-sama seremos felices_ _—_ sonrió.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Hyuuga desde que Hinata supo su compromiso con Neji, ella hablaba lo justo y necesario con sus padres lo demás era en un silencio absoluto que preocupaba a Hanare porque temía que Hinata hiciera algo en contra de ella misma por el asusto de su compromiso con Neji luego hablo Hanare.

—Hija —preocupada.

Hinata estaba en silencio en el comedor junto con sus padres y hermana, pues la chica estaba por terminar de almorzar luego se fue a donde sus amigos sin antes dar una reverencia y luego dijo.

—Permiso.

Se fue a lo que daba su cola para juntarse con Akamaru y Katsuyu mientras Hanare vio por donde había salido y dijo.

—Querido sé que Hinata está en edad de casarse, pero comprometerla a la fuerza se me hace muy injusto ya que ni a ti ni a mí no nos obligaron a casarnos además yo me case contigo a los 25 años un año más que nuestra hija.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Querida a mí no me gusta presionarlas, pero las cosas se están poniendo muy tensas en los territorios de los Yutaka, porque Hizashi me dijo que su gente está más que molesta que los nuestros pasen así no más.

—Te entiendo, pero usar a Hinata para arreglar un asunto que tienen que arreglar Hizashi y tú no es justo además nuestra hija dijo que no ama a Neji, quien está enamorado de ella, pues siento que esto no va a terminar bien para ninguno de los dos o para ninguna familia.

—No te preocupes tanto sino va a pasar Hinata entenderá —relajado.

—¡Hiashi! Espero no te equivoque cuando te descuenta perderás no solo terrenos sino a una familia, pero especialmente a una hija —molesta.

Hanare se fue del comedor molesta dejando a Hiashi junto a Hanabi, quien se dio una sonrisa y luego salió del comedor dejando a Hiashi, quien estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con una sonrisa porque sabía que lo que había hecho era lo correcto.

* * *

Hinata salió en busca de sus amigos pasarlo bien unos momentos, eso siempre hacia desde que se enteró de su compromiso hasta que su cola o cuerpo le decia basta, pues ella junto a Akamaru y Katsuyu estaban jugando a escondidas en arrecifes entre risas así pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo hasta caía el atardecer marino, pues en eso estaban los 3 amigos cuando aparecía Neji muy feliz con una sonrisa que nadie se la podía borrar acercándose a Hinata.

—Hola Hinata-sama, Akamaru y Katsuyu —levantando una mano.

A lo que los 3 se dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pues Akamaru y Katsuyu sonriendo de lado por cortesía y Hinata intentaba sonreír, pero no le salía así que solo se puso seria al ver a Neji, ya que no lo veía desde él se le había declarado Neji llego a donde Hinata sin más la abrazo muy fuerte casi dejándola sin poder respirar y dijo

—Hinata-sama soy tan feliz —abrazándola aún.

Hinata miraba a sus amigos con cara de sorpresa sin poder moverse y los amigos suspiraron y negaron la cabeza por suluego Neji la soltó.

—Hinata, soy tan feliz que estemos comprometidos —sonriendo y luego miro a Hinata que estaba seria—¿qué pasa Hinata-sama? —preocupado.

—Nada —cortante y seria.

—Por favor dime —tomándola de los hombros.

—Nada —seria.

—Sé qué te pasa algo —tomándola de las manos.

—¡Nada! —Gritando soltando las manos de Neji.

Pues Neji quedo impresionado por la manera que Hinata le había hablado que le tomo unos momentos reaccionar.

—Hinata —le susurró suavemente.

Pues Hinata suspiro y pasó por su lado y se fue con sus amigos de allí dejando a Neji sorprendido, desconcertado, pero preocupado por ella.

* * *

Ya estando unos cuantos metros lejos de Neji, Hinata suspiraba cada cierto tiempo a la mirada de sus amigos que iban uno cada una al lado de ella, pues Akamaru y Katsuyu hablaron.

—Hinata ¿estás bien?

—Claro Akamaru.

—Pues a mí no me parece Hinata —preocupada.

—No puedo mentirles ¿verdad? —Llegando a unos arrecifes y corales.

— ¡no! —decían ambos la miraron.

Hinata suspiro y los miro con una media sonrisa.

—Saben que ya no puedo más con este compromiso arreglado, he intentado llevarlo de la mejor manera posible, pero cuando veo Neji me dan ganas de gritar e incluso irme de aquí —triste.

—Lo sabemos y te entendemos Hinata.

—Tu puedes contar con nosotros además lo que dice Katsuyu es verdad.

—Gracias chicos —le sonrió.

Luego en estos momentos aparece Neji feliz, pero preocupado.

—Hinata ¿qué te pasa? Cuéntame por favor —iba a tomar sus manos, pero Hinata se hizo a un lado.

—Quieres saber que me pasa —miró sería.

—Si, por favor.

—Bien, me pasa desde que me dijeron de "nuestro compromiso" no puedo ser yo y no quiero casarme contigo.

Neji quedo sorprendido por sus palabras que le costó a similar lo que Hinata le decía.

—¿Por qué? Si será lo mejor además yo te amo Hinata —la miró.

—Porque yo solo te quiero como amigo nada además quiero elegir con quien y cuando casarme no casarme por un acuerdo de familias por territorio —suspirando.

Pues Neji no cabía de sorpresa porque él le dijeron del compromiso, pero no por las razones de ello.

—Por lo visto no lo sabias ¿cierto?

—No, solo sabía de compromiso contigo, pero nada de eso—apenado.

—Pero aun así eres el más feliz ¿no?

—Cla…ro… que… no —con un nudo en la garganta— pen…se… que...era… por… tu… pro…pia… volun…dad…casar…te…con…mi…go.

—Ya ves que no así que por favor déjame tranquila ya tengo suficiente con mis padres que hablan cada vez que pueden de este asunto.

Luego Hinata se fue con sus amigos de vuelta a casa mientras que Neji se quedó allí pensando lo que había pasado, pero luego decía.

—Hinata no te será fácil de dejarme y dejar así como así nuestro compromiso.

* * *

Después de la conversación de Hinata y Neji habían pasado unos días que Neji dedico a seguir a Hinata junto con Akamaru y Katsuyu iba jugar o a pasar un momento agradable yendo a escuchar música en eso estaban los amigos cuando vieron a Neji escondiéndose a cada momento, pero Akamaru y Katsuyu veían esconderse y a la vez acercarse a Hinata, quien estaba sentada escuchando a un pulpo tocar el teclado y se meneaba a compás de la música mientras Neji la abrazo por detrás a lo que Hinata se asustó y miro a Neji muy enojada.

—Suéltame Neji —tratando de deshacer el abrazo, pero Neji la abrazaba más fuerte.

—No, porque tú eres mi prometida —dándole un beso en el cuello.

—¡Sueltame! ¡Sueltame!

Neji seguía abrazándola con fuerza tanta que Hinata tenía los ojos llorosos que sus amigos junto con los músicos separaron a Neji de Hinata, quien se fue al lado de sus amigos mientras Neji era tomado de los brazos decía.

—¡Sueltenme! ¡Sueltenme!—molestó.

Mientras Hinata lo veía y no podía creer que su amigo se había obsesionado con ella desde que estaban comprometidos, pues la seguía para todas partes, pues sus padres no le creía sobre que Neji se había obsesionado con ella sobre todo Hiashi, quien se enojaba cada vez que lo decia, pues Hanare cada vez más se daba cuenta que fue una mala decisión hacer ese compromiso.

Al rato después soltaban a Neji mientras que Hinata decidió irse con sus amigos a casa ellos estaban preocupados por Hinata a penas podia nadar por el fuerte abrazo de Neji que le lastimo los brazos.

—Hinata ¿estás bien? Si quieres podemos ir a buscarla a Hanabi para que te ayude.

—No es necesario Akamaru ya estamos por llegar —sonriendo.

Luego llegaron a la casa de Hinata y fueron recibidos por Hanare.

—¿Qué paso? —Mirando a Hinata, quien tenía la parte de arriba de sus brazos algo rojo.

—Hanare es que pasa que Neji estaba abrazando a Hinata muy fuerte que le dejo así los brazos.

—Gracias Akamaru, Katsuyu.

* * *

Luego Katsuyu y Akamaru se fueron preocupados de la casa de Hinata a la vez Hanare sentaba a Hinata le pidió a Hanabi que le avisará a su padre que viniera en unos momentos aparecieron Hiashi y Hanabi en la habitación de Hinata, pues Hiashi iba a hablar cuando vio los brazos de Hinata y dijo.

—Hija ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preocupado.

Hinata lo miro enojada y no le dijo nada mirando al otro lado y en eso hablo Hanare.

—Quien le hizo esto fue al quien tu quieres como marido de nuestra hija —poniendole hielo en los brazos a Hinata.

Hiashi estaba de piedra porque no podía creer que Neji fuera a hacerle eso a su hija mirando a Hinata, quien le sonreía a su madre y dijo.

—Gracias —porque había terminado de vendarle las heridas.

—De nada cielo —dándole un beso en la frente.

Mientras guardaba las cosas su madre, Hiashi se acercó a Hinata, quien miraba a su madre

—Hinata —preocupado y apenado.

Hinata lo miro tranquila, pero molesta.

—¿Si? —sin ánimo.

—Hinata ¿es verdad lo que dice tu madre?

—Sí, es cierto, más bien Neji se a obsesionado conmigo tanto que va a donde doy y cuando ve una oportunidad me abraza, me besa a la fuerza entre otras cosas lo que falta que me secuestre supongo que estas contento ¿no? –lo miró.

Hiashi se quedó sin palabras al escuchar a su hija.

—Lo siento hija—sentandose a su lado.

—Crees que un "lo siento" lo arreglarás papá, pues no porque ya me tirarte a los brazos de un hombre obsesionado y no creo que quiera terminar su compromiso así como así —aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Lo sé hija, creí que era lo mejor —apenado la miró.

—Siempre piensas en ti o en los demás, pero no en lo que tus hijas quieren —sollozando.

Hiashi abrazaba a Hinata, quien aún sollozaba, pero no tenía fuerza para deshacer el abrazo así que se dejó abrazar por su padre luego de unos momentos Hiashi le dio un beso en la frente y dijo.

—Prometo arreglar esto Hinata—la miró.

Hinata asintió a lo que le decia su padre a la mirada de su madre, quien sonrió al escuchar eso luego ambos padres salieron de la habitación de Hinata, quien está feliz de escuchar eso, pero no sabía que Neji estaba mirando por la ventana que estaba un poco abierta y escucho todo estaba molesto al escuchar y entender que su compromiso se acababa así que se fue de allí.

Mientras Neji se iba pensaba.

— _Hinata esto no va a quedar así lo prometo._

Luego de unos minutos Neji llego a su casa paso directo a su habitación molesta de que Hinata rompería así compromiso con él.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, ect. Nos vemos.**

 **Pd: Si no le gusta la forma de ser Neji lo siento es lo que se ocurrió al escribir. No les gusta no lo lean simple.**

 **Atte Made**


	4. Pidiendo ayuda

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Monica735:** Si, es verdad. Sigue leyendo para ver cómo se arma esto y se arregla. Gracias por apoyarme.

 **Dainapotter:** Gracias por leer y dejarme tu observación. No odio los puntos, por eso, me tardo en actualizar para hacer estas correcciones y muchas otras, gracias a varios comentarios que me han dejado desde comencé a publicar esta historia. Nuevamente gracias.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Pidiendo ayuda

Luego de que Hiashi y Hinata conversarán e incluso que Neji escuchará habían pasado 2 semanas que Neji seguía persiguiendo a Hinata y sus amigos porque seguía siendo su prometida más que su amiga, pues a Hinata ya le estaba cansando lo mismo desde hace un tiempo tanto que no había podido subir a la superficie, que era una de las cosas que más había extrañado desde que le dijeron de su compromiso.

Eso lo que intentaba hacer, pero Neji la perseguía por todas partes, pues ella sabía que Neji igual que Ino no le gustaba subir a la superficie así que tenía que tenerlo lejos para hacerlo.

Hinata suspiraba porque ya estaba cansada de esto era todos los días aunque Neji no le digiera nada, pero con perseguirla le decía todo, pues que no renunciaría a ella tan fácil como pensó, pero a sus padres habían intentado hablar con él y su familia que terminarían con su compromiso, pues los padres de Neji entendieron las razones de porque el romper su compromiso, pero Neji no quería hacerlo así que estaba decido hacerlo que sea para que Hinata estuviera con él.

Así estuvieron Hinata y Neji por un buen rato de estar persiguiéndose hasta que Hinata se metió a unos corales que hizo Neji la perdiera de vista y en eso Katsuyu y Akamaru parecieron.

—Hola Hinata.

—Hola chicos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Nada Katsuyu es lo mismo de siempre evitando a Neji, que por cierto ya me tiene más que cansada y no he podido ir a la superficie —apenada.

—No te preocupes todo saldrá como quieres.

—¿A qué te refieres Katsuyu?

—A que Hinata sueña no solo con ver la superficie sino vivir allí—le sonrió.

Hinata se sonrojo al comentario de Katsuyu y sorprendió a Akamaru

—¿Eso es verdad Hinata?

—Si es cierto —con un leve sonrojo.

—Entiendo, si tú eres feliz nosotros también —sonriendo.

—Gracias Akamaru —abrazándolo.

Luego los 3 jugaron en los corales como ellos sabían hacerlo con gestos, risas y empujones se les pasaba la tarde hasta que se les hizo tarde y regresaron a sus casas.

* * *

Al día siguiente era lo mismo prácticamente toda la mañana Neji perseguía a Hinata, quien de verdad ya estaba cansada de esto así que se escondió junto a sus amigos en unos corales y perdió a Neji como era de costumbre, pero se le ocurrió una idea que sus amigos se miraron entre sí sin entender.

—Chicos síganme.

Katsuyu y Akamaru la siguieron sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

—Hinata ¿a dónde vamos? —le dijo Katsuyu-

—¡Hinata! Cuéntanos o no te ayudamos —paro Akamaru.

—Está bien—resignada— quiero salir de aquí por un tiempo, porque no doy más con las persecuciones de Neji —suspiro.

—Pero, ¿Qué quieres hacer Hinata? —dijo Akamaru.

—Ir donde la bruja Kaguya, ella sabrá cómo ayudarme-mirando a sus amigos.

Sus amigos estaban tan sorprendidos con las palabras de Hinata que les costó reaccionar en unos momentos hablaron.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿en qué estás pensando? –dijeron sus amigos.

—Ya les dije que no doy más con las persecuciones de Neji—apenada.

—Lo sabemos Hinata —la miró.

—Gracias Akamaru —lo miró.

—Pero Hinata, para lo que quieres hacer me imagino que es ir a la superficie ¿verdad?

Hinata asintió varias veces y Akamaru suspiraba en unos momentos dijo.

—Tenemos que pedir ayuda, porque si tú te conviertes en humana nosotros no podremos ayudarte así que le pediremos ayuda a un amigo de nosotros ¿verdad Katsuyu?

—Es verdad él te ayudará en lo que sea cuando estés en la superficie tenemos explicarle la situación para ver si nos quiere ayudar con tu situación.

—Bien gracias Akamaru y Katsuyu son los mejores —abrazándolos.

—Vamos entonces –decía Akamaru-

Después Hinata, Akamaru y Katsuyu se dirigían a ver el amigo de los peces para que ayudará a Hinata, quien tenía planeado ir a la superficie luego de unos momentos llegaron a una roca donde estaba echado Pakkun, quien es un cangrejo castaño con manchas marrón con los ojos blancos con grandes tanzas y unos patas agiles, pues algo serio con los demás, pero en fondo tiene un gran corazón por ayudar a los demás y es bien intuitivo para las cosas.

—¡Hola Pakkun tanto tiempo! —Animada Katsuyu.

—Hola Katsuyu, Akamaru—dijo sin mucho ánimo y mirándolos con un solo ojo.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda amigo —serio Akamaru.

A lo que Pakkun se paró de frente a Akamaru, Katsuyu y Hinata muy serio como es él mirando a Akamaru.

—¿y bien? ¿Qué quieren?

—Lo que queremos es que ayudes a Hinata —decia Akamaru.

Después de escuchar a Akamaru, Pakkun miraba a la joven sirena que estaba al lado de Katsuyu, quien lo miraba detenidamente.

—Por favor Pakkun necesitamos de tu ayuda por favor —decia Katsuyu.

—Está bien, pero me cuentan todo y después veré si la ayudo.

—Trato. Verás Hinata estaba comprometida con Neji Yutaka por acuerdo de sus padres, pero duraron poco así que rompieron su compromiso, pues Neji no se lo tomo de buena manera y ahora persigue a Hinata donde quiera que vaya, pues ella está cansada de lo mismo todos los días así que quiere pedirle ayuda a la bruja Kaguya, quien puede ayudarla, pero nosotros sabemos que la ayuda de Kaguya tiene un precio, pues además nuestra amiga quiere ir a la superficie y lo logrará allí en donde tu entras Pakkun, tu puedes salir del océano sin problemas y ayudarla mientras que nosotros no podemos hacerlo, por eso, vinimos a pedirte ayuda de amigo a amigo ¿qué dices?

—Mmm está bien solo hago por ti Akamaru y por ti Katsuyu.

—Bien, gracias.

Después de haber conversado con Pakkun los 4 se dirigían a la cueva más profunda de todo el océano para que Hinata pudiera escapar de las persecuciones de Neji.

Luego siguieron su camino hasta llegar a una cueva que está custodiada por manta rayas gigantes en esa cueva vivía Kaguya Otsutsuki, quien es una bruja de hechicería profesional de forma de pulpo blanco de unos ojos perlados con venas a los lados de cabello blanco muy largo hasta la cintura luego de unos metros llegaron a esa cueva que estaba las manta rayas gigantes que daban miedo tanto que Hinata, Katsuyu y Akamaru que nadan bien pegados mientras Pakkun nada unos metros atrás hasta llegar donde Kaguya, quien no le dio tiempo de seguir avanzando porque ella se presentó de sorpresa frente a Hinata que choco por detrás de Katsuyu y Akamaru los 3 estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido a su vez Pakkun estaba tranquilo con lo ocurrido al instante hablo Kaguya.

—Bienvenidos a mi cueva ¿Qué necesitan nuestros invitados?

Todos se pusieron pálidos incluso Pakkun, quien era el más tranquilo ya que Kaguya era temible por sus hechizos sino también por su fuerza cuando la hacían enojar luego de ese silencio incomodo Hinata hablo.

—Hola bruja Kaguya ¿necesito su ayuda?—decía Hinata sin hacer notar su miedo a la bruja.

—Así jovencita —girando alrededor de ella— ¿qué necesitas? —Tomándole el mentón.

—Bueno necesito salir de aquí e ir a la superficie —seriamente.

—¿Por qué quieres ir a la superficie jovencita?

—porque quiero conocer como es allá arriba.

—¡Ah! Pues para eso necesitas darme a cambio algo —la miró interesada.

—¿Cómo qué?—la miró con miedo.

—Mmm tú quieres ir a superficie ¿verdad? Para eso necesitas unas lindas piernas.

Escuchar el comentario de la bruja Kaguya, la sirena estaba tan contenta con sus ojos brillantes de felicidad lo que sus amigos lo notaron, pues ellos eran felices si ella era feliz, pero a Hinata se le olvido que para ello tenía que darle algo a cambio a la bruja a lo que reacciono después se puso seria y dijo.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —la miró.

—Mmm no sé —paseándose de un lado a otro un buen rato— Ya sé ¿qué parece por tus piernas me das tu linda voz? —le sonrió.

A lo que Hinata se quedó sorprendida, pero era eso o seguir con las persecuciones de Neji todas las mañanas aquí que la tenía más que agotada.

—bien, trato.

—Pero, cuando este allí también si te sientes atraída o mejor dicho enamorada de un humano tienes 4 días para que él te bese, pero que sea un beso de amor verdadero antes del atardecer o si no volverás a ser sirena.

Luego sus amigos se preocuparon miraron a Hinata, quien asintió a lo último dicho de la bruja y luego a Pakkun, quien les asintió de cuidarla en la superficie cuando ella estuviera allí que Akamaru y Katsuyu le sonrieron luego Kaguya sonreía feliz de haberlo conseguido.

—Bien jovencita sígueme.

Kaguya se entraba a su cuarto de posiciones buscando lo que necesitaba que luego lo encontró un frasco blanco con una sustancia azul que le sirvió a Hinata en una copa que se la pasó diciéndole.

—Tómatelo.

Hinata solo asintió y se lo tomo todo luego de unos instantes de la garganta de Hinata salio una bolita color dorada que era su voz, pues casi al instante cambio su cola lila por unas bellas piernas por ello Hinata le costaba respirar a lo que sus amigos la llevaron rápido a la superficie en cosas de unos segundos que parecieron eternos llegaron estaban detrás de una gran roca que ocultaba a Hinata, quien esta desnuda a lo que Katsuyu le pidió a Akamaru y Pakkun fueran a buscar algo para cubrirla y así lo hicieron ambos se fueron dejando a las 2 solas.

—Hinata ¿estás bien? —pregunto Katsuyu preocupada.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa a Katsuyu, quien sonrió sabiendo que su amiga es feliz con su nueva realidad.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto de aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	5. En la superficie

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 5: En la superficie

Aún estaba Hinata y Katsuyu escondidas detrás de la gran roca esperando que Akamaru y Pakkun le trajeran algo para cubrir a Hinata, quien estaba desnuda solo cubierta con el agua apoyada de la gran roca, pero ella se agarraba de la roca para no caerse en sus débiles piernas a la atenta mirada de Katsuyu que a veces sonreía y otras tantas suspiraba de solo pensar a lo que tuvo que llegar Hinata para huir de su acosador ex prometido. Pero al menos Neji no le iba a molestar más, pues la verdad a Katsuyu también la agotaba de ver como Neji perseguía a su amiga.

Mientras Hinata continuaba a firmándose en la roca Katsuyu miraba por donde se habían ido Akamaru y Pakkun para sí venían, pero ninguna señal de ellos y Katsuyu.

—¿Por qué se demoran tanto Akmaru y Pakkun? —Mirando para todos lados-

Pues mientras Katsuyu esperaba una señal de sus amigos Hinata se seguía sujetando a la roca a su vez estaba Naruto paseando junto a Naruko. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de alguien estaba detrás de la roca que llamo su atención y parpadeo varias veces luego se sorprendió de ver a una chica desnuda afirmándose de esa gran roca, pues a su vez Hinata en un descuido intencional dejo ver su parte superior a la vista a la distracción de su amiga Katsuyu, quien estaba más pendiente de que llegará sus amigos con algo cubrir a Hinata mientras Naruto estaba pendiente de ver romper las olas en una roca más a lejos de ellos de lo que pasaba a plena luz del día.

Luego Naruko llamo la atención de Naruto, quien se volteó a mirarla extrañado por su expresión y se acercó a Naruko, quien estaba algo sorprendida, pero Naruto no sabía a qué se debía y ella le decía.

—Naruto por favor ve a casa y tráeme uno de mis abrigos.

—¿Por qué quieres un abrigo?

—Menos preguntas y tráeme un abrigo luego te explico.

—Está bien.

Naruto se fue corriendo a la casa entro se fue directo por un pasillo a la segunda puerta a la derecha entro a la habitación de Naruko, que era grande con una cama de 1 plaza y media con cobertor turquesa al lado izquierdo de la cama estaba un closet de madera bañado en barniz que Naruto abrió para sacar uno de los abrigos de Naruto a petición de su hermana eligió un abrigo morado, cerro el closet y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta continuo corriendo hasta salir de la casa de la playa para ver a Naruko mirando una gran roca que estaba un tanto lejos de la casa, que ella quiso acercarse, pero no podía porque Hinata se escondía de ella luego Naruto la llamo.

—¡Naruko! Aquí tienes el abrigo que me pediste.

Naruko lo miro y le sonrió se acercó a él para tener el abrigo luego le decía a Naruto

—Naruto gracias, pero quiero pedirte otro favor.

—Sí, dime.

—No voltees a mirar hacia acá por favor.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido, pero si su hermana se lo pedía él no se iba a negar.

—De acuerdo.

Naruko sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo que Naruto sonrió al instante se volteó a ver a la casa de la playa mientras Naruko se dirigía a la gran roca con cuidado con el abrigo a donde veía Hinata con Katsuyu. La pez se dio cuenta casi al instante que la persona se le acercaba despacio de su lado miro algo preocupada a Hinata luego miro a la chica algo le decía por intuisión que iba estar bien con ella, pero aun así se escondió detrás de otra roca algo más pequeña para que la chica no la viera, quien vio todo de lejos.

En ese mismo instante vio como Naruko, quien esta con una blusa blanca corta de manga con falda roja con su cabello rojo ondulado suelto en sus manos tenía algo para cubrir a Hinata, quien estaba desnuda y le decía.

—Ven, hermosa no tengas miedo —dándole una mano.

Hinata lo único que pudo hacer fue pestañar varias veces mirando a la joven que le daba una mano, pero un momento miro a la pequeña roca donde estaba Katsuyu, quien le asintió para que aceptará la ayuda de la joven luego su amiga miro a la joven que dio la mano dándole una leve sonrisa luego Naruko le decía.

—Toma ponte esto —cubriéndola con el abrigo morado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con mangas largas con 4 botones morados luego ayuda abrochar el abrigo mientras Hinata la miraba que Naruko le dio una sonrisa después la tomo del brazo ambas salieron del agua. Hinata miraba a la pequeña roca donde esta Katsuyu, quien le asintió y le sonrio lo que Hinata entendió y le dio una sonrisa de vuelta después Katsuyu pensaba.

— _Suerte Hinata, amiga mía que te diviertas en este mundo._

Mirándola como salía de la playa con ayuda de la joven pelirroja, quien le decia algo a joven rubio, quienes se miraba preocupados por Hinata.

* * *

Ya estando ambas fuera del agua Naruko se dio cuenta que Hinata perdía el equilibrio muy fácil así que Naruko le pidió ayuda a Naruto, quien se volteo y vio a su hermana con una chica con el abrigo que le había pedido hace unos momentos se acercó corriendo quedando al frente de la chica que quedo sorprendida por él, quien hablaba con su hermana en eso Naruko le pidió que la ayudará a llevarla a la casa de la playa. Naruto se puso al lado derecho de la chica mientras Naruko al lado izquierdo con cuidado los 3 llegaron a la casa donde Naruko entro primero para poner una silla para que se sentará la chica mientras su hermano estaba con ella en la entrada de la casa, pero al ver el piso de madera y ver los pies descalzos de la chica no lo pensó dos veces y la tomo en brazos hasta llevarla a la silla más cerca para sorpresa de la chica, quien estaba sonrojada y Naruko sonrió al ver la chica y dijo.

—Linda ¿Cómo te llamas? —la miró.

Hinata la miraba con una sonrisa por instinto solo movía los labios, pero recordó al instante que no tenía su voz y bajo la mirada cosa que se dieron cuenta los hermanos Uzumaki, quienes se miraron preocupados, pero al instante la miraron Naruko se acercó la tomo de los hombros y Naruto le sonrío y dijo.

—Naruko ¿está bien que la cuidemos aquí?

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? Además yo me quedaré aquí.

—Está bien hermanita —suspiró.

—Hermanito no te preocupes entre mujeres nos entendemos, sin embargo, tenía pensado irme mañana, pero ya no lo haré para ayudarle y no incomodarte con esta situación inesperada que nos vino de repente.

—Gracias hermanita —dándole un beso en la frente a la atenta mirada de la chica.

Hinata sentía que molestaba aquellas personas así que intento mirar a otro lado ya que si sus piernas le respondían bien estaba segura que saldría de ese lugar sin ser vista así estuvo un momento mirando fijamente un cuadro que tenía un foto donde salían 2 personas un hombre rubio con ojos azules alto con una leve sonrisa abrazando por detrás a una mujer pelirroja que tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura con ojos lilas con una suave sonrisa mediana, pues ellos estaban en un jardín lleno de rosas y claveles rojos a su alrededor luego dio una sonrisa como si nada le importara a su alrededor olvidándose de los 2 jóvenes que la ayudaron hace nada en ese día luego de unos momentos sin que ella se diera cuenta ambos le tocaba cada hombro que dio un salto al ser observada por ellos, pero luego bajo la cabeza apenada lo que hizo sonreí a los hermanos Uzumaki.

Después de unos instantes Naruko ya llamo su atención diciéndole.

—Linda ¿pasa algo?

Solo ella pudo negar con la cabeza y sonrió levemente a la mirada de los hermanos, quienes sonrieron.

—Bien, Linda ¿Cómo no sabemos tu nombre? te llamaremos Linda ¿te parece?

Posteriormente asintió y nuevamente sonrió mirando a la amable chica.

—Perfecto, Linda tu dormirás conmigo para que pueda ayudarte hasta que puedas equilibrarte ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata sonrió. No quiera ser una molestia de nadie eso se había dado cuenta recién desde que salió del mar había sido una molestia, pues no se había percatado de ese detalle cuando le pidió a la bruja Kaguya que la ayudará a "liberarse" de Neji. Eso la puso mal tanto que he intento pararse he irse de allí sin antes caer al suelo de madera como si fuera una bolsa pesada de vegetales o algas marinas quedando de lado con sus brazos y piernas dobladas con su rostro entre sus brazos mientras sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero al instante fue ayudado por Naruto levantándola viendo sus ojos llorosos con sus lágrimas corriendo, que él se preocupó la miro triste y dijo.

—Esta chica debió pasarla muy mal donde estuvo hermanita.

—Creo que si hermanito —mirándola y acariciándole el cabello—mejor llévala a mi habitación y déjala en mi cama.

—Bien, hermanita —sonrió.

—Vamos Linda —tomándola en brazos Hinata se dejó hacer abrazando el cuello de Naruto mientras ella escondía su rostro en su pecho luego de unos momentos llegaron a la habitación de Naruko, quien tiene una cama de 1 plaza y media de color turquesa con varios almohadones rectangulares del mismo color la sentó en una esquina sonriéndole a lo que Hinata levanto su mirada para ver la polera del chico mojada por sus lágrimas bajó la mirada apenada. Eso lo que Naruto entendió la razón y sonrió acariciándole la cabeza que hizo que Hinata lo mirara a los ojos.

—No te preocupes lo importante es que tu estés bien.

Luego Naruko miraba la escena del marco de la puerta y sonrio de verlos juntos pensó.

— _Serian una buena pareja ambos._

—Gracias Naruto por traerla a mi habitación.

Esas simples palabras sacaron de su hechizo a Naruto y Hinata, quienes miraron a la puerta sorprendidos.

—No es nada, tu sabes hago lo que tú me pidas hermanita —acercándose a Naruko, quien estaba a la mitad de la habitación para darle un beso en la frente— las dejo voy estar en mi habitación.

—Bien, gracias hermanito.

Naruto miro a Linda le sonrió luego siguió hasta la puerta saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta dejando a las 2 solas en la habitación de Naruko, quien le sonrió a Hinata le dijo.

—Bien, Linda tomaras un baño y luego que ayudaré a vestir ¿sí?

Hinata asintió y sonrió.

Después Naruko ayudo a llevar a Hinata al baño para que se diera un baño tranquila cuando estaba Hinata en la tina Naruko la ayudaba a bañarse porque Hinata estaba como ida viendo sus piernas ya que desde que salió del mar no había podido ver a sus piernas, que no podían sostenerla. Mientras Naruko le frotaba la espalda con jabón Hinata movía sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo con una sonrisa, de aquello se percató Naruko, quien también sonría al verla feliz y le dice.

—Estas muy contenta Linda ¿verdad? —mientras ahora le lavaba los brazos.

Hinata se sonrojo al comentario de Naruko, quien sonrió al verla.

Luego de unos minutos termino de ayudar a Hinata a ducharse posteriormente la ayudo a salir y ponerse una toalla llevando la habitación con cuidado después de unos minutos llegaron Naruko le dejo sentada en la cama mientras le buscaba algo para que usará como pijama ya que se hacía tarde le avisaba el atardecer por la ventana de su habitación en unos momentos le paso una polera manga larga color beige,un pantalón buzo del mismo color que se lo dejo a un lado de ella más ropa íntima y calcetines para que se cambiará le decía.

—Aquí tienes Linda —con una sonrisa— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —la miró.

Hinata negó la cabeza a su vez dándole una sonrisa a Naruko, quien la miro y puso su mano en el hombro le paso un silbato rojo de juguete que ella tenía guardado le dijo.

—Cualquier cosa haz sonar el silbato para saber si necesitas algo Linda.

Posteriormente Naruko hizo sonar el silbato para mostrarle a la chica como funcionaba y sonrió se lo paso a ella, quien pestaño varias veces después lo tomo a lo que Naruko asentía al instante Hinata se puso a sonar el silbato con un pequeño sonido lo que Naruko aplaudia con las manos y le dijo.

—Así está bien, pero lo tienes que hacer un poco más fuerte ¿de acuerdo? —le sonrió.

Hinata asintió con el silbato en la mano después Naruko salió de la habitación dejando sola a la muchacha, quien respiraba hondo y soltó un suspiro porque aún no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo fuera del mar. Ya era tarde porque se ponía el atardecer que tanto ella subía a la superficie a mirar y luego cantar antes de volver al fondo del mar, pero esta vez era distinto porque podía ver el atardecer por la ventana de la habitación a lo que sonrió.

Sin embargo, teniendo el silbato para comunicarse con ellos no lo usa, pues a no ser que este sola en la habitación o en cualquier lugar de la casa.

* * *

Mientras que afuera en la superficie al frente a la casa de playa Katsuyu estaba mirando la casa cuando llegaban Akamaru y Pakkun sin nada para Hinata miraban a un distancia cercana a Katsuyu, quien miraba la casa de playa pensativa luego Akamaru hablo.

—¡Katsuyu!

Después Katsuyu se volteo a mirar al lado derecho cuando la llamaba sonrió, pero les grito.

—¡Al fin llegan! Ya me estaba preocupando.

—Sí, tranquila.

—como tranquila Pakkun gracias a ustedes Hinata se moría de frio esperándolo que llegarán con algo por lo visto no tienen nada —los asesinaba con la mirada ambos— Akamaru hablo.

— ¿y Hinata donde esta? —mirando a todos lados sin verla.

Katsuyu los miraba y luego dio un gran suspiro mirando a la casa de la playa.

—Hinata está en aquella casa —apuntado con una de sus aletas.

Ambos están sorprendidos por lo que decia Katsuyu con algo de tristeza, pero estaba tranquila de saber que su amiga estaba con esas personas y no por ahí sola en la superficie que era tan peligrosa para ellos.

Luego ellos también miraban la única casa de playa que había en ese inmenso océano que también conocían todos desde su nacimiento al fondo del océano después Katsuyu miraba a Pakkun llamo su atención.

—¡Pakkun!

Él miro a Katsuyu a los ojos hubo un silencio total que en cierto modo fue incomodo, pero del bueno.

—Desde ahora tú cuidarás de Hinata junto a los 2 jóvenes que están con ella en la casa.

Fueron esas palabras de Katsuyu que hicieron reaccionar a Pakkun.

—¡Claro! Confíen en mí —tocándose su pecho con una de sus tenazas.

—Amigo te la encargamos cualquier cosa nos avisas.

—Sí, tranquilo amigos —con una leve sonrisa— pero cuéntame Katsuyu ¿cómo es que Hinata está adentro de la casa?

—Bueno. Como saben nosotras nos quedamos aquí esperándolos un buen rato así que unos buenos jóvenes vieron a Hinata, quien no se puede sostener en las piernas que tiene, entonces una joven de cabello rojo fue muy amable de abrigarla junto a un joven de cabello rubio se llevaron a Hinata a la casa, además ella es la más feliz sin poder hablar ni poder estar en esas piernas —decía con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Katsuyu tranquila ella va estar bien como dices esta con unos buenos jóvenes—tomandola de las aletas.

—Akamaru—lo miró.

—Akamaru tiene razón amiga además yo voy estar con ella —le sonrió.

—Gracias Pakkun, Akamaru.

* * *

Luego Akamaru y Katsuyu se fueron sumergieron al fondo del mar mientras Pakkun se dirigía a la casa, pues la miraba mientras caminaba alrededor de la casa en unos momentos vio a Hinata por una ventana después se dirigió allí luego él subió un poco por la pared con mucho esfuerzo que estaba junto a la ventana después camino por la inferior del marco blanco hasta llegar en frente a la ventana de la habitación al instante hizo sonar la ventana con una de sus tenazas que llamo la atención de la chica, quien aún no se cambiaba de ropa miro a la ventana dio una sonrisa al ver a Pakkun. Luego ella se acercó a la ventana con cuidado de no caerse y abrió girando la manilla de la ventana un poco para que su compañero entrará así lo hizo su amigo cangrejo luego la chica cerro la ventana y ella se apoyaba en el borde de la ventana y de la parte superior de la cama hasta que puedo sentarse en la cama mientras que Pakkun caminaba por el borde de la ventana hasta posarse en una mesa de escritorio mirando a Hinata, quien está sentada en la cama y le dijo.

—Hinata ¿Estás bien? —mirándola a los ojos.

Pues Hinata asintió varias veces, pero al último le dio una sonrisa a lo que Pakkun también sonrío y se dirigía a la chica, quien estaba en la cama luego él se subió a la cama y se puso en las piernas de de la muchacha mirándola a los ojos.

—Segura ¿qué estás bien? —la miró preocupado.

Pakkun la miraba a los ojos y vio unos ojos tristes porque aun sabiendo que ella cumplió su sueño de estar en la superficie escapando de su insistente ex prometido, también se dio cuenta que ella no podía desplazarse libremente sin afirmarse de lo más cercano que tenía a ella luego le dijo.

—Estoy aquí para lo que necesites además están esos jóvenes que ayudan aquí ¿verdad?

Hinata se sorprendió a las palabras de Pakkun que hizo sonreír al cangrejo.

—Katsuyu me lo conto cuando volvimos Akamaru y yo, pues no te encontramos con ella.

Hinata asintió varias veces luego abrazo con fuerza en los brazos llevando a Pakkun al pecho y dejando caer sus lágrimas en su amigo cangrejo, quien se dejó empapar con una sonrisa porque de alguna manera ayudo a Hinata a desahogarse de lo que vivido en ese primer día como humana que estaba por acabar.

Así estuvo unos momentos hasta que alguien toco la puerta luego ambos se miraron con sorpresa. Pakkun se escondió detrás de los cojines de la cama y Hinata se sentó un poco mas al centro de la cama luego volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero esta vez abrieron la puerta era Naruko.

—Linda ¿aún no te vistes? —desde la puerta.

Hinata sonrió al verla.

—Bien, te ayudaré porque es casi es el momento de cenar.

Mientras Naruko se acercaba a la cama Hinata se tensaba por Pakkun, quien estaba escondido detrás de los cojines, pero él se escondió muy bien debajo del cobertor y unos cojines. Naruko llego a Hinata le seco los pies con una toalla ella estando de cuclillas frente a su amiga, que seguía sentada en el cama aún con la bata puesta luego le remango un calcetín para que ella puso el pie derecho y se lo puso así mismo hizo con el pie izquierdo luego con la toalla le seco las piernas le puso un calzón celeste que iba por la mitad de las piernas y con un poco de ayuda de Naruko se levantó para que Hinata se subiera el calzón completamente después la pelirroja le paso el pantalón a Hinata, quien pestaño extrañada a la prenda eso notó la chica que la miraba y sonrió.

— ¿Te ayudo? por lo visto es como si nunca has estado acostumbrada con un par de piernas ¿verdad? —sonrió bromeando.

Al instante Hinata se sonrojo por estar descubierta, pero a la vez afirmo con suavidad que era cierto lo que decía Naruko, pues lo hizo pensando que ella no se daría cuenta, pero la chica se percató de ello. Luego siguieron en lo suyo sin prestar atención a lo ocurrió hace momentos ayudándola a ponerse el sostén celeste que le hace juego al calzón poniéndole un poco de desodorante después siguió con la polera manga larga y con la bata morada estaba lista para cenar se puso unas pantuflas lilas y con la ayuda de Naruko se hizo una trenza al lazo derecho, le puso un poco de perfume. Luego la chica le dijo.

—Estas lista hermosa —mirándola de frente a Hinata— quien estaba sentada en la parte inferior de la cama que le dio una sonrisa.

—Vamos a cenar.

Naruko la tomo de un brazo con cuidado se dirigieron a la puerta de la habitación salieron dejando la puerta abierta seguían caminando por el pasillo iban por la mitad de el cuando Naruto las vio y sonrío y dijo.

—¿Les ayudo señoritas?

Al escuchar esas palabras Naruko y Hinata miraron al frente ya que estaban pendiente de que no se tropezará con algo.

—Claro hermanito.

Luego Naruto se acercaba al lado izquierdo para llevan a Hinata está el comedor, pues se puso a ese lado y a Hinata le dio una sensación que no podía explicar que se puso algo tensa que notó Naruko, quien sonrió por ellos, después de unos minutos llegaron al comedor. Naruto sentaba a Hinata en una silla mientras Naruko se encargaba de traer sus tés con unos panecillos a la mesa luego Naruto se sentó al frente de Hinata. En unos minutos Naruko apareció con los té y con los panecillos en una bandeja después se sentó al lado de Hinata sacando un té y unos par de panecillos para Linda posteriormente a su hermano y por último se sirvió el suyo con sus panecillos.

Los 3 cenaron tranquilos de vez en cuando Hinata se quemaba por tomar el té sin soplar un poco antes de tomárselo y los hermanos Uzumaki la miraba preocupados y Naruko la ayudaba, aconsejaba y le decía.

—¿estás bien Linda?

Hinata asintió 3 veces sonrojada de ser la que hacia cosas con algo de descuido para que se burlaran de ella eso es lo que pensaba ella, pero los hermanos Uzumaki le demostraban lo contrario. Pero aun así era incómodo y frustrante para Hinata, quien aún no se podía sostener en sus piernas para sumarles sus equivocaciones frente a las dos personas que ni conoce ni conocerá en tan solo 4 días en la superficie como humana.

Pero aun así Naruto y Naruko le tenían mucha paciencia a Hinata si saber su real situación, después de unos minutos terminaron de cenar Naruko recogió las tazas y platillos y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos que se hizo un silencio incómodo para ambos hasta que Naruto hablo.

—¿Te sientes bien aquí Linda?

Al escuchar esa pregunta Hinata levanto su mirada al frente ya que ella estaba mirando sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas cuando lo miro sintió latir muy rápido su corazón que hizo que se sonrojará con mirar a Naruto, quien sonrió al verla. En cosas de minutos asintió a lo que le pregunto Naruto, quien sonrió.

Luego llego Naruko al comedor que vio a ambos bien risueño que la hizo sonreír y cada vez mas se convencía que hacia buena pareja y dijo.

—Naruto por favor ayúdame a llevar a Linda a mi habitación —le miró.

—Claro no hay problema hermanita —levandose de la silla y dirigiéndose a Hinata, quien estaba algo nerviosa por ello.

—Vamos Linda—la tomo en brazos con los brazos de ella en su cuello y su rostro en el pecho de Naruto de camino a la habitación por el pasillo y Naruko atrás de ellos en dirección a la habitación. En unos segundos Hinata levanto la cara y miro por el hombro de Naruto a Naruko, quien le sonrío traviesa que hizo que Hinata se sonrojará y volverá esconder su rostro en el pecho de Naruto dejándose ser como la primera vez que la llevo en unos instantes llegaron el rubio entro con ella dejándola sobre la cama mirándola dándole una sonrisa luego entro Naruko y dijo.

—Gracias hermanito.

—De nada Naruko es un placer, las dejo porque me iré a caminar un momento antes de irme a dormir.

—Bien, cuídate no te desveles por favor ¿sí?

—De acuerdo enfermera Uzumaki —dándole un beso en la frente.

Naruto iba de salida de la habitación, pero antes se dio vuelta para darle otra sonrisa a Hinata, quien se sonrojo levemente luego él salio cerrando la puerta por detrás y las chicas se quedaron solas Naruko miro a Hinata, quien aún estaba sonrojada quedando estatica mirando la puerta tanto que no se percató que la chica se le acerco a ella y le puso su mano en uno mejilla y volvió en sí pestañando un par de veces a lo que Naruko sonrío y le dijo.

—¿Te gusta mi hermano verdad?

Hinata se sorprendió, pero al instante tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

—No te preocupes Linda cuentas conmigo—guiño el ojo— pero vamos a descansar ya que mañana te ayudaré que te sostengas en esas hermosas piernas para que puedas caminar con libertad ¿de acuerdo?

Hinata asintió dándole una sonrisa.

Naruko se puso un pijama amarillo claro con hojas rojas de dos partes con cuello redondo con blondas rojas alrededor y en las mangas y en parte de abajo del pantalón y se hizo una trenza de lado izquierdo y se acostaron ambas cada una a un lado de la cama a dormir para el día siguiente, pues que ambas se durmieron Pakkun estaba en la mesa de escritorio mirando a Hinata, quien dormía estaba en el lado izquierdo mientras que Naruko en el lado derecho. Pakkun se durmió debajo de un almohadón que estaba siempre en el lado izquierdo que no lo movían para nada desde allí veía a Hinata cuando estaba con Naruko o Naruto.

* * *

Mientras Naruto salió de la casa de la playa como era costumbre para relajarse y poder dormir sin preocupaciones él camino por la arena descalzo con sus zapatos café claro en manos con su pantalón café subido hasta las rodillas siguió caminando hasta encontrar la misma roca grande en la que sienta a pensar o a solo mirar las olas romper y escuchar su sonido mas la brisa marina que caricia su cabello rubio donde se sentó como siempre, pues así pasaron las horas, pero algo le faltaba a ese momento que hace 2 días tenía una dulce voz que escuchaba para su tranquilidad de sus vacaciones en ese lugar que esta vez eran diferentes gracias a esa voz.

Ya era tiempo de volver a la casa de la playa Naruto se paró y comenzó a caminar de regreso lentamente como le gusta disfrutar cada instante la arena, las olas y la brisa marina eran las cosas que ama de ese lugar cada día mas. Estaba un poco bajoneado por no poder escuchar esa voz como las otras veces con ese pensamiento en mente no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la casa. Entro sin mucho ruido a la casa pasando por el pasillo a una puerta a la derecha para entrar a su habitación de beige que es de una cama de 2 plazas con cobertor color amarillo claro con varios almohadas rectangulares del mismo color con un closet de madera de puertas corredizas una mesa de escritorio a la derecha al lado está la ventana con manilla que se deja ver el mar con la luna y se escuchaba romper las olas, pues al lado izquierdo de la cama estaba en el velador donde esta una foto de su familia en verano hace unos años antes de que ellos hicieran la casa de la playa en esa foto estaba Minato, Kushina, Naruko de unos 10 años y él de unos 14 años muy sonrientes y también una lámpara.

Mientras Naruto se dirigió al baño de su habitación a lavarse los pies, que estaba con arena por la caminata en la playa luego se dirigió a la parte superior de la cama para sacar su pijama pantalón negro delgado y se saca la ropa para queda a torso desnudo luego se puso el pantalón y finalmente a pies descalzo se metió a la cama ya acostado hacia el lado de la ventana que se veía la luna llena de alguna manera Naruto pensaba en esa voz que extraño esta noche en su caminata nocturna sin saber que la dueña de esa voz está allí con él en la casa.

Naruto pensaba.

— _¿De quién será esa voz?_

Con ese pensamiento se durmió hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello. Desde allí en adelante mas o menos intente hacer lo mejor posible con Hinata como humana. Espero les guste**

 **Atte Made**


	6. Acostumbrándose de a poco

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Hime chan nh:** Pasarán ambas cosas, pero todo a tu tiempo. Gracias por el apoyo e interés. Saludos

 **Monica735:** Me alegro que te guste como hice a Hinata. Es todo gracias a mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Acostumbrándose de a poco

Comenzó un nuevo día Naruto se levantó, pero con el ánimo de siempre porque aún pensaba en esa voz que no pudo oír en la tarde-noche se fue a duchar. En la ducha dejo correr el agua por su cuerpo cerrando los ojos así se quedó unos momentos hasta que se le vino a la mente la voz cantando como hace 2 días sin poder ver quien cantaba al atardecer de cada día.

Luego él continuo bañándose sin más distracciones en unos momentos ya está saliendo con una toalla azul en su cintura y su cabello rubio mojado se puso una camisa de manga corta de color celeste y unos shorts color blanco con rayas anaranjadas a los lados y unas chalas negras. Posteriormente salió a hacia al comedor iba caminado por el pasillo a paso lento después de unos instantes llego al comedor donde ya estaban Naruko y Linda.

Ambas estaban desayunando tranquilamente al lado de cada una, pues Naruko tenía un vestido de color verde limón con tiras hasta las rodillas con una chalas café claro y una cola de caballo mientras Linda tenía un vestido color lila con tiras hasta rodillas con unas chalas blancas y Naruko hablo mirándolo.

—Buenos días hermanito.

—Buenos días chicas— sin mucho ánimo.

Naruto después de saludarlas se iba a dirigir a la cocina porque sabía que Naruko no le tenía su desayuno en la mesa y Naruko lo detuvo.

—¡Espera!

Naruto le devolvió la mirada a Naruko.

—Siéntate hermano ya está tu desayuno lo puse cuando te sentí que venias por el pasillo—dándole una sutil sonrisa.

Pues Naruto intento devolverle la sonrisa, pero no pudo por esa voz que no lo tenía sin ánimos. Luego se sentó a desayunar a paso lento que no era costumbre en él. Preocupo a las chicas, pero más a Naruko, quien lo conocía bien algo le pasaba.

Luego las chicas terminaron desayunar mientras Naruto le queda la mitad del té y una mitad de su pan tostado que le dio un mordisco con la mirada perdida hacia Naruko, quien se preocupaba más y no aguanto más le pregunto.

—¿Qué pasa Naruto? Ayer te vi bien y hoy estas deprimido. ¿Qué pasa?

Naruto escucho lo dicho por su hermana y suspiro.

—Naruko hay algo que no te he dicho —mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tu sabes que me gusta la caminata antes de dormir, pero específicamente el día que los 2 estábamos en la playa y tú le fuiste a casa yo me quede a recoger lo que quedaba en ese entonces escuche una voz cantar luego de unos momentos desapareció. Al otro día paso lo mismo, pero esa vez alcance a ver una silueta de pronto dejo de cantar volvió a desaparecer y ayer no apareció esa voz como los otros días. Ahora gracias a eso tengo los ánimos por el suelo —apenado.

—Vaya hermanito no sé qué decirte parece una gran historia lo que me cuentas.

Mientras Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba porque gracias a ella. Naruto estaba así y no podía hacer nada al respecto y bajo la mirada apenada por lo mencionado, pero se percataron los hermanos Uzumaki.

—Linda no te preocupes que hoy estaremos juntas para que puedas mantenerte en pie te lo prometo.

Hinata sonrió levemente, pero no era eso que la tenía así era el asunto de Naruto.

—Naruko ¿Cómo es eso que estarán juntas?

—Sí, hermanito tenemos que ayudarla a que aprenda mantenerse en pie para que ella también disfrute este lugar.

—Tienes razón cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras.

—Gracias hermanito.

Luego de que Naruto terminara desayunar los 3 se levantaron de la mesa Naruko levanto la mesa dirigiéndose a la cocina dejándolos solos ambos que para Hinata fue más que incomodo ella se sentía culpable Naruto miraba preocupado.

—Linda ¿Estas bien?

Ella se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba, pero a la vez sentía como le corrían las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pues Naruto y se puso al lado de élla.

—Linda por favor no llores todo estaré bien.

Luego la abrazo con fuerza, pues Hinata seguía llorando en su pecho así se quedaron unos momentos hasta que Naruko entro y vio la escena por un lado le preocupaba, pero otro lado la alegraba que estuvieran juntos dio una sonrisa por ello luego dijo.

—¿todo bien? —Se acercó a ambos.

—No lo sé hermanita —abrazándola aún miró a su hermana.

—Bien le traeré un vaso de agua para que se tranquilice.

Nuevamente Naruko partió a la cocina por el vaso de agua mientras Naruto la enderezaba le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus pulgares y le dio una sincera sonrisa que Hinata le devolvía una leve sonrisa y Naruto dijo.

—Todo estará bien Linda te lo prometo.

Con esas palabras Hinata se tiro a sus abrazos nuevamente más calmada y Naruto sonrió, después llego Naruko con el vaso de agua.

—Aquí tienes hermosa.

Lo que Hinata se enderezo a recibir el vaso con agua y lo bebió posteriormente los hermanos Uzumaki le dieron una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Luego de unos minutos como Naruko lo había dicho ella junto con Hinata comenzaron a caminar juntas por todo el pasillo de la casa a la atenta mirada de Naruto por cualquier caída que sucediera en el intento.

Naruko y Hinata estaban abrazadas desde el cuello y cintura iniciaron el caminar desde la puerta hasta llegar al baño que estaba al fondo con mucho cuidado mientras que Naruto estaba a un lado en el comedor mirándolas que ambas estaban concentradas. Se veían serias a paso lento, pero seguro aunque a veces se tambaleaban hacia los lados. Ellas mismas se reían a veces de ello así siguieron un par de veces esa era la octava caminata de ellas con cada una Hinata daba un paso más firme a la confianza que le inspiraba Naruko, quien sonreía al ver sus progresos cortos, pero progresos al fin y al cabo que iba a la mitad hacia la puerta cuando a Hinata le fallaban las piernas y casi caían si no fuera por Naruto, quien afirmo a Hinata de la cintura y dijo.

—¿Estas bien Linda?

Hinata solo asintió con un leve sonrojo a la atenta mirada de Naruko, quien los miraba y cada vez se convencía que eran uno para el otro.

—Naruko es mucho por el momento llevan toda la mañana y Linda tiene que descansar un poco —la miró.

—Está bien después de almorzar o cenar continuamos —le sonrió.

Naruto la tomo en brazos y llevo al sofá rojo que estaba junto a la ventana acerca de la puerta que se pudo ver el día soleado resplandeciente que anunciaba un gran día mientras Naruko le acomodo un cojín para la cabeza para que Naruto la deja allí descansar. Hinata estaba allí con sus piernas estiradas en el sofá a la mirada de los hermanos Uzumaki que la hizo sonrojarse, quienes le dieron una sonrisa.

—Bien tú te quedas aquí mientras nosotros nos encargamos del almuerzo de hoy.

—Sí, Linda cualquier cosa nos avisa.

Hinata solo asintió con una sonrisa. Luego los hermanos se fueron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo a su vez, ella miraba por la ventana y pensaba.

— _Si te sientes atraída o mejor dicho enamorada de un humano tienes 4 días para que él te bese, pero que sea un beso de amor verdadero antes del atardecer o si no volverás a ser sirena._

Ella dio un gran suspiro mirando la ventana estaba tan concentrada mirando que no se percató de la presencia de Pakkun, quien estaba en sus piernas mirándola hasta que sintió un cosquilleo miro a sus piernas y dio una leve sonrisa que fue devuelta y dijo.

—Así caminando con el joven mi estimada sirena —La miró a los ojos-

Hinata le dio una gran sonrisa como respuesta.

—Me alegro te vi desde la puerta de la habitación que dejaron media abierta sigue así, pero no olvides que tienes 2 días más para estar así a no ser que te hayas enamorado y él tiene que darte un beso verdadero o si no volverás a ser una sirena—tocándole la frente con una de sus tenazas.

Hinata lo miraba a los ojos para asentir y dar un respiro.

* * *

Mientras en la cocina los hermanos Uzumaki estaban cortando verduras y carne a la vez para el almuerzo que ya tenían listo el arroz, el jugo de piña y solo faltaba lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento Naruko le pregunto.

—Naruto ¿Sientes algo por Linda?

Naruto quedo sorprendido por la pregunta y luego respondió.

—Bueno, le tengo cariño sin saber mucho de ella —continuando cortando la carne.

—Entiendo, pero si con el pasar de los días llegaras a sentir algo por ella ¿Qué harías?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque quiero verte feliz ya han pasado 2 años que terminaste con Shion es otra cosa si ella te persigue porque no la pescas y eso es bueno para ti.

—Gracias, pues referente a la pregunta tal vez no lo sé es muy pronto para decirlo.

—Bueno tienes razón, pero si llegara a pasar no dejes la oportunidad ¿sí?

—Está bien hermanita.

Mientras ellos conversaban echaron a cocer la carne y las verduras al sartén para hacer el agregado salteado en unos 25 minutos estaba listo prepararon los platos y el juego para llevarlos al comedor. Naruto salió primero con el jugo y Naruko con los platos servidos con los cubiertos, pues Naruto dejo el jugo en la mesa para ir a donde Hinata, quien miraba por la ventana que la vez intentaba cantar porque movía los labios eso se percató Naruto mirándola de perfil dio una sonrisa y hablo.

—Linda.

Con solo nombrarla Hinata salto del sofá como un resorte porque estaba tan concentrada y Naruto sonrió dijo.

—Lo siento no era mi intensión asustarte vamos almorzar ¿te duelen las piernas?

Hinata asintió un poco a lo que Naruto la cargo hasta el comedor como siempre que la ayudaba, pero esta vez Hinata mintió porque le gustaba estar en el regazo de Naruto se sentía cómoda a pesar de la situación en que estaba.

En unos minutos ambos llegaron al comedor y Naruto la sentó al lado de Naruko como siempre ya que tenía servido igual que él luego Naruto se fue a sentar en su lugar al frente de Naruko, quien estaba esperándonos para comenzar a almorzar al instante comenzaron almorzar los 3 tranquilamente entre risas y conversando cosas triviales aunque los que conversaban eran los hermanos Uzumaki y Hinata los escuchaba lo que hablaban da una suave sonrisa. A medida avanzada la conversación que de un momento se convirtió en confesiones íntimas por parte de Naruko a Naruto recordando ciertas cosas cuando eran niños o adolescentes que incomodo a Naruto porque estaba Hinata escuchando, pues una cosa era que no pudiera hablar, pero podía oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Luego Naruto le decía a Naruko que no siguiera, pero ella le hizo caso omiso a lo pedido por su hermano, pues continúo sin más hasta hacer reír a Hinata, pero dejando a Naruto muy molesto porque él jamás le había faltado el respeto a ella con sus cosas específicamente con sus confesiones íntimas de ella. Pues ambos hermanos se contaban todo hasta hoy. Al instante Naruto se paró molesto de la mesa sin antes darle una sonrisa a Hinata como siempre mientras que a Naruko la miraba molesto porque en cierta manera ella rompió esa confianza de los 2 más delante de una persona que veía conociendo hace 2 días solamente y él dijo.

—Linda lo siento que hayas tenido que escuchar cosas que quizás no han sean de tu interés realmente lo siento.

Con esas palabras Naruko dejo de contar cosas de Naruto a Hinata a la vez él estaba por dejar el comedor cuando Naruko se percató que Naruto no estaba sentado en la mesa y se paro de su silla para detenerlo y hablo.

—Naruto.

Él la miro por el hombro sin mucha gana y luego miro al frente para seguir su camino para salir a la playa a caminar, pero Naruko lo volvió a llamar.

—Naruto.

—Ahora no Naruko estarás contenta ¿verdad? De que Linda se esté haciendo una idea equivocada de mí.

— ¡No! Claro que no —mirando la espalda de Naruto, quien salió de la casa hacia a la playa.

Luego de que Naruto salió Naruko se sentó de golpe en la silla con la mirada triste y sus manos en puños sobre sus piernas y dijo.

—No era mi intensión Linda de verdad, quizás me deje llevar por la grata conversación y tus risas que no me media al hablar. Si hubiera hablado de mis confesiones toda estaría bien y él no se hubiera molestado conmigo.

Hinata la escuchaba atentamente toco una de sus manos con las suyas he hizo que Naruko levantará la mirada y le dio una sonrisa que ella se la devolvió a la vez le dio un abrazo fuerte después Hinata volvió a sonreír se separaron y Naruko dijo.

— ¿Sabes? Que dudo que Naruto me perdone por lo que le ocasione —la miró— porque nosotros teníamos una confianza plena que yo rompí hoy hablando de más —apenada.

Hinata le levanto la cara y le negó con la cabeza luego le toco el pecho con una mano y apuntado con un dedo la cara de Naruko moviendo una mano de arriba abajo y poniendo la mano en el pecho ella señalándole el lugar de corazón luego con sus manos haciendo un circulo y finalmente un pulgar arriba le hacía entender a Naruko, quien sonrió y dijo.

—Lo que tú me intentas decir es que si hablo con el corazón todo estará bien entre nosotros.

Después Hinata asintió con una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos.

—Gracias Linda por lo que dijiste, eso haré te lo prometo.

Naruko la abrazo fuerte que Hinata le correspondió el abrazo.

—Pero dejaré que él se tranquilice para hablar con calma. Eres la mejor.

* * *

Mientras Naruto miraba en la playa descalzo con las chalas en la mano como era costumbre para relajarse suspiraba y decía.

—¿Cómo es posible que Naruko me haga una cosa así? Si yo nunca le he falto el respecto o algo para molestarla —mirando el océano como rompían las olas.

Luego siguió caminado hasta sentarse en la gran roca como lo hacía cada atardecer antes de dormir y enterró sus pies en la arena mirando sus pies triste por la situación con su hermana así estuvo hasta bien entrado el atardecer de día jueves. Después decidió entrar a la casa antes de entrar vio a Hinata, quien miraba por la ventana y le dio una suave sonrisa y entro cerrando la puerta.

—Hola Linda ¿Cómo estás? –Poniéndose al frente de Hinata.

Hinata asintió dándole una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno me alegra, ¿quieres caminar un poco? Te lo pregunto porque creo que Naruko no está.

Ella asintió apenada por la situación de los hermanos Uzumaki a lo que Naruto entendió igualmente apenado.

—Empecemos entonces aunque sea media hora antes de irnos acostar ¿te parece?

Hinata asintió y con cuidado Naruto la paro del sofá para ponerla en la puerta hasta llegar al final de la puerta del baño la abrazo del cuello y tomándola de la cintura a paso lento ambos mirando cada paso que daba hasta llegar al baño dieron la vuelta de camino a la puerta a paso lento, pero a Hinata se le aceleraba el corazón aun así seguía adelante. Estuvieron así unas caminatas más de camino al baño cuando estaban a la mitad de esa caminata Naruko sintió ruidos en el pasillo y fue a ver abriendo la puerta de su habitación para ver caminar a Naruto junto con Hinata hacia el baño del fondo con verlos sonrió los quedo mirando unos segundos luego se entró a la habitación dejándolos solos.

Ya estando el sexta caminata de esa tarde-noche a Hinata ya le falta fuerza para caminar iban de camino a la puerta estaban por poco a llegar a la habitación de Naruto cuando Hinata casi se cae.

—¿Estás bien Linda?

Asintió levemente con un poco de dolor en su cara.

—Bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí y mañana continua con Naruko.

Naruto la tomo en brazos y como pudo toco la puerta a lo que abrió Naruko haciéndose a un lado dejando pasar a Naruto con Hinata en brazos, quien la dejo en la cama sentada le dio una sonrisa como siempre y luego una leve sonrisa a Naruko se retiró de la habitación y Naruko hablo.

— ¿Te gusto caminar con Naruto? —Con mirada traviesa-

Hinata se sonrojo al comentario de Naruko, quien sonrió y la abrazo fuerte.

—Lo sé, te gusta ¿verdad? —la miró.

Hinata asintió levemente mientras que Naruko sonreía felizmente por ella.

—Bienvenida cuñada mañana también caminaras con tu novio.

Pues Hinata se puso como tomate que hizo reír a Naruko.

—Bueno es tiempo de dormir.

Después ellas se ponían la ropa para dormir se acostaron así como el día anterior, pues a Hinata ya le quedaba solo 2 días y 1 noche para disfrutar como una humana sabiendo eso Hinata se durmió mientras que Naruko ya hacia dormida.

Mientras Naruto estaba en su habitación ya que estuvo casi toda la tarde hasta el atardecer en la playa por la situación con Naruko estaba en la ducha tomando un baño dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos luego de unos minutos se lavaba el cabello y se jabonaba el cuerpo después de eso estaba listo saliendo de la ducha con una toalla azul en la cintura con unas pantuflas café. Llegando a su closet de madera de puertas corredizas para sacar un pantalón de color negro de seda, ropa interior luego fue a la cama se puso el pantalón se secó bien el cabello después a torso desnudo y pies descalzo se metió a la cama a dormir apagando la lámpara, pero aun así no podía por la situación con su hermana y no poder oír nuevamente esa voz cantar al caer la atardecer ese día.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello. Es estos capitulos intente hacer lo mejor posible con Hinata como humana.**

 **Atte Made**


	7. Una conversación de la realidad

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Monica735:** Si, verdad. Eso lo pensé desde el inicio. Me alegra que te guste la relación de ellas. El problema que tienen los hermanos. Como bien lo dijiste no hay nada que no sé solucione. Sigue leyendo para ver qué pasa. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 7: Una conversación de la realidad

Al día siguiente todo era normal a excepción de Naruto y Naruko, quienes aún no se arreglaban su situación desde ayer ya estando los tres para tomar desayuno. Luego desayunaron tranquilos en silencio luego de unos minutos terminaron Naruko recogió la mesa mientras Naruto tenía en brazos a Hinata para dejarla en el sofá para que viera por la ventana otro día radiante con los rayos del sol y Naruto hablo.

—Bien Linda disfruta del paisaje —dándole una sonrisa.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa al instante después Naruto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación, pero en ese momento Hinata lo tomo de la camisa celeste manga corta por detrás que hizo que Naruto se diera vuelta y la miro dijo.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Hinata asintió con una sonrisa.

—dime ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? —poniéndose de encuclillas frente a ella.

Hinata volvió a sonreír mirándolo a los ojos apuntando con un dedo y moviendo la mano arriba abajo y señalando el comedor, donde estaba Naruko, quien había llegado recién al comedor desde la cocina. Naruto la seguía mirando con mucha atención a sus ojos perlados mientras ella seguía diciéndole lo mismo por segunda vez. Por primera vez Naruto le ponía atención a cada detalle del rostro de Hinata con devoción como si se trata de una figura de porcelana o de cristal bien importante luego de unos momentos volvió a la realidad y pestaño dijo.

—Tiene razón Linda además a mí no me gusta estar tanto tiempo sin Naruko ¿Sabes? Ya es muy importante para mi gracias —levantándose— Gracias —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego Hinata se sonrojo por el gesto de Naruto, quien sonrió y se dio la vuelta pudo ver a Naruko sentada en la mesa secando unas frutas. Fue donde ella.

—Naruko ¿Podemos hablar? —Apenado.

Ella lo miro apenada.

—Claro.

—Naruko yo no debí hablar así y menos delante de Linda lo siento—miró a los ojos.

—No te preocupes en realidad lo siento yo no debí hablar de cosas que no son mías perdón—miró el suelo.

Naruto se acercó a Naruko, quien estaba de pie en el comedor.

—Está bien no te preocupes, pero prométeme que no volverán a pasar ¿si? Sabes que no me gusta estar distanciado de ti. Mi traviesa —abrazándola.

—Te lo prometo Naruto—al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tranquila Naruko sabes que Linda me convenció de hablar contigo —aún abrazados.

—¿En serio? A mí también Naruto —abrazados.

—Tenemos que agradecérselo.

—Es verdad.

Hinata desde el sofá pudo ver a los hermanos Uzumaki abrazados y dio una sonrisa por ellos. Aunque no pudiera hablar pudo hacer algo por ellos, quienes la han ayudado sin saber nada de ella, esa era su manera de agradecerles tanta ayuda en estos días luego giro para mirar por la ventana para que no la vieran mirándolos.

Después ellos se acercaron a Hinata, quien estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no los sintió acercarse.

—Linda.

Al escuchar a Naruko nombrarla la miro y les dio una sonrisa.

—Gracias por ayudarnos hermosa —tomándola de la mano.

—Muchas gracias Linda. Si no hubiera sido por ti nosotros aún estaríamos distanciados por nuestro orgullo gracias —dándole una sonrisa.

Que Hinata se sonrojo por el gesto de Naruto, pues Naruko se percató rio por lo bajo.

Después Hinata se calmó y negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, pues tratando decirles "no es nada y fue un placer ayudarlos" aunque no hablará ya se había ganado el cariño de Naruko, quien le dijo.

— ¿Quieres algo rico para comer? Tarta de manzana, pie de limón, queque, roscas, panqueque de manjar lo quieras para agradecerte por lo que hiciste por nosotros —tomándola de las manos con los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

—Linda ¿Será que hagas algo o sino Naruko no te soltará? —dándole una sonrisa.

Luego de escuchar el comentario de Naruto asintió varias veces y dando una sonrisa a Naruko, quien entendió lo que quiso decir.

—¡Si! —soltando las manos de Hinata—bien manos a la obra y se fue a la cocina corriendo a la cocina con una sonrisa, estuvo parte de lo que quedaba de mañana haciendo tarta de manzana, pie de limón, queque, roscas, panqueque de manjar, tarta de frutilla, dulce de maicena, brazo de reina, leche asada.

Después de que Naruko se fuera a la cocina ambos quedaron solos hubo un gran silencio por unos minutos que luego Naruto hablo.

—Linda ¿Quieres ir a la playa? —la miró.

Hinata no lo pensó dos veces asintió dándole una sonrisa.

—Vamos.

Naruto la levanto con cuidado del sofá poniéndola de pie abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras la afirmaba de un brazo salieron despacio de la casa Naruto cerrando la puerta ya afuera Naruto pasar su brazo por detrás de su cuello y agarrarle la mano. Pasa su brazo por su cintura y le ayuda a caminar. Estuvieron unos momentos caminando a su vez escuchando las olas rompían luego Naruto vio la roca que él suele sentarse para relajarse antes de dormir.

—Linda ¿Estás cansada?

Hinata asintió levemente.

—Bien, ves esa roca llegamos allí y descansamos ¿sí?

Hinata sonrió.

Caminaron un poco más con cuidado a paso lente después de unos minutos llegaron a la roca que Naruto la ayudo a sentarse en la roca ya estando sentada en ella Hinata le dio una sonrisa a Naruto, quien se le devolvió la sonrisa después él se sentó en la arena con las rodillas reflectadas con sus brazos en las rodillas al lado derecho de Hinata. Ambos mirando el mar romper las olas con la brisa marina pasar por su cabello.

* * *

Mientras en el fondo del océano Hiashi y Hanare buscaban a Hinata, quien no la veían hace días, bien ellos saben que su hija le gusta jugar con sus amigos en los arrecifes, pero de allí a desaparecer sin decir nada eso era extraño. Así que le pidieron a Hanabi que fuera a buscar a los amigos de Hinata y los trajera a la casa para saber algo de Hinata.

Hanabi sabía que su hermana le gustaba ir a la superficie y cada vez que podía lo hacía con eso se hizo una idea donde podía estar y saber que ella estaba agobiada con las persecuciones de Neji si bien Hinata nunca se lo dijo, pues ella misma veía y oía lo que pasaba cada mañana con su hermana.

Luego Hanabi casi llegando los corales donde estaban Akamaru y Katsuyu jugando a las escondidas de lo más entretenidos. Ella los vio a una distancia lejos de llegar en unos momentos se acero a ellos.

—Hola chicos.

A lo que miraron Katsuyu y Akamaru a Hanabi estaban un tanto sorprendidos por su presencia luego volvieron en sí.

—Hola —dijeron al unísono.

—Chicos quiero preguntarles algo —preocupada.

—Claro dinos Hanabi.

—¿Ustedes saben dónde está Hinata verdad?—los miró a los ojos.

Ambos peces se sorprendieron mirándose entre ellos, pues Katsuyu estaba dispuesta a negar cuando Hanabi le dijo.

—Tranquila Katsuyu yo no tengo nada en contra de ustedes o de mi hermana yo la conozco y me puedo dar una idea donde está, pero igual nuestros padres están preocupados por ella.

—Está bien, Hanabi tu hermana está en la superficie como humana —decia Katsuyu.

Después de escuchar el comentario de Katsuyu. Hanabi miraba sorprendida con los ojos como platos antes que ella digiera algo Akamaru hablo.

—Hanabi todo tiene una explicación, pues tu bien debes de saber que Neji perseguía a Hinata todas las mañanas y teníamos que escondernos para que la dejará tranquila.

—Es cierto, aunque no me lo decía yo veía como ella junto a ustedes nadaban a toda velocidad y oía las palabras de cansancio de Hinata por ello.

—Ya era tanto que en una medida desesperada. Hinata fue donde la bruja Kaguya acompañada por nosotros y Pakkun, nuestro cangrejo amigo, quien esta con ella ahora en la superficie.

—Gracias Akamaru y Katsuyu por decirme donde esta Hinata —sonriendo y abrazandolos-

—De nada Hanabi.

—Es un placer pequeña.

—Pero ¿Qué vas a hacer Hanabi? –Pregunto Katsuyu.

—Si, les preocupa que les diga a nuestros padres al tiro, pues si lo haré. Antes quiero ver a mi hermana.

—De acuerdo te llevamos.

—Gracias.

Después los tres se fueron a la superficie a ver a Hinata allí en unos minutos llegaron Katsuyu, Akamaru y Hanabi pudieron a ver a Hinata sentada en una roca junto a un chico al lado derecho él le hablaba que ellos no podían escuchar lo que decían.

Hanabi miraba fijamente a Hinata, quien movía sus piernas arriba y abajo con una sonrisa en su rostro en ese momento Katsuyu le dijo.

—Hinata para tener esas piernas que ves Hanabi tuvo que hacer un trato con la bruja Kaguya, pues ese trato que darle las piernas a cambio de algo eso fue su voz —con tristeza.

—Entonces ella no te entiende lo que le dices.

—Si te escucha, pero no te puede responder. Pero hay algo más que tienes que saber Hinata tiene esas piernas por cuatro días si al atardecer de mañana no encuentra a un chico y él no le da un beso verdadero ella volverá a ser una sirena. Hoy es el tercer dia le queda hoy para encontrar a esa persona.

—Ya veo, pero mi hermana ya encontró a la persona solamente que él no lo sabe —mirándolos fijamente y los tres vieron a Hinata con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Sí, tienes razón Hanabi—decía Akamaru.

Luego los tres volvieron al fondo del océano a la casa de los Hyuuga casi llegando a ella Katsuyu hablo.

—Hanabi ahora ¿Qué harás?

—Lo que le dije antes sé que mamá entenderá el problema es papá con su carácter.

—Tienes razón ¿si quieres te acompañamos?

—¿En serio? Gracias chicos.

Todos en unos instantes llegaron a la casa de los Hyuuga con una sensación extraña a la reacción de los padres de las hermanas Hyuuga en eso Hanare les abrio la puerta.

—Hola hija, chicos.

—Hola mamá, señora Hanare.

—Pasen por favor.

Hanare dejo pasar a los chicos, quienes tenían unas caras preocupadas a su reaccionar, pues Hanabi mirándola a los ojos le dijo.

—Mamá ya sé dónde está Hinata.

Hanare sorprendida a lo escuchado por su hija.

—Mamá tranquila ven a sentarte a la silla.

Hanabi la llevaba de la mano al comedor la sentó, quien aún estaba en shock Katsuyu y Akamaru la miraban y se miraron preocupados.

—¿Mamá? –Preocupada.

Luego de unos momentos Hanare reacciono.

—¿Dónde está tu hermana, Hanabi? —miró a los ojos.

—Está en la superficie como Humana sin voz, pero feliz —dándole una sonrisa.

Hanare escuchaba lo que decía Hanabi con sorpresa de saber que su hija era una humana feliz.

—Hanabi ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Gracias a Katsuyu y Akamaru, ellos fueron quienes la han ayudado en todo.

Hanare miro al lado derecho de Hanabi y vio a Katsuyu y Akamaru, quienes estaban preocupados y apenados por la situación, pero no se arrepentían de nada por su amiga y Akamaru hablo.

—Lo sentimos Hanare solo queríamos ayudar a nuestra amiga de las constantes persecuciones de Neji que le daba cada mañana a Hinata.

Hanare mas impresionada estaba cada vez que le comentaban algo de Hinata luego hablo.

—No se preocupen chicos ustedes solo ayudaron a Hinata por lo visto, ustedes conocen mejor a mi hija que nosotros sus padres —apenada—porque ustedes sabían que Neji aún la acosaba después de terminar su compromiso.

—Si Hanare, por eso mismo nosotros con un amigo nuestro Pakkun y Hinata fuimos con la bruja Kaguya que la ayudará porque ya no sabíamos más que hacer además ustedes están tan ocupados con sus cosas que no se dan cuenta lo que le pasaba a Hinata aquí en el fondo del mar. La bruja Kaguya la ayudo alejándola de Neji, pero con una condición —decía Katsuyu.

—Dándole su voz ¿verdad? —apenada.

—Si, además tiene cuatro días para encontrar el amor verdadero antes del atardecer o volverá ser sirena.

—Ya veo, lo que puedo ver que nunca entendí o mejor dicho no conocí a mis hijas —apenada.

Luego de lo dicho por Hanare Hiashi la miro triste y se acercó.

—¿Qué te pasa amor? –le tocó de los hombros.

—Lo que pasa Hiashi que no conocemos no sabemos lo que quieren nuestras hijas eso pasa –la miró los ojos.

—¿Qué dices? Claro que conocemos a nuestras hijas no te preocupes.

Al comentario de Hiashi Hanabi, Katsuyu y Akamaru suspiraron y negaban con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no Hiashi! ¡No sabemos nada! —decia a gritos.

Que sorprendió a Hiashi.

—Tranquila cielo todo está bien.

Hanare al escuchar ese cometario de Hiashi se levantó al instante de la silla quitándole los brazos de Hiashi y dijo.

—¡Nada está bien! ¡Ya basta de ver las cosas con tranquilidad! Porque hacer las cosas así no tenemos a Hinata aquí con nosotros.

Hiashi reacciono al comentario de Hanare.

—¿Dónde está Hinata? ¿Dónde?

—Ahora te preocupa ¿Verdad?

Al instante Hanare miro a Hanabi, Katsuyu y Akamaru y le dijo.

—Chicos salgan por favor tengo que hablar con mi marido a solas.

Todos asintieron y salieron dejando al matrimonio Hyuuga solo en el comedor.

—Dime Hanare ¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Bien, te lo diré Hinata está en la superficie como humana.

Luego de escuchar el comentario de su amada Hiashi estaba tan sorprendido que le tomo unos minutos hasta que pudo reaccionar.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste Hinata está en la superficie como humana.

—Pero como... —interrumpió Hiashi.

—Cómo es posible, pues Hinata lo hizo para "liberarse" de Neji, quien la perseguía todas las mañanas. Fue a donde la bruja Kaguya con sus amigos porque no sabía que hacer ya que nosotros fuimos los culpables de que comprometerla a la fuerza con Neji, quien se obsesiono con ella. Y en un intento desesperado recurrió a la bruja Kaguya, quien le dio piernas para escapar de ello, pero tuvo que dar a cambio algo y eso fue su voz, por eso, nosotros como sus padres no conocemos o no sabemos lo que quiere.

—Tenemos que traerla devuelta a Hinata ¿sí o sí? —serio y molesto.

—No podemos traerla Hiashi —decidida.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Casi a gritos.

Hanare a lo reclamado por Hiashi se asustó y no puedo responder por los nervios luego Hiashi hablo.

—Llévame donde nuestra hija por favor —un poco calmado mirándola a la cara— cielo perdóname por hablarte así es que me preocupo por Hinata.

Pues Hanare estaba mirando el suelo con sus manos temblorosas de nervios mientras Hiashi la miraba apenado. Él sabía que su amada no tenía la culpa de nada más bien él era el culpable de su hija hiciera lo que hizo para librarse de Neji, quien según él era un buen pretendiente que la quiera y de paso ponía orden a sus asuntos de territorio.

Luego Hanare sin decir palabra pasó por el lado de Hiashi para ir al jardín para tranquilizarse mientras que Hiashi ya tenía dos preocupaciones su amada y su hija mayor. A la vez se lo merecía por empujar a su esposa hacer lo que quiere sabiendo que muchas veces Hanare no es de compartir la misma opinión de Hiashi, pero por verlo feliz estaba apoyándolo inclusive cuando decidieron el compromiso de Hinata sin tomar en cuenta la opinión de la joven.

También él sabía que su hija mayor es de elegir o desear ciertas cosas, pero como padre o mejor dicho como líder de ciertos territorios, el mismo Hiashi se dejaba llevar como líder que como padre que no dejaba a su hija mayor hacer lo que más quiere, aunque ni él ni Hanare sabían que lo que quiere su hija Hinata, pero ni aun sabiendo eso Hiashi no se dejaba de preocupar.

Mientras que Hanare estaba en el jardín estaba parada mirando sus corales bien cuidados por ella con los años eran tan grandes y diversos colores pensativa por su hija Hinata dio un suspiro. En unos instantes sintió que un brazo la rodeaba de la cintura dio un pequeño salto por ello y miro al causante de ese movimiento y era Hiashi, quien estaba apenado, culpable y arrepentido por lo sucedido en el comedor hace unos momentos atrás.

—Discúlpame Hanare por favor —apretando más a su cuerpo-

—No sé Hiashi, tú crees que yo sabía lo de Hinata hace mucho y no es así —le miró al frente.

—Entonces me podrías explicar –le miró al frente.

—¿Estás seguro? Que quieres que te cuente.

—Sí, seguro.

—Bien, pero escucha y sin enojarte o culpar a los demás ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, ya sabes de que Hinata es humana por ello pago un precio quedarse sin su voz, todo que te dije me lo dijo antes Hanabi, quien a petición nuestra fue a buscar a los amigos de Hinata, Katsuyu y Akamaru, quienes le dijeron lo ya saben. Pero Hinata no está sola esta con un amigo de Akamaru y Katsuyu que se llama Pakkun, él la ayuda en la superficie.

—Ya veo, por eso decías que no conocemos ni sabemos lo que quieren nuestras hijas, pues por ello estaba llorando cuando te encontré —apenado.

—Sí, es que me duele no conocer a mis hijas ni saber lo que quieren —con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces vamos a verla.

—Bien, pero tengo que hablar con los chicos.

—Está bien.

Luego de esa conversación Hanare fue donde Hanabi, Akamaru y Katsuyu, quienes estaban en la habitación de Hanabi esperando que Hanare les dijera algo pasaron unos momentos tocaron la puerta abrieron era Hanare al instante la hija menor dijo.

—Mamá ¿Cómo se lo tomo papá?

—Está bien sorprendido, enojado, preocupado y apenado.

—Ahora nosotros queremos ir a ver a la superficie a Hinata para saber cómo esta.

—Bien lo llevaremos esperando que Hinata este afuera de la casa sino no podrán verla.

—Gracias Katsuyu, Akamaru.

Ambos sonrieron al comentario de Hanare luego todos salieron de la habitación de Hanabi hasta llegar al living de la casa donde Hiashi estaba paseándose de un lado a otro esperando alguna respuesta estaba tan concentrado que no sintió a los demás llegar en eso hablo Hanare.

—Hiashi querido.

Al comentario Hiashi dio un pequeño salto y sorprendido de ver a su mujer, su hija menor y a los amigos de su hija mayor.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Todo está listo para ir a ver a Hinata a la superficie iremos todos.

—Bien vamos.

Luego todos salieron de la casa de los Hyuuga en dirección a la superficie todos en silencio. Hiashi y Hanare iban preocupados por Hinata mientras que Hanabi, Katsuyu y Akamaru iban un poco más relajados, pero deseando que Hinata estuviera afuera de la casa para poder terminar con el asunto pronto.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Nunca lo mencionó. Pero gracias por apoyar mi trabajo llevándolo a favoritos, follows o simplemente leerlo. Eso en ver las visitas que tiene mi trabajo me alegra, que ustedes deciden si se continúa o no. Muchas gracias.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	8. Agradecimiento

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis Naruhina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Hime chan nh:** Sí, es cierto. Pero la cosa no sé quedará allí. Solo sigue leyendo para saber. Gracias por el apoyo visible o no visible. Gracias de verdad. Intento hacer lo mejor posible y cumplir con lo que comprometo.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Agradecimiento

Todos estaban por llegar a la superficie que les quedaban unos cuantos centímetros por llegar en unos instantes todos salieron de la superficie ocultos en unas rocas más o menos grandes. La roca que Katsuyu y Hinata se ocultaban ya que en ese entonces Hinata estaba desnuda y la otra estaba un poco lejos de distancia con la otra, pero igual se podía ver bien lo que pasaba.

En la roca más lejana estaba Hanabi con Akamaru mirando preocupados a Hanare y Hiashi, quienes estaban junto con Katsuyu. Los tres pudieron ver a Hinata sentada en una roca con una gran sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus pies en la arena a su vez veían a un chico rubio sentado en la arena al lado de ella mirando el mar.

Al ver eso Hanare y Hiashi estaban felices, pero a la vez decepcionados de ellos mismos de no poder saber o conocer a sus hijas Hiashi hablo.

—Creo que Hinata es feliz ¿no?

—Sí, querido.

—Lo sabemos Hanare Hiashi, mi amiga, es feliz porque siempre soñó estar aquí.

Ambos padres mirando a Hinata, que seguía jugando con pies en la arena que de a poco se iba corriendo de la roca a suelo de arena esta que se cayó he hizo una mueca de dolor, mientras que Naruto de un momento a otro por reflejo la miró y la intento ayudar, pero no pudo luego él se enderezo y la ayudo a incorporarse en la roca.

Luego ambos padres reaccionaron al comentario de Katsuyu, pero más Hiashi que se sorprendía mas con cada cosa que le decían.

— ¿Cómo dijiste Katsuyu?—la miró seriamente.

—Eso que mi… amiga es feliz —con miedo se escondió detrás de Hanare.

— ¡Hiashi!

Él nombrado miro a otro, pero le duro poco porque Hanare le hablo.

—Querido, ¿En qué habíamos quedado? Además Hinata le queda poco como humana —apenada.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Lo que escuchaste a Hinata le queda poco como humana, ella tiene cuatro días con esas piernas, pero si en esos cuatro dias se enamora de un chico. Él tiene que darle un beso de amor verdadero para que sea humana, pero si no lo consigue volverá hacer sirena.

—Mmm es mejor que no lo consiga y vuelta a casa—tranquilamente.

—Querido aún no lo entiendes ni siquiera estando a metros de ella —mirando a Hinata, quien se sonrojaba porque Naruto la ayudaba a entrar a la casa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Hinata se enamoró de ese chico que la acompaña. —Miró a su hija entrar a la casa.

— ¡No! ¡No puede ser! Me niego yo iré a donde a Kaguya a buscar su voz, ella volverá a ser sirena y asunto terminado— Hiashi serio y enojado se metió al fondo del océano dejando a los demás allí.

Luego Hanabi y Akamaru se acercaron a Katsuyu y Hanare, quien dio un gran suspiro por lo dicho de su marido.

—Vamos chicos ya la pude ver y sé que es feliz ahora hacer que Hiashi entienda eso.

Después del comentario de Hanare se sumergieron al fondo del océano.

* * *

Mientras Naruto y Hinata entraban a la casa después de estar unos momentos afuera que en realidad les tomo parte de la mañana y toda la tarde porque se había puesto el atardecer y en eso vieron ambos miraron el comedor que estaba lleno de cosas dulces como tarta de manzana, pie de limón, queque, roscas, panqueque de manjar, tarta de frutilla, dulce de maicena, brazo de reina, leche asada con jugos, te, café y una Naruko parada a un costado del comedor con un termo de agua caliente como si los estuviera esperando les dio una sonrisa y Naruto hablo.

— ¡Naruko! Todo esto ¿Parece un banquete?

Mientras Naruto se acercaba con Hinata tomada de la cintura al comedor.

—Lo sé hermanito, pero quise hacerlo porque si no fuera por Linda nosotros aún estaríamos distanciados.

—Tienes razón Naruko.

Naruto dejo sentada a Hinata en la silla y suspiro al ver la mesa llena de postres y algo para tomar y dijo.

—Por lo menos hiciste algo de tomar para pasar todas estas cosas dulces.

—Claro, además hice todo este banquete. —Naruko por detrás de Naruto para tocar los hombros de Hinata—para agradecérselo a ella.

—Lo sé. —dándole una sonrisa a Naruko, pero a su vez sonrojó a Hinata.

—Bien tú te sientas aquí junto a Linda y yo frente tuyo hermanito.

Luego Naruko se sentó frente a Naruto para darle la oportunidad de que él con Hinata estuvieran juntos unos momentos aunque sea en la mesa. A su vez Naruko podía ver la reacción de cada uno, pero ya sabía la reacción de Hinata ante la presencia de Naruto, quien aún no sabía si él reaccionaba de la misma manera o similar.

Después de que los tres estuvieron sentados mirando el gran banquete de Naruko en agradecimiento a Linda por ayudarlos a estar de nuevo en la buena Naruko hablo para romper el silencio que había.

—Bueno chicos a comer y quiero un no como respuesta. —guiño el ojo.

—Bien hermanita.

Hinata le limito a darle una sonrisa.

Posteriormente Naruko y Naruto estaban comiendo de todo un poco en tanto Hinata se quedó maravillada con todo lo que allí había que no comía nada. Cosa que notaron los hermanos Uzumaki y Naruko le hacía señas con un movimiento de cabeza a Naruto para que ayudará a elegir a la petición de Naruko, Naruto se sonrojo levemente que hizo sonreír a Naruko.

Luego Naruto sonrió al ver a Hinata con la mirada perdida en el banquete que había en la mesa y le puso delante de élla un pedazo de brazo de reina y Hinata reacciono pestaño varias veces recibió el pedazo de brazo de reina y le dio una sonrisa a Naruto, quien dijo.

—Pruébalo esta delicioso. —le sonrió.

Luego Naruto en un plato le puso a Hinata un pedazo de todo para que probará lo que guste y se lo puso en frente de ella, quien dio una sutil sonrisa a la atenta mirada de Naruko, quien está feliz por ambos aunque Linda no hablará se hacía entender y Naruto se dio entender que le gusta Linda.

Con todo el banquete de dulces exagerado por parte de Naruko ni siquiera entre los tres pudieron acabar así que les quedo para mañana en la mañana, pues entre todos comenzaron a cubrir lo que quedaba de banquete de dulces con servilletas o tapaban las fuentes con sus tapas para que no rondarán las moscas u otros insectos.

Después Naruko ayudo a Hinata a ir a la habitación de ambas para que ella se pudiera cambiar, pues Naruko se fue al comedor o la cocina para lograr hablar con Naruto porque ella sabía que a Naruto le gusta Linda porque se dio cuenta en el banquete de dulces entonces se fue corriendo a buscarlo y comenzó a gritarlo.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!

Cuando iba por el pasillo al comedor luego escucho.

—Estoy en la cocina.

Naruko se dirigió a la cocina prácticamente corriendo que llego algo cansada a la puerta de la cocina mientras Naruto estaba lavando las cosas usadas por ellos hace instantes atrás escucho un portazo y se dio vuelta vio a Naruko que había cerrado la puerta de la cocina de un solo portazo y ella apoyada en la puerta Naruto la miro y dijo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preocupado.

—Sí, estoy bien lo importante es otra cosa. —seria mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa es importante? —la miró.

Naruko se acercó lentamente, pero miraba fijamente a Naruto, quien estaba apoyado al mueble de la cocina después de terminar lavar la loza cuando Naruko llego a donde Naruto con una sonrisa traviesa que él no pudo entender y le dijo.

—Naruto ¿Te gusta Linda?

Naruto se sorprendió a lo preguntado por Naruko, quien dio otra sonrisa porque estaba en lo correcto y él volvió a reaccionar le dijo.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —apenado.

—Me estás diciendo que es verdad.

—Sí, pero hace dos días me di cuenta fue cuando nosotros nos peleamos y ella me pidió que hablará contigo para arreglarnos en ese entonces me detuve en sus ojos perlados fue como si me trasportará algún lugar y se lo agradecí con un beso en la mejilla que me hizo temblar por dentro.

—Vaya hermanito, quien lo diría que Linda te hiciera sentir esas cosas. —dándole una sonrisa.

— ¿Me puedes decir porque reaccionaste así? —la miró a los ojos.

—Y me preguntas porque, bien es porque eres mi hermano que volvió a vivir gracias a Linda, mi cuñada. —guiño el ojo.

— ¡Naruko! Aún no somos nada y ya es tu cuñada.

—Claro. Linda es mejor que cualquiera aunque no sabemos mucho de ella, pero bueno seguimos agradeciendo con mi banquete mañana buenas noches hermanito. —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches loquilla.

Naruko se fue de la cocina dejando a Naruto allí pensativo por la conversación de hace instantes y pensó lo que Naruko le dijo una vez.

—« _Si llegara a pasar no dejes la oportunidad_ _»_ _._

Naruto al recordar eso sonrió luego se fue a dormir.

En la habitación Naruto no dejaba de pensar en ello así que le costó quedarse dormido esa noche tanto que se durmió a las cuatro y medio de la madrugada alcanzo a dormir algo de cuatro horas porque no hallaba la manera decirle a Linda sus sentimientos, pues él fue el primero en levantarse en la casa.

Mientras Naruto preparaba algo de té para desayunar en la cocina en eso apareció Naruko.

—Hola hermanito buenos días.

—Buenos días Naruko. —la miró.

Naruko estaba sorprendida por la cara que traía Naruto aunque él se había duchado aún tenía unas leves ojeras que preocuparon a Naruko, quien dijo.

—Naruto ¿Estas bien?

—SI, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque no te veo bien.

—Ah, no te preocupes es solo que no pude dormir bien porque le estuve dando vueltas a lo que me dijiste la otra vez y quiero decirle a Linda lo que siento por ella, pero creo que no es buena idea. —con la mirada triste.

—Qué bueno hermanito, pero ¿Por qué dices que no es buena idea?

—Lo digo porque ella no pude hablar y como sabré si ella siente algo por mí.

—Mmm buen punto, pero lo importante que te estás dando una oportunidad con ella es lo menos si hablo o no lo importante aquí es que le digas ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo hermanita. —dándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno arriba ese ánimo que nadie se muere de amor. —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Luego Naruto y Naruko salieron con las cosas necesarias para hacer el desayuno en la mesa donde estaba Hinata sentada esperando a Naruko jugando con sus dedos porque estaba nerviosa de estar sola y hacer algo que la avergonzará luego frente a los hermanos Uzumaki y Naruko hablo.

—Linda llegamos. —dándole una sonrisa.

Hinata se sorprendió porque no había visto a Naruto hasta ahora, pero luego se sonrojo levemente mientras Naruto se sentaba al lado de ella como ayer en la cena y Naruko se puso a reír despacio para que ellos no lo notarán porque ellos eran tan evidentes que no podían disimular.

Comenzaron a desayunar té con el banquete de Naruko que había quedado desde ayer entre risas y bromas así se pasaron la mañana hasta que había llegado la hora de almorzar. Hinata se había ofrecido ayudar a Naruko hacer algo para mantenerse ocupada, pero Naruko no la dejo porque ella era la invitada de la casa. Así que Hinata le dio una sonrisa con la ayuda de Naruto Hinata se fue al sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta mientras ellos hacia el almuerzo.

Ya cuando Hinata estaba sola en el sofá mientras los hermanos Uzumaki estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo apareció Pakkun, quien se subía a las piernas de Hinata y le dijo.

—Hola buenas días Hinata ¿Cómo estás? —dándole una sonrisa.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa acariciando su cabeza y Pakkun hablo.

—Hinata tienes hasta hoy el atardecer para encontrar alguien y que te den un beso de amor verdadero.

Luego de escuchar las palabras de Pakkun Hinata miro en dirección a la cocina y Pakkun entendió al instante que ella se había enamorado del joven, quien la ayudado todos estos días junto a la joven y le volvió a decir.

— ¿Intentarás decirle al joven? —mirándola preocupado.

Hinata solo negó con pesar la cabeza ya que no alcanzaría a decirle nada a Naruto sobre sus sentimientos antes de volver a ser sirena en unas horas más lo que preocupaba a Pakkun no es que volviera hacer sirena sino que la bruja Kaguya tenía su voz como cambio de sus piernas.

Como todo ser marino sabía que la bruja Kaguya no era de fiar porque nunca cumplía sus promesas cuando uno se retractaba de sus favores.

En eso sintieron pasos que venían desde la cocina y Pakkun se escondió detrás de unos almohadones que estaban al lado de Hinata luego pareció Naruto con una sutil sonrisa y dijo.

—Linda ¿Estas bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres algo de comer mientras esta el almuerzo?

Hinata le dio una sonrisa negando con la cabeza a lo que le preguntaba Naruto.

— ¿Segura? No quieres nada. —la miró.

Ella asintió que estaba segura de ello y dio una sonrisa.

—Bueno cualquier cosa toma.

Era el silbato que Naruko le dio apenas había llegado. Ella sonrió y Naruto igual, quien luego se fue de nuevo a la cocina dejándola sola nuevamente.

* * *

En la cocina esta Naruko pelando verduras para las ensaladas cuando Naruto estaba entrando y se giró y dijo.

— ¿Necesitas algo Linda?

—No, está bien por cualquier cosa le pase el silbato. —la miró.

—Bien, en unos minutos va estar el almuerzo. —le sonrio.

—Bien como digas iré a poner la mesa.

—Gracias hermanito.

* * *

Naruto apareció con los individuales, los cubiertos, vasos y el jugo de piña en dirección a la mesa mientras que Hinata miraba por la ventana suspirando de vez en cuando por lo que iba a pasar en unas horas más al caer el atardecer de ese día jueves con una sonrisa melancólica. Ya estaba recordando todas las cosas que vivió en esa casa con los hermanos Uzumaki las risas, los consejos de Naruko, la amabilidad de Naruto, la ayuda de ambos con ella.

Después Naruto termino de preparar la mesa para almorzar y vio a Linda que estaba mirando por la ventana pensativa que no sintió a Naruto que estaba allí y dijo.

—Linda.

Ella lo miro con una mirada melancólica que lo hizo preocuparse.

— ¿Estás bien?

Asintió con una sutil sonrisa.

—Bien vamos a sentarnos ya es hora de almorzar.

Naruto la tomo en brazos y Hinata se dejó hacer ya que sería la última vez poder estar así con el chico que te gusta sin decírselo luego llegaron a la mesa. Naruto la sentó a su lado y él sentó, pues en eso apareció Naruko con el almuerzo servido que era arroz con carne al jugo más las ensaladas de lechuga con limón, choclo con papas mayo, tomate, palta y cebolla.

Los tres almorzaron tranquilos conversando cosas triviales y risas, pero Naruko noto algo extraña a Linda así como Naruto antes de almorzar. Naruko le iba a preguntar, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza para que no lo hiciera así que Naruko hizo lo que su hermano le pidió.

Siguieron con el almuerzo hasta que ya eran las cuatro de la tarde en punto y aún estaban en la mesa conversando así Hinata se ponía más nerviosa aún.

* * *

Mientras en el fondo del océano en la casa de la familia Hyuuga esta Hiashi que echaba humo de pura rabia a lo que vio y le decían de su hija mayor para él era una idiotez lo que hizo su hija, pues detrás de él estaba Hanare intentando calmarlo y convencerlo de que Hinata es feliz en la superficie Hanare le toco el hombro para hacerlo razonar, pero Hiashi en una ataque de rabia la tiro al suelo a la atenta mirada de Hanabi, Akamaru y Katsusyu, quienes estaban sorprendidos por su reaccionar.

En ese mismo instante Hanabi le acercó a su madre para ayudarla a levantarse en unos instantes más Hiashi reacciono a lo que había ocurrido se acercó rápido a su esposa que estaba sentada en el suelo mientras que Hanabi le sostenía la espalda a donde Hiashi hablo.

—Lo siento mi cielo ¿te encuentras bien?

Hanare no dijo nada se mantenía en silencio luego de unos minutos ella habló.

—Sí, pero eso no justifica tu manera de reaccionar sobre lo que quieres o anhela Hinata.

Hiashi quedo sorprendido por las palabras de Hanare que allí en shock mientras que Hanare le pido a Hanabi que la llevara a la habitación de Hinata un momento y así lo hizo ambas se fue a la habitación de Hanata.

Estando allí Hanare sentada en la cama en forma de concha color rosa pálido de una plaza y media un costado estaba la cómoda donde tenía toda su ropa y algunas joyas que muy pocas veces usaba al lado derecho estaba la ventana circular que daba al jardín de la casa que Hanare tanto cuidaba con ayuda de Hinata, quien también le gusta la jardinería como su madre.

En eso estaba cuando miro al velador había una foto cuando Hinata era pequeña de unos cinco años con su sombrero para que no le llegara los rayos de sol Hinata lleva un sostén en forma de concha de color blanco y una cola color morado ella estaba en medio de los corales de diversos colores con una sonrisa para la cámara.

Cuando Hanare dio detenidamente la foto sonrió porque veía lo feliz que era Hinata cuando pequeña y hizo pensar que ahora su hija no era feliz allí con ellos porque hace tiempo no la veía sonreí o sonrojarse por algo así cuando la vio en la superficie en esa oportunidad.

En tanto Hanare estaba tan metida recordando a Hinata que Hanabi tuve que hablarle fuerte a su madre.

— ¡Mamá!

Al nombrarla Hanare dio un pequeño salto en la cama y reacciono que no estaba sola estaba Hanabi con ella y la miro con cariño le dio una sonrisa luego Hanabi hablo.

—Mamá ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, es que me puse a pensar cuando tu hermana era feliz aquí —apenada.

—Tranquila mamá mi hermana es feliz aquí solo que ustedes donde la obligaron a un compromiso a la fuerza la hicieron decidir ¿El océano o la superficie?

— ¿Tú crees hija? —Pensativa mirando a los ojos a Hanabi.

—Claro que si ya que mi hermana desde que tengo razón ha querido ir a la superficie y se le presento la oportunidad y lo hizo y ahora es feliz como dijo Katsuyu.

—Es verdad, aunque no le queda mucho hoy en el atardecer se acaba su sueño de ser humana y volverá a ser sirena.

—Cierto, pero lo importante que pudo cumplirlo.

—Pero, a qué precio sin su voz y con un compromiso a la fuerza —apenada.

—Tienes razón mamá, pero dejemos que sea feliz estas últimas horas a no ser que el joven que le guste mi hermana le dé un beso de amor verdadero.

—No creo que lo consiga porque él la ve como una amiga y no como su enamorada. —apenada.

—Bueno, como sea dejemos a Hinata disfrutar estas últimas horas como humana.

—Sí, Hanabi. Escúchame si tú quieres vivir en la superficie como tu hermana hazlo y yo te apoyare siempre a ti y a su hermana prefiero verlas felices con lo que sueñas a que estén deprimidas aquí sin cumplir sus sueños ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien madre. —la abrazó.

Hanare y Hanabi se quedaron unos momentos abrazadas como hace tiempo no pasaba porque Hiashi como Hanare estaban más pendiente en buscar lo mejor para los territorios que ponerle atención a sus hijas y sus sueños.

* * *

Mientras Hiashi aún seguía en la entrada de la casa en estado de shock cuando pudo reaccionar salió de la casa en dirección a buscar a la bruja Kaguya para que le devolviera la voz a Hinata. Él sabía que era peligro, pero tenía que hacerlo antes de ir donde la bruja Kaguya paso a ver a su amigo Hizashi.

En unos minutos después llego a la casa de Hizashi antes de tocar dio un respiro profundo con el pensamiento que tal vez Hizashi no lo ayudaría por todo lo pasado con sus hijos, pero igual toco la puerta espero unos momentos casi al instante abrieron la puerta y vio Hizashi sorprendido por ver a Hiashi enfrente a él y le dijo.

—Hola Hiashi.

—Hola —preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasa Hiashi? Pasa por favor.

— ¿Seguro que puedo pasar? —lo miró.

—Claro pasa.

Hiashi entrada de la casa de Hizashi le comentaba todo a su amigo como por obligar a su hija a comprometerse a la fuerza con Neji, quien a su vez se obsesiono con ella. Tanto que en un intento de alejarse de este hostigamiento ella tuvo que recurrir a la bruja Kaguya para que estuviera libre de Neji se convirtió en humana por unos días pagando un precio y ese precio era su voz.

Hizashi no dada crédito a lo que escuchaba de Hiashi, quien estaba preocupado y quería de regreso a su hija con su familia y Hizashi dijo.

—No lo puedo creer que nosotros con mi hijo hicimos que Hinata tomará esa decisión.

—Sí, aunque ella lo deseaba hace mucho tiempo Hanare y yo no sabíamos lo que soñaba o anhelaba. —apenado.

—Lo siento Hiashi pensábamos en nosotros y no en nuestros hijos para solucionar los problemas de territorios, pues Honoka y yo también tenemos culpa por no ponerle un alto a Neji, quien se ha vuelto obsesivo con Hinata. —apenado.

—Te entiendo a mí me pasa lo mismo por no entender a mis hijas.

—Gracias, por cierto ¿A qué debo tu vista?

—Quiero que me ayudes a recuperar la voz de Hinata y acabar con la bruja Kaguya.

—Ya veo, cuenta conmigo en cierta manera así pago mis culpas con Hinata.

—Gracias, pero necesitamos más gente porque ella es poderosa según los rumores.

—Es verdad yo me encargo de ello reuniré a viejos amigos que nos ayudarán.

Luego de esa conversación Hiashi se fue a la casa pensativo y preocupado por Hinata en eso llego a la casa que lo recibió Hanabi.

—Bienvenido papá.

—Hola Hanabi —sin ánimo.

—Papá ¿Qué pasa?

—mmm pasa que detesto discutir con tu madre eso es todo. —la miró.

—Entiendo, pero entiende tú también a mamá y mi hermana, pues mamá quiere lo mejor para nosotras y mi hermana siempre ha soñado con eso que en este momento está disfrutando las últimas horas como humana.

Con las palabras de Hanabi, Hiashi quedo más sorprendido aún porque ella junto a Hanare apoyaba a Hinata como humana más sabiendo las razones de esa decisión lo único que pudo hacer darle una sutil sonrisa y paso por su lado para ir a su habitación a descansar con un solo pensamiento recuperar la voz de su hija y traerla de vuelta como sea.

Hiashi llego a la habitación y vio a Hanare dormida dio un suspiro porque ella y Hanabi estaban de acuerdo de dejar a Hinata en la superficie solo con mirar a Hanare se decidió más a traer de vuelta a Hinata.

Luego Hiashi volvió a salir de la habitación para reunirse con Hizashi y unos amigos para acabar con la bruja Kaguya y tener la voz de Hinata con eso en mente Hiashi salió de la casa en dirección a la casa de Hizashi, quien estaba en la entrada de su casa con unos viejos amigos, quienes estaban escuchando atentamente lo relatado por Hizashi cuando apareció Hiashi.

—Hola a todos.

Todos miraron a Hiashi.

—Hola Hiashi tanto tiempo.

—Si es verdad Inoichi.

Inoichi quien es cabello rubio, ojos verdes con una cola verde musgo es el padre de Ino es amigo de infancia de Hizashi e Hiashi estaba acompañado por Shin, quien es cabello gris con los ojos negros con una cola negra, es el hermano mayor de Sai es amigo de Inoichi, Hiashi e Hizashi desde la infancia.

— ¿Cómo has estado Hiashi?

—Bien supongo Shin.

—Está bien Hiashi no preguntaré más.

Luego unos minutos Hizashi les dijo a los demás alguna duda.

—Está todo claro.

—Perfectamente amigo.

Pero a la vez Shin e Inoichi pensaban mirándolo que estaba conversando con Hizashi.

—« _Hiashi estas cometiendo un gran error sabiendo que tu hija es feliz en la superficie_ _»_ _._

* * *

Todos salieron en dirección a la cueva de Kaguya en fila horizontal en completo silencio pasaron por los corales donde estaba jugando Katsuyu y Akamaru cuando el mismo Akamaru se percató de ellos y le dijo a Katsuyu.

—Mira Katsuyu es Hiashi junto a Hizashi y unos amigos de ellos.

Katsuyu miro en la dirección que le decía Akamaru que quedo sorprendida no por verlos sino donde se dirigían.

—Sí, Akamaru, pero ¿Por qué van a donde la bruja Kaguya?

En ese momento ambos pensaban, pero nada se les ocurría.

—mmm ¿Qué será?

—A ver por qué será.

— ¡La voz de Hinata! Dijeron ambos mirándose.

—Esa es la razón porque van.

—Ahora que Hiashi sabe lo de Hinata y lo que pasaré en unas horas no hay razón para que Hinata se quede en la superficie.

—Tienes razón Akamaru —apenada— pero Hinata es feliz allí no me quiero imaginar cómo estará aquí cuando regrese.

—Ni yo Katsuyu.

Luego de lo visto y hablado tanto Katsuyu como Akamaru no tenía ni ganas de seguir jugando sabiendo lo que se venía para su amiga.

Mientras tanto Inoichi, Shin, Hizashi e Hiashi estaban en la entrada de la cueva de Kaguya algo temerosos, pero más preocupados por la manera de pensar de Hiashi que era pensar en él y no en su hija, pues todos estaban a favor de Hinata aunque ellos no eran de subir a la superficie, pero si ella era feliz ellos se lo respetaban.

En eso Hizashi hablo.

—Hiashi ¿Qué vamos hacer? Sabemos que Kaguya es una bruja y poderosa por lo que se ve.

Hiashi quedo mudo, porque estaba decidido, pero no tenía un plan para ello.

— ¿Hiashi?

Hiashi reacciono al escuchar a Shin.

—Si.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer?

—Vámonos a pensar un plan rápido ya que a Hinata no le queda mucho tiempo como humana.

Todos se fueron de la cueva a pensar en un plan para recuperar la voz de Hinata.

* * *

Mientras en otro lado del océano iban Katsuyu y Akamaru iban nadando a todo lo que daban sus aletas en cosa de minutos llegaron a una humilde casa que estaba escondida detrás de unos corales que muy pocos pasaban por allí, pues era un lugar muy tranquilo y pacifico como le gusta a Kurenai Yuhi, quien de cabello negro hasta la cintura con ojos rojos mediana-alta con un bikini de forma de concha color rojo con una cola blanca. Ella es amiga de Hanare desde de la infancia y la madrina de Hinata, quien es una hábil hechicera algo retirada no muchos sabían de ella solos unos pocos como Hanare, Akamaru y Katsuyu, quienes se enteraron de ella por Hanare por cualquier situación extraña para alrededor de ellos o los demás. Kurenai se caracteriza por ser una hechicera amable con todos en todos los sentidos eso estaba bien, pero para los demás seres marinos no, porque según ellos a ella le faltaba carácter para ser una hechicera del fondo marino así Kurenai acepto por las buenas dejar de ser la hechicera del fondo marino, después de ello algunos sirenos se dedicaron a buscar alguien más capaz a sus peticiones desde allí Kaguya se convirtió en la bruja del fondo marino que todos en el fondo marino conocen. Kurenai siendo la madrina de Hinata no la visitaba mucho porque sabía que estaba bien gracias a Katsuyu y Akamaru las veces que la visitaban cuando estaban sin Hinata, quien sabia de su madrina, pero no estaba al tanto que era una hechicera de haberlo sabido hubiera ido con ella estaba en su jardín de corales cultivaban unos corales cuando vio entrar a Katsuyu y Akamaru algo agitados y les dio una sonrisa.

Ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa y Akamaru hablo.

—Kurenai ¿Necesitamos tu ayuda?

—Hola chicos ¿Para qué necesitan mi ayuda? —la miró.

—Es lago largo de explicar, pero se trata de Hinata.

— ¿Qué le paso a Hinata, Katsuyu?

—Bueno es que sus padres la quería obligar a casar con Neji, quien se obsesiono con ella tanto que la perseguía todas las mañanas y HInata se cansó de ello y fue con Kaguya para que la ayudará a su vez la ayudo para alejarse de Neji le dio piernas a cambio de algo y ese algo es su voz, pues ahora Hinata es una humana está en la superficie cosa que saben sus padres Hanare lo sabe y se lo tomo más tranquilamente que Hiashi, quien quiere a Hinata de vuelta. Él intenta recuperar su voz y Hinata está en la superficie temporalmente siendo humana por cuatro dias y hoy a la atardecer se cumple el cuarto día y queremos que ayudes a Hiashi a devolverle la voz a Hinata.

—Entiendo, pero todo lo que me contaron es la responsabilidad de Hiashi, quien es muy autoritario y Hanare muy sumisa y respetuosa con su marido han dejado que Hinata pase por tanto para hacer su voluntad y no la de Hinata lo haré ¿Dónde está Hiashi?

—Él iba con sus amigos a la cueva de Kaguya cuando nosotros decidimos venir a buscarte.

—Bien vamos adentro e iremos a recuperar la voz de Hinata.

—Si.

Los tres entraron a la casa de Kuranai que era muy sencilla de color coral en su living era de color lila sofá y dos sillones de conchas blancas donde estaban Akamaru y Katsuyu esperando a Kurenai, quien había ido a buscar lo que necesitaba para ayudar a su ahijada unos minutos después apareció Kurenai con un bolso café puesto cruzado y una barita roja con una esfera blanca.

A lo que sonrieron Akamaru y Katsuyu confiando en Kurenai para ayudar a Hinata al instante hablo Akamaru.

—Al parecer estamos listo.

—Sí —decía firmemente Kurenai.

Kurenai tenía un brillo en sus ojos no por Kaguya ni por los padres de Hinata, quienes según ella pensaron en ellos que en Hinata, pues era por ella que Kurenai está decidida que esa determinación se la trasmitió a Katsuyu y Akamaru, quienes le dieron una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

Luego los tres salieron de la casa de Kurenai con dirección a la cueva de Kaguya a recuperar la voz de Hinata en completo silencio nadaron lo más rápido ya que estaban contra el tiempo porque en cualquier momento Hinata volvía a ser sirena.

En ello estaban cuando Katsuya hablo.

—Kurenai ¿Ya pensante como hacerlo?

—No del todo, pero estoy segura de algo que nos encontraremos al dominante de Hiashi que gracias a él estamos todos metidos en este problema.

—Es verdad Kurenai, pero bueno es que Hinata es feliz allí tanto que se enamoró estoy seguro ella estando aquí no se hubiera enamorado así.

—Tienes razón Akamaru.

— ¡¿Es cierto que Hinata se enamoró de un humano?! —Sorprendida Kurenai.

—Sí, perdón saltarnos ese detalle diciéndote todo lo ocurrido hace un momento atrás.

—No se preocupen mientras que Hinata sea feliz soy feliz. —sonrió.

Después de una pequeña conversación siguieron de camino a la cueva de Kaguya cuando divisaron a Hiashi y a sus amigos se iban a acercando casi al instante Hiashi hablo.

— ¡Kurenai!

—Hiashi —en un sutil tono de molestia.

—Quiero que los ayudes a…. —interrumpió Kurenai.

—Quieres recuperar la voz de Hinata.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Siempre me entero lo que pasa con mi ahijada.

—Bien, gracias.

—No lo hago por ti ni por Hanare lo hago por Hinata entendido —seria.

—Si como tú digas.

Luego de unos momentos Kuranei vio a Inoichi, Hiazashi y Shin les dio una sutil sonrisa y dijo

—Mil disculpas Inoichi, Hizashi y Shin por no haberles saludado. —apenada.

—No te preocupes se nota que tú te preocupas por Hinata. —decía Inoichi.

—Es verdad es normal que quieras mata a Hiashi. —Decía Hizashi.

— ¡Oye Hizashi! —molesto.

—Que es verdad está en todo su derecho.

—Es verdad y no te preocupes Kurenai tendremos otras oportunidades para los saludos. —decia Shin.

Ya están todos los interesados en recuperar la voz de Hinata se fueron nuevamente en dirección a la cueva de Kaguya, Kurenai iba con Katsuyu y Akamaru mientras que Hiashi con Shin, Inoichi y Hizashi en eso Katsuyu le decía a Kurenai que estaban dispuesto ella y Akamaru en ayudar en lo que fuera por su amiga a lo que Kurenai sonrió porque Hinata tenía buenos amigos a pesar de todo.

En cosa de minutos todas llegaron a la cueva de Kaguya donde ella siempre tenía manta rayas custodiando el lugar habían tres mantarrayas, pues dos de ellas descansando y 1 vigilando que Kurenai le pidió a Katsuyu y Akamaru que la distrajeran mientras ellos entraban y así lo hicieron los amigos leales a Hinata mientras que Kurenai le avisaba a los demás con señas de manos que la siguieran.

Entraron con cuidado así siguieron todo el camino hasta mitad cuando escucharon a Kaguya Ellos estaban escondidos en una pared que Kaguya no lo podía ver y dijo.

—Que tonta es esa joven por huir perder la voz e ir a un mundo desconocido.

Luego Kaguya se reía acariciando su collar donde colgaba la voz de Hinata, por escuchar eso Hiashi iba ir a enfrentarla cuando Kurenai lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su pecho y mirándolo seriamente a los ojos diciéndole "Esto es culpa tuya" así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que Hiashi agacho la cabeza.

Después una discusión de miradas vieron que Kaguya ya no estaba así tenían el camino libre de ser a donde estaba ella sin decir nada luego vieron cuatro puertas y pudieron divisar a Kaguya, quien entraba a la cuarta puerta.

Luego de Kaguya ellos pasaron por ese pasillo todas las puertas estaban al lado izquierdo la primera se escuchan llantos, en la segunda se escuchaban gritos, en la tercera se escuchaban risas y en la cuarta no tenía sonido alguno, pues Kurenai luego de pensar mucho lo supo allí estaban todos sus pociones, objetos robados que Kuguya tomaba con pociones temporales como las piernas de Hinata.

Todos pasaron de largos las cuatro puertas para revisar que no venía nadie o saber de Katsuyu y Akamaru y Kurenai dijo.

—Ya sabes dónde está la voz de Hinata ahora tenemos que pensar que hacer para tenerla en nuestras manos.

Después de lo dicho por Kurenai todos asintieron y se fueron del lugar antes de ser descubiertos y en busca de Katsuyu y Akamaru, pues de que entraron la cueva no sabían nada de ellos, pero por lo menos ya sabían dónde Kaguya pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ya a las afueras de la cueva de Kaguya estando a unos kilómetros de distancia de la cueva todos estaban preocupados por como lo harían para recuperar la voz de Hinata.

Hiashi era el más preocupado porque era gracias a él que su hija está en apuros más el regaño silencioso de Kurenai le hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Luego siguieron su camino hasta que se encontraron con Katsuyu y Akamaru, quienes estaban algo cansados porque ellos distrajeron a las mantarayas y Kurenai dijo.

—Gracias chicos por su ayuda —abrazados por Kurenai.

Ambos sonrieron al abrazo de Kunerai.

Después de encontrar a Katsuyu y Akamaru todos se fueron a la casa de Kunerai a pensar algo rápidamente ya que no tenían mucho tiempo.

En unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Kurenai estaban en su living era de color lila con sofá y sillones de conchas blancas donde estaban Akamaru y Katsuyu a los demás sentados pensando que hacer ya que habían entrado en la cueva de Kaguya sabían dónde podían buscar la voz de Hinata.

Mientras Kurenai paso directo a la cocina a preparar unos tés y unos bocadillos luego de unos minutos volvió con una bandeja con té y bocadillos después se los sirvió a cada uno luego de ello Kunerai se sentó al lado de Katsuyu y Akamaru.

Ya estando todos en living reunidos Kurenai hablo.

—Ahora que sabemos dónde está la voz de Hinata y también sabemos cómo acceder a ella. Pero tenemos que planear que hacer cuando estemos frente a Kaguya para recuperar la voz de Hinata lo más pronto posible porque solo tenemos unas pocas horas para todo esto.

— ¿Por qué Kurenai?

—Pues Shin porque en unas horas Hinata dejará de ser humana para volver ser sirena.

—Ya entiendo ¿y qué debemos hacer?

—Mmm podríamos hacer lo mismo que hace un momento atrás Katsuyu y Akamaru distraen a las mantarrayas que vigilan la cueva para que podamos entrar luego yo con ustedes pasamos por el pasillo llegamos a las cuatro puertas y en la última puerta entrar y ver si Kaguya no tiene el collar tomarlo e irnos, pero si no es el caso enfrentarnos a ella para obtener el collar con la voz de Hinata y subir a la superficie antes que Hinata cambie al caer el atardecer.

— Me parece bien Kurenai.

—Gracias Akamaru.

— ¿Qué les parece? o ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

—No, lo que tú digas Kurenai cuenta con nosotros.

—Bien entonces vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Todos salieron con ese objetivo que era el mismo de antes, esperando que no tuvieran contratiempo para llegar con Hinata porque el tiempo se terminaba.

Ya en dirección a la cueva de Kaguya todos iban en silencio a todo prisa porque contra el tiempo luego de unos minutos llegaron a la cueva de Kaguya ellos estaban a unos pocos metros de la cueva casi al instante Katsuyu y Akamaru fueron a distraer a las mantarrayas vigilantes de la cueva para los demás pudieran entrar.

Así lo hicieron sin tanto problemas y más rápido porque ya sabían el camino Kurenai y los demás están el pasillo pasando por las cuatro puertas llegaron estando al frente Kurenai con cautela abrió y entraron ella con Hiashi, Hizashi, Shin e Inoichi entre todos buscaron algún frasco con una voz dorada según lo había mencionado Akamaru antes de llegar a la cueva de Kaguya.

En eso estaban buscando en varias repisas con frascos de diversos tamaños, colores, formas lo más rápido posible ya que Kaguya podia aparecer en cualquier momento.

Luego de varios minutos Kurenai encontró una frasco trasparente con tapa blanca mediano con la voz de Hinata sonrió al verlo y dijo.

—Tenemos la voz chicos.

Quienes miraron en dirección a Kurenai todos sonrieron luego Hizashi dijo.

—Ahora vámonos.

—Si –decían todos-

Luego todos estaban por salir cuando vieron a Kaguya de enfrente a ellos con una sonrisa traviesa todos quedaron sorprendidos excepto Kurenai que la miraba con rabia por quitarle la voz a su ahijada en ese momento Kaguya dijo.

— ¿A que debo esta visita inesperada?

—Vinimos a recuperar esto. —mostrando le el frasco seriamente.

— ¡Pues no dejaré que te lo lleves es mío!

Kurenai se lo lanzo a Hizashi, quien lo recibió luego dijo.

— ¡Váyanse!

Eso hicieron, pero Kaguya iba tras ellos cuando Kurenai le piso dos de sus tentáculos para sostenerla luego le puso su báculo en el cuello.

—No iras a ningún lado.

Después de darle tiempo suficiente a los demás la soltó y se alejó un poco de ella con su báculo en mano junto con su bolso mirándola seriamente mientras Kaguya la miraba con una sonrisa torcida de confianza que no intimido a Kurenai en absoluto.

— ¿Qué es lo gracioso Kaguya?

—Lo que planeas no funcionará Kurenai.

—Eso lo veremos.

Luego dicho eso Kaguya una poderosa bola de energía de color celeste ataco a Kurenai que la mando al suelo chocando contra la pared celeste de la habitación allí Kurenai en suelo mientras que Kaguya estaba de pie con su cetro en mano con una gran sonrisa por lo ocurrido.

Pues al instante se enderezo con ayuda de su báculo mirando algo desafiante a Kaguya que la miraba a los ojos confiada de que ganaría y hablo.

— ¿Estas así porque te reemplace con ser la hechicera del fondo marino? —decía con arrogancia.

—Claro que no, sí que tú eres estúpida Kaguya eso no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

En esas palabras se acercaba Kaguya a Kurenai, quien estaba dispuesta a atacarla mientras que Kaguya estaba tan segura de sí misma que no vio venir o mejor dicho no sintió que el báculo de Kurenai estaba apuntado a estomago con una pequeña bola de energía que golpeo de repente y de improviso a Kaguya, quien a su vez la mando al suelo contra la otra pared de la habitación mientras Kurenai la miraba seriamente y dijo.

—Eso es por usar a mi ahijada como cambio de mercancía.

Posteriormente dicho eso Kaguya se incorporaba lentamente unos cuantos pasos estaba su báculo tirado, pues ya incorporada Kaguya, quien iba a atacar nuevamente no pudo porque Kurenai la esquivo dejando que Kaguya se volviera a caer mientras que Kurenai está lista para atacarla nuevamente y así lo hizo con girar su báculo entre sus manos atacó nuevamente a Kaguya que lo esquivo por poco ya levantada se acercó a lo que daban sus tentáculos a donde estaba su báculo lo recogió y comenzó atacar a Kurenai sin descanso haciendo pedazos el lugar mientras Kurenai esquivaba cada ataque teniendo algo acorralada a Kurenai que no hallaba que hacer hasta que vio un espejo redondo lo tomo se lo puso como escudo mientras sostenía su báculo. Kaguya estaba tan concentrada en atacar a Kurenai que destrozaba todo en el lugar hasta que mando una bola de energía de color celeste en dirección a Kurenai, quien se protegió con el espejo que tenía así que el ataque que le dirigió Kaguya a Kurenai se devolvió a Kuguya que termino contra la pared muerta aplastada con los escombros de la habitación que se estaba derrumbando de a poco que por poco termina con Kurenai también, quien salió de la cueva de Kaguya a lo que daban sus aletas cuando estaba a unos kilómetros de la cueva vio cómo se derrumbaba, después continuo su camino de regreso a la casa de los Hyuuga.

Mientras están Inoichi, Shin, Hizashi y Hiashi de camino a la casa de los Hyuuga a todo lo que daban sus colas Hizashi llevaba en sus manos la voz de Hinata no tenían mucho tiempo por lo que ya sabían así que iban de paso a la casa de los Hyuuga para avisarles a Hanare y Hanabi que habían recuperado la voz de Hinata todos se irían a la superficie a entregarle la voz a Hinata.

Ya estaban enfrente a la casa de los Hyuuga cuando Hiashi iba abrir la puerta. Era Hanare estaba preocupada por Hinata y Kurenai, quienes tuvieron que enfrentar a esa bruja de Kaguya por lo contado por Hanabi, quien se dio cuenta lo que intentaba hacer su padre con sus amigos, pero vio las manos de Hizashi y dijo.

— ¿Eso es? —preocupada.

—Sí, Hanare es la voz de Hinata. –decía Hizashi dando una sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde está Kurenai?

Todos quedaron callados porque no sabía que responder a esa pregunta y luego apareció Hanabi algo preocupada y sentida con sus padres, pero más con su padre y dijo.

—Llegaron qué bueno y ¿Dónde están Katsuyu y Akamaru? –sonrió como pudo.

—Ellos se encargaron de distraer las mantarrayas que vigilaban su cueva para dejarlos pasar.

—Ya veo, ellos siempre ayudando y apoyando a mi hermana.

Ese comentario de Hanabi hizo que Hanare y Hiashi se miraban entre si culpables que lo que tuvo que llegar Hinata para escapar de una decisión impuesta.

—Bueno lo importante que ya la tiene hay que regresársela lo antes posible.

—Es verdad Hanabi vamos. — decía Inoichi.

Luego de ellos se fueron en dirección a la superficie para hacer lo que tenían que hacer mientras ellos iban la superficie. Kurenai iba aún en dirección a la casa de los Hyuuga y se encontró con Akamaru y Katsuyu, quienes la llamaron.

— ¡Kurenai!

— ¡Chicos!

Ellos se abrazaron por un momento luego Kurenai les dijo.

—Gracias chicos son los mejores peces de todo el fondo marino.

—De nada Kurenai todo es por Hinata.

—Lo sé Akamaru.

— ¿Dónde está la voz de Hinata?

—La tiene Hizashi y están de camino a la superficie ya que no hay tiempo.

—Entiendo vamos igual.

—Vamos.

Así todos en dirección a la superficie donde estaban los demás.

* * *

En la superficie luego de almorzar Hinata junto a los hermanos Uzumaki salieron disfrutar lo que quedaba de esa tarde de ese día jueves todos se sentaron en la arena a mirar el horizonte y ver romper las olas todos están en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos hasta que Naruko vio a Hinata algo melancólica viendo el mar y dijo.

—Vamos al agua ¿Quieren ir? —mirando al frente para que Linda no la viera-

—Vamos —decía Naruto dándole una sonrisa.

Hinata no hizo movimiento alguno solo miraba al frente porque sabía lo que se viene pronto y no sintió que Naruko estaba en frente de ella tocándole los hombros dándole una sonrisa mientras Naruto estaba al lado de Naruko mirándola que luego reaccionó y asintió levemente que podía perder si ya no tenía más tiempo así que Naruto la tomo en brazos y la llevo al agua.

Naruto tenía una polera blanca de manga corta con unos short naranjas a su vez Hinata tenía un vestido de tirantes color celeste y Naruko tenía una blusa sin manga color turquesa con unos shot café claro.

En unos momentos todos se fueron al agua Hinata abraza a Naruto por última vez que en verdad iba ser la última vez mientras él la cargaba y Naruko al lado de Naruto. Luego los hermanos Uzumaki entraron al agua Hinata aún en los brazos de Naruto, quien de a poco la bajaba para que sintiera el agua que a su vez se afirmaba en Naruko y en Naruto ya que no podía mantener el equilibrio, pero aun así en cierta manera se sentía feliz de estar en el agua luego de mucho tiempo y sonrío al instante que fue una sorpresa para los hermanos Uzumaki que Naruko hablo.

—Estas feliz Linda.

A lo que Hinata asintió con una sonrisa que vio Naruto, quien igualmente sonreía que eso lo vio Pakkun a una distancia prudente de Hinata y los hermanos Uzumaki que podía escuchar lo que decían, pues así vio como los hermanos sentaban a Hinata en el agua mientras ellos se tiraban agua entre ellos y de paso mojaban a Hinata en el proceso, quien sonreía por disfrutar ese momento final con ellos que jugaban alrededor de ella, quien como pudo de estiro en el agua mientras los hermanos Uzumaki seguían mojándose y mojándola que la hacían feliz.

Luego en unos instantes algo distantes a Hinata, Naruko y Naruto estaban en la superficie Hiashi, Hanare, los amigos de Hiashi y Hanabi al instante apareció Kurenai, Akamaru y Katsuyu, quienes sonreían al ver a Hinata feliz con aquellos jóvenes a su alrededor. Después de unos segundos Hanabi vio a Kurenai y fue donde ella.

— ¡Kurenai! ¿Cómo estás?

—Hanabi, bien no te preocupes vienes por lo de Hinata ¿verdad?

Hanabi asintió algo apenada que eso también lo entendia ella, Akamaru y Katsuyu. Los cuatro miraban el horizonte que estaba cayendo el atardecer y todos tristes a su vez Hinata estaba tan entrenida con los hermanos Uzumaki que se olvidó del atardecer con una gran sonrisa.

Por otro lado Hiashi le quito el frasco a Hizashi porque él iba hacer lo que debía hacer, pero fue detenido por Hanabi, quien le toco el hombro.

— ¡No papá! Ya les has hecho mucho daño a Hinata deja que disfrute lo último y dame el frasco yo lo haré.

Dicho eso Hanabi estiro la mano para que le pasará el frasco y así lo hizo Hiashi a la mirada de Hanabi que le paso el frasco a Hanabi, quien lo tenía abrazado a ella mirando a su hermana feliz antes de volver a ser sirena con tristeza porque sabía dónde iba a terminar eso.

Así paso Hinata con los hermanos Uzumaki jugando en el agua cuando se ocultó el último rayo de sol. Hinata sentía como volvía hacer sirena delante de los hermanos Uzumaki, quienes no pudieron decir nada a lo que veía sus ojos Hinata con el vestido puesto tenía su cola lila devuelta que tenía sentimientos encontrados por no volver aquel lugar y volvería casa sin nada, pues al instante Hanabi abrió el frasco dejando salir la voz de Hinata que volviera a su lugar que hizo a Hinata hacer un canto de notas para sorpresa de Naruto y Naruko, quienes aún no podían creerlo. Naruko como pudo dijo.

—Linda ¿tu?

A lo que Hinata sonrió con tristeza tocándose la cola luego mirando a Naruko.

—Sí, Naruko soy lo que estás pensando soy una sirena.

—Pero Linda ¿Cómo?

—Naruko es algo largo de explicar, pero en primer lugar mi nombre no es Linda es Hinata Hyuuga es un placer. –sonrió.

A la vez Hanabi se acercaba de a poco a Hinata para ayudarla con la ropa en cosas de minutos le saco el vestido dejándolo puesto en una roca cercana y regreso a donde Hinata dándole una sonrisa a Hinata y a Naruko con una reverencia mientras que Naruto estaba en shock que no pudo decir nada a lo que Naruko continuo.

—Entiendo, bonito nombre Hinata y bonita voz. —sonrió.

—Gracias Naruko, pero si quieres me pude seguir diciendo Linda si gustas. —le sonrió.

—Bueno creo que es la despedida ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Linda.

En otro lado de los hermanos Uzumaki, Hinata y Hanabi estaban todos los demás mirando lo sucedido tan sorprendidos como los hermanos Uzumaki, pero Kurenai rompió el silencio con un comentario.

—Vamos, no hay nada que ver lograron lo que querían ahora dejen que se despidan Hanabi se encargará de traer a Hinata devuelta casa.

Hanare estaba apenada por su hija y Hiashi todo lo contrario de tener devuelta a su hija aunque él recupero su voz con ayuda aún estaba decidido a que su hija viviera con su familia a pesar de haber visto con sus ojos la felicidad de su hija. Así que fue el primero en irse seguido por sus amigos, su esposa, los amigos de Hinata y Kurenai, quien dio su suspiro antes de irse al ver la tristeza de su ahijada.

Luego Hinata le dio un abrazo sentido a Naruko y le dijo.

—Muchas Gracias por ayudarme estando aquí sin saber nada de mí se los agradezco a ambos.

—No hay nada que agradecer para eso estamos.

—Dile a Naruto que me perdone y dale las gracias de mi parte. —mirándolo por última vez.

— Nada de eso, no tienes idea como nos ayudaste tú a nosotros.

Hinata iba a hablar y Hanabi habló.

—Hinata vamos se nos hace tarde.

—Vamos hasta siempre Naruko.

Naruko sonrió y vio como Hinata y Hanabi se metieron al agua.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Este capítulo fue uno de los más difíciles de hacer durante el proceso de escritura, espero haberlo realizado bien y les guste.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	9. Visitas

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis NaruHina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu tiempo y tus palabras. En eso estoy, quizás no se vea. Dando lo mejor posible. Saludos.

 **Hime chan nh:** Tranquila querida. Todavía queda, pero paciencia. Gracias por siempre leerme.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Visitas

En el fondo marino Hinata y Hanabi iban de camino a casa en un gran silencio que preocupo a Hanabi, quien miraba a Hinata que estaba al lado, pero se adelantó un poco, pero pudo verla que estaba triste aunque fueron pocos días de estar en la superficie la vio feliz las veces que la veía y negó con la cabeza a la idea absurda de su padre. Luego la alcanzo en unos momentos llegaron Hinata entro en silencio hasta su habitación a la mirada de sus padres, quienes miraron a Hanabi, quien entró y dijo

—A mí no me miren.

Luego se fue a su habitación también dejando a sus padres allí mirándose entre ellos.

Mientras Hinata estaba en su habitación que era grande de paredes de color turquesa con una pequeña ventana que era a veces el medio de escape de Hinata para ver a sus amigos en ellas tenia colgada unas fotos de ella con sus amigos con una cómoda donde guardaba sus sostenes de conchas la cama en forma de concha color rosa pálido de una plaza y media con almohadones de color turquesa donde estaba Hinata recostada sollozando cubierta con los almohadas que cubrían sus sollozos, pero de sollozos no tenía nada porque ya eran llantos que se podían escuchar en toda su habitación así estuvo unos momentos hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente Hinata se despertó sin ánimo cepillo su cabello mirando a su espejo estaba al frente de su cama y salió de la habitación despacio luego se dirigió al comedor a desayunar con su familia se tardó unos momentos en llegar allí ya estaban sus padres y hermana tomando su desayuno. Cuando Hinata apareció que le dio una sonrisa Hiashi de tenerla de vuelta mientras que Hanare la preocupaba al igual que a Hanabi, quien le dio una sonrisa sabiendo que Hinata no reaccionaría, quien se sentó a tomar su desayuno sin decir nada como si no tuviera aún su voz.

Así fue la convivencia de la familia Hyuuga durante la mañana cuando Hinata termino recogió lo usado por ella lo llevo a la cocina y luego se fue a su habitación, pues paso toda la tarde allí recordando todo lo vivido con los hermanos Uzumaki en la superficie abrazando una de sus almohadas que ocultaban sus lágrimas que salían con facilidad después llegó la hora de almorzar era lo mismo que en la mañana. Hinata así todo por inercia nada más luego de unos horas llego la cena que fue exactamente lo mismo que Hiashi era el único feliz de tener a su familia reunida que no era capaz de ver el sufrimiento de Hinata que preocupada de verdad a Hanare y Hanabi.

Después de que Hinata volviera al fondo marino los días pasaban normalmente para Hiashi, pero para Hanare y Hanabi no. Pues a su vez Hanabi se las arreglaba para contarle a Kurenai, Akamaru y Katsuyu como seguía Hinata luego de volver de la superficie, tanto que Hanabi se prometió a no ser una cómplice más de sus padres en especial de su padre, quien era el más feliz de todos así que fue la habitación de Hinata para tratar de animarla.

Hanabi entró a la habitación encontrando a Hinata acostada mirando la ventana con la mirada perdida que ni siquiera la sintió entrar a lo que Hanabi la miraba con tristeza y luego dijo

—Hinata ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos a jugar un momento?

Aun sabiendo que Hinata no le respondiera quiso intentarlo acercándose a su hermana sentándose en la cama acariciando la cola a Hinata que eso Hinata miró donde Hanabi y le dio una sutil sonrisa y le toco la mano y dijo.

—No gracias no tengo ánimo para ello sé que te preocupas por mí, pero estoy bien.

—Qué bueno, que converses conmigo ya me preocupabas. —la miró.

—Lo siento Hanabi, pero de verdad que no quiero hablar con nadie ya sabes no.

—Te entiendo, pero si quieres puedes hablar conmigo de como disfrutaste tu paso por la superficie.

—Si, te contará Hanabi es increíble claro que no podia mantenerme en pie en mis piernas temporales —mirando su cola—, pero lo pase bien y conocí a personas de buen corazón sin conocerme me ayudaron todo ese tiempo.

—Ya veo, por lo que dices lo pasaste muy bien y ellos te quisieron mucho en tan poco tiempo.

A ese comentario de Hanabi. Hinata dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento a Hanabi por entenderla.

Luego de esa pequeña conversación Hinata seguía actuando de la misma manera con sus padres desde que había regresado lo único diferente era que hablaba con Hanabi estando a solas en algún lugar de la casa o en sus habitaciones, pues sus conversaciones eran todo lo Hinata vio y vivió en la superficie. Y Hanabi estaba tan maravillada con cada cosa que decía Hinata, quien a medida que hablaba le daba nostagía tanto que a veces se le quebraba la voz o corría una lágrima por su mejilla que sin pensarlo tanto Hanabi la abrazaba cada vez que sucedía eso en medio de los relatos de Hinata.

Así era siempre Hinata seguía sin salir, pero Hanabi se encargaba de decirle todo a Kurenai, Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, quien este último le tomó tanto cariño a Hinata en la superficie y fue testigo de ella y el joven rubio estaban enamorados aunque no lo mencionaban al menos por parte del joven rubio. Así Hanabi mantenía en contacto con Kurenai y sus amigos, quienes estaban preocupados de Hinata, quien podía cometer una locura o tener una gran depresión por lo sucedido.

Su padre estaba tan feliz aunque no lo demostraba, pues era tanta su felicidad que nadie podía decir lo contrario o ver a su alrededor como estaba todo. Su esposa así todo como siempre sin decir más, pero sabía que sus hijas están distantes en especial Hinata. Hanabi era la única que entendía del todo a Hinata por las conversaciones que han tenidos con el pasar de los días.

* * *

Desde que Hinata había regresado al fondo marino habían pasado dos semanas que a Naruto le costaba asimilar lo que habían pasado en la casa de la playa hace dos semanas que todo parecía una ilusión más que una realidad que lo tenía aún shockeado.

Naruto estaba en el sofá al lado de la puerta mirando por la ventana a la mirada de Naruko, quien no lo descuidaba por nada. Luego se le acerco con un vaso de jugo de naranja en la mano.

—Naruto toma.

A lo que Naruto miro a Naruko sonrió y tomo el vaso y le dio las gracias se lo tomo luego Naruko le dijo.

—Hermanito arriba ese ánimo que lo que vivimos no fue un sueño ni ilusión fue real tan real como que te hablando ahora.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes Naruko?

Al escuchar eso le dio una sonrisa traviesa y le guiño el ojo posterior se sentó al lado de Naruto.

—Lo sé, porque mientras tú estabas en shock por lo ocurrido yo pude conversar un poco Hinata y estaba muy triste por tener que regresar a su hogar, pero algo me dice que Hinata no será la misma. —tocándole las manos a Naruto.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Quién es Hinata?

Naruko sonrió a eso y le dijo.

—Mientras almorzamos te sigo contando todo lo que averigüe mientras cierto joven estaba en otro lugar. —lo miró.

— ¡Naruko!

—Ya lo sé, pero es la verdad ahora vamos. —levantándose del sofá y tomando de la mano a Naruto.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo se tardaron unos minutos en ello entre risas y abrazos hicieron el almuerzo que eran fideos blancos con carne al jugo. Luego Naruto se adelanto fue con lo necesario para almorzar mientras que Naruko lleva el almuerzo de ambos.

Posteriormente se sentaron almorzar comenzaron almorzar tranquilamente hasta que Naruto hablo.

—Naruko ¿Me vas seguir contando lo de hace rato?

—Parace que te intereso por lo que veo. Bien veras Hinata es el nombre real de Linda, ella se llama Hinata Hyuuga y tiene una voz muy bonita y me dio todo el permiso de seguir llamándola Linda.

—Entiendo me alegro por ti. —apenado.

—No te preocupes Naruto ella me pidió que te dirá las gracias y que la perdonarás.

—No es nada y ¿Perdonarla de qué?

—No sé, solo te dijo lo que ella me pidió que te dijera

Luego ambos terminaron de almorzar después Naruko le pidió a Naruto que le ayudará hacer una tarta de limón para distraerse de lo ocurrido hace unas semanas. Eso hizo Naruto junto Naruko pasaron la tarde en la cocina preparando esa tarta de limón. Ambos se defendían en la cocina por sugerencia su madre Kushina por cualquier cosa o cuando ellos quisieran escaparse de la casa de la playa como lo estaban haciendo ahora los hermanos Uzumaki.

Pues los hermanos Uzumaki entre risas, gestos, bromas disfrutar su tarde de cocina haciendo esa tarta de limón entre otros dulces como empolvados de manjar, panqueques de manjar, dulces de maicena, después de unos minutos estaba todo listo para la cena dulce.

Ambos llevaron lo preparado al comedor con las tazas de té estaban por sentarse cuando tocan la puerta ambos se miraron extrañados y luego Naruko fue abrir mientras Naruto servía el té, pues Naruko abrió y se llevó la sorpresa de ver a sus padres y los amigos de Naruto y ella.

—Mamá, papá Bienvenidos. —le sonrió.

—Gracias hija.

—Gaara, Itachi, Shisui ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

—Gracias Naruko. —decían a todos.

—Izumi, Temari, Hotaru bienvenidas. —sonrió.

—Gracias linda. —decía Hotaru.

Ese comentario le dio nostalgia a Naruko por Hinata que así la nombro por no saber su nombre que en tan poco tiempo el tomo cariño se dieron cuenta sus amigas.

—Naruko ¿Estas bien? —decían ambas.

—Si, pero pasen.

Dejándolos pasar a todos a la casa de la playa entraron y vieron a Naruto en el comedor sonrió Kushina.

—Hijo. —le abrazó.

—Mamá, papá, amigos ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Venimos a ver a mis hijos ¿no puedo?

—Sí, tranquila.

Kushina era de cabello rojo más bajo de la cintura con ojos azules una mujer amable y preocupada de sus hijos, pero también es impulsiva por defender a los suyos junto a Minato, quien es rubio con los ojos azules sereno y tranquilo, quienes visitaban a sus hijos luego casi un mes de haber llegado a la casa de la playa, pues ellos no están en contra de que estuvieran allí un poco de paz no estaba mal para la situación de Naruto.

Ellos llegaron junto con los amigos de Naruto, quienes se encargaron de enfrentar a Shion en su momento, quien ignora ese lugar, pues los amigos de Naruto eran Gaara Kazekage de veiticuatro años de cabello rojo con los ojos verdes alto, Itachi Uchiha de veinticuatro años de cabello negro largo tomando en una semi cola con ojos negros alto y Shisui Uchiha de veintitrés años, hermano de Itachi cabello negro corto con los ojos negros mediano-alto y las amigas de Naruko eran Izumi Uchiha de veintidós años cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura con los ojos negros mediana-alta quien es la novia de Itachi, Temari Kazegake de veinte años de cabello rubio hasta los hombros con ojos verdes mediana-alta es hermana de Gaara y Hotaru de veinte años era rubia largo hasta la cintura ondulado con los verdes oscuros baja amiga de la infancia de Naruko.

Después de hablar un poco con Naruto Kushina notó a Naruto algo triste, pero no dijo nada, porque luego miro la mesa que estaba completa de cosas dulces y dijo.

—Iban a tomar té.

—Sí, mamá, pero si quieren pongo más agua.

—Gracias Naruko.

Naruko fue a la cocina seguida por sus amigas a poner agua y las tazas estando en la cocina hablaron Izumi, Temari y Hotaru.

—Naruko ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Izumi?

—Porque te conozco. —la miró.

—Izumai tiene razón algo te pasa.

—A mi nada Temari.

—Como que nada Naruko solo con mirarte se nota.

—Enserio Hotaru.

—Ya Naruko habla somos todas oídos.

Dicho eso Hotaru Naruko dio un suspiro que de verdad preocupo a sus amigas.

—Chicas luego les dijo ahora vamos.

—Vamos. —decían todas

Todas salieron de la cocina con las tazas, té, cucharas, platos, tenedores, cuchillos y el agua cuando llegaron al comedor donde están sentados Minato a la cabezera, Kushina, el lado de Naruko Temari e Izumi, pues al lado de Minato estaba Naruto, Gaara, Shisui e Itachi. Las chicas sirvieron a todos en unos minutos después todos estaban comiendo animadamente excepto Naruko que lo hacía con poca gana, pero lo hacía en cambio Naruto casi nada un poco de tarta de limón que Minato se dio cuenta y dijo.

—Hijo ¿Estás bien?

Naruto no respondía y preocupo a Minato y a Kushina, quienes se miraron y miraron a Naruko, quien dio suspiro, antes de hablar miro a Naruto, quien nuevamente estaba ido y dijo.

—Está bien, hace dos semanas nosotros estabamos en la playa disfrutando la tarde cuando yo vi a una mujer desnuda en el mar afirmada de una roca y le pedí a Naruto que buscara uno de mis abrigos y la sacamos del agua, pues todos entramos a la casa y ella no podía hablar ni caminar así que entre los dos la ayudamos el tiempo que estuvo aquí en ese tiempo. Linda como la nombre al no saber su nombre se enamoró de Naruto y él de ella, pero Naruto no se atrevió a decirle nada para no incomodarla y una tarde como cualquiera Linda estaba algo nostálgica así que salimos después del almuerzo a disfrutar la tarde para subirle el ánimo, pero en ese atardecer Linda se convirtió en una sirena y recuperó su voz y me dio las gracias por ayudarla sin conocerla luego me dijo que se llamaba Hinata y regreso a su hogar en el fondo marino, pues desde aquí mi hermano esta así y yo igual porque le tome cariño en tan poco tiempo.

—Woow amiga es para no creer.

—Gracias Temari. —con una sonrisa sutil.

—Ahora entiendo porque Naruto esta así.

—Sí mamá, no es fácil subirle el ánimo con el fin de ayudarlo hice todo esto con la ayuda de él y luego llegaron ustedes.

—Entiendo hija entre todo lo intentaremos –sonrió.

—Gracias papá.

—Disculpen Kushina, Minato, pero ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

—No te preocupes Shisui hay habitaciones de sobra, pues las chicas duermen con Naruko mientras que Itachi e Izumi duermen en una habitación y Gaara y tú en otra habitación a no ser que Naruko quiera dormir sola. —la miró.

—No, por mi está bien—sonrió—cierto chicas.

—Cierto gracias Kushina.

Así fue todos terminaron su once luego se fueron a las habitaciones, pues al frente de las habitaciones de Naruto y Naruko están la habitación matrimonial de Minato y Kushina al lado de izquierdo estaban las dos habitaciones extras para las visitas que contaba con dos camas de una plaza y media donde se queda Gaara y Shisui. En la otra Itachi e Izumi, pues las habitaciones extras eran de color café claro con sus almohadas blancas con un closet negro con puertas correderas con un poco de ropa juvenil de las edades de Naruto y Naruko. La habitación matrimonial con sus paredes de color beige con un closet café oscuro barnizado de puertas correderas al lado había un espejo luego estaba la cama de dos plazas de color verde claro con sus almohadones del mismo color y una mesita de noche del mismo color que tenía una lámpara y una foto familiar de hace unos años atrás era Minato abrazando a Kushina y Naruko abrazando a Naruto de fondo el mar.

Mientras Naruko junto a Temari y Hotaru estaban en la habitación de la menor Uzumaki, quien estaba sentada en la cama mientras Hoturu y Temari estaban sentadas en otra esquina mirándose entre ellas preocupadas por su amiga y Hotaru dijo.

— ¡Naruko!

Quien no respondía estaba en sus pensamientos y Temari intento que hablará.

— ¡Naruko! ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Eh?! —Mirando a sus amigas— No nada, es solo que me acostumbre a Hinata y eso de no verla más.

—Entendemos amiga, pero no habrá manera de verla.

—No creo Hotaru ella es una sirena ¿no?

—Lo que Temari menciona es cierto ella es una sirena no hay manera eso es lo que me tiene así a mí ni me quiero imaginar a mi hermano. —apenada.

—Es verdad. Naruto estuvo muy callado en la cena era como si no estuviera.

—Sí, hasta mí me preocupa.

—Gracias Hotaru y Temari.

Luego las chicas se preparon para dormir en la cama de dos plaza de Naruko, pues Temari y Hotaru se durmieron al instante, pero en cambio Naruko no podía dormir al pensar en Naruto y Hinata así se la pasó toda la noche pensando en ambos, pero luego se durmió al fin con preocupación por ellos.

* * *

Mientras Naruto en su habitación acostado en su cama como hace tres semanas desde que Hinata había regresado al fondo marino. Él no hacia su habitual caminata nocturna antes de dormir, pues ahora estaba acostado arriba de la cama mirando el techo en completo silencio dando unos cuantos suspiros luego dijo.

—Hinata, bonito nombre para una sirena. —sonrió.

Después de eso Naruto se quedó pensado en todo lo vivido con Hinata esos días que ella estaba en la casa sonreía solo por todo lo vivido allí. Así se la pasado toda noche pensando en Hinata que prácticamente se la paso en vela toda la noche acostado en la cama o se paraba a mirar por la ventana que la abrió para escuchar las olas romper y sentir el aire marino a su vez mirar la luna llena que era tan brillante como los ojos de Hinata a ello Naruto dijo.

—Hinata, mi sirena. —sonrió mirando la luna.

Pues así paso Naruto toda la noche hasta la entrada del amanecer que anunciaba un nuevo día que iba ser largo, pero a Naruto no le importa por la razón de esa larga develada nocturna.

Naruto decidió quedarse en su habitación por el resto del día hasta llegar la noche que le hacía pensar, anhelar y soñar con Hinata. Mientras que sus padres, hermana y amigos estaban en el comedor desayunando tranquilamente hasta que su padre se dio cuenta de su ausencia y dijo.

— ¿Naruto no vino a desayunar?

Esa pregunta al aire llamo la atención de todos en el comedor que todos sorprendieron ver el puesto de Naruto vacío Naruko dijo.

—Seguro no está de ánimos y no quizo desayunar.

— ¿Cómo es eso Naruko?

—Tranquila mamá como te conté mi hermano esta así desde que Hinata se fue dale tiempo y yo te prometo que lo ayudaré ¿sí?

—Está bien solo porque sabes más de este asunto que yo ¿de acuerdo?, pero cualquier cosa me avisas.

—De acuerdo tranquila.

Luego todos siguieron con el desayuno hasta terminar, pues Naruko pensó.

—« _Naruto espero que estés bien con todo esto_ _»_ _._

Después Naruko con las demás llevaron las cosas del desayuno a la cocina donde ya Kushina estaba lavando la loza y a la vez comenzaba a preparar el almuerzo para más tarde e Izumi dijo.

—Kushina le ayudaré hacer el almuerzo.

—No es necesario Izumi ve y disfruta tu estadía aquí.

—No se preocupes además así aprendo a cocinar. —apenada

A ese comentario de Izumi, Kushina sonrió mirando a Izumi que la hizo ponerse como un tomate y Kushina dijo.

—No te preocupes Izumi, si quieres puedes ayudarme y sorprender a Itachi. —guiño un ojo.

—Por favor basta Kushina. —en un susurro.

Por las demás que estaban alrededor de ellas que no se enteraban de nada, pues Temari y Hotaru guardaban la loza limpia y Naruko sacaba las verduras y el arroz para hacer en un momento luego de hacer eso. Naruko se fue de la cocina a ver a su hermano a la habitación porque le estaba preocupando en unos minutos estaba al frente de la habitación de Naruto tocó la puerta, pero no hubo respuesta así que abrió la puerta vio a Naruto en la cama durmiendo desde la puerta sonrío por ello y entro. Cerró la puerta despacio para no despertar a Naruto luego se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla después se puso encuclillas hasta que despertará y así lo hizo lentamente abriendo los ojos y lo que encontró fue otro par de ojos azules con una sonrisa y dijo.

—Naruko ¿Qué haces aquí? —levantándose un poco.

—Nada, vine a ver ya que no fuiste a desayunar.

—Bueno, pero siente en la cama o en el piso porque es más o menos largo de contar.

—Bien.

Así lo hizo Naruko se sentó en la cama frente a Naruto mirándolo a los ojos seriamente y dijo.

— ¿Me contarás lo que pasa?

Naruto se quedó en silencio y sonrió.

—Bien, ayer me quede despierto toda noche pensando en Hinata, en las cosas que pasaron aquí y me dormí hace poco.

—Lo siento hermano ¿te desperté? —apenada.

—No te preocupes hermanita—abrazándola—, por eso, no fui a desayunar y creo que va ser así siempre ahora.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es mi manera de pensar en ella —apenado—ya que no la volveré a ver.

—Te entiendo hermanito, pero si lo hace vas a preocupar a mamá y ella se va a dejar aquí y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

—No, pero…—interrumpido por Naruko.

—Nada de peros sigue como siempre ve a caminar en las noches antes de dormir, te juntas con nosotros a comer, conversa con los demás y sigue pensando en Hinata, quien sabe así como la otra vez cuando apareció ánimo que todo puede pasar—tomándolo de los hombros — ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo—dando un suspiro—pero no quiero ser el tema de conversación de todos aquí ya lo fue hace dos años y no quiero más.

—Bueno, yo me encargo de todos, en especial de mamá. — guiño el ojo.

—Gracias hermanita. — abrazó y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Así estuvieron unos momentos luego Naruko salió de la habitación de Naruto dejando solo allí sentado en la cama sonrió por lo que decía Naruko y dijo.

—Es mejor seguir y ver lo que pasa. —dando una sutil sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras Naruko regresaba al comedor vio a su madre que estaba poniendo la mesa junto a Temari y Hotaru, pues Naruko acerco a ellas con una sonrisa y dijo.

—Mamá, Naruto está bien solo que está un poco desanimado porque ya te conté, pero pronto será el mismo dale tiempo.

—Bien.

Posteriormente todas se pusieron a terminar la mesa para almorzar en eso estaban cuando aparece Naruto con una camisa manga corta color celeste con unos pantalones beige y pantuflas negras con su cabello húmedo porque sea había tomado una ducha para quitarse el cansancio de la noche y evitar las preguntas de los demás. Eso Shisui hablo, quien estaba sentado en el sófa leyendo un libro.

— ¡Naruto! Apareciste. —sonrió.

Dicho ese comentario todos voltearon al pasillo, pues a la mitad del pasillo estaba Naruto, quien tenía un poco más de ánimo, pero no era el de siempre y eso lo notó Naruko, quien le dio una sutil sonrisa en apoyo.

Kushina se quedó más tranquila al verlo, pero sabía por su hija que no estaba bien así que no lo iba a presionar luego Kushina se acercó a Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla que sorprendió a Naruto y dijo.

— ¡Mamá!

— ¿No puedo darle un beso a mi hijo?

—No es eso mamá me tomaste por sorpresa.

Luego todos se reunieron para almorzar ya sentados en la mesa almorzaron tranquilamente conversando de cómo le iba a cada uno, risas, uno que otro gesto por lo mencionado por algunos de ellos. Así pasaron la hora de almuerzo cuando terminaron las mujeres recogieron todos mientras los hombres se fueron a disfrutar de un día de playa lo que restaba la tarde, pues cuando las chicas terminaran se unirían.

Todos estaban en el agua a excepción de Minato, quien se quedó sentado en una toalla leyendo un buen libro, pues tenía una camisa azul con unos short blanco. Mientras que los chicos hacían competencia quien nadaba más rápido de un extremo al otro extremo. Siempre era lo mismo Gaara con Naruto nadaban casi igual mientras que Itachi con Shisui era lo mismo así que era difícil saber quién nadaba mejor o más rápido hasta que se cansaron se salieron del agua en dirección donde estaba Minato y vieron a las chicas con refrescos y unos bocadillos. Kushina tenía un bikini de color verde oscuro con su cabello suelto, un sombrero de playa color beige, un pareo celeste y unas sandalias de color negro, Naruko tenía un bikini de color morado con su cabello trenzado, un pareo de color negro y unas sandalias moradas, Temari tenía un bikini de color celeste con un pareo verde claro con unas sandalias blancas, Hotaru tenía un bikini color burdeo con un pareo blanco con azul y sandalias amarillas e Izumi tenía un bikini de color negro con su cabello en una cola, un pareo color rojo con sandalias azules.

Entre Temari e Izumi traían los refrescos que eran jugos de naranja, piña, manzana o durazno mientras que Kushina y Naruko traían sándwich de pollo, queso con mortadela y palta. Hotaru les entregaba una servilleta para después de comer.

Mientras Izumi le entregaba el refresco a Itachi, quien le sonrió algo travieso que hizo que Izumi se sonrojara luego le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, después de terminar de repartir todo se sentaron a disfrutar los refrescos y los sándwiches junto a los demás. Así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que Kushina hablo.

—Vamos a nadar y disfrutar lo que queda de la tarde. —lista con su bikini.

— ¡Si vamos! –decían todas las mujeres del grupo.

Que se levantaron con buen ánimo mientras que el grupo de hombres se levantaron algo resignados a la petición de ellas.

Luego todos se fueron corriendo al agua. Naruto se fue corriendo de un solo piquero se metió al agua a la mirada de todos que se sorprendieron por el reaccionar del chico, quien todavía no salía del agua esperaron unos segundos después él apareció como si nada con la mirada perdida, pero como le había prometido a su hermana estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para no preocupar a nadie.

Posteriormente el resto del grupo se metió al agua hacían competencias entre hombres y mujeres o entre parejas de nadar de un extremo al otro extremo que era entre unas rocas o marcada por unos de ellos y jugando tirándose agua entre ellos. Pues así estuvieron un buen momento todos agotados a excepción de Naruto, quien decidió nadar un poco más.

Ya caía el atardecer de un día más eso les aviso que era hora de regresar a casa así lo hicieron todos sin perder tiempo recogieron todo dejando a Naruto en el agua, quien nadó por última vez antes de salir cuando todos entraron. Naruto salió del agua se puso sus sandalias naranjas cubrió su espalda con una toalla naranja que debió dejársela Naruko, quien siempre estaba pendiente de él y comienzo hacer su habitual caminata nocturna que volvió a retomar luego de tres semanas y se detuvo en la dirección donde vio a Hinata por primera vez y sonrió con nostalgia después tomo su camino de regreso a la casa.

Naruto frente a la casa entro lo más silencioso posible para no despertar a los demás entró a su habitación. Pensando se sacó a la toalla de la espalda y las sandalias, que las dejo a una esquina de la ventana posteriormente se acostó a dormir con el último pensamiento en mente.

—Hinata.

Naruto se durmió tan relajado como no lo hacía hace tres semanas desde que Hinata no estaba en su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Gracias por llevar a mi historia a favoritos, follows o simplemente leer mi historia. Se los agradezco. Muchas Gracias.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	10. Contando la razón

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis NaruHina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Hinatamyqueen:** Gracias por leer y ese consejo. En eso estoy con el mayor cuidado posible.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Contando la razón

Desde la visita de los padres y amigos de los hermanos Uzumaki había pasado dos semanas para Naruto de a poco iba volviendo hacer él con ayuda de sus padres, hermana y amigos, pero todavía seguía pensando en Hinata y en los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

Cada día era igual todos desayunaban juntos entre conversaciones triviales con risas después de ellos los chicos iban a caminar a la playa o a jugar a volley playa, mientras que Minato los acompañaba un momento mirándolos jugar o se metía en la lectura de un buen libro, por otra parte las mujeres se encargaban de las cosas para el almuerzo que se les acercaba en unas horas más.

En la cocina estaban Kushina, Izumi y Naruko, quienes se encargaban del almuerzo en sí mientras que en el comedor estaban a Temari y Hotaru preparando la mesa para almorzar unas horas más, pues Temari estaba poniendo el servicio cuando Hotaru dijo.

—Es increíble la historia de Naruto es como si fuera un cuento para niños.

Hotaru dijo eso mientras ponía el pan, las servilletas y los vasos a la mirada de Temari, quien estaba sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga que lo considero fuera de lugar por el sentir de Naruto, a quien consideraba un hermano y le respondió a Hotaru.

—Hotaru, no sé qué quisiste decir con ese comentario. Es mejor que no hables así de algo que tú no sabes y quizás no vivirás algo así que por favor evita este o cualquier comentario así frente a Naruto o Naruko, pero en especial frente a Naruto, quien no lo está pasando bien con esto.

—Lo siento Temari no era mi intención, pero aún me parece increíble todo lo comentado por Naruko.

—Te entiendo, pero no es fácil para Naruto ni para Naruko todo esto.

Daba por terminada la conversación se dedicaron a terminar de poner la mesa en silencio, pero lo que Temari no sabía era que Naruko había escuchado esa conversación que sonrió al saber que tenía el apoyo de Temari en ese momento tan difícil para los hermanos Uzumaki.

Ya había llegado la hora de almorzar Kushina e Izumi comenzaban a servir los platos mientras que Naruko fue avisarles a los hombres que ya era de almorzar llego al lado de su padre y dijo.

—Papá es hora de almorzar.

—Bien, hija voy—dándole una sonrisa—voy a avisarles. —interrumpido por Naruko.

—Lo haré yo. —tocándole un hombro sonriendo.

Minato se paraba y estaba por la mitad de llegar a la casa cuando escucho a Naruko.

—¡Chicos almorzar! —gritaba fuerte.

Hizo sonreír a Minato ya que Naruko se parecía un poco a Kushina en cierto sentido, pues Minato entro con una gran sonrisa que notó Kushina.

—¿Qué pasa querido?

—Nada amor ¿Sabías que Naruko se parece a ti?

—Por favor Naruko se parece a ti no a mí –abrazándolo.

—Es lo que tú crees. —sonrió.

—¡¿Eh?! –Sin entender-

Luego llegaron los demás tenían todo listo para almorzar había arroz con carne al jugo los hombres pasaron a cambiarse o lavarse antes de comer, después de unos minutos estaban todos sentados para comenzar a comer tranquilamente conversando cosas triviales como lo hicieron en la mañana.

Estaba tan buena la conversación que nadie se dio cuenta que eran las cinco de la tarde en punto así que se levantaron recogieron todo entre todos para hacerlo más rápido, pues se acercaba la hora de cena luego Kushina e Izumi se encargaron de las cosas en la cocina, pues Hotaru se fue a la habitación a leer un buen libro hasta la hora de la cena mientras los chicos se fueron a caminar a la playa hasta hora de la cena eso iba ser Naruto cuando Naruko lo detuvo.

—¡Naruto! Espera ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Naruto mira en dirección a Naruko y le dio una sonrisa.

—Claro cuando quieras lo siento chicos creo que mañana participaré yo en esa caminata.

—No te preocupes amigo ve con Naruko.

—Gracias Shisui.

Después de ellos los chicos salieron de la casa dejando a los hermanos Uzumaki a la mitad del pasillo en silencio cuando Naruto iba a preguntar Naruko lo tomo de la mano y lleva en dirección a su habitación en unos minutos llegaron entraron en silencio Naruto se cerró la puerta y luego rompió el silencio preguntado.

—Naruko ¿Qué pasa?

Naruko lo miro con preocupación y luego se sentó en la cama, pues acto seguido Naruto hizo lo mismo mirándose de frente Naruko dio un suspiro y dijo.

—Pues hace semanas que no hemos podido hablar, por eso, te interrumpi con los chicos.

—No te preocupes ya estaba echando de menos nuestras conversaciones hermanita. —con una sutil sonrisa.

—Naruto ¿La echas de menos verdad? —lo miró.

—Sí, pero intento seguir sus consejos, pero nada parece funcionar. —resignado.

—Ya veo, lo siento no poder ayudarte más.

—No te disculpes hermanita sabes que agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. —la abrazó.

Naruko se quedó en silencio en los brazos de Naruto, pero con un dolor en el pecho no poder ayudarlo, pues Naruto le acariciaba el cabello como cuando eran pequeños así se quedaron unos momentos hasta que Naruto hablo.

—Naruko te agradezco lo que has hecho, pero estas semanas estado pensando que es mejor volver a la ciudad.

—Pero Naruto aquí encontraste a quien amas.

—Lo sé, pero es algo imposible y lo sabes es mejor así será un buen recuerdo de este lugar que me ha dado tanto por muchos años.

Naruko dio un suspiro por lo dicho por Naruto, quien tenía toda la razón.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices.

—Sé que le tienes cariño a Hinata, por eso, dices eso además estando nuestros amigos y nuestros padres he hecho lo posible, pero me es difícil no pensar en ella cada vez y me duele es mejor volver a la ciudad hermanita a seguir con mi vida.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuándo lo harás?

—En unos días más.

Luego de esa conversación todos fueron al comedor a cenar tranquilos y animados a excepción de la relación de Naruto y Hinata que tenía a todos intrigados porque Naruto no hablaba del asunto. Luego eso todos se fueron a dormir y Naruto aprovecho esa caminata nocturna que era una de las últimas en ese lugar. Naruto tenía una camisa celeste con unos short de color rojo con unas sandalias blancas que las llevaba en la mano dejando que la arena jugara con sus pies así como la brisa marina con su cabello y escuchar las ollas romper con la única diferencia le hacía falta esa voz que lo cautivo desde la primera vez que la escucho.

Así estuvo unos momentos sentado en la arena viendo en mar con la brisa marina y escuchando las olas romper con un cielo estrellado. Después se levanto iba de regreso a paso lento disfrutando cada cosa de ese lugar que le da todas fuerzas necesarias para regresar a la vida de la ciudad, luego llegó se lavó los pies y posteriormente se durmió.

* * *

Había pasado dos días desde la conversación de los hermanos Uzumaki cada día Naruto se convencía más de volver a la ciudad como nunca. Naruto se despertó temprano y salió a caminar a la playa disfrutar todo lo que le gustaba de noche ahora lo disfrutaba de día sin saber que lo observaban.

Detrás de una gran roca estaba Hanabi mirándolo detenidamente ya que otras ocasiones hizo lo mismo, pero había mucha gente así que regresaba rápidamente al fondo marino. Esta vez quizás era su oportunidad de explicarle la razón porque su hermana estuvo en la superficie esos días.

Tanto que Hanabi sabía cómo acercarse al chico, pues mientras ella pensaba que hacer veía como una chica se le acercaba al chico, quien estaba mirando fijamente el mar en la orilla y sintió un abrazo por detrás y sonrío acariciando las manos de Naruko.

— ¿Estas bien?

— ¿Tú que crees hermanita?

—Lo sé.

Luego Naruko se quedó mirando en silencio como Naruto lo hacía cuando vio a alguien detrás la roca como lo hizo Hinata cuando la conocieron y sonrió por ello dejando de abrazar a Naruto, quien se sorprendió, por eso, y vio como Naruko se metía al agua sin más mojándose las sandalias y las piernas hasta que vio bien lo que sucedía sonrió por ello luego la sigo.

Cuando Naruko se acercó la pudo ver era la chica que estaba al lado de Hinata cuando se tuvo que ir a su hogar y le dio una sonrisa dándole la mano y dijo.

—No tengas miedo ven.

Dicho eso hizo sonreír a Naruto porque fue de la misma manera la única diferencia era que aquella chica no estaba desnuda y Hanabi quedo sorprendida que le costó reaccionar tanto que casi se cae de donde estaba, pero se sostuvo al final accedió a la ayuda de la chica dándole la mano que hizo sonreír a Naruko y Naruto, quien estaba a su lado. Entre los hermanos Uzumaki se estaban acercando un poco a la orilla donde había otra roca donde dejaron a Hanabi era de cabello castaño ondulado hasta los hombros con los ojos perlados con una cola amarilla con un bikini café de forma de concha mientas se sentaron en la arena un tanto cerca de ella y Naruko dijo.

—¿Cómo te llamas linda?

Lo que hizo sonreír a Hanabi que sabía la historia de Hinata y estaba al tanto de todo y quienes eran esas personas, pues lo acaba de comprobar por lo dicho por aquella chica.

—Me llamo Hanabi Hyuuga un placer. —le sonrió.

—Un gusto mi nombre es Naruko y él es mi hermano Naruto.

—Es un placer. —sonrió.

—Vaya, no sabía que el chico que menciona tanto mi hermana fuera tan guapo Hinata se quedó corta hablando de ti.

Naruto se sonrojo mientras que Hanabi y Naruko se reían luego Hanabi dijo.

—En el fondo marino faltan más sirenos como tú Naruto, si tú fueras uno varias sirenas pelearían por ti y Hinata tendría problemas.

Naruko hablo.

—Hanabi ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Los hermanos Uzumaki la miraban atentamente a que hablará.

—Vengo a explicarle la razón porque mi hermana llego aquí con ustedes hace un tiempo atrás.

Eso sorprendió a los hermanos que quedaron sin palabras y luego Naruto dijo.

— ¿Tu hermana?

—Sí, Hinata Hyuuga es mi hermana. —le sonrió.

—Vaya que tenemos cuñadas. —sonrió.

—¡Naruko! —la miró.

—Está bien, continúa Hanabi por favor.

—Bien verán mis padres querían casar a mi hermana porque está en edad de casarse, pero Hinata no quería porque ama la libertad hacer las cosas que le gustan junto a sus amigos jugar todo el día o subir a la superficie a disfrutar el atardecer que siempre se asoma o ver la luna de noche. Así que luego la comprometieron con su mejor amigo Neji, quien está enamorado de ella y también asuntos de territorios cosa que mi hermana se negó a ese compromiso siempre, pero accedió a casarse con una condición que nunca les iba a dar nietos. Ni así pudo convencer a nuestros padres de esa locura. Mamá siempre es tan sumisa que termina haciendo lo que dice mi padre por ello mi hermana comenzó siendo distante con Neji, quien el más feliz junto con mi padre, pues era tanta la alegría de Neji por el compromiso con Hinata que la perseguía por todos rincones del fondo marino era una carrera todas las mañanas que terminaba cuando Hinata junto a Akamaru, Katsuyu se escondían de Neji; quien en una ocasión la termino hiriendo con su obsesión, pero llego un día que Hinata no aguanto mas y fue donde la bruja Kaguya a pedirle ayuda para escapar de Neji junto con Akamaru y Katsuyu, quienes son peces. Ellos la acompañaron junto a su amigo Pakkun, ellos fueron testigos cuando la bruja Kaguya le decía a Hinata que tenía que darle algo a cambio de lo quería así que Hinata acepto se tomó una pócima que le daba piernas y a la vez le quita la voz y también tenía cuatro días si se enamora de un humano tenía recibir un beso de amor verdadero dentro ese tiempo si no lo hacia volvía a ser una sirena, después Hinata fue traída aquí por Akamaru, Katsuyu y Pakkun, quien es un cangrejo que acompaño a Hinata cuando estuvo aquí con ustedes. Luego mis padres se enteraron y vinieron a verla en especial mi padre no le gustó nada aunque le explicamos todo se encargó de recuperar su voz para que volviera a casa con ayuda de sus amigos y la madrina de Hinata lo lograron recuperar la voz y matar a la bruja Kaguya todo fue el último día que le quedaba como humana a Hinata y lo demás lo vieron ustedes.

—Ahora entiendo porque no sé podía poner de pie y se caía constantemente.

—Lo siento Hanabi, Naruko si lo hubiera sabido. —apenado.

—No te preocupes Naruto aun así era feliz aquí como nunca. —sonriendo y mojando a Naruto con su cola.

—¡Oye! –Mojando su camisa.

Hanabi sonreía al ver la reacción de Naruto, pues Naruko también.

—No te preocupes hermanito. Hinata aunque no hablará te demostraba su cariño de otra manera cada vez que la tomabas en brazos ella se dejaba querer por ti.

—Es verdad por algún motivo a mí también me gustaba estar así con ella.

—En pocas palabras ustedes se enamoraron sin darse cuenta –dando una sonrisa.

—Hanabi hablando de ella ¿Cómo está?

—Naruto, Naruko me encantaría decirles que bien, pero desde que regreso a casa no es la misma no habla con nadie ni juega con sus amigos a excepción conmigo. Yo me encargo de decirles todo a sus amigos y madrina como sigue después de lo ocurrido. Hinata hace todo en silencio como si no tuviera voz aún que preocupa a mi madre y a mí. Aunque hablemos ella siempre esta nostálgica por este lugar, pero mi padre es el más feliz sin ver la tristeza que lleva mi hermana y me duele verla así, por eso, decidí venir a verlos. Había venido en otras ocasiones, pero había mucha gente así que me regresaba al instante antes que notaran mi ausencia.

—Ya veo, me esperaba una cosa así lo pude ver en sus ojos cuando me miraba antes de regresar.

—Hinata—preocupado.

—Entiendo, por eso, estas aquí esperabas un momento para hablar con nosotros.

—Sí, de hecho les debíamos una explicación, de todo esto además les quería agradecer que cuidarán de mi hermana cuando estuvo aquí.

—No es nada Hanabi todo lo contrario fue un placer.

—Ahora que lo saben me tengo que ir antes que me meta en problemas, cosa que no me importa si puedo hacer algo por mi hermana. —les sonrió.

—Está bien Hanabi gracias cuídate.

Luego Hanabi se fue dejando a los hermanos Uzumaki mirándose entre ellos algo preocupados por Hinata por lo contado por la castaña hace un momento atrás de pronto Naruto dijo.

—Vamos a desayunar.

—Vamos. —tomándolo del brazo.

Se fueron a la casa caminando tranquilamente como así nada los apuraba y Naruko hablo.

—Naruto te voy más tranquilo eso es bueno. —dando una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero me preocupa Hinata. —apenado.

—Lo sé a mí igual, pero sabemos algo más de ella.

—Es verdad, sabes que Hinata canta.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Sí, antes de quedar shockeado como dices pude escuchar su voz y era la misma voz que yo había escuchado antes cuando te hable una vez.

—Wow, increíble mi cuñada es una caja de sorpresas es sirena, canta ¿Qué más sabrá hacer?

Eso hizo sonreír a Naruto, quien tomó de sorpresa a Naruko dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Y eso? —lo miró.

—¡Que! ¿No puedo darle un beso a mi hermana?

—Claro que puedes. —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Qué bueno, porque de alguna manera tengo agradecerte.

Luego dicho eso los hermanos Uzumaki estaba frente a la casa entraron a la mira de todos, quienes estaban desayunado o había terminado de desayunar. Ellos solo les dieron una sonrisa y se fueron a la cocina cosa que notaron Minato y Kushina que Naruto estaba algo más tranquilo, luego de unos minutos ellos volvieron con sus desayunos se sentaron a desayunar en silencio que rompió Minato.

—¿Hijos están bien?

—Sí, solo que decidí caminar un momento antes de desayunar y me pasó parte de la mañana.

—Sí, papá me levante para ir a ver a Naruto y como no lo encontré deduje que estaba afuera y fue a verlo.

—Está bien hijos, Naruto sé que te guste este lugar y estas mejor de ánimo.

A ese comentario Naruto le dio una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, después Naruto y Naruko terminaron de desayunar, posteriormente Naruto se fue a juntar con sus amigos mientras Naruko con sus amigas y Kushina con Minato se quedaron en el comedor un momento mirándose preocupados por sus hijos.

—Minato ¿Tú crees que estén bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes lo que sabemos es por Naruko porque a Naruto no le es fácil todo esto él decidirá cuándo volver a la ciudad así que tranquila.

—Pero…—Minato tocándole las manos.

—Nada tranquila, Naruto sabrá que hacer y Naruko solo lo está apoyando en esto. Además tenemos nuera que mejor —sonriendo—es una sirena, pues siempre estado abierto a todo así que si Naruto es feliz con ella yo soy feliz ¿Tu que dices Kushina?

—¿Qué dijo? Bien, quien sea bienvenida a la familia es mejor que esa ambiciosa—apretándole las manos a MInato— mientras que mi hijo sea feliz yo lo apoyaré.

—Ahora que está todo claro hagamos algo antes que estos chicos reclamen.

—Tienes razón.

Luego Minato y Kushina recogieron todo y se fueron a la cocina organizar el almuerzo que se venía en unas horas más.

Mientras que Naruto y los demás se fueron a la playa estaban todos sentados en la arena mirando el mar en silencio cuando de repente Naruto dijo.

—Amigos perdónenme ustedes está aquí para acompañarme y yo tengo la cabeza en otro lado. —abrazando sus piernas mirando al frente.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y luego a Naruto después se pusieron de frente a él y le sonrieron que Naruto quedo pensativo a la reacción de sus amigos.

Hablaron Shisui, Gaara e Itachi.

—No te preocupes amigo algo sabemos de lo que te sucede.

—Es verdad Naruto, pero si quieres contarnos aquí estamos.

—Lo que dice Gaara es verdad estamos para apoyarte.

—Gracias chicos. —sonrió.

Naruto dio un suspiro y comenzó a contarles todo con más detalle de lo que había dicho Naruko hace unas semanas atrás. Y quedaron sorprendidos con todo lo que escuchaban que difícilmente podían hacer preguntas cuando termino de contarles fue Gaara, quien se atrevió hablar con algo de miedo a la reacción de Naruto.

— ¿Qué harás Naruto?

—Sé a qué te refieres Gaara, pero ya lo tengo decidido en unos días volveré a la ciudad porque por más que ame este lugar es la primera vez que me duele todo me recuerda a ella –abrazando sus piernas apenado.

—Es increíble que hayas enamorado amigo es bueno, pero de una sirena lo hace más increíble.

Ese comentario de Shisui hizo sonreír a Naruto de verdad.

—Lo que dice Shisui es verdad tengo que admitir que yo era de esas personas que decían que las sirenas no existen, pero tu amigo mío. —Tomándole un hombro—me demuestras que eso es completamente real.

—Gracias Itachi, Gaara, Shisui por escucharme, pues le confieso que no me atrevía contarles porque pensaba que ustedes no me creerían y me tratarían con un loco o hago peor. —mirándolos.

—¡Por favor amigo! –decía Shisui.

—Nada de eso Naruto. —decía Gaara.

— ¿Cuántos podrían decir eso? Muy pocos y tú eres uno de esos. —decía Itachi.

Naruto sonreía a lo dicho por sus amigos porque tenían razón, pero también era verdad que Naruto regresaría a la ciudad pronto.

Posteriormente los chicos regresaban a la casa para la hora del almuerzo, todos almorzaron tranquilamente como era costumbre en esas semanas que había llegado los padres y amigos de los hermanos Uzumaki a la casa de la playa.

Pasaban las horas y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego la hora de la cena todos cenaron tranquilos conversando de cosas triviales entre risas y anécdotas disfrutan estar en familia como decía. Kushina, quien los veía a todos como sus hijos ya que los padres de cada uno eran muy buenos amigos del matrimonio Uzumaki desde varios años.

Estaban tan entrenidos que no se dieron cuenta que había llegado la noche cada uno se dirigía a su habitación como era habitual y Naruto se dirigía a la puerta para hacer su habitual caminata nocturna antes de dormir cuando sus padres lo llamaron.

—¡Naruto! ¡Hijo!

Naruto se dio vuelta a verlos y le dio una sonrisa luego Minato le pregunto.

—¿Estás bien? —Le toco el hombre-

—Si, papá tal vez no como quisiera, pero bien.

— ¿Hijo? —tocándole una mejilla.

—Estoy bien mamá—tomándole la palma de la mano— discúlpenme si no he podido hablarle de todo esto, pero no me es fácil lo siento. —apenado.

—Está bien, hijo ve a hacer tu caminata nocturna que luego habrá momento para eso.

—Gracias papá, mamá.

Ambos se despidieron de Naruto y se fueron a dormir, pues a su vez Naruto salió hacer su caminata nocturna sintiendo la arena en sus pies, la brisa marina en su cabello y oír las olas romper. Eso era lo que le fascinaba de ese lugar desde que era un niño como amaba ese lugar tantos recuerdos e incluso tuvo la oportunidad de volver enamorarse cosa que nunca imaginó en un lugar como ese tan apartado de la ciudad, edificios, el tráfico en las mañanas, los ladridos de los perros uno que otro grito en la mañana. Pero esa noche iba ser la última porque Naruto le iba a comunicar a todos que regresaría a la ciudad mañana por la tarde.

Con ese pensamiento Naruto volvía a la casa entrando lo más cuidadoso para no despertar a nadie entro a su habitación se lavó los pies luego se acostó a dormir.

En el fondo marino estaba Hinata como siempre desde que había regresado a su hogar de eso más de un mes gracias a los cálculos de Hanabi, quien era hábil para las cuentas de todo tipo.

Hanabi aún no le decía nada a Hinata de su visita a la superficie y que le había contado todo lo sucedido a los hermanos Uzumaki para no ilusionarla en vano o para evitar más peleas por parte de su padre con Hinata. Aunque Hanabi sabía que estaba mal ocultar le algo así, pero era por el cariño que le tenía a su hermana.

Así que fue donde Kurenai a contarle todo lo que paso cuando fue a la superficie estaba en su casa junto a Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, quienes visitan constantemente a Kurenai. A la vez entre los cuatro buscar una solución a este gran problema que comenzaron los padres de Hinata, luego la bruja Kaguya y para terminar la terquedad de Hiashi de ver la realidad.

Ellos estaban en el comedor tomando unos tés con unos panecillos hechos por Kurenai escuchando atentamente a Hanabi, quien relataba lo sucedido en la superficie hace unos días cuando termino. Hanabi estaba apenada por Hinata y los hermanos Uzumaki, quienes de verdad querían a su hermana.

—Es increíble Hanabi uno pensando que Hinata es la única que sufre con esto y no.

—Lo sé Katsuyu y lo peor que no puedo hacer nada.

—Lo entendemos estamos igual.

—Chicos gracias y lamento que Hinata no este con ustedes como antes.

—No te preocupes Hanabi nosotros queremos lo mejor para Hinata. —decía Pakkun.

—Increíble es tu padre Hanabi es un terco de lo peor porque si hubiera dejado a Hinata en la superficie ellos se evitarían este sufrimiento.

—Vamos a verlo que hace y allí decidimos que hacer. — decía Akamaru.

Dicho eso por Akamaru sonrieron y asintieron entre los cinco nadaron lo más rápido para ver a Naruto, Naruko antes que se hiciera tarde en unos momentos llegaron a la superficie no había nadie afuera.

* * *

En la mañana de ese día definitivo para Naruto todos estaban desayunando tranquilamente cuando Naruto hablo.

—¡Mamá!, ¡Papá! , ¡Naruko!, ¡Amigos! Después de pensarlo bastante he decidido volver a la ciudad hoy por la tarde.

El comunicado de Naruto todo por sorpresa a todos que todos se miraban entre si luego Kushina hablo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, mamá además es quedarme para anhelar algo imposible.

—Está bien, te acompañaremos.

—Gracias a todos.

Todos a su modo le dan apoyo a Naruto luego terminaron desayunar y por última vez todos disfrutaron su estadía en ese lugar antes de regresar en la tarde del día martes. Las horas pasaban volando que pronto llego la hora de almorzar almorzaron tranquilamente a medida que terminaban iban ir hacer sus maletas el primero en hacerlo fue Naruto a la vista de todos no estaba triste sino nostálgico de algo que era casi imposible de ver y disfrutar a una sirena frente a tus ojos que cuando Naruto entro a la habitación todos se quedaron preocupados y Minato dijo.

—Será mejor apurarnos también si es más rápido mejor será para Naruto.

—¡Si!—decían todos.

Así que terminaron rápido Kushina y Naruko se encargaron de lavar la loza mientras los demás hacían las maletas para irse.

En la habitación Naruto hacia su maleta con nostalgia como le pasaba siempre, pero ahora tenía un gran motivo para estar nostálgico para siempre era no ver más a Hinata. De eso habían pasado un mes y medio se le había hecho difícil estar sin ella.

Luego de terminar su maleta miró por la ventana con una sonrisa nostálgica después salió de la habitación con su maleta hasta llegar a su auto que estaba estacionado a un lado de la casa junto con el auto de sus padres, de Gaara y de Itachi. Abrió el maletero de su auto rojo dejo la maleta y lo cerro iba de regreso ayudar a su padre con las maletas se lo encontró a la entrada le dio una sonrisa iba a tomar una maleta cuando Minato dijo.

—Hijo, no te preocupes disfruta este lugar además hay manos de sobra para que no ayuden unas manos menos no se notará—sonriendo— ya nos contó todo Naruko a tu madre y a mí.

—Papá gracias. —con una sutil sonrisa.

Así lo hizo Naruto se fue a caminar a la orilla de la playa por última vez antes de irse. Así estaba cuando de repente apareció Naruko, quien lo abrazo y lo tomo de un brazo ambos miraban el mar con sus aguas turquesas y olas romper.

Todos estaban bien escondidos cuando vieron que todos salían y entraban con maletas que subían a sus autos y vieron a los hermanos Uzumaki, quienes miraban algo perdidos el mar en espera de irse a la ciudad.

Naruko mirando a Naruto hablo.

—No te preocupes hermano estamos a solo minutos de irnos.

—Lo sé. —dándole un beso en la frente.

Esa pequeña conversación la escucho Pakkun, quien desde que habían llegado él se movió estando un poco más cerca de los hermanos Uzumaki y luego miró al resto con preocupación se dirigió a ellos y le decía lo que había escuchado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, pero en un momento Kurenai reacciono y dijo.

—Qué alguien vaya a buscar a Hinata ahora.

—Nosotras vamos. —decían Hanabi y Katsuyu.

Quienes se sumergieron y nadaron lo más rápido hasta llegar la casa de los Hyuuga entraron tan rápido que no vieron que habían visitas estaban Hizashi, Honoka, Neji, Shin, Inoichi junto a Hiashi y a Hanare, quienes las vieron y se miraron entre todos.

Mientras que en la habitación Hinata estaba acostada pensando en todos los momentos vividos en la superficie en total silencio que luego sonó un gran ruido cuando Hanabi y Katsuyu entraron como si las perseguía algo que extraño y preocupo a Hinata. Iba a preguntar, pero fue interrumpida por Hanabi

—Hinata él se va a la ciudad y no volverá. —agotada.

Hinata estaba sin entender que hablaba Hanabi y miro a Katsuyu, quien estaba igual de agitada, pero algo más calmada y dijo.

—Amiga el joven rubio se va a la ciudad en unos momentos para no volver.

Con lo dicho por Katsuyu Hinata reacciono y comenzó a temblar por varias razones. Desde que había regresado nunca más lo fue a ver por darle tranquilidad a sus padres de sus ideas o sueños, por eso, no había subido a superficie, pero sabía que estaba allí por su corazón que se lo decia. Pero ahora él se iba a la ciudad iba estar más lejos que la distancia de la superficie.

Hinata estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba a Hanabi ni a Katsuyu, quienes estaba de hace un buen momento hablando y luego escucho.

—Hinata, amiga.

Eso fue suficiente para que reaccionara tanto que Hinata salió de la habitación a todo lo que daba su cola dejando a su hermana y a su amiga atrás, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, quienes luego la siguieron.

En cosas de segundos paso lo mismo que había pasado con Katsuyu y Hanabi. Hinata se fue sin ver las visitas, quienes estaban preocupados cuando Hanare vio a Hanabi dijo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vengan y véanlo ustedes mismos.

Dicho eso Hanabi junto a Katsuyu salieron de la casa para alcanzar a Hinata que estaba unos metros adelante preocupada por ser una tonta de seguir a su padre cuando ella nunca seguía las cosas que decía su padre. Por haberlo hecho había perdido varias semanas y eso en sus pensamientos en la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos nadaba a todo lo que daba para ver los hermanos Uzumaki; quienes siempre la apoyaron era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos despedirse especialmente de él el amor de su vida aunque las cosas eran diferentes ella lo amaba.

Luego Katsuyu y Hanabi la alcanzaron las tres seguían el camino cuando Katsuyu vio de una distancia todos los demás pensó.

—« _Ojala no haya problemas otra vez»._

Cuando llegaron ya caía el atardecer todos estaban casi listos solo faltaban unas maletas y que los chicos terminaran de sacarse fotos, pues Naruto después de participar en algunas fotos estando libre de todos. Naruto se apartaba para respirar tranquilo la brisa marina.

Todos estaban distanciados en el agua solo Hinata estaba sentada en la roca mirando a Naruto, quien miraba perdidamente el mar en la otra dirección esperando que le dijeran "Vamos" para irse.

Aunque estaba distanciados todos estaban preocupados por Hinata y Naruto a excepción de Hiashi no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando que se iba ir cuando Hanare lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo mirándolo seriamente.

—Esto lo provocaste tú así que te quedas. Además no eres capaz de ver que tu hija no es feliz a tu lado si ella a estado con nosotros es porque tu la obligaste conociendo un poco a Hinata, ella debió hacer lo que hacía con una sonrisa no estar callada para hacerte feliz.

Ni con las palabras de su mujer Hiashi reaccionaba miraba fijamente a Hinata que estaba sentada en esa roca mirado a ese joven que Hiashi miro unos segundos y volvió a mirar a su hija que estaba llorando y limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos mirándolo.

Luego Naruto escucho "Vamos Naruto" lo decía su hermana que lo abraza por detrás él sonrió tocándole las manos dándole un beso en ellas a lo que la chica entendio dejándolo solo una última vez y dijo.

—Adiós Hinata, Adiós mi sirena.

Naruto se dio la vuelta en dirección a los autos estaba caminado iba detrás de Temari, Hotaru, Naruko mas adelante Gaara, Shisui, Itachi, Izumi, Minato y Kushina, quienes iban abrazados.

Todo pasaba delante de los ojos de Hanare, Kurenai, Shin, Inoichi, Hizashi, Hiashi, Honoka, Hanabi, Neji, Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, pero en especial a los ojos de Hinata veía como Naruto se alejaba sin poder hacer nada.

Hanare miró a Kurenai y asintió igualmente Kurenai hizo lo mismo después fue donde Hinata a la mirada de Hiashi y los demás, pero Hiashi miró a Hanare con enojo por lo hará y ella le dijo.

—Prefiero tenerla lejos feliz que con nosotros infeliz toda su vida.

Hiashi dio un suspiro resignado.

—Haz lo que quieras.

De lejos Hanare le asintió a Kurenai, quien estaba junto a Hinata, quien miraba detenidamente al frente hasta que escucho.

—Hinata.

— ¿Quién es usted? —la miró.

—Soy tu madrina y también hechicera te voy ayudar. —le sonrió.

Kurenai se alejó un poco de Hinata apareció su báculo y puso su báculo en las aguas ellas se tornaron doradas en dirección a Hinata, quien no entendía cuando miro a Kurenai ya le asintió que hizo sonreír a Hinata.

Mientras ellos aún no se subían a sus autos pensado que cosas, pero era bueno para todos cada cierto tiempo se miraban para atrás o se llamaban como si estuvieran en el comedor haciendo tiempo para no irse.

Naruko miraba para atrás para ver cómo estaba Naruto cuando vio algo salir del agua y sonrió.

—¡Naruto! Mira para atrás. —guiño el ojo.

Con eso llamo la atención de todos no solo de Naruto se volteo y la vio era Hinata con un vestido largo lila con brillos y tirantes a pies descalzo que hizo sonreír a Naruto. Al instante se acercó un poco a Hinata estando de frente sonrieron y se besaron a la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes sonreían triunfantes eran Naruko, Kurenai, Katsuyu, Akamaru, Hanare y Pakkun, quien lo hacía disimuladamente.

Luego de ese beso Hinata abrazaba a Naruto, quien le dijo.

—Abrázame fuerte no te vayas a caer. —le sonrió.

—Claro, te amo.

—Te amo mi sirena.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	11. Una vida en la superficie

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis NaruHina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Una nueva vida en la superficie

Así estuvieron unos momentos a la mirada de todos, algunos entendían otros no comprendían nada luego Naruko se acercó a la pareja sonriendo mirando a Hinata, quien le devolvía la sonrisa y Naruto, quien sonrió abrazando a Hinata de la cintura, después Naruko abrazo a Hinata después de mucho tiempo sin verla.

—Bienvenida Hinata a la familia.

Hinata estaba algo sorprendida, pero sonrió mirando a Naruto, quien también sonreía.

Luego de la alegría de los hermanos Uzumaki por volver a ver a Hinata, ellos junto a Hinata se acercaron —a los padres y amigos de los hermanos Uzumaki hizo que Hinata se pusiera tensa como la primera vez que vio a Naruko y a Naruto. De eso se dio cuenta Naruto que la abrazaba fuerte dándole un beso en la frente.

Estando frente a todos Naruto les presentaba a todos a Hinata.

—Amor ellos son mis padres Minato y Kushina Uzumaki.

—Es un placer Señor y Señora Uzumaki. —con una reverencia.

—Bienvenida Hinata a la familia por favor llame Minato. —sonrió.

—Gracias suegro. —sonrió.

Kushina estaba al lado de Minato escuchando cuando le tocaba su turno Kushina le dio una sonrisa luego se lanzó a ella abrazándola que sorprendió a todos, pero más a Hinata, quien miraba a Naruko le sonrió, guiño el ojo y le decía en silencio «Así es mamá» volviendo a sonreír.

Kushina siempre trata a los amigos de sus hijos como propios, pero ahora había ganada a una hija más luego pudo decir.

—Bienvenida a la familia hermosa. —la miró.

—Gracias suegra. —sonrió.

Después Naruto le presento a sus amigos.

—Amor ellos son mis amigos Gaara, Shisui e Itachi.

—Es un placer chicos. —sonrió.

Gaara le dio un beso en la mano.

—El gusto es mío. —la miró.

Shishi le dio una sonrisa le decía.

—Bienvenida Hinata.

Itachi le dio una sonrisa sutil y dijo.

—Eres hermosa Naruto y Naruko se quedaron cortos al describirte.

Después de comentario al instante Hinata se sonrojo por sus palabras. Naruko lo miró y a la vez miraba a Izumi, quien le sonrió y asintió que hizo que Naruko se acercará a Itachi para darle un codo en el estómago.

—Ten cuidado Itachi con lo que dices además lo dices como si Naruto y yo te hubiéramos mintiendo sobre Hinata que es una sirena la única diferencia es que Hinata ahora es una humana. —mirándolo con molestia.

—Está bien, pero ¿Por qué me diste un codazo?

—Porque te lo merecías por incomodarla.

Luego Itachi miraba a Izumi, quien se reía de la situación que sorprendió a Itachi.

—¡Izumi!

Se acercaba junto a Temari y Hotaru riéndose al lado de Naruko, quien aprovecho de presentarle a sus amigas.

—Linda te presento a Temari, Hotaru e Izumi.

—Es un placer chicas.

Temari toco las manos.

—Bienvenida soy hermana de Gaara. —sonrió.

Hotaru le sonrió.

—Bienvenida al grupo.

Izumi le sonrió y guiño el ojo.

—Encantada y soy la novia del chistoso Itachi.

Luego todos se rieron por lo dicho de Izumi mientras Itachi se molestó inflando las mejillas que hizo reír mucho más a sus amigos.

Posteriormente Naruko junto a las chicas abrazaron a Hinata, quien cada vez más estaba sorprendida que miraba a Naruto, quien sonreía algo nervioso porque sabía cómo eran las chicas cuando se proponían algo, pero Naruto también sabía que las chicas son de buen corazón.

Después de haber visto tanta alegría femenina intervino.

—Lo siento señoritas estuvo bueno de tanta emoción necesito a mi Hinata con permiso.

Ese comentario dejo heladas a las chicas, pero en especial a Naruko, quien cayó en cuenta que Hinata lleva solo algunas horas como humana y se apeno por ello.

—Lo siento Naruto, Hinata.

—Está bien, Naruko solo quiero que no la agotes. —dándole un beso en la frente.

—No te preocupes Naruko. —acariciando el cabello.

Luego del rescate de la alegría femenina Hinata abrazaba a Naruto sonriéndole y dándole besos que Naruto sonreía por las muestras de cariño.

En un momento Hinata le decía que quería presentarle a los suyos y él sonrió besándose así lo hizo ambos caminaron abrazados al mar donde estaban todos los padres, hermana, madrina y amigos de Hinata. Vieron todos los humanos recibían a Hinata entre ellos, pues ahora el turno de Hinata presentarle a Naruto su gente.

Estaban cerca de una roca que Naruto vio y sentó a Hinata para que descansará de tanta emoción femenina en tan poco tiempo estando allí Hinata presento a sus padres mientras que Naruto entro un poco al agua para estar cerca de ellos.

—Amor ellos son mis padres Hiashi y Hanare Hyuuga.

—Es un placer Señor Hyuuga, Señora Hyuuga. —dando una reverencia.

—Es un placer. —serio.

—Encantada, pero dime Hanare. —acercándose a Naruto.

—Gracias tía Hanare.

Hinata continúo presentándole a Hanabi, Kurenai y Neji.

—Amor ellos son mi hermana, mi madrina y mi mejor amigo.

Naruto la escuchar decir esas tres últimas palabras que le dolían y molestaban allí comprendió todo, pero igual fue educado con Neji.

Hanabi se acercó e incluso lo abrazo.

—Bienvenido a la familia —sonrió.

Kurenai le sonrió y tomo las manos.

—Encantada y cuida de mi ahijada por mí.

Neji con todo lo sucedido y contado por sus padres no se convencía, pero estaba allí siendo testigo se dio cuenta el daño que le causaba y causo a su mejor amiga y se arrepintió de ello. Mirando a Hinata a distancia mientras que ella se centraba en jugar con sus pies para evitar mirarlo, pues Neji decía.

—Un placer. —serio.

Luego de ese momento tenso para Hinata, Neji y Naruto continuo Hinata con sus amigos.

—Naruto ellos son mis amigos y los responsables que yo haya estado aquí —sonriéndole.

Naruto se puso en cuclillas y los tomos a los tres en las manos.

Katsuyu le sonrió amablemente.

—Encantada de conocerte.

Akamaru le asintió.

—Sé que cuidarás de ella.

Pakkun serio lo miraba.

—Cuídala bien.

Naruto los bajo se enderezo y les decía.

—Gracias a ustedes tres encontré al amor de mi vida.

Dicho eso Naruko y sus amigas suspiraron al punto del desmayo que Minato y Kushina se reían junto a los chicos luego Hinata le presento a los amigos de su padre con ello estaban todos presentados de ambas familias.

Luego Minato y Kushina acercaron a Naruto y se presentaron ante todo igualmente los amigos de Naruto y Naruko con ello ya estaba por caer la noche así que Gaara decía.

—Tenemos que irnos es un placer conocerlos a todos. —sonrió.

—Fue un placer conocerlos y saber que las sirenas y sirenos existen. —decía Itachi.

—Cuídense hasta pronto. —decía Temari.

Todos se estaban yendo a los autos para ir a la ciudad cuando Minato y Kushina se miraron entre si y sonriendo ya viendo la realidad de su nuera tomaron una decisión fueron donde estaban Naruto y Hinata abrazados de pie al lado de la roca.

Minato mirando a la pareja sonrió y dijo.

—Naruto no es necesario que te vayas a la ciudad con Hinata.

Por lo dicho por Minato no comprendía.

—Hijo, queremos que te quedes aquí tu adoras este lugar además allí esta la familia de Hinata y nosotros podemos venir cuando queramos a verlos.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que no podía decir nada solo pudo decir.

—Gracias.

Ellos se despidieron de Naruto y Hinata con un brazo después de dirigieron a su auto mientras que Hinata junto con Naruto le contaban a los demás que se quedan en la casa de la playa. Con esa noticia todos los conocidos de Hinata se fueron al fondo marino la última en irse fue Hanabi, quien le guiño el ojo y se fue.

Quedando solos sin la familia de Hinata y sin los amigos de los hermanos Uzumaki, pero aún quedan los padres y hermana de Naruto, que estaba a una distancia de ellos, quienes estaban a la orilla del mar abrazados mirando el mar Hinata hablo.

—Naruto no tengo más que este vestido. —sonrojada.

—No te preocupes solo solucionaremos. —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Naruko, quien estaba al tanto por sus padres hace unos minutos apareció detrás de ellos diciendo.

—Lo tengo solucionado. —sonriéndole.

Ese comentario hizo que ambos voltearan y vieron a Naruko con sus dos maletas a cada lado de ella.

—Naruko.

—Nada hermanito. Linda toma—dejando sus maletas frente a Hinata, quien estaba sorprendida—toda mi ropa es suya además que queda bien no te preocupes por mi tengo bastante y si necesito algo lo compro.

—Naruko gracias –sonrió

—Cualquier cosa que necesites entras a mi habitación. —guiño el ojo.

Abrazando a ambos Naruko les sonrió y se fue junto con sus padres feliz de ver a su hermano feliz con su cuñada sirena.

Naruto y Hinata finalmente solos en ese lugar abrazados había caído la noche. Naruto llevo adentro a Hinata en brazos como hace semanas lo hacía Hinata se dejó ser en los brazos de Naruto feliz.

Naruto la dejo a dentro sola unos segundos mientras él iba por las maletas que quedaron afuera y las llevo a la habitación.

De regreso al comedor vio a Hinata que estaba sentaba en una silla esperándolo Naruto le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente luego hizo un té con unas tostadas para ambos estando en el comedor. Naruto miraba a Hinata comer tranquilamente como si fuera un sueño que no quisiera despertar luego Hinata hablo

—Naruto discúlpame. —apenada.

Naruto la miraba a que se refería con ello tomándole una mano.

—¿A qué te refieres Hinata?

—A que si yo hubiera podido hablar antes tu no hubieras sufrido tanto por mi culpa.

—Nada de eso, no tengo perdonarte nada ahora estamos juntos para siempre.

—Gracias.

Naruto se levantó de su silla que estaba al frente de Hinata se acercó a ella le dio una sonrisa sutil y la tomo en brazos para llevarla a la habitación Hinata se sorprendió.

—¡¿Qué haces Naruto?!

—Nada. Déjate consentir Hinata.

Luego de lo dicho por Naruto, Hinata lo abrazo dejándose consentir en sus brazos poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y su cabeza en el pecho.

Así se fueron por el pasillo hasta su habitación estando de frente a la puerta entraron las paredes de color beige que es de una cama de dos plazas con cobertor color amarillo claro con varios almohadas rectangulares del mismo color con un closet de madera de puertas corredizas una mesa de escritorio a la derecha al lado está la ventana con manilla que se deja ver el mar con la luna y se escuchaba romper las olas. Al lado izquierdo de la cama estaba en el velador donde esta una foto de su familia en verano hace unos años antes de que ellos hicieran la casa de la playa en esa foto estaba Minato, Kushina, Naruko de unos 10 años y él de unos 14 años muy sonrientes y también una lámpara.

Hinata estaba sorprendida por la habitación porque ella conocía la de Naruko, pero no la de Naruto, quien sonreía por la reacción y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Bienvenida a mi habitación amor, pero si quieres quedarte en la habitación de Naruko no tengo problemas.

Naruto le hablaba mientras la deja en la cama Hinata le decía.

—No te preocupes.

—Si quieres dormir en la cama, puedes yo me puedo acomodar en la habitación de Naruko. —sonriendo.

—¡No! No es necesario quiero dormir contigo en tu habitación si no te molesta —avergonzada y sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió por ello y se puso en cuclillas frente a Hinata tocándole su mejilla.

—Está bien, como quieras ves la puerta de allí es el baño para cuando quieras.

Hinata asintió sonrojada hizo que Naruto volviera sonreír y la abrazará le decía.

—Vamos que te limpies los pies y luego descansaremos de este día lleno de emociones.

—Si.

Luego Naruto la llevo en brazos hasta el baño de la habitación la ayudo lavarse los pies después de unos minutos volvieron a la cama, se metieron a la cama abrazados y felices. Para Hinata era todo un sueño que no quería despertar jamás luego se durmió a la mirada de Naruto, quien le dio un beso en la frente y se durmió.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto con la luz que entraba por la ventana despertaba para ver a Hinata, quien estaba acurrucada a él que lo hizo sonreír mientras le acariciaba el cabello pensando en todo lo que pasaron para estar así.

Naruto continuaba acariciando el cabello de Hinata cuando ella despertaba de a poco hasta en encontrarse apoyada en el pecho de Naruto que se sonrojo por ello y Naruto sonreía más por los gestos de Hinata y le decía.

—Buenos días mi sirena.

—Buenos días mi sireno. —mirándolo levemente sonrojada.

— ¿Cómo dormiste amor?

—Bien, solo que aún no me hago la idea. —apenada.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes no eres la única yo pensando que no te veria más y mira estas aquí junto a mí. —abrazándola.

—Naruto. —devolviendo el abrazo.

Así se quedaron unos momentos hasta que Naruto le decía.

—Vamos, levantémonos que tenemos ordenar esta habitación para que pongas tu ropa en el closet y te enseñare cada rincón de la casa menos la habitación de Naruko que ya la conoces.

—Está bien. —dándole un beso en los labios.

—Si quieres cambiarte puede ir al baño, a la habitación de Naruko o yo salgo para que estés tranquila.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario voy al baño a cambiarme.

—Bien, cualquier cosa me avisas. —dándole un beso en la frente.

Se levantaron Hinata camino lentamente al baño con un vestido celeste en la mano junto a unas chalas blancas sacado de una de las maletas bajo la mirada de Naruto, quien la vigilaba por cualquier cosa. Cuando ella entro Naruto se quedó más tranquilo de que no se tropezara en sus pies. Sabiendo que Hinata caminaba mejor que la vez pasada no estaba demás cuidarla o consentirla.

Con ese pensamiento Naruto se cambió de ropa una camisa amarillo claro y unos short azules con una chalas blancas luego de unos minutos estaba listo mientras esperaba a Hinata que saliera hizo la cama. En unos instantes apareció Hinata con el vestido celeste hasta las rodillas a pies descalzos con el vestido lila con brillos con tirantes en las manos.

—Naruto.

Él volteo a verla sorprendido porque lo que se ponía Hinata le quedaba precioso.

—Preciosa.

—Gracias.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata la beso cuidadosamente que Hinata se entregó a ese beso y rompieron el beso sonrieron juntando sus frentes.

—Vamos desayunar.

—Vamos.

Salieron de la habitación en dirección la cocina como lo había dicho Naruto, él le enseño cada cosa de la cocina mientras ambos hacían el desayuno juntos por primera vez. Naruto había puesto unas tostadas a calentar un poco mientras que Hinata ponía el agua para el té, pero Hinata cada cierto tiempo se quedaba mirando cada rincón de la cocina como si fuera lo más novedoso del mundo, pero ella no sabía que Naruto la miraba y se reía por eso.

Hinata después de unos momentos se dio cuenta que Naruto la miraba y se puso roja como un tomate casi le da un desmayo, pues Naruto logro a firmarla para que no se cayera.

—Hinata ¿Estas bien? —la miró.

Hinata solo asintió por la vergüenza a eso Naruto sonrió.

—Tranquila, no pasa nada si te quedas mirando el lugar.

—Lo siento. —apenada.

—No te preocupes mejor vamos a desayunar ¿Sí?

Después de estar un buen momento en la cocina ambos se dirigieron al comedor a desayunar el té con unas tostadas con palta de frente ambos desayunaron tranquilamente en silencio que incomodaba a Hinata; Que cada vez que podía miraba a Naruto de reojo mientras continuaba su desayuno hasta terminarlo.

Naruto se percataba de ello, pero la dejaba porque se le hacía divertido luego la nombro.

—Hinata.

Solo escuchar su nombre Hinata se asustó.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—¿Segura?

—Sí, solo que tal vez no sea lo que tu esperabas. —apenada.

Naruto se levantó de la silla se acercó a donde Hinata, la tomo en brazos se fue en dirección al sofá que había al lado de la puerta, la sentó posteriormente él sentó tomándole las manos mirándola a los ojos.

—Hinata amor no digas eso como no va hacer lo que esperaba. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo de verdad. —besándole las manos.

—Naruto. —en un susurro.

—Tranquila, así como tienes tiempo para conocer la casa tendremos tiempo para nosotros, pero cuéntame más de ti.

Hinata le sonrió y tocándole las manos.

—Bien, pero supongo que Hanabi les dijo algo en algún momento ¿verdad?

—Sí, de hecho ella vino a contarnos a Naruko y a mí cual era la razón porque llegaste con nosotros. De verdad era para no creerlo e incluso me siento responsable de algún modo —con la mirada triste—Hinata perdóname por favor.

—No te preocupes Naruto no te culpes por favor.

—Pero que hubiera pasado si lo hubieras conseguido tal vez. —Naruto fue interrumpido por Hinata, quien le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Mejor olvidémoslo y te cuento lo que quieres saber ¿Está bien?

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa besa sus manos hizo que Hinata se sonrojará.

—Está bien te escucho.

—Bueno, a mí siempre me ha gustado ser libre en cierto modo disfrutar cada cosa a mi alrededor junto a mis amigos Katsuyu y Akamaru, quienes siempre han estado a mi lado y en mis aventuras, ideas o cada cosa que se me ocurre. Así era en el fondo marino con ellos me perdía todo el día y llegaba para la hora del almuerzo y la cena. Al otro día me escapaba con ellos muy temprano siempre íbamos a jugar a lugares no muy conocidos o íbamos a ver la banda marina, quien se encargan de armar una gran fiesta sin tener un motivo especial solo por pasarla bien, pero también Katsuyu y Akamaru sabían que yo soñaba con ver más de lo que es el fondo marino. Así que ellos la primera vez me trajeron aquí a ver el atardecer y quede tan maravillada que desde esa vez siempre lo hacía a escondida de todos. Aunque Hanabi también lo sabía, pues ella se daba una idea donde estaba. Además si no podía en el atardecer lo hacía en la noche para ver la luna estaba un tiempo prudente para que no me llaman la atención por subir la superficie según los adultos es peligroso para nuestra especie, pero eso nunca me detuvo hacer lo que me cambio de cierta manera cuando mis padres decidieron que estaba en edad de casarme a los 24, pero yo no quería casarme así sino por amor tuve distanciada con mis padres que no los hablaba por arreglarme el matrimonio con Neji yo acepte, pero les deje claro no le daría nietos, pero Neji se obsesiono conmigo porque él sentía algo por mí que desconozco si él sigue en ello. Si sé que me perseguía en todo momento que un día me canse y fui junto a mis amigos a donde la bruja Kaguya a que me ayudará a librarme de Neji y lo hizo con una condición que si me enamoraba de algún humano en la superficie en los cuatro días que estuviera allí y me daban un beso de amor verdadero mis piernas que eran temporales iban hacer permanentes además también tenía que darle algo a cambio y eso era mi voz, por eso, llegue la superficie desnuda con piernas y sin voz.

—Es increíble, pero con más detalle todo tiene más sentido ahora porque no podías sostenerte por ti misma. Cuando estabas con nosotros aunque ya estaba al tanto de ello, pero saberlo por ti todo es lo que lo hace increíble y hace valer la pena todo esto que está recién comenzando.

—Naruto, yo no que…—interrumpida por Naruto, quien le daba un beso dulce y apasionado.

Luego ambos rompieron el beso por la falta de aire mirándose por un momento que parecía que se detuvo el tiempo para ellos que por instinto Hinata abrazo a Naruto, quien sonrió acariciándole el cabello.

—Amor aparte de ser una hermosa sirena y cantar ¿Qué otra cosa sabes hacer?

—Bueno, también se cocinar—sonrojada—aunque por lo vi ustedes cocinan un tanto diferente.

—Que bien, no te preocupes yo te enseñaré lo que haga falta.

Estando abrazados en el sofá y con esa conversación se le paso la hora de almorzar y ya era casi la hora de la cena. Naruto la tomo de la mano en dirección a la cocina para preparar algo para tomar, estando allí Naruto la abrazaba por detrás con cariño, porque no quería que ella se arrepintiera de estar a su lado.

Luego de tener todo listo se fueron al comedor para tomar té y continuaron su conversación de hace un momento atrás.

—Naruto quiero pedirte un favor.

—Sí, dime.

—Por favor no me tomes en brazos tan seguido porque me voy a mal acostumbrar. — Apenada.

—Está bien Hinata, pero no te prometo nada, porque me gusta consentirte mi sirena.

Hinata se sonrojo por las últimas palabras de Naruto porque aún ella siendo una humana para él era su sirena que hizo sonreír a Naruto.

Después ambos terminaron de tomar el té Hinata pensó que la llevaría a la habitación, pero no Naruto la llevo a la playa que estaba por comenzar la noche así que era la primera caminata nocturna de Naruto junto a Hinata. Estaba sorprendida e incluso un poco asustada por ello aunque lo intento disimular, pero Naruto se dio cuenta.

—Hinata no te preocupes solo quiero mostrarte mi rutina antes de dormir luego iremos a dormir.

—Está bien –tomada del brazo de Naruto.

—Vamos a caminar un poco.

Así lo hicieron por unos momentos hasta llegar cerca de una roca que Hinata sentó mientras que Naruto al lado de ella en la arena ambos mirando las olas romper con la brisa marina en el rostro de ambos.

Estando en silencio cómodo de alguna manera mientras Naruto miraba al frente Hinata lo miraba a él perdidamente como si no existirá nada más, pero Naruto sabía que lo estaba mirando solo sonrió al frente por ello.

Hinata lo siguió mirando sin percatarse de que Naruto le tocaba las manos mirando al frente luego unos momentos ella se percató y se sonrojo levemente Naruto volteo a verla le dio una sonrisa sincera.

—Tranquila, no me molesta que mires todo el día

—Perdón no era mi intensión. —apenada.

—Sabes Hinata amo este lugar desde que era pequeño mis padres compraron este lugar para alejarnos de la vida de la ciudad que nos estresa o simplemente para pasar un tiempo agradable en familia lejos de todo. En mi caso yo venía alejarme de la insistencia de mi ex novia que fue lo peor que me pudo haber pasado que ella me utilizaba para sus planes de ambición, pero yo junto a mi familia y amigos nos dimos cuenta de lo que tramaba entre todos la desenmascaramos y ahora está buscando volver, pero no lo hará porque ella no sabe de este lugar. De eso han pasado 2 años y estaba decidido a estar un tiempo largo soltero, por eso, estoy aquí estuve acompañado en un principio de Naruko como sabes, pero luego que te fueras llegaron mis padres, mis amigos y las amigas de Naruko. Además también venía los veranos, los fin de semana largos o vacaciones como es este caso con la intensión de pensar que hacer con mi vida y este lugar me ayuda a eso, pero estas vacaciones fueron muy diferentes porque te conocí a ti Hinata.

Hinata escuchaba por todo estaba tan sorprendida por lo dicho de Naruto que de verdad lo de ella no se comparaba a lo vivido por él.

—Naruto ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro, pregunta lo que quieras –sonrió

—¿Quién era ella?

Naruto quedo algo sorprendido por eso, pero tenía que decírselo igualmente.

—Shion, era mi ex novia. —decía con seriedad y molestia.

—Ya veo, lo siento. —apenada.

Naruto la miró se paró y se puso en frente posteriormente se puso encuclillas frente a Hinata, quien estaba sentada en la roca tocándole las manos.

—No te pongas así, si dije todo esto es para que sepas algo de mí para conocernos así como tú lo hiciste en la mañana es todo. Además es a ti a quien amo mi sirena hermosa. —mirándola a los ojos— te amo Hinata como no tienes idea.

—Naruto te amo.

Naruto tomo su rostro con sus manos y le dio un beso apasionado que hizo detener el tiempo olvidarse de que era de noche se entregaron a ese beso que cada vez era más pasional, pero Naruto rompió el beso porque no quería apresurar las cosas cuando Hinata llevaba solo un día con él.

Luego Naruto la abrazo fuerte con todo el amor le profesaba que hizo sonreí a Hinata, quien le devolvió el abrazo de igual manera así se quedaron unos momentos.

Después Naruto la tomo en brazos Hinata puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y su cabeza en su pecho dejándose querer. Llegaron a la casa pasaron por el pasillo llegaron a la habitación de Naruto entraron él dejo a Hinata en la cama mientras que iba a preparar el baño a Hinata para que se lavará los pies luego de unos minutos Naruto había regresado junto a ella, quien le dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Amor no te preocupes soy el primero en entenderte no es fácil dejar a tu vida, familia y amigos por estar con alguien yo no voy a presionarte a nada ¿sí?

—Gracias.

Dicho eso Hinata se fue al baño a lavar dejando a Naruto solo en la habitación algo preocupado y cuestionándose si estaban haciendo lo correcto, pero todas preocupaciones que tiene se desaparecen cuando tiene a Hinata al lado al frente con esos ojos o su sonrisa.

Él esperando por ella con los pies descalzos porque pronto sería su turno de lavarse sentado en su cama cuando sintió que abrían la puerta del baño y le dio una sonrisa sutil se paró paso por el lado para ocupar el baño. Entro mientras que Hinata buscaba en las maletas algún pijama para ponerse lo encontró era un pijama de tirantes color lila que le llegaba a las rodillas se lo puso lo más rápido posible por cualquier cosa luego se sentó en la cama algo inquieta en instantes sintió que abrían la puerta del baño salió Naruto muy callado que preocupo a Hinata.

—Naruto ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes si quieres tu puedes dormir aquí mientras que yo duermo en la habitación de mis padres.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no quiero presionarte a nada Hinata ya te lo había dicho antes.

—Lo sé, pero no es necesario. —acercándose a Naruto.

—Es lo mejor Hinata porque no quiero que te hagas una mala imagen de mí.

—Pero yo no quiero. Es verdad que ciertas cosas me incomodan porque no estoy acostumbrada a ellas, pero a ti no eres lo mejor que me ha pasado —dándole un beso corto en los labios— por eso, no quiero que me dejes sola.

—Está bien, sabes que tengo miedo a que quieras regresar con tu familia y que te arrepientas de estar aquí conmigo.

—Eso nunca eres el amor de mi vida y motivo porque estoy aquí junto a ti mi sireno hermoso.

—Oye ni siquiera soy un sireno y me llamas así.

—Es verdad, pero tú siempre me llamas mi sirena hermosa así que es justo ¿no crees?

—Bueno si tú lo dices. —sonrió.

Naruto se puso un pantalón de tela delgada negro con el torso desnudo y Hinata quedó maravillada en silencio cosa que se percató Naruto.

—Me encanta cuando te quedas mirándome. —sonrió.

—¡Naruto!

Naruto se reía de Hinata, quien estaba roja como un tomate luego se acostaron en la cama cada uno por su lado como la noche anterior, pero Hinata tenía la necesidad de abrazarlo ahora que sabía su pasado y el amor que él le tenía así quería algo lograr para estar más unidos de lo que estaban.

Hinata con ese pensamiento poco pudo dormir mientras que Naruto estaba igual, pero lo disimilaba muy bien.

Al día siguiente ambos desayunaron tranquilamente en silencio mientras que Naruto se ocupa de lavar la loza y adelantar el almuerzo. Hinata fue a la habitación de Naruto a sacar la ropa de Naruko de las maletas, después de dos días en ellas eso hacía cada cierto tiempo se quedaba mirando la ropa de Naruko en sus manos.

Eso le llevo unas horas tanto que llego la hora de almorzar era puré con carne al jugo nuevamente almorzaron en silencio cada uno con sus pensamientos luego de unos minutos Hinata se ofreció a lavar la loza y hacer la cena. Mientras que Naruto encargaba de sacar su ropa de las maletas y guardarlas en el closet y se percató que Hinata había hecho lo mismo, pero con su ropa y le saco una sonrisa de lo que va el día.

Luego ordeno un poco su habitación que ahora era para dos así que mantendría siempre limpia con esa ocupación le llevo toda la tarde que llego la hora de cenar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos así como lo dijo Hinata, ella se encargaría de la cena.

Hinata preparo unos tés con un pie de limón para ambos que sorprendió a Naruto, quien sabía que Hinata le había dicho que ellos cocinaban un tanto diferentes, pero igual era de admirar el esfuerzo de Hinata.

Al instante ambos cenaron lo preparado por Hinata, quien estaba nerviosa porque no sabía si lo había hecho bien. Hinata hizo el pie de limón siguiendo una receta en un libro que encontró en la cocina mientras ordenaba.

Naruto probó el pie de limón.

—Increíble, te quedo delicioso, una delicia.

Hinata se sonrojo mirando sus manos debajo la mesa.

—Hinata eres increíble eres una gran cocinera.

—Gracias.

—Por favor no seas modesta eres maravillosa.

Ambos terminaron de cenar Naruto se levantó dándole una sonrisa a Hinata le dio la mano, ella se levantó y se fueron a la habitación por el pasillo en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación entraron Hinata le dijo.

—Naruto ¿Tu caminata nocturna antes de dormir?

Naruto sonrió por ello. —abrazándola.

—Es verdad, pero creo no será necesario ahora porque tengo lo que quiero. —sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te tengo a ti mi sirena hermosa. —dándole un beso en la nariz.

—Pero, no es necesario que por mí no hagas lo que te gusta. —sonrojada.

—Está bien, como quieras mi sirena.

Hinata abrazo a Naruto fuerte, porque no quería despertar de ese sueño después se preparon para acostarse como siempre distanciado se durmieron.

* * *

Iban pasando los días Naruto le enseño a Hinata de a poco cada rincón de la casa de la playa entre esos rincones la habitación de sus padres que era de paredes color beige en sus paredes estaban fotos de sus hijos cuando eran pequeños Naruto de 6 años y Naruko de 2 años ambos abrazados sentados en la arena y una foto familiar de Minato abrazando a Kushina adelante Naruto abrazando a Naruko sonriendo. Con un gran ventanal, una cama de 2 plazas de color verde claro con sus almohadones del mismo color, un closet con puertas corredizas color café oscuro barnizado con un baño luego Naruto le mostró las 2 piezas extras que tenía la casa para las visitas posterior el baño que estaba al final del pasillo.

Hinata de a poco se iba acostumbrando como ya había estado antes en la casa no le era difícil, pues Naruto le enseñaba donde estaban las cosas de la cocina, del baño, de las habitaciones para que no tuviera problema con ello o si necesitaba de aquellos lugares en caso de alguna emergencia sin él no la podía ayudar si fuera el caso.

Así se la pasaron el día jueves Naruto enseñándole donde estaban las cosas mientras que Hinata hacia una que otra pregunta por cierta situación probable en algún momento.

Había llegado la hora de cenar de ese día jueves ambos cenaron tranquilamente conversando para conocerse cada día más entre gestos y risas se les paso la hora volando luego levantaron la mesa y se fueron a la habitación como era costumbre, pero Hinata quería nuevamente hacer la caminata nocturna que había hecho junto con Naruto hace unos días atrás. Sentía que si se lo pedía él se enojaría o se molestaría así desistió de la idea al final se fueron a la habitación tranquilos tomados de la mano cuando llegaron Naruto se sentó en la cama mientras que Hinata se quedó para a mitad de la habitación Naruto la miraba.

—Hinata ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Eh? No nada.

Naruto se levantó y se acercó a Hinata.

—Puedes confiar en mí, sé que nos vamos conociendo de a poco, pero ten bien presente que puedes confiar mí ¿de acuerdo? —Sonriendo y dándole un beso en la frente.

—Está bien.

Ambos se prepararon para dormir como lo hacían siempre se acostaron cada uno dando la espalda al otro, pues Hinata quería cambiar eso.

—¿Naruto? ¿Estas despierto?

—Sí, ¿Por qué necesitas algo?

—Bueno en realidad quería pedirte si podía abrazarte. —sonrojada.

Eso hizo sonreír a Naruto, quien se dio la vuelta y vio la espalda de Hinata ya se imaginaba su cara.

—Ven, date vuelta para abrazarte.

Hinata se dio vuelta toda sonrojada por lo pedido que hizo sonreí a Naruto.

—Ven.

Hinata se acercó al pecho de Naruto poniendo su cabeza en el abrazándolo cerrando los ojos porque era lo más relajante que podía tener.

—Hinata ¿Estas mejor?

—Sí, espero no molestarte.

—Molestarme nunca, todo lo contrario aunque yo te haya dicho que no quería presionarte en nada para que lo tomaras con calma, pero parece que tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Hinata se volvió a sonrojar, pero Naruto le levanto el rostro para mirar esos ojos brillantes le sonrió y el dio un beso corto en los labios luego abrazarla, pues ambos se acurrucaron para dormir hasta el día siguiente felices y tranquilos.

Hinata había conseguido lo que quería hace días dormir abrazada al amor de su vida que dio una sonrisa sincera por ese momento mágico e increíble para ella.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	12. Planeando una sprpresa

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis NaruHina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Monica735:** Lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión. Como muchas veces lo mencionó dejo volar mi imaginación al momento de escribir sin fijarme mucho en el efecto que causará en los lectores. Ese capítulo lo tenía pensado y no pensado. Sí conociéndose ambos, espero haber realizado bien ambos capítulos. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Shion145:** Me alegra que te guste la historia y como la desarrollo, aunque no fue fácil al momento de escribirla. Referente a tu pregunta, sigue leyendo y encontrarás la respuesta. Gracias por apoyar mis historias siempre.

 **Hime chan nh:** Me alegra saber que te guste como hice a Kushina, sí al fin están juntos. Sigue disfrutando la historia.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 12: Planeando una sorpresa

Al día siguiente Naruro se levantó temprano mientras él se vestía miraba a Hinata dormir tranquilamente sonrió luego de estar vestido con una polera azul con unos pantalones café con chalas negras salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Hinata despertó más feliz de lo habitual por solo dormir abrazada a Narutro toda la noche aunque Naruto cada cierto tiempo se corría un poco en la cama y Hinata lo seguía al instante porque quería seguir abrazada a él cosa que Naruto se daba cuenta, pero lo dejaba para no incomodarla y vio que estaba sola.

Después Hinata se levantó de la cama se dirigió al closet a escoger que ponerse eligió un vestido con manga corta de color amarillo con unas chalas blancas se dejó su cabello suelto solo al lado derecho sujeto con un prendedor de mariposa de color amarillo estando lista salió de la habitación algo nerviosa por lo que pudiera pensar Naruto.

Luego de unos instantes Hinata llego a la cocina donde estaba Naruto preparando unas tostadas con manjar esperando el agua para el té.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días Hinata.

Naruto se volteo al instante dándole una sonrisa.

—Te ves hermosa amor.

Hinata se sornojo levemente por el cumplido de Naruto.

—Amor vamos a desayunar ¿sí?

Hinata asintió levemente luego ambos salieron de la cocina hasta el comedor después sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente aunque a Hinata no podía dejar de pensar en lo que podría pensar de ella.

—Hinata ¿Estas bien?

Hinata salto en la silla por el susto luego de unos segundos contesto.

—¿Eh? Sí, bien no pasada. —dando una sonrisa.

Naruto no quedó tranquilo por ello, pero decidió dejarlo por ahora y continuaron desayunando hasta terminar como ya era costumbre. Naruto se encargaba de lavar la loza y hacer el almuerzo para más tarde mientras que Hinata se encargaba de ordenar un poco la casa. Así se le pasaba la mañana.

Luego de unas horas había llegado la hora de almorzar, el menú era fideos con carne molida estaba todo listo se sentaron para almorzar en silencio cuando Naruto hablo.

—Hinata, sé que nos conocemos hace poco, pero quisiera saber si hay manera de avisarle a tu familia para que esté presente para algo que quiero hacer. —la miró.

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué necesitas? —preocupada.

—Hinata no te preocupes, no para nada malo tranquila.

—Está bien, pero ¿Para que los necesitas?

—Todo a su momento. —le sonrío.

Luego continuaron almorzando. Ahora Hinata estaba más intrigada con lo que quiso decir Naruto, quien estaba tranquilamente almorzando, después de unos momentos terminaron de almorzar y Hinata se encargó de lavar la loza del almuerzo, mientras Naruto se fue a su habitación tranquilo.

Naruto en la habitación tomo su celular con cada mirada a la puerta cada cierto tiempo para que saber si Hinata venía cerca esperando que le constestaran luego de unos 2 tonos contestaron.

—Alo.

—Hola hermanita.

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está todo bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Naruto sonría a las preguntas de Naruko, pues Naruko era más preocupada que Kushina cuando se trataba de Naruto en ciertas cosas.

—Sí, tranquila todo va bien, pero de a poco ya sabes.

—Qué bueno, por un momento me asustaste con tu llamado.

—Bueno, en realidad te llamaba para que ayudes en algo que estoy pensando hacer y necesito la ayuda de todos.

—Mmm tiene que ver con mi cuñada ¿verdad?

—Sí, quiero que se case conmigo, pues también sé que nos conocemos hace poco así que no quiero perderla. Le pidiré matrimonio ese mismo día en la mañana y en la tarde de ese día nos casamos.

—¡Sí! Cuenta conmigo y los demás, pero ¿Cómo lo harás para que su familia se entere?

—No te preocupes, se lo consulte a Hinata, pero ella no sabe para que quiero comunicarme con ellos.

—Ya veo, lo tienes todo planeado.

—Algo no del todo, por eso, necesito la ayuda de ustedes para ello. Dile a papá o mamá que se comuniquen con un sacerdote y que venga a la playa, tú, mamá y las demás se encargarán del vestido de Hinata.

—Bien, esto se está poniendo interesante. —sonrió.

—Naruko, espera mejor ve mi traje de novio porque ya se quien se encargará del vestido de novia.

—¿Quién se encargará del vestido de novia?

—La madrina de Hinata con su madre y hermana.

—Me estás diciendo, que estas armando el matrimonio en secreto sin que Hinata se enteré.

Naruto se quedó en silencio en el celular mientras Naruko decía eso último.

—Eres el mejor.

—¿Me ayudarás sí o no?

Naruto escuchaba pasos y dijo.

—Naruko te tengo que dejar viene Hinata,

—Bueno, nos vemos.

Hinata golpeo la puerta y como no respondían abrió y vio a Naruto parado a la mitad de la habitación, quien le sonrió gentilmente.

—¿Pasa algo? —la miró.

—No, nada es solo que como te demorabas me preocupe y vine, pero no respondías entre.

—Ah, no te preocupes es que decidí descansar un poco y cuando tocaste estaba en el baño.

Hinata le dio una sonrisa como respuesta.

—¿Qué necesita Hinata?

—Nada, solo que esta lista la cena.

—Entiendo, vamos. —sonrió.

Ambos salieron de la habitación en dirección al comedor para cenar estaba todo listo solo falta servir el té luego de unos instantes se sentaron a la mesa a cenar antes de dormir.

Naruto mientras cenaba pensaba que tan rápido paso la hora de cenar mientras conversaba con Naruko por celular hace unos momentos atrás.

Hinata cenaba tranquilamente, pero pendiente de Naruto, quien estaba en cualquier parte menos en el comedor.

— ¿Naruto estás bien?

— ¿Eh? Sí, no te preocupes. —sonrió.

Ambos terminaron de cenar levantaron todo cuando Naruto iba en dirección a la habitación como de costumbre Hinata lo detuvo tomándolo de un brazo.

—Naruto, vamos a caminar a la playa antes de dormir por favor. — lo miró a los ojos.

—Está bien, tú ganas. —dándole un beso en la frente.

Se dieron la vuelta en dirección a la puerta para salir a caminar por la playa. Ambos en la playa caminaron un poco hasta sentarse cerca de una roca en la arena mirando el mar romper las olas con esa brisa marina y cielo estrellado de testigo. Hinata apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto, quien sonrió por ese momento y tener en cierta manera esa intimidad entre ellos.

Se quedaron así unos momentos mirando el mar y escuchando las olas romper hasta que Hinata hablo.

—Naruto ¿Siempre hacías esta rutina antes de dormir? ¿Por qué cuando volví dejaste de hacerla?

Naruto sonrió dándole un beso en las manos.

—Porque te tengo conmigo y no necesito más mi sirena.

—Pero por estar aquí no quiero que dejes de hacer lo que te gusta por mí ¿Me lo prometes?

—Te lo prometo haremos lo que tú digas. Además no lo hacía porque cambiaron mis prioridades teniéndote conmigo.

—Gracias Naruto, pero yo quiero conocerte más hacer las cosas que tú haces.

—Está bien—abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho besando su cabeza— vamos Hinata.

—Vamos.

Luego se encaminaron a la casa abrazados lentamente disfrutando todo alrededor como Naruto le había dicho hace unos días después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa entraron en dirección a la habitación donde Naruto entro al baño a lavarse los pies posteriormente lo hizo Hinata. Luego de unos minutos Naruto se puso un pantalón de tela negro y a torso desnudo mientras que Hinata se puso un pijama de tirantes lila hasta las rodillas cuando estaban listos se metieron a la cama a descansar Naruto veía a Hinata un tanto indecisa en hacer algo.

—Hinata sí quieres algo solo dilo y hazlo ¿de acuerdo? — la miró.

—Bien, ¿Puedo abrazarte?

—Claro, ven.

Hinata así lo hizo abrazo a Naruto, quien le correspondió el abrazo así se durmieron abrazados conociéndose más cada día que pasaba.

* * *

Desde la última caminata nocturna y esa promesa entre los dos habían pasado 2 días en que Naruto le pido a Hinata si podia llamar algún familiar, por eso, ellos están en la orilla del mar parados. Hinata comenzó hacer un canto suave frente al mar era todo silencio luego de unos minutos aparecieron Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, quien se enteró por Akamaru, quienes sabían de ese canto era su manera de comunicarse con Hinata donde fuera y como fuera.

Katsuyu le dio una sonrisa a ambos mientras que Akamaru y Pakkun asintieron con la cabeza

—¿Cómo están chicos? ¿Necesitan algo?

—Bien gracias Katsuyu. No, está todo bien. ¿Cómo está todo en casa?

—Bueno, tú sabes cómo es tu padre, pero fuera de eso está todo bien Hanare está más tranquila sabiendo que estas aquí junto a Hanabi y Kurenai está todo tranquilo, pues Neji está más relajado y sereno pensativo a lo que te hizo hace un tiempo atrás.

—Ya veo, que bueno que este todo mejor, pero lamento lo de mi padre. —apenada.

Naruto miraba a Hinata la abrazo al instante.

—¿Estás bien?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza le dio una sonrisa a Naruto, quien le dio un beso en la frente.

—Ve a tomar algo para tranquilizarte bien también ve a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo ¿sí?

—Está bien. Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun denle mis saludos a todos por favor. —dándole una sonrisa.

Luego Hinata se fue en dirección a la casa hasta que entro a la mirada de todos luego Naruto dio un suspiro y miro a los amigos de Hinata.

—Chicos ¿Lo que dijeron del padre de Hinata es cierto?

—Si, Naruto lo lamentamos —decía Akamaru.

—Hiashi es un terco cabeza dura. —decía Katsuyu salpicando un poco de agua con su aleta de lo molesta que esta.

Naruto se reía de saber que Hinata tenía buenos amigos, pero en instante Pakkun se dio cuenta que Hinata los había llamado para algo, pero ella se había ido.

—Naruto ¿Sabes para que quería vernos Hinata?

Naruto les dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Bueno. En realidad soy yo el que quería hablar con ustedes.

Ese comentario tomo por sorpresa a Akamaru, Katsuyu y Pakkun luego de unos minutos Katsuyu le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

—Quieres darle una sorpresa a Hinata ¿verdad?

—Sí. Ustedes junto con la familia de Hinata y mi familia me ayudarán. —sonrió.

—Eso ni lo preguntes. —decían todos.

Naruto se acercó más a ellos para decirles lo que planeaba y como podían ayudar para eso.

—Bueno mi hermana Naruko sabe más o menos e incluso le avisará a mis padres y amigos, pues ellos me traerán el traje a mí mas todo lo necesario para realizar la boda aquí, pero yo le dije a Naruko que se encargarán del vestido de novia también, pero pensándolo bien sería mejor que su familia y amigos que encargarán de ello y aclaro Hinata no sabe nada de esto.

—Que lindo, claro que cuenta con ello le informaremos a todos.

—Pero si ustedes se encargan del vestido como Hinata se lo pondrá ese día. —preocupado.

—No te preocupes Naruto se encargará Kurenai para ese día le dice que es un regalo de parte de ella y listo.

—Bien Katsuyu en eso quedamos para volvermos a ver ¿Cómo lo hacemos? Podrían venir en la noche unos días.

—Si, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, avísenle a todos y ustedes se encargarán de avisarles todo lo que conversemos para que eviten hablar de más con Hinata sobre esto.

Luego Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun se despidieron de Naruto regresaron al fondo marino a su vez Naruto se dirigía a la casa con una sonrisa porque pronto Hinata sería su mujer.

* * *

Mientras en el fondo del mar en camino a donde Kurenai iban Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun a contarle lo que Naruto planeaba para Hinata en la superficie.

Kurenai estaba en su jardín cuidando de sus corales tranquilamente cuando aparecen rápidamente Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, quienes parecían agitados, pero felices.

—Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Veo que algo cansados. —sonrió

—Eso no es lo importante Kurenai lo importante es Hinata. —decía Akamaru.

—¿Está bien? ¿Qué paso?

—Entremos a la casa te contamos todo—decía Pakkun.

Así lo hicieron entraron a la casa directo a la cocina entre los 4 prepararon algo para escuchar las novedades sobre Hinata.

Luego de unos minutos fueron al comedor con lo preparado que fueron unos panecillos ya estando allí Akamaru comenzaba a contarle a Kurenai la idea de Naruto para la sorpresa de Hinata Kurenai sonreía por ello.

—Increíble se ve que Naruto ama a Hinata.

—Si, por eso, lo ayudaremos a preparar el matrimonio ¿Qué dices Kurenai?

—Claro, lo que sea por ayudar a mí ahijada en el día más importante de su vida.

—Bueno, te aviso que le dije a Naruto que tú te encargarías de vestido de novia y que se pondrías a Hinata ese mismo día.

—Pero ¿Cómo le dijiste eso? —algo molesta.

—Sí porque eres su madrina y es la única manera que Hinata no sospeche y si pregunta le dices que un regalo de tu parte.

Kurenai dio un suspiro resignada a lo sucedido todo sea por Hinata.

—Está bien, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para ello?

—No lo sé, pero estamos en contacto con Naruto por cualquier cosa y te vamos avisando para que día lo quiere.—decía Katsuyu.

Así siguieron todos conversando a medida que iban conversando más emocionados se ponían y se iba siendo tarde así que Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun se despidieron de Kurenai para ir a contarle a la familia de Hinata que planeaba Naruto.

En dirección a la casa de la familia Hyuuga para contarle las novedades todos fueron haciendo una carrera entre ellos en cosa de minutos llegaron y esa carrera la gano Pakkun estando al frente Akamaru toco la puerta esperaron un momento y abrió Hanabi, quien les dio una sonrisa.

—Adelante chicos ¿Cómo están? —haciéndose un lado mientras entraban Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, quienes estaba algo cansado de su carrera.

—Bien, gracias vinimos a contarles novedades de Hinata, bueno de Naruto para Hinata.

—Que bien Pakkun.

Llegaron al living donde Hanabi dejo a los invitados unos momentos para ir al jardín para buscar a sus padres en unos instantes llego y vio a sus padres cortando algo maleza marina alrededor de los corales.

—Mamá, Papá tenemos la visita de los amigos de Hinata, quienes traen noticias de Hinata.

Solo basto decir eso para que sus padres dejarán lo que estaban haciendo para entrar, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la reacción de su padre, quien dio una sonrisa que era muy extraño en él, quien se niega todavía a la realidad de Hinata.

En unos minutos Hiashi a junto Hanare seguidos por Hanabi llegaron al living de la casa donde los amigos de Hinata estaban sentados en el sofá.

—Hola chicos bienvenidos. —sonrió.

—Gracias Hanare. —decia Akamaru-

Luego Hanare e Hiashi se sentaron uno en cada sillón mientras que Hanabi se sentó en una silla ya reunidos todos Hiashi fue directo al asunto en cuestión.

—Bien ¿Qué los trae por aquí? ¿Qué le paso a Hinata? —serio como siempre.

—¡Hiashi! Por favor.

—Chicos por favor no le hagan caso a Hiashi ya saben cómo es. Mejor cuéntennos de Hinata y su vida en la superficie.

—¡Si! Por favor cuenten chicos. —con las manos juntas.

La reacción de Hanabi y Hanare los chicos sonreían mirándose luego Katsuyu decía.

—Bien, Hinata y Naruto están bien no se preocupen están felices que Naruto le está preparando una sorpresa a Hinata con la ayuda de todos.

—¿Qué sorpresa Naruto le prepara a mi hermana?

—Tranquila Hanabi a eso voy Naruto quiere casarse con Hinata en la playa junto a todos sus seres queridos.

Esa noticia les tomó por sorpresa a la familia Hyuuga que hubo un total silencio en la casa después en unos segundos Hanabi reaccionó.

—¡Si! Tengo cuñado y tendré sobrinos —sonriendo y guiño el ojo a Katsuyu—cuenten conmigo para lo que sea por el matrimonio de ellos.

Dicho eso por Hanabi, Hanare reaccionó dando un gran grito saltando del sillón y todos los demás la veían con sorpresa.

—No me vean así ustedes saben que Hinata hace tiempo nos digo que si la casábamos al fuerza no me daría nietos, pero ahora que se casa por amor como ella siempre quiso me dará nietos—con una gran sonrisa—así que díganme en que ayudo y manos a la obra.

Hiashi fue el único que no digo nada pensado que Hinata volvería, pero Hanare le dijo al oído.

—Querido lo que estés pensando no se hará porque Hinata ya decidió ser feliz en la superficie solo te queda alegrarte por ella y su futuro es más por nuestros futuros nietos.

Con solo mencionarle lo de los futuros nietos Hiashi se quedó más tranquilo y comenzó a cambiar de actitud porque por su culpa había hecho elegir a su hija y también había hecho que Hinata dijera que se casará y no les daría nietos, pero ahora cabía la posibilidad de que fuera abuelo junto a Hanare.

Después que Hanare y Hanabi habían dicho que ellas ayudarían Hiashi hizo mismo, pero en ayuda monetaría para lo que fuera quería estar en el anonimato para que su hija no supiera.

Luego de que todos fueran avisados en el fondo marino se corrió la voz del matrimonio de Hinata. Así su amiga Ino, Neji entre otros se enteraron de la novedad, pues desde ese día Kurenai junto con Hanare, Hanabi, Katsuyu, Akamaru, Pakkun se encargaron todos de confeccionar el vestido como no sabía para cuando era lo comenzaron sin más demora por cualquier cosa.

Kurenai eligió la tela que era de color blanco con ella la hizo estilo sirena para hacerle honor a lo que Hinata en realidad es. Mientras que Hanabi y Katsuyu, fueron las encargadas de buscarlas perlas mas brillantes para adornar el vestido a su vez Akamaru y Pakkun fueron encargados de ayudar a Hanare en busca de los materiales que se necesitaban en ese momento al confeccionar el vestido de novia de Hinata.

Mientras Neji estaba junto a Ino en unos arrecifes de coral conversando de todo lo pasado con Hinata, quien ahora tenía una vida muy distinta a ellos tanto que se iba a casar que fue una sorpresa para ellos especial para Neji, quien aún no se costumbraba a la idea que su mejor amiga se había ido a la superficie por su culpa y pasar por tanto eso lo tenía algo deprimido.

—Neji no te pongas así además todos sabíamos lo que anhelaba Hinata desde pequeña.

—Lo sé, pero aun así me siento responsable por todo.

Ino lo escuchaba aunque sabía que algo de razón tenía, pues Ino sabía por su padre Inoichi que el padre de Hinata era el gran responsable de todo lo que hizo pasar a Hinata, quien tuvo que ir a la superficie para librarse de ese compromiso a la fuerza impuesto por su padre.

—Neji, tal vez tengas algo de razón, pero el gran responsable es el padre de Hinata, quien por lo que se está todavía negado a la realidad de Hinata es feliz en la superficie como siempre lo quiso así que no te culpas ¿de acuerdo?

Neji dio un suspiro de aceptación a lo comentado por Ino.

—Además Neji prométeme que durante la boda de ellos buscarás un momento para mejor tu situación con Hinata.

—Está bien. —resignado.

Luego de eso ambos regresaban a sus casas porque ya se les hacía tarde Neji llego a su casa entró fue recibido por sus padres cuando llego al comedor donde estaba su padre Hizashi tomando té mientras su madre Honoka estaba poniendo las tostadas en la mesa.

—Bienvenido a casa hijo.

—Hola hijo.

—Gracias mamá, papá.

—Hijo siente te serviré.

Dicho eso Neji se sentó al lado de su padre mientras su madre le servía posteriormente se sirviera para ella todos en la mesa Hizashi, quien tomó la palabra de comenzar la conversación que por diversas cosas estaba pendiente.

—Hijo tenemos que hablar.

Neji escuchaba en silencio sin decir nada.

—Hijo lo que dice tu padre es verdad en necesario que hablemos.

—Claro mamá, papá ¿Qué sucede?

—Sucede lo siguiente Neji me enteré hace un tiempo por la familia Hyuuga desde que nosotros te comunicamos tu compromiso con su hija mayor Hinata Hyuuga. Tú reaccionaste de mala manera como obsesionado con ella, quien te quiere como amigo, pues fue tanto tu acoso que no le dejaste otra opción que ir con la bruja Kaguya para que la convierta en humana. Hinata estuvo en la superficie unos días, pero tuvo que pagar un precio que fue perder su voz luego Hiashi y Hanare se enteraron ello, Hiashi no sé lo tomo muy bien lo que hizo Hinata, pero aún así él junto Shin, Inoichi y yo tuvimos que recuperar la voz de Hinata de las manos de la bruja Kaguya lo tuvimos que hacer todo rápido antes de que Hinata se volviera sirena nuevamente lo conseguimos con la ayuda de Kurenai, Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun. También fuí testigo que Hinata no solo fue humana sino que se ganó el cariño de unos humanos que ayudaron mientras estuvo en la superficie.

—Lo siento papá no era mi intensión yo siempre he estado enamorado de Hinata.

—Hijo nosotros no te creíamos así hay manera de enamorar a la persona que te gusta porque no hablaste conmigo de lo que te pasaba así te hubiera dado consejos, pero ya es tarde, pero los consejos no porque pronto encontrarás a otra persona, pero lo harás bien.

—Está bien lo siento de verdad mamá, papá.

—Pero que no se repita que así perdemos una amistad de años si le hubiera pasado a Hinata, pues quizás siempre seriamos los culpables si algo le hubiera pasado a Hinata.

—Lo siento papá. —apenado.

—Está bien hijo.

—Cierto Neji, Hinata está por casarse en unos días en algún momento en ese día habla con ella para que se sientas más traquilo ¿me lo prometes?

—Sí, te lo prometo mamá.

Luego todos terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir.

* * *

En otro lugar del fondo marino iban Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun a reunirse con Naruto como habían quedado en la mañana de ese mismo día que estaba por terminar.

Los 3 habían llegado a la superficie, pero se escondieron detrás de una roca mirando a Hinata y Naruto, quienes estaban sentados en la arena abrazados mirando el mar con un cielo estrellado como testigo Hinata con un vestido amarillo a pies descalzo recargada en el pecho de Naruto, quien tenía un pantalón negro a pies descalzos una camisa azul de manga larga con botones dejando los primeros desabrochados abrazando a Hinata mirando el mar con sus olas rompiendo con fuerza.

Ambos están tan tranquilos que no sabían que eran observados por los amigos, quienes estaban escondidos sonriendo por ellos.

Mientras ellos continuaban abrazados Naruto le decía.

—Hinata ¿Tienes frio?

—Un poco ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque te vas a enfermar estando así aquí afuera –tocándole los brazos y piernas.

Hinata se tensó un poco que Naruto le tocará las piernas además era la primera vez que él le tocaba las piernas.

—Naruto por favor.

Naruto sonrió atrayendo a Hinata más a su cuerpo dándole un beso en una mejilla.

—Te amo vamos.

Dicho eso se levantaron para regresar a la casa caminaron abrazados hasta llegar a la entrada Hinata entro primero Naruto iba hacer lo mismo sintió un sonido de una pequeña piedra que salto de la gran piedra se dio vuelta y vio a los amigos de Hinata así junto la puerta para que Hinata no sospechará posteriormente se acercó a los amigos de Hinata.

—Chicos ¿Cómo están?

—Bien, aquí con novedades. —decía Katsuyu que desde siempre era como la líder de todos y la que sabía todo.

—Que bien, no pensé que los vería tan luego. —sorprendido.

—Pero ya ves muchacho. Las cosas son más rápidas en el fondo marino cuando son importantes más aún si se trata de cierta sirena que sea ganado el corazón de todos con su alegría.

—Entiendo Pakkun, ¿Qué tienen que contar? —Sentado en la arena con las piernas dobladas y los brazos en las rodillas mientras que Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun estaban al frente de Naruto.

—Bueno en primer lugar todos se enteraron su boda así esta parte de la playa la verás llena de gente y animales marinos, pues además Hiashi cambio de actitud cuando supo que en un futuro tendría nietos no tanto como Hanare y Hanabi, quienes están más que felices con ello tanto que ellas junto a Kurenai y nosotros estamos haciendo el vestido de Hinata. Mientras que Hiashi no tiene límites monetario para ayudar a lo que sea por el matrimonio de su hija mayor. — decía Akamaru.

—Ya veo, me alegro que el padre de Hinata haya cambiado eso va a poner contenta a Hinata.

—No lo dudamos, pero Kurenai necesita saber cuándo será la boda para tener listo el vestido.

—No lo sé todavía tengo ponerme en acuerdo con mis padres para saber cómo van con lo que les pedí así que veré eso para decir lo que quieren saben ojala tenga respuesta pronto para informarle eso en la próxima junta ¿Les parece?

—De acuerdo. —decían todos.

—Chicos nos vemos pronto no quiero que Hinata sospeche.

Naruto se levantó les dio una reverencia y fue a la casa antes que Hinata comenzará a buscarlo a su vez Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun sonrieron mirándose entre ellos posteriormente se sumergieron en el mar.

* * *

Desde la conversación de Naruto con los amigos de Hinata había pasado unas 2 semanas tanto que Naruto unos días después de la conversación llamo a Naruko para preguntarle sobre cómo iban las cosas que le había pedido, pues Naruko que bien que lo tendrían listo todo en 2 semanas. Posteriormente Naruto se juntó con los amigos de Hinata para decirle todo así que estaba listo todo solo faltaba una cosa proponérselo a Hinata.

Era una mañana despejada en la casa de la playa mientras Naruto y Hinata tomaban desayuno tranquilo como siempre con sus conversaciones habituales tanto que habían terminado cuando Naruto llamo la atención de Hinata.

—Hinata.

Hinata lo miraba interesada por el tono que uso Naruto, quien se levantó de su silla hasta llegar a Hinata, quien la tenía al frente se puso encuclillas frente a ella con una rosa en la mano.

—Amor ¿Te casarías conmigo? —Pasándole la rosa roja que Hinata recibió al querer olerla vio un anillo de plata con rubi, amatista, esmeralda y zafiro que sorprendió mientras sacaba el anillo.

Con la rosa y anillo en la mano Hinata abraza a Naruto.

—Sí, quiero. —con lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Naruto le saco las lágrimas con sus pulgas tomo con sus manos el rostro de Hinata para darle un beso en los labios luego poniéndole el anillo.

—Gracias amor, pero muy pronto cambiarás ese anillo.

—¡Eh¡ ¿Cómo? —sorprendida y confundida.

—Pronto lo entenderás –dándole un beso en la frente y un abrazo.

Luego de la petición de matrimonio sorpresiva continuaron con las cosas normalmente hasta el almuerzo todo tranquilo más para Naruto que para Hinata porque no sabía lo que iba a pasar en unas horas más tarde.

Hinata fue por algo a la cocina en ese instante Naruto aprovecho de darle un mensaje a Naruto.

Naruko ya le propuse matrimonio a Hinata ¿Dónde están ustedes?

Espero un momento y le respondieron

Bien. Estamos cerca de la casa, pero no nos verás

De acuerdo. Tranquila

De acuerdo ya te deje en traje en la habitación por la ventana cuídate

Tan atenta gracias te quiero

Igual cuando tenga todo listo voy a buscar a Hinata

Gracias 

Luego terminaron los mensajes de texto Hinata volvió traía un postre que era una tarta de manzana que había hecho ayer por la tarde en una fuente que la puso en la mesa luego la comenzó a cortar sirviéndole un trozo a Naruto, quien estaba en silencio mirándola como servía el postre para ambos.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa mientras recibía el postre posteriormente le devolvió la sonrisa luego se sentó a comer el postre comieron tranquilos como si nada más pasará luego de unos minutos habían terminado ambos levantaron la mesa. En la cocina Hinata lava la loza mientras que Naruto iba a la habitación tranquilamente estando frente a la puerta de la habitación por lo que se venía entro a la habitación cerró la puerta Naruto estando a la mitad de la habitación vio su traje cerca de la ventana y sonrió.

Naruko gracias ¿Cómo van a fuera?

Espero un momento y le respondieron

Bien,tranquilo está todo listo y tú prepárate

Gracias 

De nada. Voy por Hinata la distraerla mientras tu te preparás ¿Dónde está Hinata?

Bueno. Esta en la cocina nos vemos

Luego de esa conversación Naruto se preparaba para una ducha antes de vestirse a su vez Naruko veía los últimos detalles antes de ir a ver a Hinata para distraerla un momento de su sorpresa. Posteriormente vio a todos, quienes sonrieron mientras que Minato y Kushina asintieron con eso Naruko fue a buscar a Hinata a la casa se fue corriendo a la casa antes de tocar dio un suspiro y cruzo los dedos luego toco la puerta con ello comenzaba la sorpresa.

Naruto sintió la puerta y sonrió en la habitación mientras que Hinata fue a abrir la puerta para su sorpresa era Naruko.

—Hola Linda ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien gracias pasa.

Naruko entro estaba todo en silencio era buena señal para lo que se venía.

—Hinata vamos que quiero mostrar algo.

—Está bien

Ambas salieron de la casa cuando Naruko cerró la puerta Naruto abrio la puerta de la habitación sonriendo mirando la puerta de entrada.

—Confió en ti Naruko.

Luego volvió a cerrar la puerta de la habitación para terminar de arreglar.

Ya Naruko y Hinata estaban afuera de la casa Hinata tenía un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas con unas sandalias blancas y el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo mientras que Naruko tenía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un cinturón rojo con tacos negro con su cabello ondulado un sutíl maquillaje.

Amabas se acercaban a los demás mientras que todos estaban muy arreglados por una ocasión especial era la impresión Hinata se sentía fuera de lugar la preocupo cuando Kushina y Minato se acercaron a ellas.

—Hinata ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tía Kushina– frotándose las manos.

Kushina, Minato y los demás sonrieron al verla o percatarse del anillo en su mano aunque todos estaban al tanto gracias a Naruko, quien era la más feliz con todo.

Por otro lado Katsuyu había ido la superficie a petición de Kurenai para saber cómo iba todo y vio que todo estaba listo solo faltaba Naruto, pues veía Hinata toda nerviosa por no saber lo que pasaba que le hizo sonreír luego se sumergió para comunicárselo a Kurenai.

Naruko la tomo de los hombros le sonrió.

—Tranquila.

Hinata la miro y se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Por qué todos están listos para un evento?

—Pronto lo sabrás. —le dio una sonrisa.

El lugar estaba listo tenía una mesa con un mantel blanco con unas flores blancas a cada extremo de la mesa con unas filas de sillas en cada lado de la mesa haciendo el camino para el futuro matrimonio eso estaba ubicado de manera vertical para que todos los amigos y familiares de Hinata fueran testigos también.

Mientras Gaara acompañaba al sacerdote que lo tenía algo escondido por Hinata en el auto de Gaara, quien se encargó de traer al sacerdote hasta el lugar.

—Mil disculpas padre por tenerlo así.

—No te preocupes muchacho todo ser por la sorpresa.

—Gracias.

El padre sabía que la novia en realidad era una sirena y sus familiares también, se lo habían comentado para que no se asustará o vaya pensar mal de ese matrimonio que casaría y el lugar del casamiento.

* * *

En el fondo del mar todos estaban corriendo por lados para estar a tiempo Kurenai junto con Katsuyu fueron las primeras en irse a la superficie en el camino se encontraron con Akamaru, Pakkun, Neji, Hizashi, Honoka, Ino, Sai, Hanare, Hanabi y Hiashi detrás de ellos venía todos los demás que conocían a Hinata desde que era pequeña, traviesa, alegre, quien en definitiva era el alma del fondo marino.

Así llegaron todos a la superficie con cuidado a la señal de Kurenai Katsuyu se asomo para ver si estaba Naruto cuando él llegará aparecerían todos así lo hizo Katsuyu. Naruto estaba saliendo de la casa estando detrás de Hinata.

Naruto tenía un traje negro con camisa blanca con corbatín negro y zapatos negros en dirección a Hinata, quien estaba confundida, pero feliz de ver los familiares y amigos de Naruto en el mismo instante Naruko le enviaba un mensaje a Gaara, a quien el vibro el celular.

—Vamos padre.

—Vamos.

Ellos no estaban lejos de todo así que llegaron en unos pocos segundos el padre se puso detrás de la mesa para comenzar todo a su vez Gaara se sentó al lado de Temari.

A su vez Katsuyu estaba pendiente de todo cuando no vio que faltaba nada se sumergió para decirle a Kurenai.

—Listo.

Con ello todos los familiares y amigos de Hinata subieron a la superficie el sonido llamo la atención de todos en especial de Hinata, quien estaba sorprendida de ver a todos allí tanto que no sintío a Naruto que la tomaba de la mano luego miro a hacia Naruto, quien estaba de traje.

—Naruto, no entiendo que pasa aquí.

Naruto sonrió a su comentario y le dio un beso en la mano.

—Hinata no te imaginas que puede ser.

Hinata negó con la cabeza que estaba nerviosa con todo se sentía fuera de lugar.

—Amor todo esto es nuestra boda.

Hinata estaba tan sorprendida con sus ojos como dos grandes perlas no podia decir nada Naruto la sostenía de la cintura cuando reacciono.

—Pero no…

Naruto la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios luego él se hizo a un lado Kurenai con su báculo le cambio su vestido celeste por un vestido de novia era blanco estilo sirena con un cinturón de perlas que brillaban a la luz del sol con su cabello ondulado con un prendedor de flor blanca al costado del lado derecho en el cabello con un sutil maquillaje, pues con Hinata lista Naruto se encamino con Hinata hasta el padre así todo podía dar inicio.

El padre comenzó a iniciar el matrimonio en la playa con todos de testigos en la superficie y el mar Hanare, Kurenai, Honoka, Hanabi y Katsuyu estaban tan sonrientes como Naruko por la sorpresa que había funcionado.

Luego de unos minutos el padre le hizo la pregunta a Naruto.

—Naruto Uzumaki ¿Aceptas como esposa a Hinata Hyuuga?

—Sí, acepto. —mirando al padre.

—Hinata Hyuuga ¿Aceptas como esposo a Naruto Uzumaki?

—Sí, acepto. —mirando al padre con un nudo en la garfanta por la emoción.

—Los declaro marido y mujer puedo besar a la novia.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y sonrieron Naruto la beso despacio con un beso cortito que hizo que Hinata soltará una lágrima de felicidad luego vinieron los aplausos de los invitados a la pareja de recién casados.

Después vieron las felicitaciones de todos comenzando por Naruko, Kushina, Minato, Gaara, Temari, Izumi, Itachi y Shisui.

—Felicidades a ambos.

—Que sean muy felices.

—Felicidades.

—Felicidades amigo, Hinata.

—Felicidades linda, Naruto.

—Felicidades a ambos.

—Amigo Felicidades.

—Felicitaciones.

—Gracias a todos. —decía Naruto.

Hinata estaba muy callada sorprendida aún por todo ya que en la mañana de ese día Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio y ahora ya estaba casada con él.

—Amor ¿estás bien? —la miró.

Hinata lo miraba en silencio mientras que sus ojos se ponían llorosos que lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo a la vista de todos los presentes, quienes sonreían por ellos.

—Gracias Naruto

—De nada amor te mereces lo mejor vamos ver a los tuyos. —acariciando su cabello.

Luego se separaron para caminar hacia el mar, pues a la vez Gaara aprovecho para ir a dejar al padre a la ciudad. Hinata estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir o hacer en ese instante se acercaron sus padres, hermana y amigos a saludarla.

Hinata se sacó los tacos blancos y se metió al agua un poco con ayuda de Naruto, quien también se sacó los zapatos y se metió al agua.

Hanare sin pensarlo la abrazo a la mirada de todos mientras que Hiashi se acercó por primera vez a Naruto ya que la vez anterior no lo hizo como se debía.

—Gracias por querer y cuidar a mi hija. —lo miró.

—No me agradezca señor Hiashi lo hago con gusto porque la amo. —dándole la mano que Hiashi lo pensó un poco, pero le dio la mano.

Mientras Hanare aún abrazaba a Hinata le decía.

—Se feliz hija mía siempre y quiero muchos nietos te quiero.

Hinata se puso con un tomate por lo dicho de su madre, quien se reía suavemente y posteriormente la volvió a abrazar volviendo a decirle.

—¿Te acuerdas? Hace tiempo tu nos dijiste que lo harias por amor, pues bien lo conseguiste y que con ello me darás nietos.

—¡Mamá! Pero no será tan luego ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema además todo esto de la boda fue en un solo día para mí que siquiera lo puedo similar aún.

—Está bien, aunque me diste una esperanza con tus palabras.

Dicho eso Hanare le dio el lado a Hanabi para felicitar a su hermana Hanabi primero que nada le dio una sonrisa luego un abrazo fuerte posteriormente la miro.

—Hinata, hermanita que sea muy feliz junto con mi cuñado que es todo un hombre de sorpresas no me cabe la menor duda que te va hacer feliz.

—Gracias Hanabi por tus palabras soy feliz desde antes de esto que de verdad no me lo esperaba me sorprendió.

—Qué bueno de eso se trataba y funciono él fue de la idea junto con Katsuyu, Pakkun y Akamaru.

Hinata se sorprendió más aún con lo que decía Hanabi que sus amigos de toda la vida, quienes la acompañaron, apoyaron y ayudaron en cada una de sus locas y atrevidas aventuras fueron cómplices de esta sorpresa.

—Vaya que si hermanita gracias por estar aquí te lo agradezco. —abrazándola.

Hanabi se dejó abrazar ya que no la tendría mas en casa ahora sí que era un hecho ello. Se quedaron unos momentos así hasta que se acercaron a ellas Ino con Neji, quien estaba todo nervioso por lo que tenía que hacer y pensar como se lo iba a tomar Hinata.

La primera en hablar fue Ino, quien no era de subir a la superficie, pero por su amiga lo hacia.

—Hinata. —lo decía sutilmente.

Con ello las hermanas Hyuugas deshicieron el abrazo y miraron a Ino y Neji que están allí junto con ellas.

—Hermanita te dejo voy saludar a mi estimado cuñado. —guiño el ojo.

Hinata sonrió a eso y Hanabi le daba una sutil reverencia a Ino y Neji se fue dirección a Naruto, quien estaba conversando con su madre así dejándolos solos.

—Ino, que sorpresa me alegra verte después de mucho tiempo sé que no te gusta estar en la superficie, por eso, te lo agradezco de verdad y también pedirte disculpas por no contarte nada sobre mis idas y venias a la superficie ni mi idea de estar en la superficie mucho menos el motivo que me obligo a estar aquí por un tiempo.

Neji se tensó por las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Hinata él sabía que eran dirigidas a él sin tanto rodeo.

—No te lo dije Ino porque respete tu decisión de no querer subir a la superficie.

—Hinata no te preocupes por ello, pero aun así estoy aquí contigo en el día más importante para ti y te admiro no cualquiera hace lo que hiciste por tus sueños—tomándole las manos—Hinata aún somos las mejores amigas ¿verdad?

—Claro siempre. Ahora quizás tengas un motivo para subir a la superficier amiga Ino ves esa casa allí vivo así que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Ino solo se limitó a darle una sonrisa y abrazarla.

—Felicidades amiga.

—Gracias.

Con esa conversación Ino como Hinata volvieron hacer las amigas de antes, pero con realidades diferentes esta vez Ino se fue a reunir con su padre. Así dejo solos Hinata con Neji, quien estaba nervioso mirándola con culpa, pero aun así se dio valor para hacer lo que le había prometido a Ino y a sus padres.

—Hinata de verdad no sé cómo comenzar esto, pero verdad lo siento por todo el daño te cause tanto que te obligue a escapar a la superficie por mi obsesión por ti, que de verdad yo estoy enamorado de ti desde que eramos niños, pues mis padres lo supieron hace poco cuando tuvimos una conversación familiar aquí estoy pidiéndote disculpas por lo que hice y te hice pasar por mi mal comportamiento.

Hinata escuchaba todo en silencio porque no hallaba que decir con toda la sinceridad de Neji luego de unos segundos le decía.

—Neji es bueno te hayas dado cuenta de tu error conmigo te lo digo de corazón en parte te tengo que agradecer si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí ahora feliz con el hombre que amo. Además se que encontrarás alguien quien te quiera como te lo mereces. Con escucharte puedo decir que cerro una parte de mi vida sin rencores de por medio sé que con el tiempo lo verás de otra manera y creo que este es el primer paso para aquello.

—Gracias Hinata. De verdad tenía miedo a tu reaccionar por el daño que te hice pasar con mi amor obsesivo.

—No te preocupes no te odio ya paso si quieres seguiremos siendo amigos ¿Te parece?

—Si no te molesta e incómoda.

—Claro que no. —dándole una sonrisa.

En otro lado del mar miraban Honoka, Hizashi, Hanare y Hiashi que la relación entre sus hijos estaba resulta después de tantos problemas luego Hanare miro a Hiashi.

—Querido ahora tú resuelve el asunto de territorios con Hizashi, pero como adultos quiero saber que esta resuelto antes que llegue mi primer nieto o primera nieta ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo Hanare lo hare te lo prometo.

* * *

En otra esquina del mar estaba Hanabi con Naruto conversando de todo un poco cuando salio el tema de que su madre quería varios nietos que sorprendió a Naruto.

—Así es mi cuñado como sabes Hinata se negó a darle nietos por su forzado compromiso con Neji, pero ahora que se caso por amor como ella quería no tiene excusa.

—Bien Hanabi, pero danos tiempo ¿sí? Hinata estaba algo ida con todo lo que paso hoy, por eso, te pido tiempo para no presionarla que como sabes para ella todo fue en un dia en la mañana le pedí matrimonio y en la tarde nos estamos casando sin que Hinata alcanzará asimilar todo, es mas incluso creo que me precipite con ello.

—Nada de eso Naruto ustedes se aman lo sé y se les nota. Es verdad que fue todo en un día, pero también se que mi hermana no se arrepentiría de nada lo que vivio hoy ni lo que vivio estando con ustedes aquí además este era su sueño desde que tengo memoria así que no digas tonterías.

—Gracias Hanabi, gracias cuñada. —guiñándole un ojo y luego abrazándola.

Hanabi sonrió por ello y le devolvió el abrazo.

Antes de que Hinata y Naruto salieran del agua Kurenai, Katsuyu, Pakkun y Akamaru se acercaron a ellos con una gran sonrisa porque había funcionado todo a la perfección, pues la primera en hablar fue Kurenai.

—Felicidades hermosa no te diré nada porque sé que serás feliz siempre. Cuando necesiten algo solo díganmelo.

—Gracias madrina, pero como lo haremos para comunicarnos. —preocupada.

Kurenai quedo en silencio y sorprendida porque era la primera vez que Hinata le decia madrina luego de unos segundos reacciono y dijo.

—Bueno puede ser cantando ya que cierto trio me digo que era así la manera que te comunicabas con ellos por cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo. —abrazando a Kurenai.

Luego Kurenai se acercó a Naruto le dio una sonrisa sincera y le dijo.

—De verdad muchas gracias por amar a Hinata. —tomándole las manos de Naruto.

—No me agradezca ella cambio mi vida cuando apareció aquí no cuando la escuche cantar sin saber que era ella.

—Bien se eso, por eso, estoy segura que serán felices siempre.

—Gracias Kurenai.

Kurenai dijo sus últimas palabras a Naruto y Hinata para darle el lugar a los amigos de Hinata.

—Sean siempre unidos a pesar que tenga a un padre y un suegro orgulloso y cambiante.

Luego Kaysuyu, Pakkun y Akamaru.

—Felicidades amiga, Naruto.

—Hinata amiga mía, Naruto felicitaciones.

—Que sean felicidades para ambos.

Hinata los miraba seriamente que los 3 se tensaron por la mirada dirigida.

—Así que ustedes se dan de cómplices para matarme de un ataque de sorpresa en un día. —tomando la parte superior del vestido en las manos se metio un poco más alcanzar a sus amigos que los atrapo en un abrazo fuerte a los 3, quienes estaban asustados y sorprendidos por el reaccionar de su amiga.

Hinata con ellos en abrazos les dijo.

—Gracias es la mejor sorpresa que me han dado de todas las que ma han hecho gracias los quiero. —dándole muchos besos a los 3 a la mirada de Naruto, Kurenai y todos los presentes, quienes se reían sutilmente por la situación.

Posteriormente los bajo al mar con una sonrisa que al instante sus amigos le devolvieron.

—Cuídense mucho y cuiden a Hanabi que no se meta en problemas por favor.

—Descuida la cuidaremos por ti –decía Katsuyu-

Hanare estaba al lado de los amigos de Hinata en silencio que llamo la atención de Naruto, quien se acercó a ella.

—Tía Hanare ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, nada solo cuida de mi hija.

—Eso haré no se preocupes.

Luego de las felicitaciones de los familiares y amigos de Hinata ambos salieron del agua al salir Naruko los esperaba con unas toallas en mano para que se secaron y volvieran a ponerse los zapatos y tacos para celebrar con el resto de la familia en la arena.

Posteriormente que los recién casados salieran del agua los amigos y familiares de Hinata comenzaron la fiesta tocando, bailando e incluso cantando porque Hanabi estaba cantando la melodía favorita de Hinata, pues Hanabi estaba en el medio rodeada de los sirenos y sirenas asistentes y la banda marina estaba compuesta por un gran pulpo celeste, quien tocaba el piano, un calamar blanco tocaba el arpa, unos peces amarillos con sus aletas anaranjadas tocaban trompetas, unos cabellos de mar amarillos con su pecho celeste, quienes marcaban el ritmo con sus bocas a la vez bailando, mientras que Pakkun era el director de orquesta, quien estaba detrás de Hanabi, quienes acompañaban a Hanabi con su música, pues eso sorprendió a Hinata, quien se volteo al instante de oírla cantar luego la quedo mirando al punto de romper en llanto cuando sintió que Naruto la abrazaba por detrás.

—Amor ¿Estas bien?

—Sí no te… —Hinata no pudo terminar la frase porque tenía un nudo en la garganta que al final se convirtió en llanto con sus lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Naruto sonrió por ello y entendía la situación luego abrazo a Hinata entre sus brazos Hinata ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto, quien podía oír su llanto.

—Tranquila amor llora todo lo que quieras estás conmigo. —abrazándola fuerte.

Aún estando así Hinata podía oír a su hermana cantar que eso sí que fue una sorpresa porque Hanabi no dejaba ver sus pasiones o lo que quería.

Después de unos momentos Hanabi dejo de cantar y se acercó a los recién casados con una gran sonrisa a parte de ser la canción favorita de Hinata era también la melodía que Naruto escuchaba en sus caminatas nocturnas.

—Naruto, Hinata ese es mi regalo de bodas para ustedes.

—Gracias Hanabi. —decía Naruto abrazando a Hinata.

Al instante Hinata levanto la cabeza que hizo sonreí a Naruto, quien le dio un beso en la frente Hinata le dio una sutil sonrisa como pudo con el maquillaje corrido giro la cabeza hacia su hermana, quien le dio una sonrisa y le limpio el rostro.

—Hanabi. —solo decir el nombre se le notaba aún el nudo en la garganta.

—Hermanita no digas nada está bien solo preocúpate de ser feliz y darme sobrinos. —guiño el ojo con una sonrisa.

Hinata se acercó a Hanabi dándole un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza.

Estaban todos los amigos de Naruto y Naruko junto a sus padres, pues Gaara había regresado después de ir a dejar al padre en la ciudad para ver cada momento emotivo que envolvía a la novia con los suyos.

Luego de que todos fueron testigos de las emociones de la novia Hinata y Naruto se tomaron una foto con los familiares y amigos de la novia los recién casados abrazados a la orilla de la playa Naruko fue quien les tomo la foto posteriormente fue el turno de la familia y amigos del novio con los recién casados abrazados en la arena Hanabi fue quien tomo la foto.

Con haberse sacado las fotos familiares con las respectivas familias continuaron la fiesta la familia Hyuuga que motivo a la gente que estaba en la arena a bailar.

Estaban todos disfrutando de ese día importante de la pareja recién casada, quienes miraban todo desde un rincón abrazados.

—Mi vida ¿estás mejor?

—Sí, gracias. —acurrucándose en el pecho de Naruto.

—Qué bueno. Amor discúlpame por hacerlo así sin decirte nada. —abrazándola fuerte contra su pecho.

—Está bien —dando un suspiro— te amo.

—Yo también te amo.

Luego se acercó Naruko a la pareja muy alegre por cómo comenzó se desarrolló y termino la idea de su hermano para sorprender a su cuñada.

—Chicos ¿Cómo están? —mirándolos atentamente estando frente a ellos.

—Bien, hermanita aunque Hinata aún no se acostumbra a la idea.

—Ya veo, no es para menos. —sonriendo.

—Gracias Naruko.

—De nada linda.

Luego unos segundos Naruko le mostraba a Hinata el anillo de compromiso que tenía en sus manos fue la sorpresa para ambos, pero Hinata era la más sorprendida y confundida.

—¿Cómo lo obtuviste Naruko?

Naruko lo dio una sonrisa y le decía.

—Te contaré. Pues verás estabas tan concentrada en saber porque todos estábamos listo para un evento y mirando todo en todas las direcciones que en un descuido sin que lo notarás yo te saque el anillo de compromiso con cuidado a la mirada de mis padres, quienes estaban pendiente de ti por cualquier cosa junto a mis amigas, quienes me daban indicaciones como debía sacarte el anillo sin que lo notarás para que se pudiera realizar la boda y pues así llego a mis manos estimada cuñada. —con un guiño de ojo.

—Naruko siempre tan astuta. —la miró.

—Gracias hermanito.

Posteriormente Naruko le entrego el anillo a Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Sean felices siempre. —abrazando a ambos.

Naruko deshizo el abrazo dándole una sonrisa sin antes decirle algo a Hinata al oído.

—Linda disfruta tu noche de bodas.

Luego le guiño el ojo que Hinata se sonrojo levemente después se acercó a Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos pronto cuídate y cuídala.

—Nos vemos no te preocupes.

Ya había caído el atardecer en la playa todos los presentes en la boda de Naruto y Hinata se estaban despidiendo de los recién casados con besos y abrazos cada uno a sus hogares en la ciudad como en el océano.

Iba despidiéndose y ordenando el lugar antes de esa sorpresa por parte del novio.

Los últimos en irse fueron los familiares de Naruto y Hinata en un momento hablo Kushina.

—Cuídense mucho ambos.

—Gracias mamá, Gracias tía Kushina.

—Que sean felices y apóyense mutuamente.

—Gracias papá, Gracias tío Minato.

—Nos vemos hermanito, cuñada.

—Muchas gracias Naruko, hermanita.

—Cuídate hija mía, Naruto.

—Gracias mamá, tía Hanare.

—Cuídense los dos.

—Gracias papá, Señor Hiashi.

—Nos vemos pronto –guiño el ojo.

—Gracias Hanabi—decían ambos.

Después de despedirse de sus familias que ser retiraban la familia Hyuuga fue la primera en irse momentos después la familia Uzumaki así dejando los recién casados, quienes miraban el mar con el futuro que les espera así se quedaron mirando el mar hasta caer la noche.

Luego ambos entraron a la casa a descansar de un día lleno de sorpresas y emociones Naruto tomo en brazos a Hinata hasta llevarla a la habitación.

En la habitación Naruto la sentó en la cama y él frente a Hinata dándole un beso en la frente.

—Amor se lo que estás pensando, pero no voy a obligarte a nada menos cuando no puedes asimilar lo ocurrido.

—Naruto yo no quiero…—Interrumpió Naruto poniendo un dedo en sus lados.

—Mi vida tiempo va a haber no te preocupes descansa.

Dicho eso Naruto se ponía su pantalón de tela negra mientras que Hinata lo miraba ida por lo dicho.

—Amor ¿no vas a sacarte el vestido?

Hinata aún estaba en shock así que no lo escucho y Naruto sonrío, pues él lentamente le desarmaba el peinado, le sacaba los tacos y el vestido de a poco dándole unos cuantos besos en su cuerpo y también poniéndole el pijamas de tirantes lila luego a la cama hizo lo mismo ya ambos acostados abrazados después de varios minutos reacciono.

—Naruto. —quien la abrazaba contra su pecho.

—Amor buenas noches. —acariciando su cabello.

—Buenas noches Naruto. —cerró los ojos.

A pesar de no haber tenido su noche de bodas estaban unidos para siempre en el lugar que se conocieron.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Gracias a llevar a mi historia a sus favoritos, follows o simplemente leer este humilde proyecto. Muchas gracias.**

 **Ya comenzamos con la recta final de esta historia y esperando que este capítulo no haya estado muy acelerado desde el inicio hasta el final.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	13. La Noche Especial

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis NaruHina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Eliza:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme. En eso estoy de a poco intentando mejorar. Saludos.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 13: La Noche Especial

Después de haber tenido un día especial lleno de sorpresas y emociones Naruto y Hinata eran felices de estar juntos los días eran diferentes con esa alegría de ser uno aunque les faltaba aquello, pero Naruto le estaba dando espacio a Hinata para que pudiera estar tranquila y pensar bien todo lo sucedido.

Ambos estaban en el comedor desayunando como era costumbre con conversaciones entre ellos de las cosas que hacían, los sueños por cumplir o la idea de ir a la ciudad en algún momento.

Aunque ya había pasado una semana desde su matrimonio Hinata se sentía responsable de algún modo y quería cambiar eso pronto, pero sabía bien que Naruto nunca la presionaría.

—Naruto discúlpame. —con miedo.

Naruto la miraba y la escuchaba atentamente luego le dio una sonrisa.

—No me pidas disculpas es normal además ese día fue lleno de sorpresas y emociones para ti y me siento responsable por aquello—apenado—, por eso, no pasó nada en nuestra noche de boda como te lo había dicho tenemos toda la vida para ello y será nuestro secreto ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien de acuerdo —sonrojada.

Al ver a Hinata sonrojada sonrió se levantó y se acercó a Hinata le dio un beso en la frente la tomo de la mano le dijo.

—Ven. —guiándola al sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta.

En cosas de segundos llegan al sofá donde Naruto se puso una almohada en la cabeza y se recostó y Hinata se puso en encima de él así ambos miraban la tarde de ese día martes por la ventana Naruto le acariciaba el cabello y espalda de Hinata mientras que ella sonreía y acariciando el pecho de su marido.

Con las caricias mutuas eran la satisfacción de estar en una unión eterna disfrutando cada segundo juntos.

—Amor si alguien te pregunta sobre nuestra noche dile lo que quieres lo que se te ocurra en el momento.

—Bueno. Me encanta estar así contigo.

—Qué bueno amor así será siempre. —dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Así se quedaron por unos momentos tanto que se le pasó volando la hora de almorzar y se dieron cuenta cuando el estómago de ambos gruñeron al unísono que hizo reír a ambos.

—Vamos a comer o sino haremos un concierto aquí. —dándole un beso en la nariz.

—Vamos. —dándole un beso en los labios.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá tomados de la mano en dirección a la cocina para preparar algo ya eran las 18:30 pm era casi la hora de la cena, pues ya en la cocina Hinata puso agua para el té mientras que Naruto preparaba unas tostada con huevos revuelto y con palta.

Luego de unos minutos tenían el té con las tostadas con huevos revueltos y paltas después ambos se dirigieron al comedor para cenar antes de irse a dormir.

En el comedor ambos dejaron todo en la mesa y se sentaron de frente a frente a cenar con sus conversaciones habituales entre gestos y risas hacían que cada momento fuera único.

Así pasaron los minutos cuando se hizo de noche a lo que Hinata miro hacia la ventana con el deseo de hacer una caminata nocturna antes de dormir cosa que se dio cuenta Naruto, quien sonrió por ello sin más se levantó de la mesa y dijo.

—Vamos a caminar.

Hinata lo miraba sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir al instante se sonrojo por haber sido descubierta en lo que pensaba, pero al instante también se levantó de la mesa dándole la mano a Naruto así salieron juntos de la casa a caminar por la playa antes de dormir.

Ya estando en la playa ambos caminaban tomados de la mano escuchando las olas romper como un saludo que les daban el mar Hinata se apegó más a Naruto mientras que miraban un punto fijo caminando sin rumbo solo por relajación.

Cuando llegaron una esquina de la playa Naruto se sentó en la arena dándole la mano a Hinata para que ella se sentará entre medio de sus piernas así lo hizo y ambos miraron el mar como siempre lo hacían Naruto la abraza por detrás mientras que Hinata se recargaba en su pecho.

—Amor ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes si estoy contigo mucho mejor.

Luego de haber escuchado eso Naruto la abrazo fuerte.

—Te amo.

—Igual te amo.

Ambos se besando sin importar donde estaban en la playa de noche con el cielo estrellado, pero ya hacia un poco de frio, pues no los detenía para estar juntos luego se separaron por la falta de aire se miraron y sonrieron.

—Vamos entremos.

—Vamos.

Después ambos se levantaron para entrar a la casa en unos minutos llegaron a la casa se dirigieron directamente a la habitación abrazados en unos segundos llegaron a la habitación Hinata se acercó a la cama a sacar su pijama debajo de la almohada mientras Naruto entraba y la miraba con una sonrisa, pues Hinata se percató y le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa la siguió mirando hasta que ella entro al baño.

Posteriormente Naruto hizo mismo cambiándose de ropa para dormir poniéndole su pantalón de tela negro luego se metió a la cama esperando a Hinata, quien aún no salía del baño.

Luego unos minutos salió Hinata del baño con su pijama de tirantes color lila y su cabello suelto detrás de la espalda con los mechones de cabello en cada lado de su rostro.

Con solo verla Naruto sonrió y estiro la mano invitando a Hinata a la cama.

—Ven amor.

Hinata se acercaba a paso lento, pero seguro porque no podía estar más segura de estar con el hombre que ama se metió a la cama se acurruco donde Naruto abrazándolo con su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

—Descansa amor buenas noches.

—Buenas noches amor.

Ambos se durmieron abrazados con todo el amor que se tenían.

Comenzando una nueva semana y un día más de preocupación para Hinata por no haber consumado su matrimonio aunque a Naruto no le toma mucha importancia porque para él era más importante el bien estar de Hinata sobre todas las cosas.

Mientras Hinata preparaba el almuerzo en la cocina tranquilamente Naruto estaba en el sofá leyendo un libro, pues en la cocina Hinata estaba más que preocupada por el asusto que no sabía bien que hacer.

El almuerzo estaba casi listo tenia arroz a la jardinera Hinata estaba esperando que se hiciera carne al jugo mientras esperaba estaba haciendo ensalada de tomate con palta, papas con mayo y lechuga con limón y jugo de piña.

Luego de unos minutos Hinata aparecía en el comedor con las ensaladas y Naruto la miro un momento luego dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarla y se acercó a ella.

—¿Te ayudo Hinata?

—Sí, podrías traer el resto de ensalada por favor.

—Claro.

Así Naruto se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Hinata en el comedor, quien dio un leve suspiro ya que no sabía cómo decirle a Naruto lo que le pasaba luego Naruto apareció con la ensalada de tomate con palta más los platos y servicios a la vez Hinata iba a la cocina por lo que faltaba que era el jugo y servilletas al instante volvió con el jugo y las servillas volviéndose a ir para servir el almuerzo.

Después de unos minutos Hinata volvía con el almuerzo de ambos le sirvió a Naruto primero y luego se sirvió a ella se sentó y comenzaron almorzar como siempre, pero él notaba algo raro en Hinata que le comenzaba a preocupar no sabía qué, pero era para preocuparse.

Almorzaron con tranquilidad como siempre, pero cada uno con sus preocupaciones respectivamente pasaban los minutos y terminaban de almorzar cuando Naruto dijo.

—Hinata yo lavo los platos.

—No te preocupes yo puedo hacerlo. —sonrió.

—Bien, pero déjame ayudarte a levantar la mesa.

—Está bien.

Así lo hicieron Naruto levantó la mesa y Hinata lavo los platos mientras que Naruto le dejaba las últimas cosas que lavar él le dijo.

—Hinata voy afuera a lavar y limpiar el auto.

—De acuerdo. —lo miró.

Naruto se retiró de la cocina en dirección a la habitación en busca de lo que necesitaba para lavar y limpiar el auto aunque no lo usará era bueno hacerle limpieza, entro a la habitación saco unas botellas más unos trapos limpios con aquello en las manos se fue afuera en la parte izquierda de la casa estaba el auto.

Por otro lado Hinata estando sola en la cocina nuevamente volvió a suspirar como antes con el asunto que le preocupaba luego de unos minutos termino de lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, pues ya que se desocupo fue a mirar a Naruto por la ventana y lo vio que estaba dentro el auto ocupado en limpiar los vidrios por dentro con un paño, después ella se dirigió a la habitación de Naruko para ver si ella tenía algo para que la ayudará a calmar esa preocupación.

Entro la habitación de Naruko observo cada rincón de la habitación, pero nada podía quitarle esa preocupación así que salió de la habitación de Naruko se devolvió por el pasillo en dirección al comedor unos instantes había llegado al comedor. Allí vio el celular de Naruto arriba de la mesa lo miró extrañada, ya que Naruto nunca se le olvidaba el celular lo tomo con la intensión de entregárselo, pero luego se acordó de lo que le preocupaba mirando el celular que tenía en las manos lo apretó y se fue corriendo a la habitación de Naruko con el celular en las manos luego llego a la habitación entro y cerró la puerta después se sentó en la cama mirando nuevamente el celular meditando la idea que se le cruzo por la cabeza y claro sabía que Naruko la ayudaría para ello.

Hinata medito por un buen rato hacer lo que iba a hacer dio un suspiro decidida hacerlo aunque le costó mucho saber que funcionaba el celular y rezaba que Naruto no la estuviera buscando ni mucho estuviera detrás de la puerta.

Con la misma dificultad buscaba en el celular en el listado de contactos el nombre de Naruko con las manos temblando de nervios así estuvo unos minutos hasta que encontró a la chica hizo una pausa mental de hacerlo o no, pero lo hizo al final marco el número de su cuñada se lo puso en el oído con los nervios de punta, con las manos temblando y algo sudorosas escuchando el tono de espera estuvo esperando 2 veces al tercer tono contestaron.

—Hola Hermanito ¿Cómo estás?

Hinata escucho la voz de Naruko tan alegre como es ella en silencio.

—¿Naruto? ¿Estás allí? ¿Hermanito?

Hinata seguía escuchando a Naruko muy nerviosa luego de unos instantes Naruko iba colgar cuando escucho.

—Na...Naru…ko —con los nervios a flor de piel.

Naruko estaba algo sorprendida luego de unos instantes dijo.

—¿Hinata? Eres tú.

—Sí Naruko. —respondía con miedo aún.

—Hermosa ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesita algo?

—Bueno Naruko. Necesito tu ayuda para algo que quiero hacer.

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo, pero primero dime cómo pudiste llamarme y luego para que necesitas mi ayuda ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. Después de almorzar Naruto fue a lavar el auto en eso está en estos momentos, pues Naruto nunca olvida su celular hoy lo dejo en la mesa. En eso a mí se me ocurrió llamarte por algo después de pensándolo mucho por lo que te pediré más adelante, por eso, de hacer la llamada me decidí así que tome el celular de Naruto me fui a tu habitación, pues estoy en ella. En estos momentos me senté en la cama con mucha dificultad y nervios busque tu número y te llame para que me ayudarás. El asunto es que desde que nos casamos, nosotros no hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio no es porque no queremos sino porque Naruto quiere darme tiempo para acostumbrarme, pero siento que más tiempo pasa quizás Naruto no quiera hacerlo. —apenada.

—Ya veo, Hinata te puedo asegurar que mi hermano cada cosa que hace, lo hace pensando en ti. Además el día de la boda fue el mismo día que él te pidió matrimonio en pocas palabras fueron muchas emociones en un día y él lo único que hace es cuídate eso es todo no te angusties, pero sí quieres que pase te ayudaré.

—Gracias Naruko, pero por favor esto de no haber consumado el matrimonio es un secreto por favor.

—No te preocupes yo una tumba linda.

—Naruko ¿Cómo me ayudarás? —preocupada.

—No te preocupes hermosa ¿Estás en mi habitación verdad?

—Así es.

—Perfecto. Primero cierra con pestillo la puerta luego te sientas en la cama a escuchar lo que te diré ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien.

Así lo hizo Hinata se levantó de la cama fue a la puerta con el celular en el oído y cerró con pestillo y regreso a la cama.

—Listo Naruko.

—Bien. Lo que sigue en mi habitación tienes todo lo que necesitas solo escúchame y todo saldrá bien te lo prometo.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata aún con los nervios, pero sabía que podía confiar en Naruko.

—Linda al frente tuyo esta mi closet ábrelo y encontrás lo que buscas.

Hinata seguía cada instrucción de Naruko al pie de la letra en silencio ya cerca al closet.

—Ya está Naruko.

—Bien. ¿Qué ves Hinata?

—Abrigos, vestidos, blusas, poleras y zapatos.

—Bien, ve a los vestidos allí encontrás varios vestidos que están sin usar aún busca bien y elige el que más te guste y de acuerdo al que elijas vemos la lencería ¿sí? Te daré unos minutos luego te llamo ¿estás bien?

—Gracias Naruko.

—No es nada, nos vemos en unos minutos adiós.

—Adiós.

Luego de haber terminado la conversación Hinata se quedó mirando el closet unos minutos después dio un suspiro saco unos cuantos vestidos eran hermosos todos, coloridos, hermosos detalles, pero no le llamaban la atención a Hinata los miraba, daba vuelta y los dejaba en una esquina de la cama así estuvo varios minutos sacaba, miraba, daba vuelta y lo dejaba en la cama ya quedándole solo los "nuevos" que decía Naruko que eran pocos unos 4 vestidos antes de hacer algo dio un suspiro de resignación por lo que quedaba de elección ya que Hinata siendo sirena no tenía mucha elección de ropa, pero el guardarropa de Naruko era distinto y no encontraba algo que te gustará y le hiciera sentirse cómoda.

Hinata miraba los últimos vestidos sin mucha gana que no le veía el caso hacerlo tomo 2 e hizo lo que hizo con todos los miro los daba vuelta y los dejaba en la cama con resignación después se sentó en la cama resignada por el asunto que ya comenzaba a pensar que era una mala idea cuando le sonó el celular que estaba a un lado arriba de la cama lo tomo suspiro y contesto.

—Naruko. —resignada.

—Hermosa ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese ánimo?

—Porque no va a funcionar además nada me convence y nada me hace sentir cómoda sin mencionar que te tengo la habitación hecha un desastre.

—Bien Linda. Relájate va a salir bien no te preocupes de la habitación preocúpate por ti y veamos ¿Todavía hay vestidos en el closet cierto?

—Si. —miró el closet.

—Excelente ¿Cuántos quedan?

—Dos.

—¿De qué color son?

Hinata se acercó al closet y le respondió.

—Uno verde agua y uno morado.

Era el vestido verde agua corto de verano hasta las rodillas con tirantes y el otro era el vestido morado estilo corazón corto hasta rodillas que estaban colgados en el closet.

Luego de unos segundos Naruko lo pensó y le dijo.

—Hermosa elige el vestido morado que hace juego a tu cabello y tus ojos mi hermano estará más enamorado de ti.

—¡Naruko! —sonrojada.

—Bueno ya que tenemos el vestido elijamos la lencería. Hinata al lado del closet hay varios cajones el primero cajón es de lencería escoge la que le haga juego al vestido tomate tu tiempo para elegir te llamaré en unos minutos

Hinata así lo hizo se acercó al closet de puertas corredizas que estaban abiertas y vio unos 4 cajones como le había dicho Naruko abrió el primer cajones había una variedad de lencería de varios colores que maravillo a Hinata con una sonrisa comenzó a buscar la lencería que le hiciera juego al vestido seleccionado.

Así como lo hizo con los vestidos los tomaba, miraba y los dejaba en la cama juntos con los vestidos no elegidos la lencería no elegida variado de un solo color, simples o con encajes Hinata los miraba rápido y los dejaba en la cama.

Luego de unos minutos Hinata encontró una lencería color morado de encaje el conjunto era el sostén con blondas blancas alrededor y el calzón morado con blondas alrededor lo miro tomándolo en las manos con una sonrisa.

Con eso en la mano junto el vestido seleccionado Hinata seguía observando la habitación de Naruko a pesar que la tenía todo un desastre. Esperando la llamada de Naruko para seguir con ello, pero luego decidió vestirse para no esperar demasiado. Hinata se sentó en un lado de la cama que estaba vacío para vestirse mientras esperaba.

Después de unos minutos Hinata estaba lista con su ropa interior y vestido a pies descalzo se pudo ver en un espejo que tenía Naruko en un rincón con un leve sonrojo por lo que veía y lo que iba a hacer después.

Casi al instante que Hinata estaba mirándose al espejo le sonó el celular que sonrío por ello se dirigió a la cama tomo el celular y contesto.

—Linda ¿Está listo todo?

—Sí Naruko e incluso me vestí –sonrojada.

—Bien, que te hayas vestido hermosa ahora falta los zapatos, el peinado y un poco de perfume y estarás lista para esta noche.

—Pero Naruko aún no cenamos y tú hablas de esta noche.

Naruko sonrió al comentario de Hinata.

—Hermosa créeme que a Naruto no le va interesar la cena cuando te vea ¿o tal vez si?

Naruko se reía suavemente que hizo sonrojar a Hinata.

—¡Naruko! Por favor.

—Está bien sigamos en lo que estábamos. Hermosa dentro el closet hay zapatos elige el más te guste, en la mesita de noche tienes allí el perfume y lo demás que hace falta y estas lista hermosa.

—Gracias Naruko de verdad.

—De nada si necesitas algo me llamas y también te tomas fotos para verte antes de la ocasión para verlas cuando vaya.

—Bien como quieras.

Luego de terminar la conversación Hinata se decidió a los zapatos que fueron lo más sencillo de todo el vestuario que eran unos tacos estilo elegante de color morado después de minutos se los puso estaba lista. Se acercó al espejo para verse y pensar que hacer con su cabello, pero no lo pensó mucho se lo dejo igual. Luego se acercó a la mesita de noche se puso un poco de perfume y un poco de brillo en los labios cuando ya estaba completamente lista. Le costó mucho encontrar la cámara y saber cómo funciona la cámara le tomo su tiempo para ello hasta que pudo. Entonces comienza la sección de fotos por partes desde los tacones, la ropa interior, el vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje porque ya sabía cómo era Naruko no sé le iba a escapar detalle o pregunta a lo que iba a pasar en unas horas.

Ya terminado la sección de fotos para su cuñada curiosa cuando viniera de visita guardo las fotos bajo el nombre "Para Naruko" si confiando que Naruto no le hiciera preguntas por ese archivo en su celular.

Posteriormente se acercó a la ventana para ver a Naruto, quien todavía estaba ocupado con el auto así que con eso Hinata estaba por salir de la habitación de Naruko mirando la habitación unos momentos que de verdad era un desastre mañana ordenaría y dio un respiro antes de salir porque de verdad estaba nerviosa con lo que iba hacer.

Hinata salió de la habitación de Naruko en dirección a la habitación de Naruto entró y cerró la puerta se apoyó en la puerta volviendo a dar un suspiro en unos instantes se encamino a la ventana de la habitación un poco no mucho para que Naruto no la viera desde allí lo podía ver claramente se sonrojo al verlo.

Posteriormente seguía mirando por la ventana con los nervios de punta esperando el momento.

* * *

Había llegado el atardecer y con eso Naruto comenzaba a recoger todo para entrar a casa y cenar con Hinata como lo hacían siempre.

Naruto entro a la casa dejando las cosas usadas en el baño donde aprovecho lavarse las manos y la cara posteriormente se secó la cara y las manos al instante se miró al espejo con una sonrisa tenía su camisa roja de manga larga con los 3 primeros botones desabrochados con un jeans negro con zapatos negros.

Luego de terminar salió del baño dirige en dirección a la cocina pensando que allí estaba Hinata, Naruto va con tranquilidad hacia la cocina y cuando llega ve que no está.

—Hinata ¿Dónde estará?

Se lo preguntó saliendo de la cocina, pues la única parte que le quedaba revisar era su habitación porque Hinata no tenía necesidad de estar en la habitación de su hermana, a pasos calmados por el pasillo hasta la habitación. En unos instantes llego toco la puerta esperando unos momentos sin esperar abrió la puerta con cuidado entro y cerró la puerta y vio a Hinata, quien estaba mirando hacia la ventana para quitarse un poco los nervios que la estaba comiendo de ansiedad.

La miró de frente y se venía hermosa mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior por nervios.

—Hinata.

Al nombrarla se giró en dirección y Naruto miró de frente quedó asombrado con lo que veía Hinata con este vestido morado estilo corazón corto hasta rodillas con los tacos estilo elegante de color morado con un leve sonrojo que la hacía ver adorable se acercó a Hinata un poco estando juntos de frente a cada uno al lado de la ventana.

—Te ves preciosa ¿a qué debo esta sorpresa?

—Gracias. —con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el comentario de Naruto más por lo último.

Naruto le toco una mejilla mirándola a los ojos eso que Hinata se sintiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba ella como pudo le comento.

—Tú también estás guapo hoy. —dándole una sutil sonrisa.

Naruto tenía una camisa roja manga larga con jeans negros y zapatos negros con sus ojos azules que hacían que Hinata se perdiera en ellos como en el mismo mar.

—Amor ¿A qué debo esta maravillosa sorpresa?

—Bueno… es…por… —Naruto la interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—Déjame adivinar es porque quieres consumir nuestro matrimonio ¿o es así?

Hinata lo único que pudo hacer fue parpadear varias veces por la sorpresa de que Naruto sin decirle mucho. Él había acertado.

Naruto le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente posteriormente la abrazo con ternura.

—Tranquila ¿Quieres hacerlo verdad? —al oído.

—Naruto. —algo emocionada y feliz.

Naruto sonrió porque no necesitaba verla para saber cómo estaba con el poco tiempo que la conocía la miró a los ojos nuevamente le sonrió.

—Mi vida tu sabes que yo no tengo apuros y quiero tu bienestar, pero si te sientes preparada hoy lo podemos hacer como lo deseas.

—Lo dices de verdad.

—Claro, amor solo estaba dándote tiempo para que te acostumbres a todo, como es todo nuevo para ti además sin mencionar que te propuse matrimonio y nos casamos en el mismo día. Para ti fue algo sorpresivo todo, por eso, te estaba dando tiempo mi vida y tenemos todo el tiempo para ello lo sabes. —tocándole las mejillas con las manos.

—Lo sé, pero pensaba que a medida pasaba el tiempo tú no querías estar conmigo. —la mirada triste.

—Amor no piense eso ya te lo dije era para darte tiempo y no tengo apuros—tomándole la cara— lo haremos si tú lo deseas ¿sí?

Hinata le dio una leve sonrisa y levemente asintió con la cabeza media avergonzada.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer amor?—la miró a los ojos.

Hinata quedó algo pensativa a lo preguntado por Naruto.

—¿Está mal que quiera estar contigo?

—Claro que no mi vida amo como eres, por eso, me enamore de ti sin buscarlo ¿Por qué dices que esta mal estar conmigo?

—Porque unas pocas ocasiones mi madre me decía que el marido era el de iniciar todo y bueno yo. —Naruto le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Puede ser lo normal, pero si tú quieres iniciar todo siempre a mi no me importa solo con saber que eres feliz me basta ¿Qué haremos mi sirena?

Hinata nuevamente se quedó callada meditándolo un poco.

—No lo sé, me puse toda nerviosa.

—Tranquila, mi sirena, primero que todo relájate va a salir bien sabes lo que pienso así que no hay apuros.

Naruto abrazo a Hinata contra su pecho oliendo su cabello apretándola con sus brazos. —acariciándole la espalda.

—¿Un poco mejor?

—Sí, eso creo.

Naruto la miró a los ojos le sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz.

—Te amo y lo sabes.

—Sí y yo te amo también.

—Lo sé y no pudo con ello como te dije antes tú eres la que sabrá cómo y cuándo va a pasar ¿sí?

Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente, pero a la vez miraba los labios de Naruto fijamente con todas las ansias que tenía hace días de comérselo a besos.

En ese mismo instante Hinata estaba más decidida a hacerlo dejando sus nervios y excusas a un lado para hacer completamente feliz de estar con el hombre que amaba desde que lo conoció.

—Naruto quiero hacerlo. —con su sonrojo.

—Está bien. —sonrió.

Naruto dándole un beso en la frente y la abrazo se alejaron de la ventana aún con el atardecer de testigo se quedaron ambos en medio de la habitación mirándose como si no hubiera nada mejor.

Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron luego Naruto con una lentitud beso los labios de Hinata que de a poco sus labios se juntaban hasta que sus lenguas se entrelazaban entre sí se fue pasando a un poco más apasionado que Hinata de a poco iba entrelazando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de Naruto, luego él se acercó más a su cuerpo luego la tomo de la cintura para besarla más cómodamente estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Naruto besaba su cuello con tanto deseo que hizo gemir levemente a Hinata, quien se sorprendió por ello ya que era nuevo para ella a la vez Naruto sonría, por eso, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa que Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa algo nerviosa aun igualmente entregada a ese momento que Naruto le volvió a sonreír antes de volver a besar sus labios con todo el amor que le profesaba y a su vez le bajaba el cierre del vestido de a poco sin dejar de besarla paso a besar el pecho con tanta pasión a su vez Hinata acariciaba el cabello de su marido al placer recibido. Naruto siguió bajándole el cierre del vestido ya estando un poco suelto el vestido Naruto comenzó su asalto de besos que ya se veía la ropa íntima superior continuo con sus besos, luego subió a sus labios para besarla con desesperación, luego Hinata besaba su cuello con algo de temor posteriormente besaba su pecho temerosa y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa temerosa y nerviosa que les tiemblan las manos como si fuera algo prohibido aquello Naruto sonrió tocándole las manos.

—Tranquila mi sirena tómate todo el tiempo del mundo.

Hinata seguía desabrochando la camisa asintió terminando desabrochando la camisa dejando ver el torso de Naruto, quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora que le dio valor a sacarle la camisa dejándolo a torso desnudo luego Naruto siguió besando a Hinata después termino de bajarle por completo el vestido a Hinata que luego lo dejo caer al suelo quedándose Hinata sonrojada solo quedó cubierta en su ropa íntima y tacones morados delante de Naruto que quedó maravillado como se veía Hinata con ese conjunto de morado de encaje con blondas blancas alrededor a lo que sonreía tomándole las mejillas para besarla con todo el amor, luego de a poco sus manos bajaban por la cintura para besarla mejor así se quedaron unos momentos hasta que a Hinata le salio un gemido ahogado que hizo sonreír a Naruto entre sus labios después la tomo entre sus brazos dándole un beso en la frente con ese acto a Hinata se le salieron los tacones morados de encaje, llegando a la cama Naruto la depositó con cuidado mirándola unos instantes con solo su ropa íntima Hinata lo miraba a los ojos con un leve sonrojo él le devolvió una sonrisa acercándose a ella de a poco dándole un beso en la frente posteriormente en la nariz y finalmente en la boca que de a poco la volvía a besar acomodándose encima de ella con cuidado así se quedaron unos momentos entre miradas, sonrisas y caricias posteriormente continuando su asalto de besos.

Naruto la besaba por su cuello y Hinata dio un leve gemido de placer antes esos besos que por instinto Hinata se cubrió la boca con una mano y Naruto miró con diversión y adoración a la vez porque sabía que era la primera vez de ella además Naruto también sabía que era todo nuevo para Hinata desde que decidió quedarse en la superficie en la misma posición que se quedaron ante la sorpresa de ella. Naruto decidió darle su tiempo para que se volviera relajar porque aún estaba nerviosa a pesar que quería dar el siguiente, paso de aquello pasaron varios minutos mientras Naruto le acariciaba su hermoso cabello mientras que Hinata no sabía que hacer era un silencio algo incómodo para Hinata porque no lograba saber por qué del actuar de Naruto con ella. Después de esos varios minutos Hinata con temor le tocaba el pecho a Naruto, quien le tocaba las manos con delicadeza mirándola que la hizo sonrojar se veía tan adorable para Naruto, quien se lo tomaba con calma todo luego Hinata con un poco más de tranquilidad besó de nuevo a Naruto, quien le seguía con paciencia y cariño después de unos momentos el beso fue haciéndose más pasional que Hinata lo abrazaba con toda sus fuerzas mientras que Naruto la besaba con pasión así estuvieron unos momentos hasta que Naruto besaba nuevamente su cuello y Hinata volvió a dar un gemido entregada ese placer antes los besos de Naruto a su cuerpo a la vez la excitaba Naruto siguió su recorrido por su pecho, pero a la vez miraba a Hinata para proceder, pues Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados entregada al placer continuo Naruto con amor y tranquilidad hasta toparse con esa fascinante lencería que tenía puesta su mujer él sonrío sutilmente al verla tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio sin saber nada de ella. De a poco le bajaba los arciales para ver la reacción de Hinata, quien estaba perdida entre tantas caricias dadas por su marido, quien luego le desabrocho su parte intima superior con lentitud para que su mujer disfrutará cada paso de esa noche especial finalmente se lo retiró de su cuerpo posteriormente lo tiró alguna parte de la habitación luego para ver esos hermosos pechos redondos que a su vez acariciaba lentamente con sus manos cada uno de sus pechos, pues con solo acariciarlos Hinata se excitaba y gemía de placer sin miedo o vergüenza con sus ojos abiertos se estiraba para atrás gimiendo a esa reacción de ella. Naruto daba a una leve sonrisa a lo conseguido con toda tranquilidad y sabiendo que Hinata lo disfrutaba a cada segundo al instante continuo con sus pechos succionando con toda lentitud ese acto Hinata gemía cada vez más fuerte siguió con el otro pecho succionando con toda lentitud nuevamente Hinata gemía más fuerte que Naruto solo sonreía aún succionando su pecho con sus manos su cadera de arriba abajo con delicadeza hasta que sus manos acariciaban sus piernas con ese acto Hinata ya comenzaba a gritar y comenzaba estar húmeda. Naruto comenzó a deslizar la parte intima inferior por sus piernas hasta que la tiró a un lado Hinata completamente desnuda ante la mirada de Naruto que sonrió a su vez Hinata estaba con un sonrojo la besaba en sus labios con todo entrega Hinata le correspondió de la misma manera así estuvieron unos momentos Hinata bajaba sus manos temblorosas a llegar a los pantalones de Naruto que aún los tenía puesto en un intento Hinata por los nervios sus manos temblaban no pudo hacerlo, pero sintió una mano sobre las suyas eso hizo mirar a Naruto, quien le daba una sonrisa con solo mirarse unos instantes sin decir nada solo Hinata hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza posteriormente Naruto le dio un beso en la frente antes de sacarse los pantalones al instantes se sacó los pantalones negros y después el bóxer gris quedando completamente desnudo con su miembro a la vista Hinata lo miró unos momentos y se estaba poniendo más nerviosa que al principio después Naruto vio eso le acarició la mejilla y la besaba lentamente de a poco se acomodaba lentamente encima de ella a su vez Hinata se perdía en sus besos que no supo en que momento Naruto se puso encima de ella luego besaba su cuello posteriormente bajando por su pecho con sus asalto de besos llegando con sus pezones con una sonrisa traviesa que luego Naruto los succiono con un poco más de fuerza que antes que Hinata gritaba seguidamente Naruto acariciaba sus piernas lentamente hasta llegar a la parte que le faltaba por acariciar con mucho cuidado puso un dedo en su interior húmedo que Hinata gritaba de placer estirándose para atrás con los ojos abiertos allí hablo Naruto.

—Amor ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Sí —con los ojos cerrados.

—Bien así será.

Dicho eso Naruto volvió a poner otro dedo más en su interior con tranquilidad como inicio todo para que Hinata disfrutará aún más de ese momento.

—¡Naruto!

—Sí, amor. —con voz traviesa.

— Te…pido…mas ¡Naruto! —excitada.

—¿Estás preparada? —la miró excitada.

Hinata asintió mirándolo con nervios Naruto le sonrió dándole un beso en la nariz y acercándose al oído.

—Tranquila amor todo va salir bien estás conmigo.

—Bien. —le salió esa palabra ahogada.

Naruto con una sonrisa mirándola se introducía lentamente con cuidado y placer al interior de Hinata que hizo a ella arrugará las sabanas que estaban en su alrededor para recibir el placer dado posteriormente continua con sus embestidas que se volvían un poco más fuertes que Hinata que daba gemidos a otros quejidos o simplemente ya gritaba siguiendo así tanto Naruto como Hinata gemían juntos cada vez que Naruto la embestía con más fuerza para darle el placer que le pedía con solo la mirada sin necesidad de decir nada así se comunicaban con solo mirarse en ese momento único con ese juego de miradas. Naruto se daba cuenta que Hinata disfrutaba ese placer cada instante más y más él con una sonrisa traviesa de verla tan entrega y dijo.

—Amor, mi sirena, ¿Continuo?

Hinata no le respondió porque estaba tan entrega que fue una buena respuesta para Naruto, quien siguió con sus embestidas en Hinata, pues a su vez Hinata abrazaba con fuerza a Naruto, quien la besaba al mismo tiempo que le daba embestidas donde entraba y salía de ella Hinata interrumpió el beso para estirarse para atrás y gritar.

— ¡Naruto! –Agarrándose a la espalda de Naruto-

Mientras Naruto seguía con sus embestidas en Hinata, quien estaba tan entregada al placer abrazada a él.

—¡Increíble amor! ¡Sigue así! —dicho eso Hinata llego de golpe al orgasmo se desvaneció en los brazos de Naruto mientras él en pocos minutos llego a la eyaculación y se desvaneció abrazado a Hinata estando ambos agotados y satisfechos de lo ocurrido se quedaron así unos momentos Naruto le beso el hombro a su vez Hinata también le beso un hombro.

Luego de esa pequeña muestra de cariño Naruto se tiro a la cama y se giró con ella en la cama quedando él abajo y ella arriba abrazados Hinata en el pecho de su marido, quien le acariciaba su cabello que le daba un beso en su cabeza y ella le daba un beso en su pecho como respuesta.

—Gracias, mi sireno, por esta noche. —abrazándolo.

—Es un placer cuando quieras mi sirena hermosa. —mirándola a los ojos.

Mirándose ambos a los ojos después se dieron un beso en los labios.

—Naruto te amo.

—Te amo Hinata.

Luego ambos se acomodaron para dormir abrazados felices de estar juntos en el lugar en donde conocieron.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Ya comenzamos con la recta final de esta historia y disfruten este regalo antes decir adiós.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	14. Felicidad

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis NaruHina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Hime chan nh:** Sí linda, solo queda ver qué pasa. Saludos

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 14: Felicidad

Al día siguiente del momento especial para ambos Naruto despertó de a poco con la luz de sol que entraba por la ventana que hizo a Naruto sonreír ver a su mujer al lado de él durmiendo plácidamente mientras su marido le acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza que con aquella caricia hizo que Hinata se moviera acurrándose a Naruto, quien volvió a sonreír acariciando el cabello de su mujer nuevamente que esta vez se despertó.

Hinata mirando a los ojos a su marido con una sutil sonrisa que fue devuelta más un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días mi sirena. —abrazándola fuerte.

—Buenos días mi sireno. —abrazándolo fuerte.

—¿Cómo dormiste mi sirena hermosa?

—De maravilla gracias. —dándole un beso en los labios.

—Que bueno —abrazándola— dime ¿Cómo preparaste esta maravillosa sorpresa?

Hinata se quedó mirando a los ojos a Naruto por unos momentos que basto para que se sonrojará que hizo sonreír a Naruto, quien la abrazo fuerte besándole la cabeza.

—¿Y bien?

—Te lo contaré. Pero no te burles de mi ¿me lo prometes?

—Bien, te lo prometo. —dándole un beso en los labios.

—Luego de nuestra boda sorpresa tú me dijiste que no me presionarías fue así tanto que pasaron unas semanas, pues por mi parte yo quería que pasará. Pero no encontraba la manera de decírtelo eso me ponía mal porque pensaba que tú no querías nada conmigo así que he intente buscar una manera. Mientras almorzamos no sé me ocurría nada luego tú mencionaste que ibas a lavar el auto lo hiciste olvidando tu celular en la mesa cosa que nunca haces después lo vi cuando venía por el pasillo lo tome con la intención de dártelo, pero teniéndolo en las manos se me ocurrió que hacer así que me fui a la habitación de Naruko me encerre luego me senté en la cama con el celular en las manos pensando hacerlo o no hasta que al final decidí hacerlo, pero me costó llamar a Naruko ya que no sé cómo funciona un celular así rezaba y rogaba que no aparecieras, mientras estaba en ello hasta que logre hacerlo le marque con nervios me sudaban las manos espere el segundo tono me contesto me quede inmóvil mientras ella preguntaba por ti después de unos instantes le respondí se sorprendió porque era yo luego le conte todo y me ayudo en cada detalle. Cada cierto momento me preguntaba o me indicaba donde estaba cada cosa para poder encontarla con rapidez a la vez me daba espacio para encontrar lo que necesitaba y me volvía llamar para seguir con lo que seguía y tomándome fotos para que ella las vea después así que con su ayuda pudimos tener esta noche especial aunque tengo su habitación hecha un desastre.

—Entiendo eso lo hace más maravilloso aún gracias mi sirena —dándole un beso en los labios— ¿sabes? Naruko no necesita estar cerca o a tu lado para ayudarte con esto te diste cuenta ella es así más cuando quiere y adora alguien en este caso tú. Aun estando lejos te ayudo a preparar esto que fue maravillo –abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Es verdad, pero me tomará el día entero ordenar su habitación que es un desastre. —abrazándolo.

—¿Si quieres te ayudo? —mirándola a los ojos.

—No es necesario, pero si quieres ayudarme por hoy te encargas del desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena.

—Está bien amor, pero deja comerme el postre primero.

Naruto beso los labios de Hinata con lentitud, pero de a poco se fue convirtiendo un beso apasionado que Naruto giró un poco poniéndose encima de Hinata continuando besándose unos momentos entregándose aquel beso. Naruto rompió el beso mirándola dándole una sonrisa acariciando su mejilla que Hinata sonrió tomando su mano.

—Te amo mi sirena.

—Te amo mi sireno.

Luego ambos se levantaron de la cama Hinata se fue al baño a ducharse mientras que Naruto se quedó sentado en la cama unos momentos pensando en todo lo que han pasado para estar juntos hasta ahora, pues Naruto estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sintió a Hinata, quien estaba al frente con una bata amarilla y una toalla naranja en la cabeza y unas pantuflas negras mirándolo preocupada que se puso encuclillas frente a Naruto.

—¿Naruto?- mirándolo a los ojos-

Naruto reaccionó al ser nombrado y pestaño varias veces al ver a Hinata encuclillas frente a él preocupada.

—Naruto ¿estás bien? ¿te pasa algo?

Naruto le tomo medio segundo y abrazándola contra su pecho fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Hinata así se quedaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Naruto dijo.

—Estoy bien no te preocupes mi sirena.

De solo mencionar esas palabras Hinata estaba más tranquila, pero aún le preocupaba después Naruto la miró a los ojos y le dio un beso en la nariz con una sonrisa.

—Estoy bien amor no te aflijas solo estaba pensando en todo lo que hemos pasando hasta llegar hasta aquí, pero ven siéntate ven.

Así Hinata lo hizo se sentó al lado de Naruto en la cama.

—Qué bien, pero enserio me preocupaste cuando salí de baño y encontrarte como ido ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa no sabía qué hacer.

—Está bien, mi sirena perdón por preocuparte es que a veces me parece un sueño todo y no quiero despertar de este sueño es todo, aunque se que llevamos poco para todo lo vivido, pero sé que vale la pena. —dándole una sonrisa.

—A veces a mí me pasa igual temo despertar y estar en la casa de mis padre en mi habitación que esto no sea más que un sueño. —con los ojos llorosos.

—Tranquila ven—abrazándola fuerte— todo está bien estamos juntos en esta casa construyendo nuestro futuro que esta solo comenzando mi sirena.

Hinata lo miraba a los ojos unos momentos y en unos segundos le estaba dando un beso en los labios que ambos se entregaron a ese beso unos momentos hasta que Hinata rompió el beso sonrojada mirando para un lado que aquello solo hizo sonreir a Naruto más que estar enfadado.

—Lo siento Naruto yo…—interrumpida por un dedo en sus labios.

—No te preocupes Hinata soy tuyo y puedes hacerlo cuando quieras no me pidas disculpas por algo que sientes además amo cada cosa de ti cada vez me sorprendes más, por eso, te amo mi amor.

Hinata solo puedo abrazando sin más Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con cariño, comprensión y amor.

—Vamos a terminar de arreglarnos para desayunar o lo que queda de la hora del desayuno.

Dicho eso ambos se levantaron Hinata para vestirse mientras que Naruto en dirección al baño mientras que él se ducha ella estaba eligiendo su ropa a usar había tanto que elegir, pero no sabía que así que miro unos momentos por la ventana viendo el mar y sus olas con un radiante sol que hacía ver las aguas cristalinas pensó en unos shorts y una blusa puesto en ella mientras Naruto la abrazaba por detrás acariciándole las piernas con ese pensamiento Hinata se sonrojo y se alejó de la ventana.

—Qué piensas Hinata por Dios.

Hinata se acercó al closet a sacar lo que se iba a poner que eran shorts amarillos y una blusa celeste sin manga se fue a la cama a vestirse en eso estaba Hinata poniéndose el short amarillo posteriormente se puso un sostén blanco luego la blusa celeste sin mangas y finalmente una chalas negras después se dedicó a sacarse la toalla de la cabeza dejando a la vista su cabello largo de espalda a la puerta de la habitación sin percatarse que Naruto miraba todo desde la puerta del baño con un toalla azul en la cintura, su cabello húmedo y unas pantuflas negras con una sonrisa de ver tan bella a su sirena a paso lento se acercó a Hinata, quien se sobresaltó cuando la abrazaba por detrás miro hacia atrás y era Naruto.

—Naruto me asustaste.

—Perdón no era mi intensión, pero te ves muy hermosa hoy.

Con el comentario de Naruto Hinata se sonrojo, pero no fue por lo dicho sino por lo que había pensado antes.

Hinata se dejó querer un momento tirándose para atrás a la espalda de Naruto, quien sonrió abrazándola fuerte así se quedaron unos instantes abrazados en silencio que parecieran horas.

—Amor no es por nada, se que estás cómoda pero debemos hacer algo o si no se va ir el día sin hacer nada.

—Tienes razón me deje llevar.

—No te preocupes mi sirena ve a lo que vas hacer mientras yo me cambio ¿sí? —dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Bien.

Hinata luego se separó de Naruto se fue en dirección a la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella dejando a Naruto solo en la habitación quien dio un suspiro antes de cambiarse porque a veces le costaba asimilar todo lo que ocurrido con Hinata desde que la conoció.

Posteriormente Naruto se acercó al closet para elegir su ropa que fue un pantalón beige con una camisa azul de manga corta con unas chalas café después de acercó a la cama para vestirse en instantes tenía puestos los pantalones beige con las chalas café luego se puso la camisa azul dejando los 2 primeros botones desabrochados y se dejó el cabello alborotado estaba listo saliendo de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, pero antes fue a la habitación de Naruko que estaba con la puerta media abierta así encontró a Hinata ordenando los zapatos a la vez vio el desastre por la habitación con una sonrisa porque ese desastre valió la gran noche que tuvieron ambos.

—Vaya que desastre mi sirena.

Hinata al escuchar eso se voltio a ver la puerta y vio a Naruto, quien había entrado a la habitación.

—Te va a costar más de un día ordenar esta habitación.

—Lo sé. —dando un suspiro.

—Tranquila esto se va a ordenar tarde o temprano así que tomate tú tiempo ¿sí?

Naruto le dio una sonrisa y vio el velador en el reloj que marcaba 11:50 am con sorpresa.

—Vaya si que se nos fue la mañana mejor me voy a preparar el almuerzo.

—Está bien.

Posteriormente Naruto salió de la habitación de Naruko dejando a Hinata sola mientras él se dirigía a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para ambos como habían quedado en unos instantes estaba en la cocina pensando que hacer mientras vea las cosas que tenía a mano se quedó unos segundos y decidió que iba a hacer arroz a la jardinera con carne al jugo con ensalada.

Comenzó con el arroz luego con las verduras que lo acompañan zanahoria, choclo, arvejas junto todo lo revolvió un poco y lo dejo freír mientras ponía el agua a hervir después de unos pocos minutos agrego el agua caliente y sal espero que hirviera un poco y lo tapo. Ahora preparaba la carne al jugo que igual no se demoró mucho al instante apago el arroz en un poco más de 1 hora tenía listo el almuerzo. Ahora se dedicaba a la ensalada que era lechuga con limón, tomate con plata, papas con mayo cuando tenía las ensaladas lista las llevaba al comedor dejándolas en la mesa regreso a la cocina por los servicios, vasos, servilletas y el jugo.

En unos minutos regreso con los que faltaban en una bandeja que dejo en la mesa y comenzó a preparar la mesa para almorzar cuando apareció Hinata por el pasillo con una sonrisa.

—Te ayudo en algo.

Naruto mira a Hinata con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes descansa ya que debes estar cansada de estar ordenando la habitación de Naruko.

—No es necesario estoy bien déjame ayudarte no me cuesta nada.

—Bueno, podrías poner lo que está en la bandeja en la mesa por favor.

Eso eran los vasos, el jugo de frutilla y las servilletas así lo hizo Hinata estaba poniendo las cosas en su sitio a la mirada de Naruto, quien sonreía por tenerla allí con él en esos momentos, pues pasaron varios minutos que Naruto quedo como en un trance mirándola que ella sonrió porque sabía a qué se debía era simple. Llevan tan poco tiempo juntos que les parecía un sueño o era imposible porque a Hinata le pasaba muy seguido lo mismo que a Naruto así se acercó un poco a su marido y le dio un beso en la mejilla quedo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde te fuiste?

—Nada mi sirena es que me cuesta darme cuenta de todo es real y que estás conmigo.

—Lo sé, mi sireno, pero es mejor de hacernos la idea pronto antes que tu familia o la mia e incluso tus amigos o mis amigos nos pregunten si no somos felices.

—Es verdad tienen razón lo menos que quiero es problemas con ellos por algo que no es.

—Te parece si almorzamos o así como vamos no vamos a comer nada hoy.

—Cierto almorcemos. —dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Hinata pronto se fue a la cocina a preparar los platos para almorzar que fue seguida por Naruto, quien le dijo.

—Amor no era necesario yo me hacía cargo de todo hoy ¿recuerdas?

—Si, lo sé nada me cuesta ayudarte.

Dicho eso Hinata servía el segundo plato y paso uno a Naruto así ambos salieron de la cocina para poder almorzar ya que no había desayunado con la conversación al despertar en unos minutos llegaron al comedor se sentados almorzar finalmente tranquilamente en silencio.

Después de unos minutos Naruto hablo.

—¿Cómo vas con la habitación?

—Pareciera no terminaré—dio un suspiro— Naruko tiene demasiada ropa y yo con los nervios de no conseguir lo que pensaba comencé a desordenar todo sin mencionar que para una sirena no es están complicado como para una humana el vestirse.

—Entiendo, pero tranquila lograrás terminar de ordenar todo además nadie te apura o Naruko te exigió que lo ordenan en tantas horas o días.

—No me exigió nada me dijo que me preocupará de lo importante y luego me ocupará del desastre.

—Ves lo que digo Naruko es un amor contigo así que tomate tu tiempo no te estrés ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Posteriormente a esa conversación terminaron de almorzar ambos llevaron los que usaron a la cocina, después Hinata volvió a la habitación de Naruko a ordenar el desastre que ella misma ocasiono a su vez Naruto lavaba la loza cuando terminara iría a ayudar a Hinata con ese desastre que definitivamente valió la pena. —con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Luego de terminar de lavar la lazo Naruto se dirigió al comedor a recoger lo que quedaba y limpiar la mesa en unos minutos estaba todo limpio después se dirigió a la habitación de Naruko que estaba la puerta entre abierta otra vez como en la mañana entro y vio a Hinata colgando un poco de ropa por color y Naruto recordaba que el closet estaba por abrigo, vestidos, pero no por color desde el más oscuro al más claro, de todos los tonos de color estaba desordenado.

—¿Te ayudo?

—¿Eh? —voltio a ver a Naruto – No es necesario estoy bien además me sirve de distracción.

—Bueno. Como quieras mi sirena –sonriendo al verla moverse por la habitación mientras guardaba la ropa en su lugar.

Mientras Hinata ordenaba todo Naruto se acercó a la ventana a mirar la playa con un sol radiante y las aguas turquesas con las olas romper. Naruto mirando todavía por la ventana le comentó a Hinata.

—Mi sirena cuando termines iremos a la playa hace un día agradable ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta?

Hinata colgando un vestido miro en dirección a Naruto con sorpresa porque de un modo se le estaba cumpliendo su pensamiento de esta mañana.

—¿Cómo dices? —lo miró.

—Eso, cuando termines vamos a ir a la playa a disfrutar la tarde juntos. —la miró.

—Me sorprendiste con la idea es todo. —sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió al ver la expresión del rostro de su mujer acercándose a ella y tomándole su rostro entre sus manos mirándola a sus ojos.

—¿En qué piensas mi sirena? ¿Por qué se sonrojas? Te ves hermosa así. —dándole un beso en los labios.

—En nada no es nada. —sonrojada.

—Ese sonrojo dice otra cosa, pero si no me quieres decir está bien ahora vamos a la playa.

—Pero la habitación aún está… —Naruto le puso un dedo en los labios.

—No importa mañana sigues con el orden de la habitación así que vamos a la playa.

Dicho eso Naruto la tomo de la mano y salieron de la habitación, la idea de pasar la tarde en la playa como lo hacían en la noche.

En unos minutos estaban afuera de la casa ambos caminando de la mano como si el tiempo no existiera. Solo ellos en ese lugar que significa tanto para ellos llegaron a la roca Naruto se sentó de espalda a la roca luego Hinata sentó entre las piernas de Naruto contra el pecho de su marido ambos mirando el mar con sus olas romper que era el único sonido en ese lugar.

Naruto miraba el mar abrazando fuerte a su mujer, quien se dejaba querer por su marido así disfrutando su tarde juntos abrazados esperando la tarde y la noche.

—Amor estás relajada ¿no es así?

—Sí, no te lo voy a negar a veces cuando estoy aquí es como estar en casa con el olor y la brisa marina de este lugar. —acurrucándole más a Naruto.

—Qué bueno, mi sirena, así te voy conociendo más y eso me fascina.

Hinata con ese comentario se sonrojo levemente mientras a la vez Naruto dio un beso en el cuello mientras que le acariciaba las piernas con lentitud que hacia desfallecer a Hinata, quien le gustaba, pero a la vez tenía un poco de miedo no pudo decir nada a lo que Naruto le pareció gracioso así dejo por un momento acariciarles las piernas y le dio un beso en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa mi sirena?

—Nada estoy bien.

—A mí no me parece porque cuando te acaricio y tú te tensas cuéntame.

Hinata dio un suspiro se dio vuelta para mirar a su marido abrazándolo del cuello.

—Te lo diré, pero no te burles ¿sí?

—Prometido. —dándole un beso en los labios.

—No tenía idea que ponerme entonces me puse a mirar por la ventana como está el día y lo decidí pensando en la ropa a usar es la que tengo puesta y se me vino a la mente estar así como estábamos antes y que tú me acariciabas las piernas como hacías hace unos momentos atrás. Eso era el pensamiento que tenía cuando estábamos en la habitación de Naruko y me negué a responderte. —sonrojada.

—Esa es mi sirena picarona. —dándole un beso en los labios.

—¡Naruto!

—¿Qué? Sí, me encanta como eres mi amor y no cambies nunca ¿sí?

Hinata asintió y quedaron abrazados un largo rato que Hinata cerró los ojos para estar más tranquila en aquel momento en el pecho de su marido, quien le acariciaba su largo cabello mirando el mar rompiendo las olas y la brisa marina.

Ambos estaban tan entregados a ellos que no sé dieron cuenta que ya estaba por caer el atardecer con eso de aviso Naruto movió un poco a Hinata, porque sabía bien que una de las cosas favoritas de Hinata era ver el atardecer.

—Amor despierta. —moviéndola sutilmente.

—¿Eh? —mirando media dormida a Naruto.

—Ese hace algo tarde.

—Bien.

Hinata se enderezo ayudada por Naruto, quien le sonrió mientras que Hinata estando aún de lado miraba al mar y no faltaba nada para el atardecer a la vez miró a Naruto, quien le dio una sonrisa y Hinata se lanzo encima de él abrazándolo.

—Gracias.

—Sé que te gusta, por eso, te desperté además de verdad esta haciendo algo de frio ya.

—Qué bien me conoces Naruto.

—No es nada, cada día me sorprendes más mi sirena picona. —tomándole una mejilla.

—¡Naruto! Te acepto que me digas "mi sirena", pero "picarona" no ¿entendiste? —con los brazos cruzados con las mejillas infladas. —mirándolo a los ojos.

—Está bien, solo que me gusta cada cosa de ti mi amor, mi sirena y mi picarona. —dándole un beso apasionado para no pudiera reclamar por decir lo último.

Se perdieron en ese beso por un buen momento luego de unos minutos Naruto le dijo.

—Mira.

Hinata voltio a ver el atardecer del día después de su noche especial, pues ambos abrazados se quedaron mirando el atardecer sin importar el tiempo en silecncio solo se escuchaban las olas romper y la brisa marina.

Después Hinata rompió ese silencio.

—Siempre subía a la superficie a ver esto y me ponía en esa roca de allá —apuntando la roca más lejana de ese mar que se podía ver a la vista—, pero ahora estoy al otro lado viendo lo que más me gusta. —sonriendo.

—¿Estás bien amor? ¿No te arrepientes verdad? —mirándola con preocupación.

—¡No! Claro que no—mirándolo— es lo que siempre soñé. —sonrió.

—Bien, pero si sientes deseo de ver a tu familia me dices ¿De acuerdo? —la miró.

—Pero… —interrumpió poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

—Quiero que sea plenamente feliz mi sirena en todos los sentidos, eso incluye si quieres ver a tu familia de vez en cuando.

—Bien, gracias.

Con esa conversación cayo la noche estaba el cielo estrellado con la brisa marina y el sonido de las olas romper así que se entraron a la casa.

Hinata se dirigió directamente a la cocina para preparar té y unas tostadas mientras que Naruto la siguió para poner la mesa para el té y tener una buena conversación quizás. Naruto llego al comedor con un plato con unas paltas, cuchillo, cuchara y tenedor para hacer luego untarle a las tostadas con eso lo mantendría ocupado hasta que Hinata trajera el té con ello se mantuvo ocupado, pero no quiere decir que no estaba preocupado por lo que escucho y vio en Hinata. Aunque ella le decía que está bien, se le veía a los ojos que echaba de menos a su familia, amigos y su vida en el fondo del mar.

Posteriormente Hinata apareció con una bandeja con los té y unas cuantas tostadas se sentó y vio a Naruto, quien terminaba de hacer su trabajo de hacer un plato con palta estaba aplastando la plata con el tenedor solo faltaba la sal y un poco de aceite que Naruto se paró en silencio a la cocina a traer la sal y el aceite, se sentó le añadió la sal y el aceite luego lo revolvió en silencio después lo dejo a un lado y comenzó a tomar su té en silencio más tomar una tostada a ponerle palta. Todo en silencio y a la mirada de Hinata, quien parecía un poco confundida a la reacción de Naruto que decidió romper el silencio preguntando.

—Naruto ¿Es rico?

Naruto la miró y solo asintió ya que tenía la boca ocupada luego dijo.

—Delicioso pruébalo.

Hinata lo imitó lo probo en verdad era delicioso se comió con ganas la tostada de palta cuando termino.

—Delicioso.

Luego dicho eso Hinata volvió el silencio en la mesa, pues ella volvió a preguntar.

—¿Pasa algo Naruto? —lo miró.

—No nada tranquila. ¿ya terminaste?

—Si, claro.

—Entonces vamos a la habitación que es tarde.

—Vamos.

Ambos se pararon de la mesa fueron a dejar lo usado a la cocina después se fueron a la habitación en silencio. En unos segundos llegaron Naruto se sacaba la camisa y el pantalón para poner su pantalón de seda negro mientras que Hinata se sacaba los chalas, la blusa para ponerse su pijama de tirantes lila para luego sacarse el short y posterior se metió a la cama donde Naruto ya estaba metido en la cama dándole la espalda mirando en silencio. Ella se puso de espalda igualmente, pero preocupada por Naruto, quien hablo de repente.

—Hinata ¿te gustaría tener hijos?

Esta pregunta la tomo de sorpresa ya que desde que se casaron nunca lo había hablado.

—Claro que si, pues deberíamos hablarlo mañana u otro día ¿te parece?

—Bien, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Ambos se durmieron de espalda uno al otro sin decir más era una de las noches más extrañas, frías del matrimonio Uzumaki, porque Naruto sentía que Hinata no era feliz ya que echaba de menos a los suyos y eso lo deprimía enormemente a la vez Hinata estaba preocupada por Naruto porque no sabía que lo ponía así.

* * *

Desde la conversación media extraña en medio de la tarde y parte de la noche había pasado 5 semanas todo era normal entre ellos e incluso no volvieron a mencionar el tema de los hijos desde esa noche.

Mientras Hinata estaba en el comedor preparando la mesa para el almuerzo Naruto estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo cuando a Hinata le dio una nausea por el olor de la cocina, pero no le tomo importancia y continuo en lo que estaba en menos de 2 minutos le volvió a dar y estaba vez fue al baño y en menos de un minuto vomito el desayuno de esa mañana que era leche y tostada con huevo revuelto después se limpió la boca tomo un poco de agua se refresco la cara se la seco y salió del baño y continuar con lo que dejo.

Hinata sin pensar más continúo con lo que había dejado antes de ir al baño estaba poniendo los vasos cuando tocaron la puerta y fue abrir encontró allí a Naruko, a sus amigas, a sus suegros y a los amigos de Naruto.

—Hola Bienvenidos todos.

—Gracias linda y ¿Naruto?

—En la cocina llegaron justo a tiempo para el almuerzo.

Todos entraron a la casa mientras Hinata se dirigía al comedor a terminar de poner la mesa posteriormente fue a la cocina mientras los demás iban a dejar sus maletas en las habitaciones para luego almorzar todos juntos.

En la cocina Naruto estaba salteando unas verduras cuando Hinata entro.

—Naruto llegaron tu familia y amigos.

—Que sorpresa ¿Qué los traerá por aquí? Ya está todo listo espero que alcance para todos.

Luego ambos salieron con más platos, vasos y servicios por las vistas recién llegadas después llegaron al comedor allí estaban las chicas, en el sofá los chicos y Minato con Kushina venían por el pasillo.

—Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado?

—Bien, hermanito ¿y ustedes como han estado?

—Bien, no te preocupes —con el tono más tranquilo que pudo encontrar Naruto para que Naruko no lo notará, pero ella con solo mirarlo sabía que pasaba algo, pues lo dejo estar porque se encargaría más tarde.

Kushina junto con Hinata e Izumi se encargaron de poner lo que faltaba en la mesa mientras Gaara, Itachi y Shisui se encargaban de llevar las maletas a las habitaciones Hotaru y Minato conversaban en el sofá.

Pasaban los minutos no solo para comer sino también para Naruko, quien quería saber que pasaba con Naruto para que le contestará así después todos se sentaron a comer tranquilamente sin decir ningún comentario hasta que Naruto pregunto.

—¿A qué debemos su visita? No me digan que nos extrañan porque no les creo – mirando a Naruko, quien estaba al frente de Naruto.

—En parte hermanito venimos a pasarlo bien unos días antes de volver a nuetras vidas laborales. —le sonrió.

—Entiendo, que bueno. —continuo comiendo.

Todo comieron tranquilamente entre risas y conversando cosas triviales hasta que Temari le pregunto a Hinata.

—¿Te sientes bien? Ya que no has comido casi nada linda.

—Si, no te preocupes es solo que tengo el estómago apretado desde la mañana. —sonrió.

Luego de unos minutos todos terminaron de comer Kushina y Hinata en la cocina mientras que Temari y Hotaru levantaron la mesa, los hombres en la playa a disfrutar la tarde excepto Naruto que estaba con Naruko en la habitación de su hermana.

Están sentados de frente en la cama Naruko mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay algo más?

Naruto dio suspiro luego mira a su hermana con pesar que Naruko terminó por entristecerse también tocándole las manos.

—Cuéntame lo que paso o pasa con ustedes.

—Bueno, hace 5 semanas estábamos pasando la tarde en la playa cuando Hinata estaba tan relajada en mis brazos que se durmió y yo la desperté para que viera el atardecer que es una de las cosas que le gusta mientras veíamos el atardecer. Ella me contaba como hacía para ver el atardecer y que ahora estaba del otro lado mirándolo, mientras lo decía vi nostalgia en sus ojos como si no fuera feliz y le sugerí que si quería ver a su familia que me avisar y lo hacíamos.

—Bien, pero si quiere ver a su familia ¿Cómo lo hará?

—Cantando hacia el mar así llegarán sus amigos y madrina ayudarla a lo que quiera.

—Entiendo, eso te preocupa ¿verdad? —lo miró.

—Sí, porque me hace entender que no es completamente feliz, por eso, le di la idea de ver a su familia además tenía pensado decirle si quiera tener hijos. No sé lo mencione hasta después de cenar estando acostados, pero me respondió que lo hablaríamos al día siguiente u otro día.

—Tranquilo sé que ella te ama por algo decidió a vivir contigo además dejar todo amigos, familia, una vida entera debajo del mar para vivir en la superficie.

—Lo sé, desde entonces no hemos vuelto a tocar el tema. —preocupado.

—Comprendo, pero todo se va arreglar ya lo verás tranquilo. —abrazándolo.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla después ambos salieron de la habitación ya era hora de la cena así al llegar al comedor estaban sierviendo té con pan tostado.

—Siéntense hijos por favor.

—Gracias mamá. —dijo Naruto.

Ambos se sentaron de frente a Temari y Hotaru, quienes les dieron una sonrisa a cada uno que se la devolvieron con amabilidad y comenzaron a comer.

Todos cenaban tranquilamente con conversaciones a menas entre ellos pasaban los minutos y ya había caído la noche. Todos se fueron a descansar cada uno a la habitación que les correspondía con la diferencia que esta vez Hinata está aquí porque la vez pasada no estaba con ellos.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en la habitación con sus pijamas puestos ambos se metieron a la cama a espalda de cada uno Naruto se durmió al instante mientras que Hinata se durmió unos minutos después.

Al día siguiente comenzando un nuevo día estaban todos desayunando tranquilos con buena conversación de los que hacían los chicos y chicas en la ciudad. Así se les paso la mañana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegando la hora de almuerzo que se encargaron Kushina, Hinata e Izumi mientras Temari, Hotaru y Naruko se dedicaban un poco del aseo de la casa con un poco de la ayuda de los hombres. Ya que Kushina los aceptaba en su casa en la ciudad o en la casa de la playa con la condición de ayudar cuando lo ameritaba ya que si quieren comer o dormir no es gratis según Kushina. Eso lo aprendieron Minato, Naruto, Naruko y los amigos de sus hijos sean con ellos o en casas ajenas.

En unos instantes se sentaron a almorzar lo preparado por las 3 mujeres de esa familia que crecía como la espuma bueno 2 señoras más una casi señora, porque Itachi e Izumi estaba bien así y no tenían apuros en casarse todavía. Todo estaba tranquilo con una conversación de recuerdo de parte de todos incluida Hinata aunque siendo humana a veces no sé sentía como tal más con las conversaciones de todos de su niñez.

Pronto llego la hora de la cena y paso lo mismo que en el almuerzo todos conversaban de sus futuros planes que estaba vez incómodo a Naruto que lo notó Naruko, porque sabía la razón después de unas horas de buena conversación todos se fueron a descansar para comenzar un nuevo día.

Como era hace 5 semanas el matrimonio Uzumaki dormía de espalda al otro debido a la conversación de hace 5 semanas atrás que aún no arreglaban.

Iban pasando los días en una mañana todos estaban desayunando cuando de pronto Hinata se levantó de la mesa para llegar al baño a vomitar el desayuno como cada mañana hace ya 5 semanas se lavó las manos, la cara tomó un poco de agua y volvió al comedor donde todos habían terminado.

Kushina y Naruko se acercaron a ella llevándola al sofá donde se sentaron y Kushina le preguntó.

—Hinata ¿Estás bien? ¿No estará enferma?—tomándole las manos y la frente.

—No preocupes tía Kushina estoy bien solo que hace 5 semanas que me cae mal el desayuno o no aguanto algunos olores es todo. —dando una sonrisa.

Con esas simples palabras Kushina y Naruko sonrieron y abrazaron a Hinata, quien no entendía nada.

—Linda estás embarazada, por eso, estos malestares que tienes.

—¿Cómo Naruko? ¿Cómo no entiendo tía Kushina? —mirándola a ambas varias veces.

—Linda según lo que me dijiste hace unos días estuviste con mi hermano ¿verdad?

—Si, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Bastante diría yo Hinata cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos ¿me entiendes? —guiño el ojo.

—Bueno, tía Kushina fue hace 5 semanas. —sonrojada.

—Allí tienes la respuesta. —Naruko poniendo una mano en el vientre de Hinata.

Hinata se puso la mano en el vientre y sonrió por ello luego Kushina y Naruko se pudieron de pie y se miraron sonrieron y gritaron.

—¡Voy ser abuela!, ¡Voy a ser tía!

Con solo escucharlas todos salieron de las habitaciones y la cocina con sorpresa y se iban a cercando a donde estaban Kushina, Naruko y Hinata estaba con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Cómo dijiste Kushina?

—Eso Minato vamos hacer abuelos.

Minato sonrió por ellos mientras que los demás de a poco iban asimilando todo que sonrían o abrazaban a Hinata, quien estaba sentada aún en el sofá. A la vez Naruto estaba en shock porque sí que fue una sorpresa la noticia más todavía porque desde hace un par de semanas no habían hablado del todo el tema de hijos y Hinata le estaba diciendo que iba a ser padre.

Naruko miró a su hermano en una esquina un tanto alejado de todos y se acercó a él tomándolo del brazo.

—Hermanito reacciona ¿estás bien? —lo miró.

—¿Eh? —miró a Naruko.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero ¿oíste lo que dijo mamá?

—Sí, que voy a ser tía, si hermanito vas a ser papá ¿no te da gusto?

Naruto continuaba en silencio asimilando lo dicho por Naruko, quien sonreía a la reacción de su hermano, quien le costaba asimilar todo. Con ayuda de Naruko se acercó a Hinata, quien aún estaba algo nerviosa con lo dicho por Kushina, quien le dio una sonrisa para que se relajará y pudiera decirle a Naruto sobre su embarazo.

En eso Kushina llamo la atención de todos.

—Chicas, chicos por favor démosle espacio a mi hijo y a mi nuera por favor.

Dicho eso todos dejaron el lugar donde estaba el matrimonio Uzumaki, quienes estaban en silencio. Hinata sentada en el sofá mientras que Naruto estaba frente a ella de pie siguieron pasando los minutos sin decir nada que se estaba convirtiendo en un silencio incómodo.

Luego Naruto como pude preguntar.

—Hina… ta… es… ver… dad… lo…que… dijo…Naru…ko —aun shockeado.

Hinata solo asintió cerrando los ojos con algo de miedo a su reaccionar. Naruto la miraba en silencio pestaño varias veces para saber que no estaba soñando se arrodillo frente a Hinata y la abrazo fuerte que la sorprendió mientras que todos estaban espiando cerca de ellos en el comedor solo que estaban en silencio viendo todo.

—Gracias mi sirena por esta noticia perdóname por mi reaccionar es que fue todo tan sorpresivo que no puse que hacer.

Hinata sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo así se quedaron unos momentos hasta que Naruto la miró a los ojos que estaban llorosos intentando aguantar las lágrimas de felicidad. Naruto la volvía a abrazar unos momentos hasta que Hinata se tranquilizó, pues sentó en el sofá junto a ella y todos los espías salieron de ahí no ser detectados dejándolos solos.

—Amor ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre tus nauseas matutinas? —tocándole las manos.

—Porque no les tome importancia además me vine a preocupar a la tercera semana, pero tú estabas distante conmigo, por eso, no lo mencione igual no eran siempre así que cuando me daban no estabas cerca de mí para notarlo.

—Ya veo, pero igual me lo hubieras mencionado algo y yo hubiera sabido algo porque sea hombre no sobre el tema te equivocas mi mamá me enseño bien por cualquier cosa.

—Entiendo, lo siento. —apenada.

—No te preocupes además no estaba distante conmigo sino preocupado de que quisieras volver con los suyos y dejarme. –apenado.

—No pienses eso por favor nunca lo haría. —tocando la cara.

Ambos se besaron como solían hacerlo con todo el amor que se tenían posteriormente se abrazaron nuevamente felices de que iba crecer la familia.

En unos minutos llego la hora de almorzar todos felices con la noticia de que la familia crecería pronto. Kushina se dedicaba hacerle un menú especial a Hinata por el embarazo mientras que las demás mujeres se dedicaron a hacer el almuerzo para los demás.

Todas las mujeres salían de la cocina con lo preparados mientras que hombres se dedicaron a poner la mesa que ya la tenían lista solo faltaban los futuros padres en la mesa.

—¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! —decía Naruko.

Con el llamado ambos la miraron, quien le dio una sonrisa.

—Vamos a almorzar.

—Bien.

Ambos llegaron a la mesa donde estaban todos sentados luego se sentaron y comenzaron todos a comer tranquilamente dentro de lo posible. Ya que Kushina y Naruko no podían más de contenta con la noticia de esa mañana y Kushina hablo.

—Hinata de ahora en adelante vas a comer sanamente para que mi nieta crezca sana y fuerte así que enseñare y dejaré un menú semanal para que lo puedas disfrutar.

—Gracias tía Kushina por su ayuda. —sonriendo.

Todos estaban sorprendido por mencionado por Kushina refiriéndose al bebé como su nieta a lo que Minato le pregunto.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a ser una niña? —la miró.

Kushina, quien estaba al lado derecho de Minato, quien estaba en la cabecera de la mesa.

—Tengo un sexto sentido y nunca me equivoco—guiñándole un ojo— ¿Cómo crees que supe quien venía en camino de nuestros hijos en ese entonces?

—Lo sé, paso lo mismo con Naruto y Naruko así que solo nos queda confiar en ti Kushina. —sonrió.

Hinata, quien escuchaba todo volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Gracias tía Kushina por no tomarse mal esto del embarazo y apoyarme en el proceso.

—No agradezcas corazón los hijos son una bendición llegan cuando tienen que llegar, pero ahora que hablamos del embarazo. Hinata tendrás que ir a la ciudad por un tiempo para ver el avance del embarazo.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida en silencio porque lo que le proponía Kushina era todo nuevo para ella, que una cosa era estar allí a ir a la ciudad, era alejarse más de los suyos y eso la puso algo triste que todos notaron Naruto la abrazaba fuerte.

—Mi sirena tranquila toda va estar bien.

—Pero mi sireno yo no quiero estar más alejada de ellos. —mirándolo a los ojos.

Mientras ellos se miraban los demás se miraban entre sí por la manera que se refería Hinata a Naruto y sonrieron a la vez Naruko preguntó por todos.

—¿Sireno?

Esa pregunta hizo volver a la realidad al matrimonio Uzumaki.

—Sí, Naruko como yo casi siempre o siempre le dijo mi sirena a Hinata. Ella me llamo así claro que al principio también me sorprendi, pero ya me acostumbre es para estar en igual condiciones es lo que me ha dicho ella.

—Entiendo, ya te imagino como un sireno sabes. —sonrió.

—Muy graciosa hermanita. —sonrió.

Hinata se quedó pensando un momento por lo anunciado por Kushina luego de darle vueltas hablo.

—Tía Kushina sé que lo dijo con toda la intensión de ayudarme, pero yo quiero tener a mi bebé aquí. Además no conozco la ciudad y menos a las personas de allí, pues que le hagan algo a mi bebé ni pensarlo además mi familia todavía no saben nada del embarazo.

—Comprendo hermosa, pero tenemos que traer a un doctor o doctora que le haga seguimiento al embarazo tengo a una amiga médico que me conoce bien y a mi familia así que no te preocupes por eso ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien tía Kushina.

Continuaron conversando sobre el embarazo y que tenían que hacer Naruto con Hinata ahora estando embaraza así se les paso la tarde llegó la hora de la cena. Fue el tema del día cada uno daba sus consejos que terminaron por asustar un poco a Hinata que lo notó Naruto.

Al terminar de cenar todos se fueron a descansar mientras que Naruto fue la habitación por un abrigo para Hinata antes que ambos salieran a su paseo nocturno que no hacían hace un tiempo con cuidado salieron de la casa. Caminaron por la arena oyendo las olas romper se detuvieron en la roca donde Naruto la sentó mientras él se sentó en la arena al lado de ella.

—Amor ¿Estás bien?

—Quisiera decir que sí, pero me asusta que le hagan algo al bebé. —preocupada tocándose el vientre.

—Tranquila mi sirena. La doctora que menciona mamá debe ser la doctora Shizune, quien vio los 2 embarazos de mamá, además es de confianza. —mirándola tocándole las rodillas.

—Gracias mi sireno gracias.

Se quedaron unos minutos ya que Hinata estando embrazada no querían corre riesgos innecesarios conversando de cosas triviales hasta planes para el futuros cuando Naruto la invitó a entrar a casa.

—Vamos.

—Vamos.

Naruto se levantó y bajo a Hinata de la roca en dirección a la casa donde todos ya estaban durmiendo caminando en silencio hasta la habitación.

En la habitación Hinata se ponía el pijama de tirantes color lila mientras que Naruto se ponía su pijama de pantalón de seda negro ambos se metieron a la cama se abrazaron él le acariciaba el cabello mientras que ella le acariciaba el pecho con cariño.

—Mi vida ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu familia que estás embarazada?

—Es verdad, creo que pronto aún no lo creo ¿sabes?

—Tranquila, es una realidad—poniendo una mano en su vientre— mi sirena ¿sabes por qué te pregunte en esa ocasión?

—No, ¿Por qué? —mirándolo a los ojos.

—Porque ya estaba considerando la idea de tener hijos me encanta estar aquí contigo. Es tranquilo sí, pero no estaría mal tener un poco de ruido por aquí a parte de las olas —sonriendo mirándola a los ojos— pues tú te me adelantaste con esta maravilla —acariciando el vientre—te amo.

—Naruto —mirándolo a los ojos y dándolo un beso.

Luego de esa conversación ambos se durmieron abrazos como no lo hacían hace varias semanas.

Al día siguiente era todo normal, pero con una sensación diferente gracias a la noticia de un nuevo miembro más a la familia que estaba ahí en esa casa de la playa.

Las mujeres se encargaban de la cocina y los hombres se encargaban de la limpieza de la casa y de preparar la mesa. Referente a Hinata, Kushina le encargaba cosas simples para que no hiciera esfuerzo desde el instante que enteró de la noticia. Kushina hacía todo lo necesario por su nuera y su nieta.

Mientras Hinata estaba en el sofá viendo por la ventana era un día radiante con el sol que iluminaba todo el lugar más ver las olas romper era la distracción de ella mientras todos están ocupados con sus deberes.

Hinata estaba tan concentraba viendo por la ventana que no siento que Naruto se sentó a su lado tocándole las manos.

—Mi sirena ¿Quieres ir a la playa? Mientras todo está listo para el almuerzo que aún le falta una hora más o menos.

—Sí, vamos.

Naruto se levantó y le dio la mano a Hinata así ambos salieron a la playa caminando de la mano con toda tranquilidad del mundo con ese amor que iban creciendo con fuerza a pesar de conocerse poco, de casarse tan pronto y ahora con la bendición sorpresiva. Ellos eran felices igual y eso no lo cambiarían llegaron al lugar de siempre cuando hacen la caminata nocturna.

Naruto la miraba con cariño a los ojos.

—Porque no llamas a tus amigos y les dices la noticia. —acariciándole su cabello.

—¿Seguro? — mirándolo.

—Si, ¿Por qué no?

—Bueno, sé qué a mi mamá y a mi hermana le va encantar la idea, pero a mi papá se que no le va gustar. —apenada.

—Amor no importa lo que piense tu padre ya que por más que quiso no pudo e incluso nosotros estuvimos juntos a pesar de su pensar. Además también nos casamos sin que él le haya gustado mucho que digamos ¿Por qué preocuparnos por lo que va pensar o decir tu padre? Sí no quiere nada bueno con todo respeto amor tu padre es un amargado sin sentimientos.

—Lo sé, pero no me preocupo por mi o por ti me preocupo el bebé que él quiera hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que no nazca si fue capaz hacer cosas conmigo no me quiero imaginar lo que haría con la bebé. —apenada.

Naruto la abrazaba contra su pecho dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Así que es la bebé? —mirándola a los ojos.

—No lo sé, a veces llego a soñar que es una niña. —sonrojada.

—Entonces siempre la nombráremos "la bebé" ¿te parece? Sí, es así entre los dos le hacemos un presente a mi madre y se entregamos cuando la veamos

—Pero, si se equivoca.

—Mi madre siempre acierta a lo que dice y nunca se ha equivocado –sonrió.

—Bien. —sonrió.

Hinata sonrió mirándolo a los ojos él le devolvió la sonrisa dándole un beso en la frente alejándose un poco de ella para que cantará frente al mar. Eso hizo sonreír a Naruto casi al instante Hinata comenzó a cantar una canción en el tono más suave como una brisa para los oídos de quien la oyera cantar así paso con todos en la casa dejaron de hacer lo hacían a la melodía que escuchaban con sorpresa.

—¿Quién canta?— decía Hotaru.

Naruko sonrió por el comentario de su amiga y dijo.

—La que canta es Hinata –con una gran sonrisa.

Con lo dicho por Naruko todos se miraban y miraban alrededor para buscar a Hinata y a Naruto, quienes no estaban por ninguna parte de la casa.

Naruto veía como Hinata disfrutaba cantar aunque fuera un llamado para sus amigos y veían que era feliz ya sabía que pedirle cuando estuvieran a solas en casa.

En cosas de unos minutos aparecieron sus amigos Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, quienes sonrieron al verla feliz como siempre junto a Naruto, quien le sonrió asientiendo con la cabeza.

—Amiga ¿Qué es la urgencia? —decía Akamaru.

—No es nada de eso, es algo muy bueno. —mirando a Naruto luego miró a sus amigos.

—Hinata nos dira lo que sucede.

—Amigos estoy embarazada. —dándole una sonrisa.

Los amigos de Hinata se quedaron sorprendidos mientras que Naruto se reía disimulamente de la reacción de los amigos de su mujer.

Les tomo varios segundos o minutos a los amigos de Hinata digerir la noticia que le había dado y Katsuyu reacciono.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —con los ojos bien expresivos.

—Como escucharon chicos estoy embarazada. —sonrió.

—Felicidades amiga. —decía Akamaru.

—Felicidades Hinata, Naruto. —decía Pakkun.

—Gracias chicos ¿Katsuyu estás bien?

Hinata estaba preocupada por Katsuyu, quien estaba en silencio sin decir o hacer nada desde que reacciono con preguntas, pero Akamaru se acercó a Katsuyu tomándole la cola y tirándosela fuerte que Katsuyu salió como un resorte en el agua alejándose de todos.

En cosas de segundos Katsuyu nado furiosa hasta Akamaru.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —sobándose la cola a la mirada de todos.

—Porque no reaccionaba la pez lider como siempre lo haces te quedaste como estatua con la noticia de Hinata y Naruto. —quienes estaba abrazados viendo la discusión de los peces junto a Pakkun, quien es bien quitado de ruido.

—Bien ¿y cuál es la noticia?

Akamaru negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

—Que Hinata y Naruto serán padres.

Hubo un silencio que preocupo a todos porque tal vez Katsuyu estuviera en shock otra vez, pero no Katsuyu le sonrió a ambos.

—Estoy contenta por ustedes y perdón por mi reacción de antes que si me sorprendió.

—No te preocupes Katsuyu.

—Sí, no te preocupes solo te pido a ti y a ustedes —mirándolos a todos—que le digan a mi mamá, a Hanabi, a papá, bueno a todos ¿sí?

—De acuerdo—decían todos.

Dicho eso Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun se fueron regresando al fondo del mar dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos en el mar.

—Mi sirena más tranquila ahora que todos sabrán.

—Sí, solo que me preocupa mi padre. — abrazándolo.

—Mira una cosa a la vez sí, dejemos que se enteren y luego vemos que pasa ¿sí?

—Como digas. —sonrió.

—Ahora vamos almorzar. —dándole un beso en la nariz.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa para la hora de almorzar con los demás llegaron entraron y todos estaban atentos mirándolos en la entrada como si fueran lo más interesante de la tarde.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nada tranquilo hermano es que aquí los presentes están algo sorprendidos de que mi linda cuñada sepa cantar, canto que escucho por toda la casa. —guiñándole un ojo a Hinata quien le dio una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pero es normal ya que esa es la manera de comunicarse que tiene Hinata con los suyos ni modo que grite a todo pulmón para ser escuchada a varios kilómetros de distancia.

—Lo sé, pero lo mejor es almorzar de una vez así todos lo que quieran preguntar lo hagan después de almorzar.

Dicho eso por Naruko a su madre no le gustó nada y tomaría medida por su parte Hinata se tensó a mas no poder y él lo notó.

—Tranquila estoy contigo. —decía al oído.

Naruto luego saco la voz diciendo.

—En esta casa no hay almuerzo.

Por el comentario de Naruto todos se movieron mientras que Naruto y Hinata se sentaban en el sofá a esperar que sirvieron el almuerzo.

En unos minutos todos se sentaron a la mesa almorzar tranquilamente conversando cosas triviales entre risas como siempre eran una gran familia.

Luego de un momento de silencio Temari junto a los demás estaban ansiosos de saber como Hinata comenzó a cantar así que Temari iba a preguntar.

—Linda ¿Cuándo tu…—interrumpió Kushina.

—Nadie va a llenar de preguntas a Hinata por saber cosas que ella decidirá contar o no y menos en el estado que está sino lo recuerdan está embarazada de mi nieta. Así les pido que no la agobien con preguntas porque todo lo que Hinata sienta lo siente mi nieta asi que ya lo saben. —seria.

—Lo siento, tía Kushina.

—Además les aviso que las visitas a esta casa serán reducidas por el bienestar de la futura familia ¿entendido?

Todos están sorprendidos por lo dicho por Kushina, quien solo vela por el bienestar de Hinata. Para llegar a tomar esa decisión. Minato sonrió porque nunca lo dejaba de sorprender todo sea por la familia y Naruko hablo.

—Sí, mamá como quieras y estoy de acuerdo con las restricciones.

—Qué bueno, porque desde evitar preguntar por cosas innecesarias hasta los gritos. Lo que quiero decir es evitar el menor ruido es por el bienestar de ella ¿está claro?

Kushina mirando seriamente a todos en la mesa mientras todos estaban en silencio, pues al final sonrieron y asintieron.

—Es lo mejor tía Kushina. —decía Temari.

—Entonces está aclarado y serán 2 personas de vistas. Esto parte la próxima vez sí quieran venir nos mantendremos en contacto para coordinarnos quienes vienen y nos vamos turnando más sumando las visitas de la doctora Shisune así que para que lo tengan bien presente.

—Entendido—decían todos.

Luego de esa conversación importante referente al estado de Hinata. Todos continuaron con el almuerzo pasado unos algunos minutos terminaron las mujeres se encargaron de la loza mientras los hombres recogían la mesa. A la vez Hinata estaba en la cocina ayudando a guardar la loza limpia de la mañana para sentirse útil en algo que Kushina acepto solo porque aún no sé le notaba el embarazo, pero igual estuvo pendiente de su nuera en todo momento.

Aunque fuera tarde casi la hora de la cena debido a la conversación importante por parte de Kushina que cayó el atardecer de ese día.

Temari junto a las demás se reían del actuar de Kushina con Hinata mientras ellas también hacían sus deberes en la cocina a lo que Hotaru menciono.

—Preparate Naruko cuando seas tú la que este en el lugar de Hinata. —sonrió.

—Para ti es gracioso, pero para mí es algo normal ya que mamá actúa así porque es la primera nieta de la familia, es natural que mamá quiera lo mejor por el bienestar de Hinata y la bebé hasta lo comparto porque cuando venimos lo hacemos todos que somos 9 personas más Naruto y Hinata somos 11 personas pronto incluyendo a la doctora 12 en total. En esta casa por lo general viven solo Naruto y Hinata es bastante lógico lo que mencionó mamá en el almuerzo y ella sabe de esto por tener 2 embarazos en el cuerpo.

—Tienes razón Naruko.

—Es verdad.

—Ahora pensando bien tienes completamente la razón amiga.

Todas continuaron con lo suyo mientras que Hinata salía de la cocina con una manzana en la mano a sentarse en el sofá a ver el atardecer como solía hacerlo aunque a veces lo hacia desde la playa, pero ese día se había puesto algo helado. Mientras Naruto la miraba desde el pasillo con una sonrisa se acercó a ella dándole en un beso en la frente.

—Viendo el atardecer. —la miró.

—Sí, como siempre.

—Pero sé ve más bonito desde nuestra habitación ¿vamos? –sonrió.

—Está bien.

Hinata se levantó del sofá afirmada del brazo de Naruto se encaminaron hasta su habitación para ver desde allí el atardecer que era una de las maravillas que le gustaba a Hinata. En unos minutos llegaron a la habitación Hinata camino directo a la ventana sin abrirla mientras que Naruto cerraba puerta luego se dirigió al closet a sacar un abrigo para Hinata lo tomo y se dirigió a donde ella estaba y se lo puso sobre los hombros abrazándola por detrás ambos mirando el atardecer.

—Es hermoso.

—Te lo dije mi sirena.

—Sí, pero no sé dónde es más hermoso desde aquí o en la playa.

—No importa mientras lo disfrutes —besándole el cuello—más aun ahora que estas embarazada te tienes que cuidar mucho porque o sino tendremos a mi madre metida aquí y no quiero ¿harías eso por mí? Mi sirena.

Hinata se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

—Hago lo que pidas mi sireno.

—¿Tú quieres a mi madre metida aquí todo el embarazo?

—Sinceramente no, me agrada tu madre, pero no la quiero metida aquí al menos que sea necesario.

—Gracias mi sirena. —dándole un beso en los labios.

—Pidamos la cena cenemos aquí y luego nos acostamos ¿te parece?

—Está bien —abrazándolo del cuello dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Luego Naruto salió de la habitación a buscar la cena para ambos llego al comedor y todos estaban sentados comiendo y pasó a la cocina preparo unas tostadas con queso y mortadela más un té y un té de manzanilla con unas cucharas, servilletas y azúcar los puso en una bandeja. Después salio de la cocina todos se sorprendieron Kushina iba preguntar, pero Naruto se le adelanto.

—No, pasada nada solo que queremos tiempo a solas es todo. Además madre lo conversamos y te queremos, pero no te queremos todo el tiempo aquí, te recuerdo las restricciones que les hiciste a los demás van para ti también a no ser realmente necesario. Buenas noches a todos.

—No te preocupes eso haremos tranquilo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —decían todos.

Kushina quedó sorprendida por lo dicho por Naruto miró a Minato.

—Mi cielo están en su derecho es su casa además somos demasiadas personas como tu misma lo mencionaste temprano, y creiste que por haber dado la idea de restricciones no te iba a tocar te equivocaste mi amor.

—Es cierto mamá y yo me encargaré que se cumpla lo pedido por mi hermano tú crees que eres la única feliz aquí no yo también muero por consentir a mi sobrina, pero me aguanto para no agobiar a Hinata que todo es nuevo para ella recuerda. —mirándola.

—Lo sé, no lo pensé así.

Todos continuaron hasta terminar luego recogieron todo posteriormente cada uno a su habitación mientras tanto en la habitación del matrimonio Uzumaki, Hinata estaba sentada en la cama con su pijama de tirantes cuando llego Naruto con la bandeja, quien dejado la bandeja en un lado de la cama y se a buscar un chaleco azul para Hinata y se lo paso.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

—Si quieres te lo sacas para dormir, pero mientras te lo pones para comer hace un poco de frió —mientras Naruto se cambia de ropa para ponerse el pantalón de seda negro y acercó la bandeja a donde Hinata mientras él se metía a la cama.

Luego ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente cuando Naruto se acordó.

—Amor cuando veía para acá hable con mi madre de que la queremos, pero no la queríamos metida aquí todo el embarazo.

—¿Cómo se lo tomo?

—No lo sé, pero papá y Naruko la harán entender no te preocupes.

Posteriormente terminaron de comer Naruto dejo la bandeja a un lado de la cama y volvió a meter a la cama abrazando a su mujer ambos se durmieron.

Mientras que en el fondo del mar los amigos de Hinata se dividieron para repartir la noticia de la bebé Akamaru fue con Kurenai, Pakkun con Ino y Neji y Katsuyu con la familia de Hinata.

En la casa de Hinata estaban Hanare, Hiashi y Hanabi sentados en el sofá esperando que Katsuyu hablará.

—¿Cuál es la noticia Katsuyu?—decia Hanabi, quien era la más tranquila.

—Hinata está embarazada.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero la primera en reaccionar fue Hanare.

—¡Voy a ser abuela!

Hanabi sonrió por la noticia.

—Pronto seré tía. —sonrió.

Hiashi como siempre no dijo nada estaba completamente serio.

—¿y cuando te lo dijo?

—Está mañana.

Mientras Pakkun se encontró no muy lejos a Ino y a Neji, quienes se habían convertido en buenos amigos, quienes estaban sentados cerca de unos corales.

—Chicos que buenos que los encuentro tengo que decirles algo.

—Cuéntanos. —decía Neji.

—Hinata está embarazada.

Ambos se sorprendieron, pero al instante.

—Que felicidad por mi amiga.

—Me alegro por ella.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien, contenta por el embarazo.

Por otro lado Akamaru estaba con Kurenai en el jardín de corales de Kurenai ayudándola.

—Kurenai tengo noticias de Hinata.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Hinata está embarazada.

Kurenai la miró con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro por ella que lo disfrute mucho esperando que él no sé le ocurra hacer algo en contra de Hinata.

—Te refieres a Hiashi ¿verdad?

—Así es él siempre quiere su felicidad y no la de su hija. —seria.

—Tranquila todo va salir bien.

—Eso espero también.

Ahora todos estaban felices en ambas superficies por lo que pronto vendría en la familia Uzumaki.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Ya comenzamos con la recta final de esta historia.**

 **Pd: Si hay cosas iguales o algo textual a la película es solo coincidencia ya todo salió de mi mente traicionera al momento de escribir. Lo menciono para que no me digan algo respecto aquello.**

 **Atte Made**


	15. Nostalgia de regresar a casa

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis NaruHina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Glenda:** Gracias por leer mi historia y que te gustará. Espero te siga gustado lo que queda de la historia.

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Nostalgia de regresar a casa

Después de la conversación de restricciones de visitas a la casa de la playa y la noticia del embarazo de Hinata en ambas superficies. Todos en la casa de la playa están tranquilos haciendo la cena de ese día.

Como era de esperar las mujeres en la cocina y los hombres preparando el comedor para cenar esa tarde-noche de día martes en eso estaban. Mientras Hinata en el sofá mirando por la ventana pensando en la reacción de su padre ya que sabía la reacción de los demás con la noticia dada por sus amigos.

Pues Hinata estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió que alguien le daba un beso en la cabeza y la miraba.

—Mi sirena ¿estás bien?

Al llamado miró a Naruto, quien pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —dándole una sonrisa.

Naruto se sentó a su lado abrazándola dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Amor no tienes que mentirme, te conozco, te preocupa algo ¿verdad?

Hinata lo miró unos momentos y dio un suspiro asintió con la cabeza.

—Cuéntame hermosa. —dándole un beso en la frente.

—Es la reacción de mi padre a mi embarazo y temo que hago algo. —abrazo fuerte a Naruto.

—Intenta no te preocuparte sabes que le hace mal a la bebé además más que seguro que todos están felices con la noticia. Así nadie apoyará a tu padre en algo, pero si intenta algo se la vera conmigo. —la miró a los ojos.

—Está bien. —dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Luego ambos se levantaron del sofá para ir al comedor a cenar junto con los demás, quienes estaban en la mesa ya cenando tranquilamente en silencio. Naruto ayudo a sentarse a Hinata al lado de él donde tenían servido su té con unas tostadas.

Naruto la animaba a comer aunque sea un poco a Hinata, quien con la preocupación de su padre. Nada había desayunado y almorzado cosa que Kushina se dio cuenta. Cada dos horas le preparaba una merienda de Tutti frutti de frutas para que comiera por la bebé que Hinata comía a paso lento poco y nada.

Kushina miraba a Naruto, ambos estaban en amabas esquinas de la mesa así que Naruto le negaba con la cabeza a lo que ella intentaba preguntarle así que Kushina dio un suspiro de resignación a lo que pasaba con Hinata. Y continuo comiendo a la atenta mirada de Minato, quien le dio una sonrio y dijo.

—Estará bien además no está sola y lo sabes.

Kushina asintió y tomo su té.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa yendo a la cocina las mujeres se encargaron de la loza y los hombres de la mesa. En eso Naruto iba a dejar unos platos cuando vio a su madre prepararle una compota con yogurt de piña y cereal a Hinata para más tarde y sonrió.

—Gracias mamá.

—Es un placer cuidarlas espero que tú lo hagas cuando nos vayamos.

—Claro que lo hare son mi mujer y mi hija. —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Estará en el refrigerador.

—Está bien voy a ver a Hinata la llevo a la habitación y vuelvo por el cereal.

—Bien cuídate. —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Naruto salió de la cocina en busca de Hinata, quien estaba en el sofá viendo la noche por la ventana verla allí sonrió.

—Amor vamos a la habitación que hoy hace frío y no quiero que enfermes. —dándole la mano.

—Bueno vamos. —dándole la mano.

Ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta su habitación Naruto abrió la puerta Hinata entro se quedó en medio de la habitación pensando entro Naruto algo preocupado cerrando la puerta y se acercó a ella abrazándola fuerte.

—Amor ¿estás bien?

—Si, es que pensándolo bien, no tengo pijamas para el frío, tengo solo pijamas para el calor.

—Entiendo más ahora que te tienes que cuidar y con este frío horrible ¿estás segura que mi hermana no tiene nada algo para dormir con noches como estas?

—Segura, ayer revise toda la ropa para ver así había algo, pero no tenía nada.

—Mmm, el problema es que Naruko nunca tiene frío no sé cómo no sé enferma o no sé resfría, bueno busca algo en mi ropa claro que te quedara algo grande es mejor que nada mientras voy y vuelvo –sonriendo.

—De acuerdo.

Hinata se acercó a la ropa de Naruto mientras él iba a buscar el yogurt con cereal que le preparó su madre a Hinata en unos minutos atrás. Llego a la cocina fue al refrigerador sacó la compota de cereal y yogurt cerró el refrigerador busco una cuchara y una servilleta puso todo en una bandeja pequeña y salió de la cocina caminando de regreso a la habitación.

Cuando llego a la habitación Hinata todavía eligiendo algo para ponerse como pijama para la fría noche con las manos en la cintura mirando el closet y dio un suspiro de no saber qué hacer y Naruto sonrió al verla allí dejo la bandeja en el velador y se acercó a Hinata abrazándola por detrás mirando el closet.

—Amor ¿Qué pasa? No encuentras que ponerte.

—Si, es que todo es muy grande y creo que todo es de tiempo cálido así que no sé.

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero debo tener un buzo por aquí estoy seguro.

Naruto deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió a su closet a buscar ese buzo que mencionó hace instantes revisaba los cajones uno por uno buscando un buzo negro que tenía hace unas semanas en la casa de la playa.

Pasaban los minutos Naruto seguía buscando el buzo hasta que lo encontró estaba dejo de unas camisas en el tercer cajón del closet lo tomo y se dio la vuelta se lo dio a Hinata con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—Es un placer también encontré el poleron si quieres usarlo también.

—No creo con esto está bien.

—De acuerdo, pero igual te lo dejaré a la vista por cualquier cosa.

—Gracias amor. —dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Hinata se fue al baño a cambiarse con el pantalón buzo negro más una blusa celeste manga larga para poder acostarse mientras Naruto ordenaba un poco el closet esperando a Hinata. Ella apareció con el buzo negro que le quedaba largo de piernas que doblo un poco la parte de abajo del buzo más la blusa celeste de manga larga.

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa mientras Hinata se acercaba a él.

—Me veo mal. —insegura.

—Claro que no te ves preciosa. Vamos acostarnos, pero antes te comes el cereal que te preparó mi madre tienes que comer algo hazlo por la bebé.

Hinata asintió varias veces Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y se fueron la cama Hinata se sentó en la cama mientras Naruto le ponía la bandeja en sus piernas él se sentó al frente de ella mientras comia despacio.

—Amor tienes que comerte todo o sino tendremos a mamá aquí todo el embarazo vigilándote.

Hinata asentía solamente porque tenía la boca ocupada siguió comiendo el yogurt con cereal hasta terminarlo. Naruto recogió la bandeja y salió de la habitación a dejar la bandeja a la cocina. Llego a la cocina la dejo en el mesón de la cocina y salió. Conociendo a su madre quería saber si Hinata se lo había comido, por eso, lo dejo en el mesón para que ella lo viera mañana por la mañana.

Luego Naruto volvió a la habitación encontró a Hinata sentada en la cama en sus manos tenía una foto que la estaba mirando detenidamente y camino a la cama en busca de su pantalón de seda negro se comenzó a sacar la ropa se puso el pantalón negro de seda y se sacó la camisa quedando a torso desnudo se metió a la cama luego Hinata dejo la fotografía en el velador se dio vuelta a mirar a Naruto le dio una sonrisa y lo abrazo así juntos abrazados relajados.

—Mi sirena ¿estás mejor?

—Sí. — con los ojos cerrados.

—Cualquier cosa me avisas. —abrazándola fuerte.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—Te amo mi sirena.

—Te amo mi sireno.

Con esas palabras mutuamente ambos se durmieron abrazados para entrar en calor en esa noche fría.

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban desayunando a excepto de Naruto y Hinata, quienes seguían durmiendo.

En el comedor todos conversaban cosas triviales entre ellos hasta que Naruko, quien era media curiosa referente a su hermano y cuñada preguntó.

—¿Ellos no piensan en levantarse?

—¡Naruko! Déjalos ellos sabrán, además estoy segura que se durmieron tarde, porque Hinata está algo extraña que no la deja comer y Naruto la está cuidando.

—Lo sé, mamá tranquila estaba bromeando.

—Eso espero jovencita. —mirándola.

Continuando con el desayuno tranquilamente en silencio mientras que en la habitación de Naruto el matrimonio Uzumaki estaba en la cama acostados abrazados dormidos. Como si el tiempo no importaba a su vez el sol radiante entraba por la ventana que no molestaba a la pareja dormida. Aunque Hinata se movió un poco con la luz del sol hasta que de a poco abría los ojos abrazada a su marido dormido que lo miró y dio una sonrisa se acercó de a poco a los labios de su marido para un beso de buenos días hizo que Naruto de a poco abría los ojos veía el rostro de su mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

—Buenos días mi amor.

—Buenos días mi sireno.

Naruto volvió a sonreír. —acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿dormiste bien?

—Sí, gracias —mirándolo a los ojos.

Luego ambos se pusieron más cómodos en la cama y se volvieron abrazar fuerte sin importar nada más así se quedaron en silencio hasta que Hinata dijo.

—Deberíamos levantarnos.

—No, uno momento más además necesitamos tiempo a solas ¿no crees?

—Pero amor…

—Tranquila nos levantaremos para almorzar con todos ¿sí?

—Bien, como quieras.

—Amor ¿te he dicho que te amo?

—Mmm, no ¿Cuánto me amas?

Naruto sonrió porque Hinata le seguía el juego.

— Pues te amo demasiado hermosa. —acercándose a los labios de Hinata de a poco que la hizo reír tirándose para atrás en la cama aun así Naruto le beso el cuello igual.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Se acurrucaron más en la cama aunque bien serían como 10:00 o 11:00 am de la mañana, pero no era malo tener un poco de privacidad en su habitación y estar un momento lejos de los demás.

Hinata abrazaba con fuerza a Naruto aunque ya había pasado poco más de un mes de su petición de matrimonio y boda sorpresa, como bien lo decía Naruto todo paso en tan poco tiempo, pero ambos de algún modo les costaba hacerse la idea. Ahora no podían pensar así ya que venía en camino la bebé eso tenía contentos a todos inevitablemente era una gran preocupación para Hinata la reacción y actuar de su padre.

Posteriormente ambos se levantaron de la cama Hinata paso al baño algo distraída para Naruto no paso desapercibido decidió acercarse a ella.

—Amor ¿estás bien? —mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí, no te preocupes. —sonrió.

—Cómo no voy a preocuparme, si eres lo más importante, sea lo que sea cuenta conmigo.

—Es el asunto es mi padre temo por su reacción por el embarazo —apenada— ya te lo había mencionado, pero igual me preocupa.

—Lo sé amor, pero te pido un favor trata de no poner esa cara delante los demás porque sino no se querrán ir a la ciudad ¿me lo prometes?

—Bien. —le sonrió.

—Mejor piensa en lo que quieres hacer para esperar a la bebé ¿sí?—dándole un beso en la frente dejando que Hinata finalmente entrará al baño mientras esperaba su turno Naruto abrió las cortinas y hizo la cama luego de unos minutos Hinata apareció.

Hinata tenía un vestido corto hasta las rodillas de mangas cortas de color turquesa con sandalias blancas con el cabello suelto con un chaleco delgado en las manos Naruto le dio una sonrisa mientras él aún estaba en pijama poniendo los almohadones en la cama.

—Te ves preciosa amor.

—Gracias.

Ambos estaban de frente a frente al lado de la cama en silencio mirándose a los ojos en silencio luego sonrieron sutilmente Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y Hinata lo abrazo fuerte.

—Gracias de verdad.

—No tienes que agradecer lo sabes.

Hinata deshizo el abrazo dejando ir a Naruto para que se arreglará y fueran almorzar con los demás.

Luego de unos minutos apareció su marido con una camisa azul de manga corta con el primer botón desabrochado con unos pantalones beige y las sandalias negras con su cabello alborotado húmedo. Hinata quedó embelesada a la apariencia de su marido, quien cada instante la dejaba más enamorada que antes, cosa que Naruto sabía que su mujer se quedaba sin palabras al mirarlo casi a diario y era difícil para Hinata disimularlo. Para Naruto era divertido y le encantaba ver esa expresión de su mujer cada vez que podía.

Él se acercó a su mujer, quien estaba como hipnotizada sin poder moverse le sonrió sutilmente le acarició la mejilla con su mano, tomo su rostro en sus manos, le dio un beso en la frente y luego en los labios con lentitud y ternura.

Se acercó a su oído y dijo.

—Me encanta cuando te quedas así y te pierdes en tus pensamientos, y más sabiendo que soy yo el que te provoca, te amo.

Después de esas palabras al oído Hinata reaccionó.

—¡¿Eh?!—sorprendida.

Naruto sonrió y nuevamente tomo su rostro en sus manos y le dio un beso en los labios y volvió a decirles las mismas palabras, pero de frente.

—Me encanta cuando te quedas así y te pierdes en tus pensamientos, y más sabiendo que soy yo el que te provoca, te amo.

Hinata quedo en silencio giro su cabeza un lado por ser tan evidente y se sonrojo en un susurro dijo.

—Gracias.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente porque con pocas palabras su mujer le llena el alma todos los días.

Antes de irse Naruto le dijo a Hinata.

—Amor no te sientas mal por algo tan normal, como quedarte mirándome por un largo momento de hecho me encanta. Soy completamente suyo así que no te preocupes también yo me he quedado así mirándole. Además es nuestro secreto. —dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Las palabras de Naruto le dieron fuerza para enfrentar el día y lo que venía con el las preguntas de los demás que no iban hacer fácil de esquivar.

—Vamos.

—Vamos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación caminaron por el pasillo y pudieron ver a Naruko, Temari en el comedor preparando la mesa para almorzar mientras que Izumi estaba saliendo de la cocina hacia el comedor con el servicio en las manos.

Aunque no estaba nadie más que ellas, pero Naruto sabía que su madre estaba en la cocina con Hotaru, porque se podía escuchar sus voces mientras que los hombres no estaban a la mirada de la pareja que estaba en el pasillo.

Izumi los saludos gentilmente.

—Buenas tardes chicos. —sonriendo.

—Buenas tardes Izumi—decían ambos.

Con esa pequeña conversación las chicas voltearon a ver a Naruto y a Hinata en el pasillo ambas sonrieron.

—Qué bueno que estén bien ya me estaban preocupando.

—No te preocupes Naruko. Naruto y yo nos acostamos algo tarde, por eso, no aparecimos en la mañana, pero todo está bien. —le sonrió.

Después todos se ocuparon en lo que estaban mientras Hinata se sentó en el sofá junto a la ventana luego Naruto fue a la cocina a buscarle fruta a su esposa porque no había desayunado y no era bueno para la bebé.

Él iba de camino a la cocina en unos instantes estaba en la puerta de la cocina entro se acercó al refrigerador sacó una naranja más o menos grande la estaba lavando en silencio cuando su madre lo vio.

—Hijo ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo está Hinata?

—Bien mamá. Solo que está preocupada sobre la reacción de su padre al enterarse del embarazo. —secando la naranja con una servilleta.

—Bien, pero todo tiene solución.

—Lo sé, su padre tiene un carácter difícil de llevar según lo que me ha contado Hinata

—Entiendo. Ve con ella.

—Sí

Naruto salió de la cocina con la naranja en una fuente y unas servilletas llegando al sofá donde Hinata estaba mirando por la ventana el día agradable como solía ser siempre. Naruto se sentó al lado de ella y le puso la fuente en sus piernas.

—Amor come algo mientras está el almuerzo.

—Gracias. Pero no sé ¿Cómo comérmela? —avergonzada.

Naruto sonrió.

—Mira hay dos manera de hacerlo. Una es usando un cuchillo para pelarla, partirla por mitad o en trozos y la otra es usando tus manos para sacarle la cascara así mira.

Naruto le sacó un pedazo de cascara y la dejo en la fuente y le sonrió a su mujer.

—Ahora inténtalo. —pasándole la naranja.

Hinata continúo sacándole la cascara dejándola en la fuente y unos instantes terminó mostrándosela a su marido.

—Bien, ahora desde el círculo pequeño que ves pones tus dedos y tiras a los lados está listo para comenzar a comértela. —mirándola a los ojos.

Ella lo intento y la partió por la mitad y Naruto tomo una de ella y le saco un gajo de naranja y la dio en la boca Hinata saborío la naranja hasta comérsela y Naruto sonrió feliz por ella.

Naruto continuo sacando gajos dándoselos a su esposa que sentía que la trata como una bebé y se dejó consentir por su marido que la hizo sonreír.

—Naruto tú también debes comer algo.

—Sí, es verdad, pero lo importante aquí son ustedes dos mis dos mujeres. Abre la boca. —poniendo el gajo cerca de su boca Hinata abrió la boca con lentitud y mirando los ojos de su marido hasta que se la comió.

—Gracias por preocuparte por nosotras, pero tú también debes comer algo. Vamos abre la boca con un gajo en la mano cerca de la boca de su marido.

Naruto sonrió porque se había dado vuelta la situación, aunque en realidad tenía hambre, pero lo importante eran ellas ya que él podía esperar hasta la hora de almuerzo.

Al final Naruto abrió la boca mirando a los ojos a su mujer hasta comerse el gajo de naranja con lentitud. Así Hinata le dio la mitad a Naruto de la naranja y Naruto dándole la otra mitad a Hinata y a la bebé que venía en camino.

Mientras estaban jugueteando entre ellos y con miradas de amor de uno al otro. No sabían que eran observados por todos. Las mujeres y los hombres en silencio, sin decir nada ni hacer el menor ruido para que siguieran en su burbuja de amor.

Todos sonrieron por ellos si ya eran felices con la llegada de la bebé mucho más, después todos se dedicaron a lo suyo o ayudando en lo necesario dejando a solas a la pareja juguetona.

Luego de unos pocos minutos estaba todo listo las mujeres comenzaron a servir mientras los hombres llevaban los platos a la mesa cuando estaba todo listo. Hotaru llamo a la pareja almorzar.

—Chicos el almuerzo está servido.

La pareja que estaba abrazada mirando por la ventana había dejado la fuente con las cascaras de naranja a un lado ambos voltaron a ver a Hotaru.

—Gracias Hotaru.

Hotaru le sonrió a los chicos y se fue al comedor Naruto miró a Hinata.

—Vamos.

—Vamos.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá hacia el comedor. Naruto tomo la fuente con las cascas de naranjas, luego uno se dirigía la cocina a botar las cascaras para luego ir al baño a lavarse las manos para poder almorzar junto a los demás. Mientras Hinata pasó al baño a lavarse las manos después unirse con la familia.

Naruto fue directamente al basurero de la cocina mientras Hinata se lavaba las manos en el baño. En el baño Hinata frotó las manos y se las enjaguo con agua luego se las secaba mientras Naruto llegaba al baño hacer el mismo proceso que ella había realizado. Luego ambos estaban listos así salieron del baño en dirección al comedor estaban todos Minato en la cabecera izquierda al lado derecho Kushina al lado de ella estaba Naruko al lado de la muchacha pelirroja su amiga Hotaru al lado de Hotaru en la cabecera estaba Shisui al lado de él estaba Itachi junto a Izumi al lado de la muchacha pelinegra estaba al lado de los hermanos Kazekage Gaara y Temari al lado de hermana Kazekage habían dos puestos vacios Hinata sentó al lado de Temari y Naruto, quien está al lado de padre de familia.

Todos habían comenzado a comer lentamente esperando a los futuros padres juguetones ya todos sentados continuaron almorzando mientras que Naruto y Hinata comenzaron a almorzar todo en silencio hasta que Kushina llamo la atención.

—Chicos en 2 semanas más todos nos iremos a la ciudad dejando a mi hijo y nuera tranquilos, junto a la espera de la bebé, desde allí las visitas serán organizadas con tiempo para que Hinata descanse de nuestra presencia.

Todos asentían por el bienestar de la pareja y la nueva miembro de la familia que venía en camino.

—Hermosa—mirando a Hinata— en estos días te enseñaré lo necesario e incluso algún pasatiempo para que te puedas relajar en la espera de mi nieta.

—Gracias tía Kushina siempre tan amable.

Kushina le dio una sonrisa luego continuaron conversando de cosas triviales entre todos de como eran ciertas cosas cuando niños, pero por alguna razón Hinata cada vez que conversaban así. Ella se sentía fuera de lugar ya que ella venía de un mundo completamente diferente y eso la hacia extrañar estar en casa.

Después de unos minutos terminaron de almorzar las mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina con parte de lo usado y los hombres ayudaban también en unos minutos la mesa estaba limpia y despejada.

Mientras Hinata se fue a la habitación a estar unos momentos a solas antes que apareciera Naruto posteriormente. La mujer entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta apoyada en la puerta dio un suspiro. Y se encamino a la ventana que se podía ver el mar rompiendo las olas con fuerza que se escuchaban aun estando la ventana un poco abierta. A Hinata le vino la nostalgia de estar en casa más todavía viendo cómo eran todos en la mesa cuando se juntaban.

Continuando con sus pensamientos mirando por la ventana no sintió a Naruto entrar hasta que él la abrazo por detrás mirando también por la ventana y dijo.

—¿En qué piensas?

Hinata se quedó en un largo silencio que rompió en un suspiro.

—Es que verlos felices a todos en la cena. Me dio nostalgia de regresar a casa.

—Entiendo. Si quieres ir a ver a los tuyos puedes hacerlo.

Hinata estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, no soy quien para prohibirte nada mi sirena… pero eso será después de tener a nuestra bebé —tocándole el vientre plano— para no arriesgar el embarazo, y esperar un tiempo que la bebé crezca un poco, luego se lo pides a Kurenai y van ambas a ver a tu familia.

—Gracias. —acurrucándose más en los brazos de su marido.

—Es un placer, mi sirena.

Ambos mirando por la ventana la tarde agradable mientras las olas rompían constantemente como si fuera una danza sin parar que relajaba a Hinata con la brisa marina que le recordaba a casa.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amado marido, quien le dio una sonrisa de tranquilidad y ella lo abrazaba mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza con su pecho besando su cabeza.

—Vamos a recostarnos en la cama ¿Quieres?

—Sí. —sonrió.

Ambos se encaminaron de la ventana a la cama llegaron a la cama Naruto acomodo las almohadas se recostó en la cama y Hinata se acostó encima de él entregada a los brazos de su marido mientras él le acariciaba su largo cabello con sus manos.

Su amada se relajaba a sus caricias que no sé movía en lo absoluto estaba completamente entregada, pero de pronto se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de su marido de hace un momento atrás.

—De verdad Naruto me dejarías ir a ver a mi familia con nuestra hija. —levantándose un poco y mirando a su marido a los ojos.

—Claro. ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—No lo sé, me sorprendió, la verdad que todavía no me hago la idea.

Naruto dio una sonrisa y la abrazaba fuerte como si no quería soltarla y se giraron en la cama con ello Hinata dio un gritito de susto que Naruto sonrió por lo conseguido.

Ahora Naruto encima de su mujer con una sonrisa traviesa se iba acercando a los labios de su mujer, quien estaba con una sutil sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes de coqueteos. En una lentitud eterna para ambos Naruto finalmente llego a los labios de Hinata que se los devoraba con amor y ella también. Ambos estaban entregados a ese beso de amor mutuo, pero ambos rompieron el beso por cuidar a la personita que venía en camino.

Naruto mirándola a los ojos como el enamorado que estaba y estará por toda la eternidad.

—Te amo mi sirena.

—También te amo mi sireno.

Luego Naruto se acomodó al lado de su mujer ambos abrazados pensando en el futuro maravilloso que se les venía en unos meses más en completo silencio que se le hizo eterno Naruto rompió.

—¿Amor?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, tranquila. Pensé que estabas dormida.

Hinata estaba abrazada a Naruto ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su marido.

—Tranquilo, estoy mejor que nunca en tus brazos.

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras se le escapo una sonrisa tonta de saber eso por su mujer.

Así se quedaron hasta que cayó en el atardecer que anunciaba que pronto sería la cena.

—Querido si la bebé es una niña ¿cómo te gustaría llamarla? Y en el caso si fuera niño ¿Cómo te gustaría llamarlo?

—Es una niña estoy seguro de ello me gustaría ponerle Himawari y si es la sorpresa de un niño bienvenido sea me gustaría ponerle Boruto.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas cariño? –dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Porque tú sabes que todo es nuevo para mí y más la noticia de tener un bebé. Además no sé más que las cosas del fondo marino, pues soy malísima para los nombres temo que no seré una buena madre que digamos.

—Lo sé, no digas eso mi sirena tú serás una excelente madre, la bebé tendrá lo mejor de dos mundos uno que conoces muy bien y a la vez yo no conozco por otra parte yo conozco muy bien y a la vez tú no conoces al final los tres conocemos tarde o temprano.

—Está interesante la conversación si la continuaremos después ahora vamos a cenar y a alimentar a nuestra pequeña Himawari.

—Vamos. —con una sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama se arreglaron un poco y salieron de la habitación caminando por el pasillo hasta al comedor allí estaban todos cerca para la hora de la cena. Mientras tanto Kushina se acercó a la pareja en especial a Hinata con una fuente de gajos de naranjas mientras esperaban unos minutos a que se terminará de cocinar una tarta de manzana para el té.

Hinata solo sonrió porque sabía cómo era su suegra con ella al respecto del embarazo y le recibió la fuente le dio una sonrisa, se fue a la cocina mientras que Naruto y Hinata se dirigían al sofá que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Ambos se sentaron Hinata con la fuerte de gajos de naranjas que repletaban hasta casi rebalsar la fuente mientras que Naruto al lado izquierdo de sus 2 amores.

Hinata comenzó a comer los gajos de naranjas posteriormente le pregunto a Naruto.

—¿Quieres? Son muchos gajos. —mirándolo.

—Bueno. Un poco. —sonriendo.

Y comenzaron a comer ambos como en la mañana jugando entre ellos, miradas, risas, gestos de los futuros padres juguetones hasta acabarse cada uno un gajo. En ese preciso momento Hinata a acerca a los labios de Naruto con un gajo en la mano y Naruto abría la boca mirándola a los ojos se lo comío aun mirándola atentamente que hizo sonrojar levemente a Hinata luego él le dio una sonrisa y le dio un beso corto en esos labios sabor a naranja.

—Te amo.

—Te amo —decía Hinata en un susurro.

Naruto sonrió y la abrazo fuerte contra su pecho.

—Sabías ¿Qué me encanta cada cosa de ti? Hermosa.

Sé quedaron así unos momentos dejando la fuerte de gajos de naranjas que ni siquiera iba por la mitad muy abrazados sin pensar en nada solo en su amor que iba creciendo más y más cuando los llamaron a la cena.

—¡Hermano! ¡Linda! A cenar.

Ambos miraron a Naruko.

—Gracias hermanita. —sonrió.

Naruko les sonrió y se fue al comedor a sentar.

—Ven vamos.

—Si.

Ambos se levantaron del sofá en dirección al comedor ambos se sentaron al lado de Naruko, quien se levantó a servirles ambos a su hermano su té y a su cuñada su taza de leche tibia más cada uno con su trozo de tarta de manzana.

Hinata le sonrió en agradecimiento a Naruko mientras que Naruto le dio un beso en la palma de la mano a la vez ella le sonrió a ambos posteriormente se volvió a sentar al lado de su hermano a continuar con su cena.

Todos estaban silencio cenando cosa que no era normal porque siempre había algo que comentar o decir aunque fueran anécdotas de la niñez eso hacia más animada la cena.

Así pasaron la cena todos al terminar cada uno ayudaba a recoger la mesa y llegar lo usado a la cocina como eran muchas manos, Naruto y Hinata prefirieron estar en el sofá donde estaba la fuente con gajos de naranjas que tomo Hinata y le sonrió a su marido.

—Vamos, mi sireno, a la habitación.

—Vamos. —dándole un beso en la frente.

Ambos se despidieron de todos antes de ir a la habitación luego de unos minutos se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hinata abrió la puerta con la fuente con gajos de naranja en la mano entro directo a lado de la cama específicamente al velador donde dejo la fuente con gajos de naranja, mientras Naruto entro cerrando la puerta detrás de él. A la vez Hinata se dirigía al baño a cambiarse de ropa paso por el lado de Naruto, quien le dio una sonrisa traviesa a su mujer que por susto corrió al baño cuando cerró Naruto soltó una leve carcajada.

Posteriormente Naruto cerró la ventana y las cortinas en la espera de su mujer como si él la hubiera llamado apareció con su pijama de tirantes Naruto la miró con una sonrisa.

—Hermosa como siempre, pero no tendrás frío, por lo que veo va hacer frío, porque no te pones el buzo que te di la otra vez.

—¿tú crees? —mirándolo.

—Claro. Más aún que estás embarazada cariño. —acercándole a Hinata le acariciando una mejilla con sus dedos.

—Pero eso será desde mañana en la noche al menos que tú quieras cambiarte de pijama.

—Bueno. Será desde mañana. —sonrojada levemente.

—Eres tan linda lo sabias. —tomando el rostro con sus manos y le dio un beso en la nariz— Si quieres puedes usar el buzo cuando tengas frío antes de acostar así puedes seguir usando este pijama encantador. —acariciando los brazos de Hinata.

—Está bien.

Naruto le dio un beso corto en los labios y fue al baño dejando a Hinata feliz y sonrojada se fue al su lado de la cama mientras levantaba las tapas de la cama. Naruto salió del baño que acercarse a su lado para cambiarse y ponerse su pantalón de seda negro luego fue al closet a buscar una polera blanca se la puso. Regresaba a la cama donde Hinata estaba sentada en la cama comiendo los gajos de naranjas y Naruto se metió a la cama, pues su mujer le ofrecía gajos de naranjas con una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

—¿Tienes frío Naruto? Que te pusiste una polera.

—Sí. Acostumbro a dormir a torso desnudo, pero hay veces que esta helado y me pongo una polera para abrigarme un poco.

—Ya veo. Voy conociendo más cosas de ti.

—Y yo de ti cariño. —sacando unos gajos de naranjas.

Ambos siguieron comiendo los gajos de naranjas que quedaban hasta acabárselos y dejaron la fuente vacía. Ambos se limpiaron la boca con la servilleta que traía Hinata luego dejaron la fuente en el velador.

Al instante se acurrucaron a dormir abrazados como era todas las noches disfrutando del uno al otro.

Entre cuidados, risas, conversaciones, consejos iban pasando los días en la casa de la playa. Así como lo dijo Kushina ayudaría con su alimentación, consejos, y enseñarle hacer algo para que se distrajera en la etapa del embarazo.

En la tarde después del almuerzo Kushina y Hinata se sentaban en el sofá allí la futura abuela con una revista de tejido de bebé o niños, palillos, una gran bolsa con varias madejas de lana de varios tonos, mestiza y colores en relación a la futura miembro de la familia.

Estaban su horas antes de la cena Kushina tejido hábilmente mientras que Hinata lentamente con los agujas del número 3 cada cierto tiempo su suegra la miraba como procesaba aunque fuera lento. Hinata estaba esforzándose haciendo unos zapatos de lana color rosa más conocido como patucos con agujas del número 3 con la técnica del punto bobo para su hija a la mirada en silencio de la maestra del tejido.

Mientras que Kushina hacía con algo más de rapidez un chaleco con bosillo de color fucsia ya tenía los bolsillos, la parte delantera, la espalda, el brazo izquierdo y estaba por terminar el brazo derecho para luego unir las partes. El tejido estaba listo más de seguro seguiría haciendo más cosas para su primera nieta.

A su vez Hinata estaba intentando terminar sus zapatos de lana con tanto esmero aunque también tenía sus errores constantes de su tejido.

En unos minutos Kushina tenía listo el chaleco con bolsillo de color fucsia que lo tomo de los hombros y lo miró con una sonrisa llamo la atención de Hinata, quien miraba el precioso chaleco tejido por su suegra.

—Felicidades suegra.

Kushina la miraba con sorpresa porque nunca Hinata la llamaba suegra, pero luego sonrió

—Gracias querida. Ahora hacer el pantalón para que tenga el conjunto completo.

—Es muy amable por enseñarme a tejer y ayudarme a tenerle ropa a la bebé suegra.

—Es un placer Hinata. ¿Cómo vas con los zapatos?

Hinata se mostraba la mitad de un zapato que correspondía al derecho, pues iba por la mitad por los constantes errores al tejerlo.

Mientras Kushina miraba la mitad de su trabajo Hinata estaba más que nerviosa por lo que le diría su suegra.

—Vas bien, pero solo no lo aprietes tanto la lana cuando tejas no queremos lastimar a la bebé cuando los use ¿sí?

—Claro. Eso hare.

—Hazlo a tu ritmo mientras más tejas pronto tendrás la rapidez para tejer y te terminará gustado. Cuando ya estés como experta te traeré otra revista de tejidos como para hacer gorros, guantes, chalecos, bufandas, etc. ¿Te parece?

—Gracias suegra. –sonriendo.

Hinata siguió tejiendo a su ritmo la mitad del zapato de lana que le quedaba mientras Kushina buscaba en la gran bolsa con madejas de lana el mismo color fuscia para hacer el pantalón de lana en unos minutos encontró 2 madejas de color fucsia luego comenzó a tejer el pantalón.

Ambas estaban tan metidas en sus tejidos que se les pasaron las horas volando y era hora de la cena.

En eso se acercó Naruko para avisarles de la cena cuando vio el chaleco fucsia doblado al lado de su madre.

—Hermoso mamá.

—Gracias hija.

—Cierto, la cena está lista.

—Vamos enseguida hija.

Naruko se emocionó tanto con el chaleco que no se percató en el tejido de Hinata, quien lo guardo en su pequeña bolsa de tejido negra ya teniendo terminado un zapato se levantó del sofá y fue al comedor. Mientras que Kushina seguía tejiendo un poco. En eso Naruko se fue y reviso la bolsa de Hinata y vio su zapato de lana terminado y sonrió sabía que Hinata era modesta no se lo diría, por eso, simplemente lo guardo.

Kushina al final se levantó del sofá para ir al comedor a cenar con los demás con una sonrisa por su futura nieta que venía en camino, pero más por poder ayudar a Hinata en esta etapa del embarazo, ya que la familia de su nuera estaba cerca, pero a la vez lejos para esta importante etapa que atraviesa una mujer de convertirse en madre por primera vez.

Ya todos sentados en la mesa Naruko junto a Temari sirvieron la cena como siempre era con una conversación de anécdotas o sucesos más o menos recientes en la vida de todos.

Todo era risas, pero nadie se percataban del dolor silencioso de Hinata que sabía Naruto, quien estaba a su lado tocándole la mano dándole una sonrisa y le dijo al oído.

—Quieres que se les mencione lo que te sucede.

Hinata negó con la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo nuevamente Naruto le dijo al oído.

—Está bien, tranquila, mi sirena.

Hinata lo miró y le dio una sonrisa.

Después de cenar como de costumbre todos cooperaron para levantar la mesa y dejar limpia mientras que Hinata se dirigía al sofá a buscar su pequeña bolsa negra con su tejido, revista de tejido, agujas, palillos, tijeras y lana para continuar en la habitación un momento antes de dormir.

Naruto, quien salía de la cocina iba en dirección a la habitación vio a Hinata de espalda de pie en el sofá revisando una bolsa. Él se acercó a su mujer le abrazo por detrás.

—Tienes todo para irnos a la habitación.

—Sí, pero hace tiempo que no caminamos por la playa. Vamos por un momento.

—Bien, como lo desee, mi sirena hermosa.

Luego ambos salieron de la casa para hacer la caminata nocturna que hace tiempo no realizaban por el embarazo de Hinata, quien quería caminar en la playa.

Ambos caminaban lentamente abrazados hasta llegar a la misma roca donde sentaban siempre cada vez que hacían sus caminatas nocturnas que en un inicio eran las caminatas de Naruto para relajarse antes de dormir, luego con el tiempo Hinata se incluía, en esas caminatas antes de dormir, pues últimamente no lo habían podido hacer por cuidar del embarazo de Hinata de las frías noches más los helados vientos que traía las noches en esta época del año.

Hinata se sentó en la roca mientras que Naruto en la arena ambos mirando las olas romper con fuerza avisando que estaban presente.

Por consentir a Hinata estaban allí aunque la verdad Naruto también lo necesitaba para reflexionar, pensar bien las cosas porque en unos meses le cambiaría la vida para siempre. No es que él no está contento con la noticia de una nueva miembro de la familia al contrario estaba feliz solo que sentía que tal vez no podía darle lo necesario, por eso, estando en la playa con ese silencio lo hacía plantearse las cosas, más aun cuando su mujer tenía en sus hombros un dolor como ese de no poder participar en cierto modo en la conversación de cada cena antes de dormir más estando lejos de los suyos.

Luego de unos minutos ambos iban de regreso a la casa caminando lentamente como lo hacían para sentir la brisa marina o sentir la arena blanca en los pies.

No estuvieron mucho tiempo afuera por cuidar a la bebé que cada día creía fuerte y un resfrío podía ser un fatal descuido para una embarazada.

Al entrar todo estaba en silencio como era habitualmente. Naruto dejo entrar a Hinata, quien se dirigió al sofá a tomar la pequeña bolsa negra y ambos se encaminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación.

En unos instantes llegaron Hinata dejo la bolsa en la cama para dirigirse al baño a cambiarse esa noche usaría el buzo para esa noche fría.

Naruto cerraba la ventana y las cortinas mientras esperaba a su mujer luego de cambiarse de ropa en unos instantes, Hinata apareció con el buzo se veía adorable como un oso panda, pero ese buzo era completamente negro en el poleron en el centro tenía la cara de un gato en color blanco.

Era el turno de Naruto, quien fue al baño con su pantalón de seda negro y la polera blanca a su vez Hinata se metía a la cama y comenzaba a tejer el zapato izquierdo de lana de su hija estaba tan metida en el tejido que no sintió salir del baño a Naruto, quien sonrió al verla tejer sabía por su madre que Hinata estaba tejido como toda una tejedora principiante cometía errores dentro el tejido así que lo desarmaba y volvía a tejer con esmero. Sin que ella se diera cuenta Naruto se acercó al closet para sacar de unos de los cajones una cámara fotográfica para tener un recuerdo de este momento que iba hacer bien recordado por todos, pero en especial por su hija en unos años.

Sin hacer ruido Naruto se acercó un poco más a su mujer y le sacó una foto tejiendo que Hinata no le tomo importancia porque estaba muy concentrada en su tejido. Naruto continuaba sacándole fotos hasta que Hinata se percató.

—¡Naruto! ¿Qué haces? ¡No sigas por favor!

Naruto le sacó la última foto con Hinata algo molesta, pero aún así se veía adorable.

Al instante Naruto se acerca a su mujer con la cámara fotográfica en mano y le mostraba las fotos que había tomado hace unos momentos atrás, pues Hinata estaba algo seria mirando las fotos sin mucha emoción mientras que su marido las miraba con una sonrisa.

Luego Naruto se sentó de frente a su esposa la vio algo sería.

—Amor ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —Como si no entendiera.

—El haberme sacado fotos. —apenada.

—Eso. Porque te veias preciosa tejiendo además ya lo sabía por mi madre, pero verte es otra cosa más porque es un recuerdo que le podremos mostrar en unos años a nuestra hija.

Hinata simplemente estaba en silencio escuchando lo que decía mientras que Naruto dejo la cámara fotográfica a un lado para buscar en la bolsa el otro zapato de lana que estaba terminado. Él sonrió al tenerlo en las manos mientras que su esposa reacciono unos segundos después.

—Creo que no me quedo bien —algo apenada.

—¿Que dices? Te quedo precioso—mirándola—puedes tardarte todo un día, días, semanas o meses en hacerlo algo con tus manos, pero lo importante que lo hiciste con amor y dedicación pensando en nuestra hija —dándole un beso en la frente— eso se valora mucho más cuando ella lo sepa se sentirá orgullosa de ti.

—Gracias, pero sé que te ríes de mis zapatos de lana.

—Claro que no. De donde sacas eso jamás me burlaría de ti además sé que te convertirás en una excelente tejedora cuando comienzas nunca paras sea para la bebé, sea para ti o para quien que tú quieras. Solo mira a mi madre conociéndola seguro pensó en hacerle un chaleco y terminó haciéndole un traje completo más guantes, mitones y zapatos de lana.

Por lo mencionado por Naruto su esposa estaba recordando cuando Kushina con una facilidad había hecho el chaleco con bolsillo de color fucsia y estaba tejiendo el pantalón de ese mismo color unos minutos más tarde antes de cenar.

—Tienes razón, tu madre es muy amable de enseñarme así me mantendré entretenida durante el embarazo. Amor perdóname por haberme molestado hace un momento atrás. —apenada.

—No te preocupes es normal en el embarazo todavía nos esperan tus antojos ojala no sean tan extraños. —sonriendo.

—Ojala. Naruto ven mete a la cama. Dejando el tejido del zapato izquierdo que lo lleva por casi la mitad lo metió a la bolsa junto al otro zapato.

Naruto le dio una sonrisa se paró a dejar la cámara fotográfica en el cajón lo cerró iba de regreso a la cama donde Hinata estaba sentada todavía, él se metió a la cama se acostó junto a su esposa que se acurruco junto a él abrazados como siempre se durmieron.

* * *

Como iban pasado los días llego el día que todos se iban a la ciudad dejando la pareja solos, pero sin antes de dejarles consejos, menú de alimentación, cuidados de emergencias, etc.

Kushina estaba conversando con Hinata en el sofá mientras todos ayudaban con las maletas en los autos para luego poder irse a la ciudad.

—Linda cualquier cosa me llamas o a Naruko y venimos enseguida ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no te preocupes.

—Bien. Cuando tenga todo coordinado con la doctora Shisune volveré con la doctora para revisar el proceso de tu embarazo y si todo sale bien con esa revisión la doctora vendrá conmigo una vez al mes para ver tu embarazo.

—Gracias, pero…—con miedo a decirle la verdad a la doctora—suegra usted sabe que yo soy una sirena y no quiero irme de aquí.

—Lo sé, linda me comprometo a decirle a la doctora y quedar entre nosotras todo esto.

—Gracias.

Después se acercaron a Hinata y a Kushina todos con una sonrisa en círculo Kushina estaba sentada al lado derecho del sofá a su lado estaba Hotaru, Temari, Izumi, Itachi, Gaara, Shisui, Naruto y Naruko quien estaba al lado de Hinata, quien estaba muy callada para tanta alegría y despedida. Naruto estando un poco lejos se dio cuenta que su mujer estaba muy callada por alguna razón.

—Mamá está todo listo.

—Bien vamos.

Kushina se levantó del sofá vio a su hijo lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla posteriormente se volvió a ver a Hinata, quien estaba nerviosa le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y su suegra la abrazo fuerte y le dijo al oído.

—Todo va estar bien.

Hinata solo asentía.

Naruko junto a las demás abrazaron a Hinata con alegría y tristeza porque no la verían tan seguido por lo dicho por Kushina de no venir todos a verlos para no angustiar a la futura mamá e hija.

—Linda te extrañaremos, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no vendré a ver a mi querida cuñada y sobrina solo nos tenemos que coordinar entre los amigos de mi hermano, mis amigas, mis padres y yo para venir a verlos a los tres.

—Gracias Naruko por estar siempre para mí cuando más lo necesite e igual las extrañare.

—Hinata cuídate y cuida a la bebé.

—Sí, Izumi gracias.

—A comer sano para esa bebé crezca sana.

—No te preocupes Hotaru.

Naruto estaba rodeado por sus amigos y su padre, quien estaba más que orgulloso de él por estar con la mujer que ama con una hija en camino y verlo feliz finalmente.

—Amigo cuídate y cuídalas bien. —abrazándolo.

—No te preocupes Gaara no tienes que mencionarlo son mi vida.

—Naruto, amigo mío, te ves feliz y eso es lo que importa más todavía es que tienes una familia.

—Gracias Shisui.

—Mi amigo sé que eres feliz con ellas y eso que todavía no está tu hija.

—Gracias Itachi. Aprende Itachi hasta cuando harás esperar a la hermosa de Izumi si yo no hubiera estado en el estado de depresivo con esa mujer te aseguro que hubiera hecho algo por conquistar a Izumi hace tiempo.

—¡Oye! Y te dices amigo ¿eh?

—Itachi no les digas nada a Naruto, porque él tiene razón hasta cuando me vas a tener así llevamos más de 6 años juntos y 2 años de comprometidos y nada. ¡ufff! Eres un caso perdido.

Izumi lo miró a los ojos en silencio y luego dijo.

—Cuídate Naruto nos vemos pronto. —sonriendo.

—Gracias Izumi.

Izumi miró un momento corto a Itachi y se dio la vuelta para salir de la casa refunfuñando.

—¡Uy! ¡Uy! ¡Uy! —saliendo de la casa hasta llegar al auto.

Todos sabían que Izumi era paciente, pero toda paciencia se acaba tarde o temprano, por eso, entendían su molestia a excepción de Itachi que lo tomo por sorpresa el comentario de su prometida, quien se había ido de la casa molesta.

Luego Minato se despidió de su hijo mientras sus amigos salían de la casa a excepción de Itachi, quien estaba en el sofá mirando por la ventana a Izumi, quien estaba abrazada a Kushina mirando el mar en una tarde radiante como eran todos los días.

—Hijo cuídate mucho y cualquier cosa nos llamas.

—Sí, no te preocupes, papá así será. —abrazándolo.

Después padre e hijo iban a salir de la casa cuando vieron a Itachi preocupado y Naruto se acercó mientras que Minato salió a encontrarse con las mujeres en la playa.

Naruto sentó en el sofá junto a Itachi, quien estaba apenado.

—Amigo habla con ella lo que dije fue cierto además ustedes se aman y se nota que te detiene a casarte con ella, quien es divertida y lo sabes.

—Gracias amigo no sé qué me detiene la amo por algo me comprometí con ella, quizás los nervios a casarme y no hacerla feliz como se lo merece.

—Bueno. Si te sirve yo le pedi matrimonio y me case el mismo día con mi Hinata aunque fue una sorpresa eso lo sabes ya me ves felizmente casado no es tan terrible ¿sí? Claro que lo mío no es como lo tuyo, pero amor es amor e Izumi te ama está enamorada de ti.

—Lo sé. —apenado.

—Itachi prométeme que antes de irte hablarás con Izumi ahora mismo y ponele fecha al matrimonio la harás feliz además ya es tiempo les diré a mis padres que esperen un momento antes de irse.

—Tienes razón amigo lo hare.

—Sí, quieres casarte lo puedes hacer aquí como lo hicimos nosotros, claro la decisión de ustedes.

—Gracias. —abrazo a Naruto.

Luego ambos salieron de la casa donde estaban todos riendo, sacándose fotos, abrazados. Itachi estaba con miedo a la reacción de Izumi que Naruto le tocó un hombro mientras iba a donde sus padres para decirles lo de sus amigos.

Mientras Itachi se acercó a Izumi, quien estaba mirando el mar con sus olas y aguas turquesas él abrazo por detrás puso su cara en el hombro de su prometida.

Izumi dio un suspiro resignada sin mirar a su prometido al instante Itachi le dijo.

—Perdóname, cariño, no era mi intención que reaccionaras así.

Izumi solo escuchaba no quería decir nada aunque se le había pasado un poco la molestia, pero se estaba preguntando ¿Por qué Itachi siendo su novio por años y prometido por otros dos años no quería casarse con ella?

Itachi la apretaba más a su pecho con sus brazos mirando al frente, pues su prometida seguía en silencio.

—Cariño te conozco se lo que preocupa más bien lo que te preguntas. ¿Por qué no me he casado contigo?

—Sí, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hecho mal?

—Nada cariño. Soy yo el tiene nervios o más bien miedo de no poder hacerte feliz como te lo mereces mi niña.

—Eres un tonto siempre me has hecho feliz ¿Por qué crees que no lo harás cuando estemos casados?

—No lo sé. Son los nervios de algo nuevo, pues en realidad no tengo idea.

Izumi se dio la vuelta para mirar a su prometido preocupado con este tema y le dio una sonrisa lo abrazo fuerte le dijo al oído.

—Te amo.

Itachi en la misma posición que estaban le dijo al oído

—¿Te casarías conmigo cariño? ¿Cuándo tú quieras?

Izumi gritó fuerte aunque ya se lo había pedido antes solo que esta vez era con fecha que ella elegiría.

—¡Si! —abrazando a Itachi de tanta emoción ambos cayeron al suelo cubiertos de arena que los demás que no estaban muy lejos de la pareja sonrieron.

Naruto sonrió a Itachi, quien lo miraba a lo lejos le dio una sonrisa sincera mientras Izumi estaba encima de él con el rostro en su pecho.

Luego Itachi le menciona Izumi sobre la sugerencia de Naruto de casarse aquí y ella acepto encantada porque le gustaba el lugar. Esa playa tenía algo mágico porque toda persona que estaba por un momento en ese lugar quedaba fascinado con el lugar e Izumi no era la excepción.

Después de reconciliar a la pareja comprometida todos se fueron dejando al matrimonio Uzumaki solos en ese lugar.

Era hora del almuerzo, pero todos se habían ido después del desyuno, para aprovechar la tarde en la ciudad.

Hinata iba a comenzar a preparar el almuerzo cuando vio unas notas en el mezon de la cocina con la letra de Naruko, quien le indicaba que todo estaba listo era llegar y servir.

Así lo hicieron ambos almorzaron tranquilos que hace tiempo les faltaba esa tranquilidad como pareja que en unos meses se vería interrumpida por las travesuras de su pequeña hija, quien va a ser la alegría de la casa.

Ambos terminaron de almorzar y Naruto llevo lo usado a la cocina mientras Hinata iba la habitación a buscar el tejido para continuar con el.

En unos momentos volvía por el pasillo con la bolsa negra en la mano en dirección al sofá donde se sentó a su vez Naruto estaba todavía en la cocina Hinata estaba viendo en la revista de tejido que hacer para su pequeña porque había terminado los zapatos de lana hace unos días con mucho esmero termino esos zapatos rosa.

Cuando Hinata estaba tan metida en la revista no se percató que Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa para ser más exacto, estaba sentado al izquierdo de su esposa con una revista con consejos para los bebés, que su madre le había pasado unos días antes para que estuvieran preparados para cualquier cosa y llegará ser el caso.

Después de varios minutos Hinata decidió hacer un chaleco de lana con palillos e iba elegir el color de la lana cuando se percató de Naruto, quien en ese momento estaba metido en la revista que tenía en la mano.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí? —sorprendida.

—Mmm. Nada solo leía esta revista es todo—mirándola— ¿quieres que me vaya?

—¡No! Claro que no solo me sorprendiste es todo. —apenada.

Naruto dejo la revista a un lado y la abrazo fuerte así se quedaron unos momentos que fueron más que agradables para ambos.

—Amo cada cosa tuya ¿lo sabes verdad?

Hinata le asentía con un más que evidente sonrojo que lo único consiguió fue hacer reír a Naruto luego de unos minutos Hinata volvió preguntar.

—¿Qué lees?

Naruto le mostró la revista "Consejos para cuidar un bebé" con una de esas sonrisas que a Hinata le gustaban a morir aunque no sé lo dijera.

—¿Por qué? —extrañada.

—Porque así como tú entretención es el tejido lo mío es saber todo de nuestra pequeña. Además mamá me lo sugirió por cualquier emergencia con nuestra hija estado así los tres solos y más por no tener a quien acudir, ya que un bebé necesita muchos cuidados especiales, pues quiero ser te de utilidad no solo en la cocina sino con la bebé también, quien es mi hija también. —Naruto le toco su vientre plano con una mano.

—Entiendo. Perdón si te ofendí no era mi intención.

—Nada de eso. Solo quiero estar preparado un poco para la llegada de nuestra hija para eso tengo 8 meses y 3 semanas.

—Ambos tenemos ese mismo tiempo así que hay que aprovecharlo.

Después de esa conversación ambos continuaron en lo suyo hasta la llegada del atardecer, quien anunciaba la hora de la cena así mismo Hinata preparó un te y una agua de hierbas con tostadas para Naruto mientras que para ella unos pan blanco con unas rebanadas de queso.

Luego de unos momentos ambos cenaron conversaban que harian mientras esperaban la llegada de la pequeña que tipo de cambios harían en la casa para la comodidad de la nueva integrante.

Con eso estuvieron varios minutos hasta que llego la noche, que estaba tan fría de solo tener las ventanas abiertas se podía sentir. Con eso Hinata ya pensaba en ponerse el buzo cuando se dirigía a la cocina con lo usado hace momentos mientras que Naruto iba en dirección al sofá a recoger la bolsa de tejido de Hinata y su revista para ir a la habitación cuando salió Hinata, quien le sonrió mientras él se daba vuelta para ir a la habitación.

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación con una solo idea en mente descansar aunque todos se habían ido en la mañana, pero igualmente lo necesitaban más Hinata por su embarazo que con cada día era más hermoso, pero riesgoso a la vez.

Así están en frente a la habitación Hinata entro directamente al baño mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta posteriormente cerraba la ventana y las cortinas.

En cosas de minutos Hinata salió del baño y se dirigió a su lado de la cama, mientras Naruto ahora entraba al baño en estos momentos la futura mamá se cambiaba de ropa poniéndose el buzo completo cuando estaba por meterse a la cama. Naruto apareció se acercó al lado de su cama para ponerse su pijama el pantalón negro de seda y la polera blanca en unos minutos estaba cambiado se metió a la cama junto a su mujer, quien lo miraba detenidamente que lo hizo sonreír como siempre.

—¿Qué miras?—mirándola a los ojos.

—Nada… no me hagas caso. —sonriendo.

—Como quieras, pero sabes que te conozco. —dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Naruto se acomodó para dormir, pues su mujer lo imito cada uno por su lado, pero en cosas de segundos Naruto se giró para el lado de Hinata y la abrazo como cada noche y le beso el cuello y dijo.

—Buenas noches mi amor.

—Buenas noches amor mío.

Así ambos se durmieron tranquilamente abrazados soñando con el futuro que se le veía.

Después de la ida de los amigos y familiares de Naruto todo era tranquilo como solía ser entre ellos y el lugar que los rodeaba.

Así mismo iban pasado los días, semanas y meses como lo había dicho Kushina, quien iba una vez al mes a la casa de la playa con la doctora Shizune, quien se encargaba de la salud de Hinata con una estricta petición de no decir a nadie de la verdad de Hinata, quien es una sirena y menos decir de ese lugar para evitar problemas innecesarios a futuro.

Hinata ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo donde se le notaba el vientre debajo de blusa holgada o vestidos de veranos, quien estaba en la playa disfrutando del mar debajo de sus pies como era costumbre en algún momento del día a excepción de la noche. La futura mamá llevaba un embarazo bastante saludable como lo había mencionado la doctora si seguía así en lo que resta del embarazo iba a tener una niña saludable.

Como lo había anunciado Kushina iba a tener una niña, pues como se lo había dicho Naruto su madre no se equivocaba con saber que tendría. Como lo habían hablado antes Hinata le iba a dar un regalo a su suegra, quien todo el tiempo tuvo razón de que iba tener una nieta.

Con eso en mente Hinata acariciaba su vientre mirando el mar cuando sintió dos cosas que su marido la abrazaba por detrás dándole un beso en la cabeza y que alguien asomaba en el agua que hizo sonreír a Hinata.

Era su hermana, quien cuando se enteró del embarazo era la más feliz y la que visitaba siempre a Hinata todos los días antes del anochecer para no poner en riesgo el embarazo de su querida hermana.

—Hola a todos.

—Hanabi Bienvenida. —decían ambos.

—Hermana te ves hermosa con mi sobrina. —sonriendo.

Naruto ayudo a Hinata sentarse en una roca que estaba dentro el agua mientras Hanabi se acercaba a ella para tocarle el vientre mirándola mientras Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata por cualquier cosa.

—¿Cómo están todos Hanabi?

—Bien no te angusties. Tus amigos están más que contentos mientras que Kurenai es una madre orgullosa haciendo trajes de sirena para mi sobrina a la vez mamá muere por venir a verte, pero no quiere contradecir al serio de papá y ya sabes cómo es papá con todo esto.

—Entiendo. Me alegro por todos. —sonrió.

—Hanabi, tú sabes que nosotros no les negamos nada a nadie si tu madre, si quiere venir que venga y venga contigo cuando quiera.

—Lo sé, gracias cuñado pero conoces a mis padres, mi madre por no hacer enojar a mi padre hace cualquier cosa a la vez mi padre es feliz así. —molesta.

—Hermana, tranquilízate, mamá es como es. E incluso tu me viste a mí así en casa ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, que lo recuerdo— inflando sus mejillas— papá no puede ganar siempre le está prohibiendo a mamá sentir a su nieta y no es justo.

—Lo sabemos Hanabi. Gracias a ti, mamá y todos demás saben de nosotros gracias de verdad.

—No hay que agradecer Hinata eso que lo de papá me molesta me da coraje como él fue contigo y lo es con mamá, me temo que así con mi sobrina y les juro que no sé lo voy a permitir. —tocándole el vientre a su hermana.

—Hanabi cambiando de tema…. ¿Cómo está o has sabido de... —interrumpió Hanabi.

—¿Neji? —mirándolos.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes está bien más cuando hablo contigo aquella vez. Claro lo tomo por sorpresa tu embarazo, pero está bien tanto que él e ino se hicieron los mejores amigos fue Ino, quien le aconsejo que hablará contigo y así lo hizo. Sin mencionar que a él le llegaron sus regaños por su reaccionar contigo cuando sus padres se enteraron de todo lo sucedido. Además creo que está en pareja eso dicen, pero no lo he visto con mis ojos para decirte si es cierto o no, pero esperemos que sí.

—Ya veo, que bueno por él.

—Con esto te sacas un peso de encima ¿verdad?

—Sí, no sabes cuánto. —dando un suspiro.

—Bien chicos, los dejo para que descansen y nos vemos mañana.

—Bien. Hanabi sabes lo que dije de tu visita con tu madre sigue en pie cuando quieran.

—Está bien gracias Naruto nos vemos.

—Nos vemos. —decían ambos.

Luego que Hanabi se fuera Naruto tomo en brazos a Hinata y salieron del agua hasta estar en la arena donde dejaron sus chalas ambos entraron a la casa a seguir con su rutina de siempre. Hinata le pidió una toalla a Naruto para secar sus pies en el sofá donde estaba más su infaltable tejido que ahora último estaba terminado un pantalón de lana verde oscuro. Para así comenzar hacerle algo a Kushina como regalo porque siempre supo que iba ser una niña como lo había hablado con Naruto en un momento.

En unos instantes Naruto apareció con una toalla y la bolsa de tejido que le había pedido su esposa mientras él estaba cambiado de pantalón y chalas dejo el tejido junto a su revista. Se puso en cuclillas con la toalla en mano le sacó las chalas a Hinata y comenzó a secárselas con delicadeza, pues Hinata quedó sorprendida a la amabilidad de Naruto, quien sin mirarla sonreía, porque ya la conocía y no necesitaba verla para saber su reaccionar mientras él seguía con su labor de secarle los pies en unos minutos tenía los pies secos. Se paró le dio un beso en la frente y dio una sonrisa después fue colgar la toalla en el baño.

Hinata quedó en silencio después de que Naruto se fuera al baño no como iba sino por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos atrás.

Después Naruto apareció cerca de ella en silencio cuando Hinata puedo hablar

—Naruto ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Porque quise. ¿Acaso no puedo consentir a mi mujer?

—No es eso, solo que a mí me gusta hacer las cosas por mí misma.

—Lo sé amor—sentándose en el sofá—que tú eres independiente, pero ya comenzará Himawari hacerse nota y ella no te dejará hacer las cosas. Si no es con un poco de ayuda de los demás.

—Entiendo. Pero solo tengo 4 meses no es tanto.

—Lo sé, pero quise consentirse ¿no puedo?

—Ya sabes mi respuesta. —dando un suspiro.

Naruto solo la abrazo contra su pecho dándole un beso en la cabeza y Hinata se dejó consentir por su marido se quedaron unos momentos así como si no pasara el tiempo luego se separaron.

— ¿Mejor?

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza posteriormente ambos se dedicaron a lo suyo todo relacionado con la bebé, pues Hinata con su tejido y Naruto con las revistas de consejos de bebé. Ambos estaban concentrados que no se dieron cuenta que era la hora de la cena con ello Naruto se paró para preparar el té y el agua de hierbas para Hinata como era costumbre en la etapa del embarazo era una rutina que Hinata no cambiaría por nada.

Mientras Naruto estaba en la cocina haciendo la cena ella se dedicaba a terminar el pantalón verde oscuro de lana que le faltaba solo unir las partes para así comenzar el regalo de su suegra en unos minutos estaba terminado.

Con casi 5 meses tejiendo variedad de ropa de lana con agujas, cochet o palillo para su pequeña para la temporada frío del año o las noches frias se había vuelto toda una experta como decía Kushina en aquel momento.

Luego Hinata se levantó para ir al comedor donde Naruto tenía listo iba a buscarla cuando ella iba al comedor con su adorable vientre debajo un vestido celeste con unas flores blancas al final del vestido sin manga.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa a cenar tranquilamente con una conversación habitual que desde hace 4 meses era todo relacionado a la pequeña que venía en camino.

Pasaban los minutos gracias a la conversación caía la noche así mismo ambos llevaron las cosas que usaron la cocina entre ambos limpiaron todo y se fue a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, después de unos instantes como es costumbre, Hinata entraba primero, quien se dirigía al baño mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta se dirigió a cerrar la ventana y las cortinas.

En ese instante Hinata salía del baño. Naruto estaba tomando su pijama él le dio una sonrisa mientras su esposa se acercaba a la cama por su lado a donde sacaba su buzo que era su pijama en esta temporada y etapa del embarazo.

Está vez él fue al baño mientras Hinata se ponía el buzo y se metió a la cama se sentó comenzó a buscar en las bolsas un color bonito para el regalo para Kushina como agradecimiento a su apoyo hacia ella.

Cuando apareció Naruto su mujer todavía estaba buscando un color para su tejido, allí su marido se acercó a la cama por su lado se comenzó a poner el pijama. En unos instantes estaba listo se metió a la cama mirando a su mujer, quien estaba concentrada en esa búsqueda del color perfecto.

—¿Qué haces amor?

—Nada en especial estoy buscando un color para el regalo de Kushina—mirándolo—, pero no lo puedo encontrar.

—Entiendo, a mamá le gusta el color rojo. —sonrió.

—Gracias, pero en otra cosa estaba pensando amor.

—¿Qué cosa mi vida?

—Para la pequeña tengo bastante ropa de lana hecha por mí, pero estaba pensando en ropa liviana como poleras, calcetines, etc. Esas ropas que ustedes usan ¿me entiendes?

—Claro, mi amor te entiendo, si quieres podemos pedirle a mis padres, a Naruko, nuestros amigos que lo compren o nosotros vamos unos días a la ciudad a comprarle ropa ¿te parece?

Hinata quedó sorprendida por lo mencionado por Naruto que no le podía salir la voz posteriormente su marido le tocaba las manos.

—Tranquila, podemos hacerlo cuando quieras, no es necesario ahora solo era una sugerencia.

—Gracias amor.

—Es un placer, si quieres mañana llamas a mi madre y hablas con ella de esto. Te aseguro que va estar más que contenta de ayudarte con todo lo necesario, no solo a ti sino también lo hace por tu familia también que la tienes cerca pero lejos a la vez.

—¿Cómo te lo puedo agradecer?

—Agradécemelo cuidándose las dos —tocándole el vientre— a dormir que la pequeña está inquieta a falta de sueño.

Hinata le sonrió después guardo todo en la bolsa dejándola a un lado de la cama y se acurruco al lado de su marido como era habitual dormían abrazados hasta al otro día.

Al día siguiente como se lo sugirió Naruto llamo a Kushina le comento lo que quería para la bebé su suegra grito y saltaba de alegría, según lo que decía Naruko, quien también estaba en esa llamada así entre ellas le prometieron a Hinata hacer esas compras.

Seguían pasando las horas así llego la noche de ese día jueves estaban en la cama Hinata acostada en la cama tejido la bufanda roja para Kushina como regalo a todo lo que ha hecho por ella. Mientras Naruto acostado en la cama leyendo los consejos para los cuidados del bebé.

Después de unos minutos ambos se acurrucaron para dormir como siempre entragados uno al otro tranquilos como si el tiempo no pasará.

Pasaban las semanas luego del pedido de Hinata a la familia. Con eso mismo Naruko junto a sus amigas preparaban una sorpresa para Itachi e Izumi, como todos sabían de la segunda petición de matrimonio de Itachi a su prometida hace unos meses atrás querían fuera allí en la playa como lo fue con Naruto y Hinata.

Con la ayuda de todos a excepción de Itachi e Izumi, quienes no sabían nada. Si fueron cada uno vestido con los amigos sin levantar sospecha a la casa de la playa donde vivía el matrimonio joven Uzumaki.

Era la fecha elegida por la novia tiempo atrás. El lugar era el mismo con una mesa con mantel blanco con una rosas blancas más el sacerdote en su lugar. Mientras que todos estaban en la fila de sillas sentados esperando los novios, quienes al aviso de sus amigos salieron de la casa primero en salir fue Itachi, quien estaba sorprendido con todo al frente del sacerdote. En instante se acercó Naruto que le toco el hombro y lo miró el novio estaba vestido con su traje negro con camisa blanca con corbatín y zapatos negro.

En ese mismo momento Izumi apareció con ayuda de Minato vestido de novia con su vestido largo con cola y una corona de brillantes llegando al lado de Itachi. Estando ambos al lado ambos sonrieron nerviosos por el momento ahí, el sacerdote dando comienzo al matrimonio después de unos minutos el padre hizo la pregunta a Itachi.

—Itachi Uchiha ¿Aceptas como esposa a Izumi Uchiha?

—Sí acepto. —mirando al padre.

—Izumi Uchiha ¿Acepta como esposo a Itachi Uchiha?

—Sí acepto. —mirando al padre.

—Los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Itachi e Izumi se miraron sonrieron Itachi la beso despacio, pero cortito luego todos aplaudieron y gritaron.

—¡Felicidades! ¡Que viva los novios!

Después de las felicitaciones estaban todos tomándose fotos con los novios por precaución Naruto y Hinata estaban al lado de los novios mientras que todos alrededor o atrás para la foto grupal posteriormente todos brindaron animosamente hasta ambos se preguntaban como paso todo era parecida a la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

En ese momento Izumi lo mencionó.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí, pero ¿Cómo lo hicieron sin que Itachi ni yo lo supiéramos?

—Para eso estamos mí estimada cuñada. Yo junto con nuestros amigos y los padres de nuestros amigos Naruto y Naruko, con la ayuda de todos lo hicimos para que mi hermano no se le ocurra arrepentirse nuevamente mi cuñada linda. —guiño el ojo.

Con todo lo sucedido para la sorpresa de Itachi e Izumi en la mañana y parte de la tarde todo iba bien, pero no terminaba allí todos sabían y estaban al tanto del acuerdo le habían prometido a Kushina. Así entre todos le regalaron la noche de bodas a Itachi e Izumi en un hotel en la ciudad.

Naruko, la representante de todos los presentes allí pido la palabra.

—Atención por favor quiero comunicarle a los recién casados como todos sabemos no podemos agobiar a mi linda cuñada—mirando a Hinata, quien estaba apoyada en Naruto, quien la abrazaba por detrás—así como regalo de bodas por parte de todos para los recién casados le regalamos una noche en el hotel "Noche Apasionada" en la ciudad.

—Chicos, no era necesario de verdad aunque era más que evidente que nosotros no nos íbamos a quedar aquí, ya lo habíamos hablado con Izumi a minutos de terminar la boda.

—Hermano no sean modestos acepten el regalo de parte de todos y disfruten de el sin excusas.

—Gracias a todos así lo haremos ¿verdad esposo mío?—mirando a Itachi.

Itachi asintió levemente todos aplaudieron por ello, pues al mismo tiempo todos comenzaban irse a la ciudad dejando a sola al matrimonio Uzumaki en esa tranquilidad que adoraban. Mientras los recién casados iban directo al hotel "Noche Apasionada". Los demás iban a sus casas en la cuidad. Cuando todos se habían marchado estaba de noche, pues otra noche fría como era costumbre últimamente con ello ambos entraron a la casa Hinata hacer una cena liviana de unos té con pan así ambos cenaron tranquilamente posteriormente se fueron acostar a dormir.

Después de la boda de sus amigos iban pasando los meses sin tanta complicación. Hinata estaba de 8 meses en el sofá terminado de tejer una bufanda amarilla como regalo a su suegro cuándo terminará esa. Haría una bufanda para Naruko. Naruto estaba en la cocina preparándole una merida a sus amores cuando apareció Hinata había terminado la bufanda de su suegro.

—Bien hecho, amor mío, pero descansa un poco te traje esto. —mostrándole un tutti frutti de manzana, naranjas, uvas, plátano y durazno.

—Gracias se ve rico. —sonriendo.

—Es un placer consentirlas. Himawari se te mueve bastante hoy.

—Si, como si supiera que estaré tejiendo o estoy tejiendo. —comiendo un poco del postre preparado por su marido.

—Qué bien me alegra. Amor ¿tu madre te ha venido a ver?

—No. Desde que he conversado con Hanabi ha seguido como siempre. —apenada.

—Tranquila. Falta poco para que tú y Himawari vayan a ver a tu familia. —tocando sus manos.

—Sí, pero…—interrumpió Naruto poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto y quiero que seas feliz… mi amor siempre.

Después de esa conversación Hinata comia su postre en silencio mientras Naruto leía la revista de bebé y de vez en cuando la abrazaba, acariciaba el cabello o la besaba.

Llego el atardecer de ese día ambos estaban comiendo como siempre con una conversación relacionada con la bebé como era la costumbre entre ellos.

En unos momentos entre ambos levantaron la mesa fueron a la cocina posteriormente a la habitación. Entraron Hinata primero luego Naruto ambos estaba preparándose para dormir como la diferencia de su hija se hacía notar a menos de un mes de estar con ellos. Solo faltaban 3 semanas para estar juntos como familia.

Iban pasando los días en unos días antes Naruto llamo a su familia que Hinata podía tener a la pequeña en cualquier momento. Así que Kushina junto a la doctora estaban allí desde hace 5 dias antes por cualquier cosa más así siendo primeriza se le podría adelantar el parto hasta llegar el día del parto de Hinata para tener a su niña.

Había llegado el día. Naruto en ese momento estaba en afuera de la habitación esperando por su esposa e hija junto a su padre y amigos, mientras que su madre junto a su hermana estaba con la doctora, quien ayudaba a Hinata a tener a su pequeña.

Minato le sugería que fuera a la playa para despejarse además estaba los amigos y hermana de su mujer esperando alguna noticia del nacimiento de la pequeña. Así que hizo lo que dijo su padre junto a sus amigos.

—Tranquilo, Naruto, mi hermana es fuerte va estar bien junto a mi sobrina.

—Gracias Hanabi lo sé, solo que llevan toda la mañana y ya son las 14:00 horas, pues no dicen nada.

—Tranquilo amigo si quieres puedes ir adentro y nosotros nos quedamos además no deber faltar mucho.

—Gracias a todos.

Así Naruto se dirigía a la casa a mirada de todos, quienes igualmente estaban preocupándose por la demora. Cuando Naruto entro a la casa había salido la doctora mientras de fondo se escucha el llanto de la pequeña y todos se abrazaban mientras que Izumi y Temari fueron a la playa avisarles de la noticia con ello. Todos saltaban de felicidad por la pequeña, pero preocupaba a Hanabi que sus padres no estuvieran alli como los amigos de su hermana Katsuyu, Pakkun, Akamaru, Ino, Neji hasta Kurenai estaba ahí apoyando a su hermana junto a los amigos de los hermanos Uzumaki.

Después de unos minutos todos fueron a la playa dejando a la pequeña familia Uzumaki a solas en la habitación donde Naruto entro con algo de miedo de ver a su esposa en malas condiciones. Aunque la doctora Shizune le comentó que estaba todo bien. Se demoraron porque faltaban algunas cosas para tenerlas a la mano por precaución, además la pequeña se tomó su tiempo para salir cosa que no era muy habitual en los partos ni contar que Hinata estaba teniendo a la pequeña sin anestesia ya que era todo extraño para ella.

Hinata al sentir la puerta miró hacia ella y vio a su marido algo nervioso, por eso, le dio una sonrisa mientras tenía en sus brazos a la pequeña.

—Amor ven a ver a nuestra pequeña Himawari. —sonriendo.

—Sí. —sonriendo nervioso.

Naruto se acercó a ellas dándole un beso en los labios y en la frente a su mujer, antes de tomar con cuidado a su pequeña, quien estaba despierta quieta en sus abrazos, quien era de cabello azulado con sus ojos azules que lo miraban atentamente como si fuera lo más interesante para la pequeña donde Naruto le dio un beso en la frente.

—Bienvenida Himawari, hija mía.

Mirando a Hinata, quien los miraba con amor a ambos que lo percibió a Naruto, quien la miró.

—Gracias, mi sirena. —dándole un beso en los labios.

Hinata sonrió por las palabras de su marido, quien no cabía más de felicidad luego dejo a Himawari en los brazos de su madre y se sentó junto a ellas en la cama.

Como era algo grande la habitación del matrimonio Uzumaki hace unas 2 semanas con ayuda de sus amigos pusieron la cuna de la pequeña cerca de ellos para que Hinata no hiciera tanto esfuerzo para ir a la habitación de la pequeña que quedaba al lado de la suya aunque a Hinata le habían recomendado caminar por que le hacia bien después del embarazo.

Mientras todos afuera estaban felices por la pequeña Himawari, quien se iba llevar todas las atenciones de todos por un buen tiempo y la primera en consentirla iba ser Hanabi, sin duda, quien se despidió de todos para ir a contarles la noticia. No paso mucho tiempo y todos los amigos de Hinata también se fueron dejando los amigos de los hermanos Uzumaki juntos a sus padres más que felices de la llegada de la primera nieta Himawari.

Con esa alegría todos entraron a la casa que estaba en silencio como si no hubiera nadie, pero todos sabían que no era así.

A la vez Minato se ofreció de llevar a la ciudad a la doctora Shizune mientras los demás preparaban sus maletas para regresar a la cuidad a excepción de Naruko, quien se iba quedar unos días para ayudarlos en lo que fuera necesario.

Después de unas horas Minato regresó viendo a todos poniendo sus cosas en los autos mientras que Hinata estaba sentada en una silla afuera con Himawari en los brazos viendo todo lo que hacían.

Allí todos decían.

—¡Felicidades! —con alegría moderada por la bebé, quien estaba dormida.

Posterior a eso todos se fueron dejando a la familia Uzumaki y Naruko en la playa al instante después los hermanos ayudaron a Hinata a entrar con cuidado.

Hinata se fue a la habitación a descansar con su pequeña, mientras que los hermanos Uzumaki se dedicaban a la cena de ese dia especial.

Todos cenaron incluida la pequeña, quien después de tomar su leche de la noche, quedó completamente dormida en los brazos de su madre. Su padre salió de baño y vio la escena con una sonrisa que se acercó a su pequeña la tomó en brazos para dejarla en la cuna.

Luego se acercó a la cama al lado de su mujer, quien no daba más de felicidad que por la nada misma sonreía, allí Naruto le dio un beso apasionado que les cortó la respiración a ambos.

—Gracias, mi amor, no puedo más de felicidad gracias a ti.

Luego Naruto fue a su lado de la cama se puso pijama después se metió a la cama. Ambos abrazados como era costumbre, con la diferencia que ahora estaban acompañados por su pequeño pedazo de cielo que dormía cómodamente antes de comenzar a cambiar la vida de sus padres.

Con la ayuda de Naruko durante dos semanas Hinata y Naruto sea acostumbraron a su pequeña que era la alarma de ambos a las 07:00 am de la mañana para ellos. Se levantaran a comenzar su día sino mucho antes a eso, de las 02:00 am comenzaba hacerse notar su pequeña por algún ruido o malestar, después de unas horas más tarde, las 05:00 am nuevamente se hacia presente la pequeña. Así despertaba a sus padres hasta las 07:00 am de la mañana que era su hora de comer.

Aunque podía variar el horario de Himawari, pero siempre se hacia notar en la habitación de sus padres. Había veces no era así sino pasaba de largo hasta el otro dia que era muy pocas veces.

Naruko le insistía a Hinata que se podía quedar más tiempo, pero Hinata le dijo que no porque era tiempo de acostumbrarse definitivamente a la pequeña. Como lo preparado que estaba Naruto de saber lo necesario, pero le prometió que cualquier cosa llamaría así la dejo más tranquila a su cuñada, quien se despedía de todos, pero en especial de su sobrina que en dos semanas había crecido según ella.

Después de que Naruko se fuera los tres quedaron solos en su casa como debía de ser ahora comenzaba la verdadera realidad de los tres.

Hinata se dedicaba a tiempo completo a la pequeña mientras Naruto a todo lo demás. Si Hinata necesitaba ayuda… La ayudaba como cuando no podía bañar a la pequeña, que era una tarea de los dos que disfrutaban ambos ese momento.

Con pequeños detalles iban pasando los meses en la familia Uzumaki. Tanto que Hinata se había cortado el cabello hasta los hombros. Naruto también un poco mientras que Himawari le crecía más su cabello y estaba de unos 8 meses, quien ya daba sus primeros pasos afirmada de las manos.

La familia Uzumaki estaba en la playa disfrutando el día Hinata estaba con un vestido celeste hasta la rodilla con tirantes mientras Naruto estaba de short negros con una polera amarilla caminando sujetando las manos de Himawari, quien estaba con un vestido blanco con unos girasoles al final del vestido estaba caminando contenta a pies descalzo por la arena cuando apareció Hanabi con una sonrisa.

Hanabi fue recibida por su hermana mientras Naruto seguía caminado con Himawari, quien se giró para caminar donde mamá, quien le sonrió con ello la pequeña caminado más rápido, pero cruzando sus pies al caminar.

Llegaron donde mamá, quien la tomo en brazos le dio un beso a su pequeña se la entregó a Hanabi, quien se sentó en el agua con Himawari en su regazo. Himawari era feliz salpicando agua con sus manos mojando su vestido y sus pies entregada a jugar con su tia a la vista de sus padres, quienes sonreían por ello. Así pasaba siempre que Hanabi la visitaba como si Himawari supiera que es una sirena que apenas vio a Hanabi la primera vez se entregó a ella sin miedo alguno.

Pasaban los minutos Himawari siempre terminaba llorando cuando su tía se iba a casa que Naruto la consolaba en sus brazos donde se dormía siempre así. Hinata aprovechaba cambiarle la ropa mientras la pequeña estaba dormida antes de acostarla en la cuna.

Al día siguiente era igual ahora que tenía a Himawari pasaban más tiempo en la playa para que ella disfrutará en esta ocasión. Los tres estaban en el agua Hinata con un bikini azul mientras Naruto con un traje de baño negro junto a Himawari, quien tenía un traje de baño completo amarillo.

Todos pasaban la tarde en la playa mientras que Naruto pensaba que ya era tiempo para cumplir lo prometido a Hinata, que ellas fueran a ver la familia de su mujer, era algo que se lo debía a la pequeña, quien tarde o temprano preguntaría.

—Amor no crees, que ya es tiempo, de que Himawari conozca a tus padres.

Hinata lo miraba con sorpresa mientras él estaba con Himawari en los brazos acercándose donde ella.

—Lo sé, pero no sé si es el momento.

—Mi vida ya paso todo lo que tenía que pasar para que se lo niegues a nuestra pequeña. En aquel momento tú querías ir a ver a tus padres y yo te puse dos condiciones que esperaras que naciera nuestra hija y creciera para que ambas fueran a ver a tu familia de eso ha pasado casi un año ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a esperar? ¿Qué nuestra hija tenga 10 años?

Hinata iba responder cuando apareció Kurenai.

—Naruto tiene razón querida ¿Qué esperas? No ves que le estas quitando una parte de su vida a la pequeña Himawari— acariciando su carita quien estaba en el agua sentada afirmada de su padre por atrás del traje de baño.

—¡Kurenai!

—Sé lo que quieres y te da miedo a la vez, pero piensa en tu hija más que en ti. Después de esto si tu padre sigue igual es su problema no de ustedes, pero prométanme después de lo que pase ustedes seguirán como siempre sin que les afecte esto ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —en un susurro decía Hinata.

—Bien. Estoy aquí para ayudarlas para regresen al fondo marino primero Hinata te trasformare en sirena luego a la pequeña.

Así lo hizo Kurenai uso su báculo en el agua donde esta Hinata en unos instantes el agua se puso dorada con ello Hinata volvía a tener su cola de sirena color lila con su sostén de forma de concha morado con ello Hinata sonrió. A la vez Kurenai se acercó a Himawari que estaba sentada en el agua en las piernas de su padre con una sonrisa jugando con el agua. Hizo lo mismo, pero a modo de juego que Himawari sonreía mientras Naruto la sostenía en sus piernas cambio sus piernas por una pequeña cola de sirena color lila con su sostén de forma de concha rosado sentada en su padre, quien le dio un beso en la cabeza se la entregó a Hinata, quien no muy segura la recibió.

Naruto salió del agua mientras que Kurenai las miraba a ambas, pues la pequeña estaba tan alegre sin saber nada de los problemas o conflictos que tenía su madre con su abuelo frío y Hinata estaba toda nerviosa con ello que lo vio Kurenai.

—Tranquila. Antes de irte tengan esto. Cuando tengan 4 perlas negras es tiempo de regresar, pues tú no tendrás problemas, pero Himawari tal vez como es mitad sirena-mitad humana no sabemos a qué la exponemos las perlas pueden ser unos días. Eran unas pulseras de 20 perlas blancas en la muñeca de cada una.

—Bien. Ambas iban a sumergirse cuando Hinata miró a la orilla del mar donde estaba Naruto con una sonrisa y Kurenai lo entendió todo así que acercó a Naruto.

—Querido sé que es lo mejor para Himawari y sé que fue tu idea de que ellas fueran a ver la familia de Hinata, pero conociendo a mi ahijada sé que no lo hará si tú no vas con ellas.

—Pero es imposible… Kurenai yo soy un humano es imposible.

—Para mí nada es imposible. Si puede convertir una sirena en una humana puedo convertir a un humano en un sireno.

—Está bien.

Naruto entro al agua para que Kurenai pudiera hacer su trabajo puso su báculo en el agua que se puso de color dorado en unos instantes Naruto tenía su cola de sireno de color anaranjado.

—Naruto ¿escuchaste lo de esta pulsera de perlas? —poniéndosela en la muñeca.

—Sí, escuche todo –sonrió.

—Bien vamos.

Naruto junto a Kurenai se acercaron a Hinata y a Himawari, quien fue tomada en brazos por Kurenai para que Hinata ayudará a Naruto a nadar con la cola. Así todos se sumergieron al fondo del mar.

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, gracias por su apoyo y consejo que de a poco se ira mostrando, espero se note, quizás en este trabajo tal vez no, pero esperando en el próximo. Paulatinamente se harán ciertas correcciones a este trabajo de último minuto gracias a sus consejos, por eso, pueda que me demore un poco más, pero la idea es que sea semanal. En este trabajo hay ciertas cosas que quizás no les guste, algunos personajes solo serán nombrados, etc. Nos vemos.**

 **Ya comenzamos con la recta final de esta historia. Lamento la demora. Les dejo el penúltimo capítulo.**

 **Atte Made**


	16. Un futuro en ambas superficie

**Hola mis Naruhina! Sean Bienvenidos a mi cuarto fanfiction es original, es una historia que yo no haya leído antes, pues todos mis trabajos son NaruHina, sino lo actualizo es por fuerza mayor, pues también si se escapa algún acento o alguna palabra aunque lo he revisado varias veces antes de publicar, pues siendo sincera creo que tengo una ortografía aceptable, sino respondo sus mensajes no es de querer, pero si los leo mis NaruHina a no ser en casos especiales**

 **Este trabajo es basado un poco en La Sirenita, pero no igual. Espero les guste.**

 **Además algunos de ustedes me han dicho que no deje la historia incompleta no se preocupen no la dejaré, pues sé que lo que siente que te dejen a medias o con la duda en las historias**

 **También me gusta dedicarme a una historia a la vez hasta terminarla y luego subirla**

 **Los personajes de Naruto son de Kishimoto-Sensei**

* * *

Capítulo 16: Un futuro en ambas superficies

En el fondo marino estaba Hanare con Hanabi, quien le contaba cómo estaba su nieta de grande y juguetona con el agua sin miedo a nada, pues con cada cosa que le contaba su hija menor de su nieta Hanare se convencía más que en algún momento podría venir a verlas.

Así que Hanare desde que se enteró del embarazo y más con lo que eso significaba que en unos meses estaría entre ellos. Ella sea encargado de asunto de territorios con la familia de Hizashi porque su marido poco y nada hacía o definitivamente, no le intereso, lo que le menciono el día de la boda de su hija mayor.

Ella junto a Hizashi, Honoka y los amigos de su marido buscaban la manera de mejorar las relaciones por los territorios marinos, todo por el bien de la nueva generación de sirenos y sirenas que había comenzado con su nieta Himawari, por ella hacia todo.

E meses duro las conversaciones y las observaciones de territorios, que al final decidieron dividir los territorios con unas puertas que todos podían pasar sin ser insultados o algo peor, pero todo era por orden. Claro había animales marinos vigilando las puertas y las más aptas eran las mantarrayas o tiburones, pues había en ciertos casos sirenos vigilado las puertas.

Hanare así todo sin saber que tendría la mejor visita en la casa en unos momentos

De camino a la casa de la familia Hyuuga iban Kurenai con Himawari en sus brazos como era pequeña y no podía nadar con su cola si recientemente estaba dando unos pasos con sus piernas a sus cortos 8 meses de vida.

Mientras al lado de ellas estaban Hinata que ayudaba a Naruto con una mano y diciéndole constantemente que moviera la cola para darse impulso para nadar en las profundidades marinas.

Todos iban al mismo ritmo, aunque Naruto más de una vez le sugiero a Kurenai que se adelantará con Himawari a la casa de los padres de Hinata, pero ella se negó rotundamente.

Iban pasando todos muy concentrados en cuidar a Naruto y Himawari que no se percataron de Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, quienes estaban sorprendidos.

—Chicos ¿Ellos no son Hinata junto a su familia y Kurenai?

—Si amiga, pero lo más sorprendente es que Naruto y Himawari sean sirenos.

—Es verdad Pakkun. Tienen alguna razón para estar aquí.

—Entonces que esperamos vamos

Así todos se fueron en la misma dirección donde vieron pasar a Hinata hace unos instantes a toda prisa.

En otro lugar en el fondo marino todavía seguía nadando Hinata, Naruto, Kurenai y la pequeña Himawari aunque no les faltaba mucho por llegar a su destino, en ciertas ocasiones paraban, porque para Naruto no le era fácil nadar con una cola, por eso, el camino a la casa de Hinata se le hizo más largo de lo acostumbrado.

Cuando estaban por llegar, Hanare está por entrar a la casa, porque ella estaba en su jardín como todos días y cuando vio a su hija con su familia no lo podía creer.

—Bienvenidos a casa que maravillosa sorpresa. —mirando a su hija con Naruto, quien estaba sujetándose de las manos.

—Gracias mamá.

Hanare iba a responder cuando ve a Naruto, quien le dio una sonrisa nerviosa

—Querido vaya que sorpresa. Parace que no terminan las sorpresas.

—Sí, gracias lo que uno hace por amor.

Con ese comentario Hinata se sonrojo que hizo sonreír a Kurenai luego todos entraron a casa, pues en ese momento, Hanare no se daba cuenta de que su nieta era una pequeña sirena.

Al mismo tiempo todos se sentaron el sofá Naruto se sentó con ayuda de Hinata, quien le sonrió y él le daba un beso en la frente.

Mientras Hanare iba por algo de beber Kurenai le entregaba a Hinata la pequeña que su madre aún no conocía. Su madre llegaba al living cuando pudo notar a una pequeña sirena en el regazo de su hija antes que la dueña de casa dejara caer todo Kurenai lo recibió con una sonrisa y le sirvió a Naruto un vaso de jugo, quien desconfianza de ese vaso de jugo y Kurenai le sugirió que lo probara un poco. Hanare se acerca despacio con algo de miedo, quizás a la reacción de la pequeña, cuando le toco las manos ella sonrió como siempre se dejó llevar estirando sus brazos hacia su abuela, quien sonrió con gusto la tomo en brazos feliz.

Himawari siempre era así como si supiera quienes son, sin decir una palabra, pero la "prueba" va ser con su abuelo Hiashi, quien es un terco de lo peor.

Hanare se la comía a besos aunque Hanabi le contaba cosas no era lo mismo, pero ahora que tenía a su nieta en los brazos entendía a su hija menor cuando hablaba de la pequeña que era un amor de sirena-humana, quien se reía a los besos de su abuela que le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña.

Luego de unos minutos apareció Hanabi se había dejado crecer el pelo largo hasta la cintura amarrado con listón blanco, quien estaba feliz de ver a su hermana, sobrina y cuñado que fue la sorpresa sin duda.

—Bienvenidos todos.

—Gracias Hanabi.

—Por lo que veo te enamoraste de Himawari, mamá, porque no hay caso para que la sueltes ¿verdad?

—Claro es mi nieta. —dándole un beso en la frente a la pequeña.

—Naruto te ves bien con esa cola y eres todo un galán. Prepárate hermana porque Naruto va a dejar a varias sirenas vueltas locas. —guiñándole el ojo.

—¡Hanabi!

—Que si es verdad ¿cierto Naruto? Te lo mencione aquella vez ahora esperen que salgan a pasear y lo comprobaran.

Hanabi saludo a Kurenai, quien estaba muy callada, pero disfrutando cada cosa con la visita de su ahijada a su familia, a la vez Hanabi fue en dirección a su madre y le dio una sonrisa y estiro los brazos a Himawari, quien igualmente sonrió y le estiro los brazos se fue con su tía al jardín de corales de su madre dejando los demás en el living.

Kurenai desde que habían llegado no había dicho nada solo se dedicaba a mirar y a escuchar lo que pasaba hasta que tomo la palabra.

—Sé que están contentos, pero hay un motivo y condición para esta visita.

—¿Cuál amiga? —Hanare mirando algo preocupada a Kurenai.

—Ves las pulseras de Naruto y Hinata en sus muñecas.

Hanare miró las muñecas de los jóvenes y asintió a lo que Kurenai proseguío contándole las razones de su visita.

—Bien, esas pulseras son el tiempo que tienes en el mar, además Himawari también tiene una. Cuando las perlas se vuelvan negras es que el tiempo se les está acabando es más cuando tengan 4 perlas negras es tiempo de regresar esas pulseras tienen 20 perlas blancas que se refleja a un par de días además no podemos saber a qué exponemos a la pequeña, sin mencionar, lo de Naruto, quien es humano y lo de Hinata es al revés, pues aun así no podemos arriesgar demasiado por estamos jugando con tres vidas estando aquí. Además el motivo es que tu amiga y Hiashi conocieran a la pequeña, quien sin saber nada es como si sintiera que es parte del mundo marino, porque cada vez que está en el agua, está con Hanabi e incluso contigo es feliz.

—Ahora entiendo porque me lleve tantas sorpresas en tan solo un día aunque sea por poco tiempo te lo agradezco amiga.

—A mí no me agradezcas se lo tienes que agradecer a Naruto, quien fue de la idea y ayudar un poco a Hinata, quien estaba algo triste de no poder verles más cuando estaba en espera de la pequeña.

Hanare estaba sorprendida por lo mencionado por su amiga y al instante miró a Naruto, quien le dio una sonrisa sincera

—Gracias querido.

—Es un placer todo por hacer feliz a todos ustedes.

Al instante después Kurenai se despedía de todos incluso de Hanabi y Himawari que fue hasta el jardín para despedirse de ellas, pues antes de irse les dijo algo.

—Cualquier cosa me van a buscar.

—Sí, gracias madrina.

Con ello Kurenai se retiró de la casa dejando a la familia reunida en casa que tenían mucho que hablar.

Todavía Hanabi estaba con Himawari en el jardín de su madre mientras que Hinata ayudo a Naruto para que fueran a su habitación a descansar del largo paseo hasta llegar a la casa de los padres de Hinata.

Cuando llegaron Hinata abrió la puerta la habitación estaba igual cuando fue a ver a Naruto, quien se estaba yendo de la casa en aquel entonces, luego ambos entraron a la habitación, pues con cuidado lo dejo en la cama acostado.

—Gracias Hinata y lamento las molestias.

—No es nada míralo como una devuelta de mano tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo cuando era humana y no podía moverme. —sonriendo.

Hinata a un lado de la cama le sobaba la cola a Naruto porque sabía que era cansador para él todo esto.

—Es bonita tu habitación muy a tu estilo.

—Nuestra habitación. —acercándose a los labios de su marido dándole un beso corto.

Al instante se acomodó en la cama acurrucada en los brazos de su amado así se quedaron unos momentos hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Después de unos minutos Hanabi toco la puerta como nadie le abría entro con Himawari en los brazos y vio la escena con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación diciéndole a su sobrina.

—Hoy dormirás conmigo, mi pequeña.

Al comentario de su tía sonrió como solía hacerlo así ambas se fueron alejando de la habitación de Hinata llegando al comedor donde Hanare estaba preparando la cena animadamente que Hanabi pudo notar y dijo.

—Mamá. —Sentándose con Himawari en una silla— Hoy cenaremos como siempre y está invitada especial. —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Pero ¿Cómo? —sorprendida.

—Es que Hinata y Naruto están durmiendo además debió ser agotador el llegar aquí mas para Naruto.

—Tienes razón además los tendremos aquí por un par de días. —tocándole la nariz a Himawari con un poco de harina que le dejo un punto blanco—quien sonreía alegremente para su abuela y tía, quienes no podían más de felices.

Con el pasar de las horas los amigos de Hinata llegaron a la casa de los Hyuuga con algo de agotamiento por su carrera que ya era una costumbre en ellos.

Todos respiraron unos momentos para recuperar la respiración antes de tocar la puerta que estaba al frente de ellos.

En unos instantes Katsuyu toco la puerta esperaron unos momentos hasta que Hanabi junto a Himawari le abrió la puerta.

—Hola chicos ¿A que debemos su visita?

Los tres amigos de Hinata se quedaron callados al ver a Himawari que comprobaba lo que habían visto hace unos momentos atrás. Ellos están aquí en el fondo marino.

—Bu... Bueno veníamos ver a Hinata y su familia que los vimos momento atrás antes de llegaran aquí.

—Entiendo. Pasen. —dejándolos entrar— En efecto ellos están aquí, pero están durmiendo la única despierta es está lindura. —dándole un beso en la mejilla que la hizo soltar una risa que los demás sonreían por ello.

—Bueno, entonces vendremos mañana cuando estén disponibles, Hanabi.

—Está bien, Akamaru gracias por la visita chicos.

Con ellos los tres salieron de la casa, todavía sorprendidos aunque ya sabían de ello, pero aun así no dejaba de sorprenderlos.

Después de la visita corta de los amigos de Hinata en el comedor estaba Hanare, Hanabi y Himawari, quien estaba en una silla de bebé que Hanare guardo con cariño para sus futuros hijos o nietos, después de que Hanabi ya nadaba por si sola por todos lados. Todas allí en comedor mientras los padres de la pequeña seguían durmiendo en la habitación, pues ya era hora de cenar. En ese momento llegaba Hiashi a casa después de estar con mis amigos como hace tiempo no lo hacía desde que había pasado el matrimonio de su hija mayor por alguna razón decidió juntarse más seguido con amigos. Eso lo acaba de hacer una vez a la semana se juntaban en algún lugar pasarlo bien, haciendo competencia de algo o a conversar con el fin de distraerse. Allí era el Hiashi alegre, divertido que su familia con los años perdió por un ejemplo de liderazgo o territorio, por eso, en la casa es frío, autoritario, desinteresado por esa razón él elige lo mejor para sus hijas sin contar su opinión como había pasado con Hinata hace tiempo atrás.

—Estoy en casa. —con el tono serio.

—Bienvenido papá, querido.

Hiashi luego se sentó sin más sin percatarse de la pequeña presencia en el comedor cosa que a su esposa e hija les molestó tanto que ambas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, pero lo dejaron así tarde o temprano se tenía que dar cuenta mientras la pequeña en la silla comía algo que le dio la abuela tranquilamente sin hacerse notar.

Así paso la hora de cenar para los cuatro sin mucha novedad porque con Hiashi no se podía hablar porque al instante ponía su autoridad era eso o se hacía, además que siempre estaba serio como si algo realmente le molestaba, pero no lo decía.

El matrimonio Hyuuga se fue a su habitación y también así lo hicieron Hanabi con su sobrina que ambas se fueron a la habitación de Hanabi abandonando el comedor.

En unos instantes Hanabi y su pequeña acompañante llegaron a la habitación la castaña abrió la puerta con su sobrina en brazos era de las paredes de color musgo con forma de arrecifes que a Hanabi le gusta en ella había una cama en forma de concha blanca en medio de 2 plazas con varios almohadas de color amarillo y café en forma de concha al lado derecho estaba la venta en forma de un circulo donde podía ver sirenas, sirenos, pues todo aquel que pasaba por allí. Hanabi lo veía así como en aquel entonces veía las persecuciones de Neji a Hinata cada mañana entre otras cosas al lado derecho estaba un velador del mismo color musgo en el tenía una foto de la familia su padre Hiashi serio junto a Hanare con una sonrisa sentados en una gran roca mientras que delante ellos estaban sus hijas Hinata de 12 años y Hanabi de 8 años sentadas abrazadas sonriendo.

Sabiendo que estaba la cama al medio con las almohadas hizo un círculo alrededor de su sobrina, quien estaba en ese momento al medio de la cama muy despierta. Así mismo estaba preparándose para dormir y cómodo las almohadas en un círculo, pues en ese círculo dormiría Himawari a la atenta mirada de su tía.

Posteriormente Hanabi la acomodó para que se durmiera así lo hizo Himawari se durmió al instante no era para menos el viaje largo, de no parar de jugar, reír junto a su tía y a abuela sí que la dejo agotada de solo mirar a su sobrina. Hanabi sonrió le dio un beso en la frente luego ella la siguió al mundo de los sueños ya que ella paso la mayoría del tiempo con su sobrina desde su llegada así que se durmió al instante hacia la dirección donde estaba la pequeña.

Al día siguiente el matrimonio Uzumaki se despertó sin ver de cerca a su pequeña, pues ellos estaban en la cama despierto, allí Naruto todavía estaba asombrado por todo lo sucedido el día anterior de estar en su tarde de playa familiar, cuando llega Kurenai y les da la oportunidad de visitar la familia de su mujer convirtiendo a su esposa e hija en sirenas y a él en sireno. Ni en sus sueños más insólitos lo hubiera imaginado que en algún momento llegaría a transformarse en un sireno en su vida, pero allí estaba con su cola anaranjada a torso desnudo al lado de su mujer, quien estaba abrazada a su pecho con una sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

—Buenos días, mi sireno encantador.

—Buenos días, mi sirena hermosa.

—Naruto ¿te costó dormirte anoche?

—No. Para nada creo que me dormí antes que cayera la noche.

—Sí. Es cierto te traje aquí para descansar del viaje y caímos rendidos al final.

—Cierto, con eso aprovecharon tu madre y tu hermana de pasar tiempo con Himawari.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero estoy segura que lo disfruto más fue Hanabi con Himawari, quien se porta de lo más bien.

—Verdad. Pero Hinata no quiero ser una carga para ti en estos días, pues vinimos aquí para que disfrutes a tu familia y amigos ¿No habrá manera que yo pueda moverme con algo de libertad con esta cola? —tocándose la cola estaba en la orilla de la cama.

—Mmm. —mirando a todos lados y pensando a la vez hasta que vio la ventana—Se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Cuál? —mirándola.

—Te afirmas de la marco de la ventana con ambas manos en forma vertical y comienza a mover la cola lentamente, varias veces, cuando te sientas algo seguro se sostienes de una mano y si estás completamente listo, te sueltas del marco de la ventana mientras estas ahí tienes de fondo el jadin de mi madre de testigo para que no te sientas aburrido.

—Bien lo intentaré, después del desayuno. —sonriendo.

Posteriormente ambos salieron de la habitación en dirección al comedor de las manos en unos minutos, llegaron estaban todos Himawari en la silla al lado de Hanabi, quien estaba al lado de su madre a su vez al lado de Hiashi, serio como siempre, sin emoción de ver a su hija mayor, quien se sentó al lado de su hija seguida por Naruto con la ayuda de Hinata se sentó y vio lo que tenía al frente extrañado de ver su desayuno de siempre en vez del desayuno que ellos acostumbraban. Por lo dicho de Hinata ellos comían diferente a los seres humanos, pues era de costumbres diferentes, vidas diferentes, todo diferente.

—Buenos días a todos.

—Buenos días Naruto, hermana.

—Buenos días querido, hija.

Después de saludar a todos pregunto.

—Hinata ¿y esto?

—Sí, converse con mamá sobre tu alimentación. —sonrió.

—Si no trajimos nada para ello.

—Verdad, pues mamá hablo con Kurenai y asunto arreglado, no te preocupes. —tocándole un hombro.

—Querido es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti ya que has cuidado y amando a mi hija como se lo merece. —sonrió.

—Gracias suegra, Hinata.

Si todos desayunaron tranquilos conversando de cosas triviales entre ellos a excepción de Hiashi, quien no estaba interesado en nada al terminar se levantó y salió de la casa dejando a todos tranquilos.

Hanabi percató en la muñeca de su sobrina en su pulsera de perlas, habían perlas perlas negras era un día menos con ellos y se lo menciono a los demás.

—¡Miren! —Tomando la muñeca de su sobrina tenía las primeras cuatro perlas negras.

—Sí, hija es el tiempo que ellos estarán aquí esa pulsera de perlas blancas es para saber cuándo tienen que regresar a la superficie, así no arriesgar a nadie mucho menos a tu sobrina, pues con ella no se sabe qué pasará si se quedan más tiempo del debido.

—Entiendo. —apenada.

—Hanabi no te pongas así siempre nos puedes ir a ver como lo has hecho siempre. Solo que cuando Kurenai lo explico tú estabas en el jardín con Himawari.

—Bien. Pero vendrán a visitarnos seguidos.

Todos se reían por el comentario de Hanabi.

—Hija, por lo menos deja que terminen esta visita primero y luego veremos a futuro.

Hanabi asintió y se dedicó pasar tiempo con su sobrina ayudándola a comer se acordó de algo.

—Hinata tus amigos ayer vinieron a verte, pero como estabas dormida se fueron y dijeron que vendrían hoy.

—¿En serio? —sorprendida.

—Sí, pero no me dijeron cuándo. —mirándola.

—Bien, gracias.

Después de unos minutos terminaron de desayunar Hinata ayudo a Naruto ir a su habitación, como él mismo lo había mencionado antes de desayunar que lo intentaría, así lo hizo con ayuda de Hinata, pues ambos estaban cerca de la ventana.

Hinata le preguntó.

—¿Estás listo?

—Claro.

Naruto apoyo las manos en el marco de la ventana y Hinata a un lado estaba observándolo e indicándole cómo hacerlo para comenzar a mover su cola para tener mejor equilibrio.

Con aquello Naruto comenzó hacer lo que le indicaba su mujer lentamente moviendo su cola de arriba abajo, así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que Naruto se comenzó a cansar de aquel ejercicio, con ayuda de Hinata se fueron a sentar a la cama.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que es más difícil ser sireno que humano, sin ofender amor. —la miró.

—No te preocupes ¿Quieres seguir o lo dejamos para más tarde?

—Lo dejamos para más tarde, estoy dolido de tanto mover la cola.

Hinata sonrió y le acomodó las almohadas para que su marido estuviera más cómodo, con ello lo dejo para ir a ver a su pequeña, allí quedo en la cama pensando en todo lo que ha pasado en tan poco tiempo.

Casi al instante Naruto se acomodó en la cama para recostarse unos momentos mientras regresaba Hinata se quedó dormido allí.

En unos minutos más tarde Hinata volvió junto a Himawari en brazos, pues ambas encontraron a Naruto dormido, aquello hizo sonreír y le dijo a la pequeña.

—Vamos donde papá.

Ambas se acercaron a la cama Hinata dejando a Himawari sentada al lado su padre, quien dormía mientras que ella fue a cerrar la ventana que estaba abierta la cerró y volvió a la cama, donde Himawari le daba golpecitos en la cara a Naruto y besos a la vez para que despertará que luego funcionará. Su padre abrió los ojos mirando su carita con una sonrisa, se tiró encima de papá, quien la abrazaba.

—Hija de papá. —dándole un beso en la mejilla— pero no más golpes solo besos ¿de acuerdo?

Himawari le dio una sonrisa y abrazo a Naruto.

—Esa es mi pequeña.

Hinata en una esquina de la cama veía el momento de padre e hija y sonreía.

—¿No hay abrazo y beso para mamá?

Con ese comentario Himawari de giró a ver a su madre y le dio una sonrisa, se fue donde mamá, quien sonreía. Allí las dos abrazadas la pequeña le daba besos.

Posteriormente ambas se pusieron al lado de Naruto, quien sonreía de tenerlas al lado.

—Naruto ¿estabas cansado?

—Si algo, creo que con eso me quede dormido Hinata ¿tus amigos vinieron?

—No, seguro vienen más tarde.

Así se quedaron juntos en la cama como familia que eran. Naruto y Hinata abrazados mientras que Himawari jugaba toda inquieta como niña pequeña que era, al frente de sus padres, quienes estaban pendientes que no le pasará nada a su pequeña.

Pasaban los minutos, ya era hora de almorzar así que los tres se fueron al comedor, sin antes que Hinata llamaba a Hanabi para que llevará Himawari al comedor. Mientras ella ayudaba a su marido a ir al comedor.

Cuando los cuatro llegaron al comedor estaban Hanare y Hiashi, ambos sentados listos para comer solo faltaban ellos para poder comenzar. Hanabi sentó a su sobrina en la silla posteriormente sentó mientras que Hinata iba llegando con Naruto, quien con cuidado se sentaba porque todavía no tenía dominio de su cola temporal luego se sentó Hinata al lado de su marido.

Todos estaban comenzando a comer cuando Hiashi hizo un comentario.

—Vaya… donde sea visto un sireno, que no tiene dominio, de su propio peso con su propia cola.

Todos quedaron en silencio, sorprendido del comentario de Hiashi sobre su yerno, sin nombrarlo, pues Hanare le llamó la atención a su marido.

—¡Hiashi!

Su marido la miró con molestia que lo ignoro y miró a su yerno.

—Naruto, lo siento por lo dicho de Hiashi, no sabe nada habla por hablar.

—No se preocupe suegra. —sonriendo.

Pues Naruto le dio una sonrisa a su suegra y actuaba todo sereno delante los demás, pero las palabras de su suegro le dolieron bastante. Aunque él estaba consciente que su forma de ser un sireno era temporal, pero le daba bastante trabajo a Hinata más aún con los cuidados de la pequeña.

Después de ese comentario de Hiashi continuaron almorzando, sin decir nada, pues Hinata comía cada cierto momento miraba a Naruto, quien estaba muy concentrado comiendo que comenzaba a preocupar a Hinata que lo notaron su madre y hermana.

Posteriormente todos terminar de almorzar, sin mucho apetito por el comentario de Hiashi al inicio del almuerzo. Hanabi miraba a su sobrina, quien estaba tan divertida con un pedazo de pan que le habían dado, luego haber almorzado y ajena al comentario fuera de lugar de su abuelo hacia su padre.

Hanare junto a Hanabi levantaron la mesa, mientras Hinata lleva a Naruto al living y luego acercó a Himawari que la sacó de la silla hasta llevarla al sofá donde estaba su padre, quien la tomo en brazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazo que la hizo reír al escuchar las risas de su pequeña. No tenía precio alguno. Era lo mejor que pudiera tener que le daban fuerzas a no caer a las palabras duras de su suegro de hace unos momentos atrás.

Hinata se sentó al lado de su marido que tenía en su regazo a su pequeña, quien estaba tranquila ya que estando con su padre se quedaba calmada.

Hinata le preguntó.

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, no te preocupes. —dándole una sonrisa.

—Te conozco, no me mientas, sé que te duelen las palabras de mi padre. —mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto dio un suspiro.

—Sí, no te lo voy negar, pero ustedes son las que me dan fuerzas para no caer a las palabras de tu padre.

Hinata sonrió y le dio un beso corto en los labios.

—Lo siento, Hinata, por decir esas palabras sobre tu padre.

—No te preocupes amor, él se lo merece hasta yo no lo tolero su forma de ser tan cambiante que tiene. Unos días es atento te da una mano y luego se enoja y se niega a ver lo que tiene al frente. Además una cosa es hacerlo conmigo, pero contigo o con Himawari —tocando su pequeña cara— no se lo voy a permitir.

—Gracias, mi sirena, pero a decir verdad estoy contigo si él hace algo a Himawari —acariciando su cabeza— se la verá conmigo.

Ambos iban a continuar conversando cuando aparecieron Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun junto a Hanabi.

—Hola Naruto, Hinata. —decían todos.

—Amigos, chicos.

—Por lo que vemos están bien hasta en compañía.

—Sí, amiga, ustedes lo sabían solo que no la conocían… ella es Himawari.

Himawari está en el regazo de Naruto mirándolos con extrañeza a todos, pero muy tranquila como es cuando está con él. Mientras los amigos de su esposa estaban alrededor de Hinata.

—Es muy linda amiga.

—Gracias Katsuyu. —sonrió.

—Himawari es una sirena muy linda.

—Akamaru no digas eso. —mirándolo.

—Que si es verdad, si tenido unos padres sirenos bellos como ustedes como no saldría una sirena linda.

—La pequeña es muy bella no cabe duda amiga.

—Gracias Pakkun y gracias por todo… sin ti yo no estaría así ahora. —dándole una sonrisa.

—Es un placer. —mirando a un lado levemente sonrojo.

Hinata se reía al actuar de Pakkun junto con los demás, posteriormente los amigos de la sirena aventurera que solía ser ella hace un tiempo. Se acercaron a Naruto y Himawari todos acariciaron a la pequeña que la hicieron reír como si los conocieran siempre.

El matrimonio Uzumaki miraba a su hija junto a los amigos que sean hecho el camino donde se conocieron.

Katsuyu mencionó lo siguiente.

—Hinata volverte a ver como sirena, es maravilloso, pero no tanto como ver a Naruto como sireno que sin duda es la novedad.

—Gracia amiga.

—Gracias Katsuyu. Lo que uno hace por amor aunque soy una carga para Hinata.

—Puede ser, Naruto, para ti, pero para ella no eres una carga al contrario eres el hombre que ella ama además ustedes ya lo vivieron antes, pero ahora es al revés.

Pasaban los minutos Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun junto a Himawari estaban sentados en el suelo del living en un rincón mientras Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados en el sofá mirando a su hija con los amigos de la familia. Y Hanabi al lado de su hermana y cuñado.

En aquel momento Hinata les hablo a sus amigos.

—Chicos, cuiden de Himawari, por favor nosotros nos vamos a la habitación.

—Descuida amiga nosotros cuidamos a esta pequeña sirenita. —decía Akamaru, quien jugaba con ella.

Hanabi se unió a Himawari y los demás dejando a la pareja. Solo Hinata y Naruto escuchaban lo dicho por Akamaru, pues ellos se levantaron del sofá encaminándose al pasillo para ir a la habitación.

Con ello ambos se iban alejando llegando a la habitación donde Hinata ayudo Naruto sentarse en la cama, quien estaba pensativo y su esposa lo noto iba a preguntar, pero su marido se le adelanto.

—Hinata me ayudas a ponerme en la ventana.

Hinata sonrió y lo ayudo acercarse a la ventana y a comenzar a practicar con su cola lo más posible para poder mantenerse en equilibrio y no depender mucho de Hinata, quien tenía mucho que hacer con la hija de ambos.

Naruto se mantuvo muy concentrado de poder mover con más libertad su cola, apoyado por el marco de la ventana estaba tan concentrado, que en varias ocasiones por tiempo corto de segundos. Él se soltaba del marco de la ventana que Hinata pudo ver esas ocasiones con una sonrisa.

En unos momentos Hinata llamó a Naruto.

—Amor, ya estás dominando el peso de tu cola e incluso ya puedes soltar del marco de la ventana aunque sea por ocasiones. —sonriendo.

—Qué bueno. Al menos hay avances, así pronto voy a dejar ser una carga más para ti, mi sirena.

—Estoy de acuerdo de los avances, pero no en que eres una carga para mí. Además yo disfruto cada cosa contigo aquí o en la superficie, porque te amo, mi sireno bello. —tocándole la cara.

—Pero aun así, no quiero que te canses conmigo… además está nuestra hija. —mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo sé, pero Himawari estaba en buenas manos con mi mamá, mi hermana y mis amigos, pero no te preocupes.

—Eso lo sé, pero de tu padre desconfío… si fue así conmigo no quiero que sea así con nuestra hija.

—Te entiendo, entre todos la cuidaremos del carácter de mi padre. —dándole un beso en los labios.

Ambos se entregaron a ese beso que se volvía cada vez más pasional que Naruto sentía que se iba a caer, pero con cuidado con la ayuda de Hinata ambos se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación algo cerca de la ventana.

Continuaron besándose como sabían hacerlo con amor y entrega que por la falta de aire rompieron el beso mirándose a los ojos.

—Hinata mi amor perdón.

—No hay nada que perdonar, mi amor, te amo.

—Te amo mi sirena bella.

—No tanto como tú mi sireno bello ¿Te dicho que te ves guapo como sireno?

—No lo has dicho.

—¿En serio? Si seré con tanta cosa no te lo mencione perdón. Eres el sireno más guapo de las profundidades marinas y creo que Hanabi tiene razón, voy a tener problemas con las otras sirenas. —haciendo un puchero.

Naruto sonreír al comentario de Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—No te preocupes soy tuyo.

Hinata se sonrojo por el comentario de su marido.

—¿Te parece si cenamos aquí?

—Sí, claro.

Con aquello Hinata ayudo a Naruto a pararse del suelo hacia a la cama para luego irse al comedor donde estaban su madre y su padre muy callados. Mientras que los amigos de Hinata junto a su hermana seguían jugando con Himawari, pero ya era tiempo de irse.

Hinata se acercó a sus amigos, hermana e hija en silencio hasta que su amiga lo notó.

—Hinata.

Hinata le dio una sonrisa y se acercó a su pequeña

—La han pasado bien con Himawari ¿verdad? —tomándola en brazos y mirando a sus amigos.

—Sí, amiga, es un amor de sirenita.

—Gracias Akamaru.

—Chicos perdonen si no pude estar más con ustedes, pero para Naruto no es fácil ser un sireno.

—No te preocupes Hinata.

—Gracias Pakkun.

Posteriormente los amigos de Hinata se comenzaban a despedir de Hanabi, Hanare y Hiashi, quien hizo caso omiso como siempre. En la puerta con Hinata y Himawari en brazos mientras que Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun estaban afuera.

—Hinata nos despides de Naruto.

—Claro, fue un gusto verlos.

Katsuyu se acercó al oído de Hinata.

—Amiga, tienes al mejor sireno de todos que Neji ni Sai, pues Naruto está como quiere solo le falta el equilibrio de mantenerse y esta. Por otro lado esta ella, la sirenita más bella que con su forma de ser, se va a ganar al terco de tu padre ya lo verás. —guiñándole el ojo.

Hinata solo la escucho, pero sabía que su amiga tenía razón era cosa de tiempo luego todos se despidieron los amigos se fueron y ellas entraron a casa.

Después Hinata fue al comedor con Himawari, que la dejo en la silla. Mientras ella preparaba una cena en una bandeja para cenar en la habitación a la atenta mirada de todos, luego su madre hablo.

—Hija ¿No van a cenar con nosotros?

—No mamá. Naruto está cansado.

—Entiendo.

Hiashi nuevamente hizo un comentario incómodo.

—Sí, claro. ¿Que está cansado? ¿Cómo no? Si él pasa todo el tiempo sentado.

Hinata lo escucho por respeto, pero no se lo iba aguantar.

—¡No digas nada papá. No sabes nada, pues si no sabes no opines además Naruto ni yo te vamos aguantar esta manera de ser tuya! ¿Escuchaste? —a gritos mirándolo.

Después Hinata continuo con lo suyo iba a dejar la bandeja a la habitación y volver por Himawari, pero Hanabi le dijo que ella con mamá se encargarían de la pequeña, quien se daba con ella sin ningún problema.

De camino a la habitación con la bandeja llegando vio a Naruto en la ventana practicando con su cola temporal.

Naruto la miró le dio una sonrisa al instante Hinata mencionó

—Escuchaste mi discusión con mi padre ¿verdad?

—Sí, hasta aquí se escuchaba todo.

Ya dejando la bandeja en el velador para ayudar a Naruto a volver a la cama y comenzar a cenar. Ambos se acomodaron para cenar cuando Naruto vio que faltaba la pequeña de la familia.

—¿Y Himawari?

—La iba a traer después de venir a dejar la bandeja, pero Hanabi me dijo que ella y mamá se encargarían de Himawari.

—Ya veo. Es bueno que disfruten de su nieta y sobrina.

Con ello continuaron cenando conversando de cosas triviales como era al principio antes del matrimonio y la llegada de su hija. En unas horas después apareció Hanabi en la habitación para decirles que ella se quedaría con la pequeña. Así pasaron la noche en vela conversando, haciendo caricias y dándose besos entre ellos que ya llegó el amanecer. Así ambos se rindieron al sueño acostándose abrazados.

Mientras comenzaba un día más con la familia de Hinata a la vez era un día menos para familia Uzumaki en el fondo marino.

Himawari estaba junto a su tía y abuela en el comedor en su silla. Mientras ellas preparaban la mesa y el desayuno en ese mismo instante apareció Hiashi, quien desde que llego Hinata junto a su familia. Él se pasaba incomodando al esposo de su hija mayor con ese carácter que tiene. Además él estaba concentrado en ello, que en la presencia de nieta que por más que la tuviera en frente no se percataba de ella.

Pues de ello ya habían pasado dos días era imposible e inaceptable que no se diera cuenta de la presencia de su propia nieta, porque cada oportunidad que tenía Hanare se lo intentaba mencionar, pero Hiashi estaba tan molesto o ciego que no quería oír a su esposa.

Iban pasando los minutos todos en la mesa desayunaron a excepción de Naruto y Hinata, quienes estaban en la habitación.

Luego Hiashi después de dos días se percató de aquella pequeña presencia en la casa y la miró seriamente molesto frunce el ceño y dijo fuertemente.

—¿Tú que me miras?

Himawari estaba en su silla de lo más tranquila jugando con unos juguetes, por unos momentos miró a su frío abuelo, con toda inocencia y le dio una linda sonrisa, pues lo que ella recibió fue todo lo contrario a lo esperado ahí mismo Hiashi con los mismos gestos y palabras repitió.

—¿Tú que me miras?

Pero está vez en un tono más fuerte que asustó a la pequeña, quien estaba haciendo pucheros que finalmente se convirtieron en llanto.

Que Hanabi y Hanare dejaron lo que estaban haciendo en la cocina y se dirigieron al comedor por el llanto desconsolado de la pequeña, que Hanabi sacaba sus juguetes de la silla y a la vez intentaba revisar a la pequeña por todos lados más la silla por algún daño que haya hecho, pero nada.

Posteriormente Hanare la sacó de la silla comenzó a pasearse con ella por el comedor sin éxito de parar el llanto de Himawari. Luego lo intentó Hanabi haciendo lo mismo sin éxito.

En la habitación de Hinata estaba el matrimonio Uzumaki en la cama acostados de lado. Cuando de pronto comenzaron a escuchar el llanto de Himawari, que venía del comedor, que los despertó de un salto ambos se enderezaron en la cama.

—¡Himawari!

—¡Hija!

Ambos salieron de la cama para ver a su pequeña. Hinata se sorprendió que Naruto ya podía moverse con libertad, pero había pequeñas ocasiones que perdía el equilibro para ser la primera vez de su marido como sireno. Aprendió rápido en mantenerse equilibrado en una cola aquello le saco una sonrisa. Así Hinata salió de la habitación junto a Naruto, quienes llegaron cosa de segundos.

Hinata preguntó.

—¿Qué paso?

—No lo sabemos hija. Ella estaba en la silla jugando tranquila en unos momentos comenzó a llorar sin parar.

Hinata la tomó en brazos la comenzó a revisar no tenía nada entonces ¿Qué pasó para que llorará así? dándole besos en la cara pero seguía llorando.

—Amor pásamela.

Así lo hizo Hinata le pasó a Naruto, la pequeña, quien seguía llorando sin parar.

—Tranquila, mi pequeña, estás con papá. —acariciádole la cabeza.

Himawari al escucharlo paro de llorar solo que ahora sollozaba por el miedo mirando a su padre a los ojos.

—Eso es mi niña, vamos al jardín de la abuela.

Himawari le asentía con la cabeza, pues ambos se fueron al jardín de corales dejando a todos sorprendidos menos a Hinata, porque sabía que Naruto era el único que calmaba a Himawari cuando algo pasaba o estaba llorando por algo.

Todavía seguían sorprendido de la manera que Himawari dejo de llorar en los brazos de Naruto, pero más todavía porque no sabían cuál fue el motivo de su llanto sin control. Mientras Hiashi estaba en su lugar en el comedor en silencio, sin decir nada, y era él que tenía la respuesta de la reciente situación vivida.

—Hija es increíble que Himawari se calmó con solo oír a Naruto.

Hinata le dio una sonrisa a su madre, quien estaba sorprendida aún.

—Naruto y Himawari tiene una conexión especial desde que nació que tranquiliza a Himawari en momentos como estos.

—Entiendo.

—Hermana, con todo esto nadie se dio cuenta, que Naruto ya le equilibra por sí mismo.

—Sí, Hanabi. Eso es porque Naruto en estos dos días estuvo practicando con su cola al marco de la ventana de la habitación. Todo después desayunar, almorzar y cenar, por eso, estaba cansado constantemente y a la vez demostrarle a mi padre que él no es lo que mi padre dice ni menos va a dejar que trate mal a nuestra ni a mí y viceversa. Porque no quería ser una carga para mí, pero a mí no me molesta ya que él hizo mismo conmigo en la superficie cuando fue humana la primera vez.

—Es verdad, lo mejor de todo es que se apoyan. —sonriendo.

Mientras en el jardín de corales estaban Naruto y Himawari mirando los corales que tenía la abuela, que hacia sonreír a la pequeña por momentos cortos que preocupaba a Naruto, quien la tenía en brazos mirando los corales que la pequeña tocaba varios corales con sus dedos se movían que la hacían reír y olvidar el mal momento de hace un rato atrás. Mientras Naruto le daba un beso en su cabeza.

Así pasaron unos momentos padre e hija en el jardín de la abuela hasta que acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Ambos volvían adentro donde todo estaba igual cuando ellos salieron. Himawari miraba a todos lo más tranquila hasta que su mirada de cruzo con la mirada de su frío abuelo que la volvió asustar y se giró a hacia su padre escondiéndose de sus hombros.

—Tranquila, estás conmigo tranquila, nadie te hará daño.

Himawari negaba con la cabeza que preocupaba a todos después de unos minutos Naruto le dijo al oído.

—¿Qué paso? Confía en mí.

Y Himawari le contó todo a su manera con miedo, posteriormente Naruto le dio un beso en la cabeza y le dijo que iría con la tía Hanabi y asintió.

—¡Hanabi! Llévate a Himawari por favor.

Pasándosela a su cuñada.

—Gracias.

—Vamos pequeña.

Ambas se fueron del comedor dejando a los demás allí en silencio, pero a su vez Hiashi también se iba a juntar con sus amigos. Dejando solos a Hanare, Hinata y Naruto allí luego de varios minutos el rubio no encontraba las palabras para referirse al abuelo de su hija, que a la vez era el padre y marido de las mujeres presente en ese momentos.

Al final Naruto un suspiro rendido a todo lo que ha pasado en la casa de la familia Hyuuga y hablo

—El llanto de Himawari tiene explicación.

Esas pocas palabras sorprendieron a las mujeres.

—¿Cuál? Amor.

—Sí, querido ¿Cuál es?

—Simple. Fue y es su marido suegra y tu padre, mi vida. —serio y molesto.

Ambas se sorprendieron a lo mencionado por Naruto, quien estaba más que cansado, molesto de la actitud de su suegro e incluso no entendía ¿Por qué?

—Pero ¿Cómo? Si Hiashi desde que están aquí ni sea dado cuenta de la presencia de Himawari, es imposible, tiene que haber otra razón.

—No suegra, lo siento es lo que dijo Himawari a su manera llena de pánico, cuando regresamos del jardín estaba bien cuando los miraba a todos, pues en ese momento miró a Hiashi allí se puso tensa, temblaba y se aferró a mí.

—Pobre de mi niña—apenada— Mi papá ¿qué le pasa? ¿Cuál es su problema?

—Lo siento, chicos, e incluso yo he intentado hablar con Hiashi para mencionarle a su nieta, pero no escucha, por ello paso lo que paso esta mañana. —apenada y preocupada.

—No se preocupe suegra ya está hecho. Es más me lo temía, pero no hay nada que hacer.

—Mamá, lo que dice Naruto es cierto, no te preocupes.

—Ahora lo importante aquí, es no dejar solos a Himawari con su abuelo por nada del mundo. Si están juntos que alguien vigile a Hiashi porque con esto dejo traumada a su nieta.

—Estoy de acuerdo Naruto todo sea por el bienestar de nuestra niña.

A lo que Hanare asintió porque no tenía palabras para decir por lo ocurrido con su nieta. Después de esta importante conversación todos se mantuvieron ocupados Hinata con su madre mientras Naruto fue a la habitación de Hanabi a ver a su pequeña, quien estaba riéndose al ataque de cosquillas de su tía, pues la puerta estaba junta allí solo verla reír se olvidaba del gran problema con su suegro.

Hanabi vio a Naruto en la puerta y le dio una sonrisa con eso. Él entró a la habitación acercándose a la cama donde Himawari estaba acostada allí él se sentó, al instantes la pequeña se acercó a su padre, quien a recibió entre sus brazos.

Hanabi aprovecho ese instante para preguntar.

—¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estaban serios?

—Estábamos reunidos… porque fue tu padre con su carácter fuerte asustó a Himawari esa era la razón de su llanto.

Himawari estaba en el regazo de su padre mientras Hanabi estaba sentada al lado de su cuñado en la cama acariciando a su sobrina en su cabeza.

—A mi padre ¿Qué le pasa?

—No lo sé y no me importa lo único que me importa es mi hija—serio y molesto—, por eso, con tu hermana y tu madre decidimos si tu padre está con Himawari no dejarlos solos, estar vigilándolos para evitar lo de esta mañana.

—Bien. Cuenten conmigo.

Dicho eso los tres salieron de la habitación de Hanabi al comedor con todo lo ocurrido se les vino la hora del almuerzo algo atrasada.

Así mismo estaba lista la mesa para comer solo faltaban ellos Naruto con Himawari en brazos y Hanabi venia atrás de ellos por el pasillo.

Naruto sentó a su hija en la silla posteriormente sentándose al lado de él, pues al otro lado estaba Hinata y al frente de ella estaba su madre junto a Hanabi.

Todos almorzaron tranquilos conversando de cosas triviales cuando a Hinata se le ocurrió una idea que la hizo sonreír, después de unos minutos habían terminado Hanare junto a Hanabi recogieron todo mientras que Hinata y Naruto con su hija se fueron al living a reposar un poco la comida.

Hinata estaba pensativa que lo noto su marido mientras tenía en brazos a su hija.

—Amor ¿pasa algo?

—Nada. Solo pensaba como nos quedaba poco tiempo quería mostrarte donde jugaba con mis amigos y no queda muy lejos de aquí para distraernos de todo lo que ha pasado ¿te parece?

—Si me parece bien.

—Vamos entonces.

Los tres salieron de la casa en dirección al escondite de Hinata cuando jugaba con amigos por horas. Hinata cargaba a Himawari mientras miraba a Naruto para que no se tropezará con algo mientras iban de camino al lugar mencionado por ella.

Cuando de pronto se encontraron con Neji, quien venía acompañado por su novia Tenten, quien era una sirena de 24 años de cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros con los ojos negros con su sostén en forma de concha color café al igual que su cola.

Ambos llevaban seis meses de novios, como Hinata se lo había comentado a Neji el día de la boda que pronto encontraría a la sirena adecuada para él.

—Hola Hinata, Naruto.

—Neji. —decían ambos.

—Tanto tiempo sin verte, por lo que veo vienes acompañado. —le sonrió.

—Sí, ella es Tenten, mi novia.

—Mucho gusto.

—Un placer Hinata.

—Te ves bien como sireno Naruto.

—Gracias. ¿Dónde van?

—Vamos a los corales.

Tenten vio a la pequeña en brazos después de la presentación, tenía la intención de tomarla en brazos también. Desistió de la idea, por miedo al reaccionar de la pequeña. Luego mencionó

—Que linda.

—Gracias, es nuestra hija. —Naruto, orgulloso de su pequeña.

—Por lo que veo Neji le rumor era cierto que estabas en pareja y que eres el mejor amigo de Ino.

—Sí, ¿Quién te contó?

Hinata sonrió a lo dijo por Neji negó con la cabeza dejando al chico con la duda, pero sabía que luego lo sabría por su amiga o hermana.

—Nos tenemos que ir cuídense saluda a Ino de mi parte por favor.

—Claro. —alejándose de la familia Uzumaki, quienes siguieron su camino a los corales. Y ellos a la casa del chico.

La familia Uzumaki seguía su camino con cuidado no les faltaba mucho para llegar al lugar donde Hinata solía jugar con sus amigos. En unos minutos llegaron a los corales que eran más grandes que los que tenía Hanare en su jardín, aquello hizo sonreír a Himawari al verlos y estiraba sus brazos para tocarlos como lo hacía con los de su abuela.

Ambos veían la felicidad de su pequeña y sonreiron, así se acercaron más a los corales, que movían levemente eran llamativos de diversos colores que llamaron a la atención de la pequeña Himawari que lo único que quería era tocarlos.

Posteriormente Hinata se acercó con Himawari a los corales seguidas por Naruto.

Al tocar un coral rosado Himawari reía por la manera se cerraba una parte de una de sus ramas. Así como una cosa tan sencilla y simple la pequeña era feliz, pues ver eso hacia feliz a sus padres con su risa que la caracteriza, siendo ella la alegría de la casa.

Naruto al lado de su mujer y su hija.

—A Himawari le gustan los corales porque así reaccionó a los que tiene tu madre en el jardín.

—Ya veo. Me alegra que sea feliz en cualquier parte.

—Eso mismo va para ti mi sirena. Pero veo que no has disfrutado como deberías a tu familia.

—Te equivocas, mi sireno, lo he disfrutado, pero de otra manera dejando de lado la actitud de mi padre; pues ver a mi madre o mi hermana con Himawari ya es bastante para mí. A decir verdad mi nostalgia de estar aquí no es por mí, sino por saber que mi madre, mi padre o mi hermana no conocieran y disfrutaran de Himawari. Así como lo hace tu familia cuando van a visitarnos a casa.

—Entiendo, me alegra que seas feliz en cualquier parte.

—Cómo no hacerlo, si los tengo a ustedes conmigo.

Hinata dándole un beso cortó en los labios a Naruto y beso en la cabeza a su hija, quien estaba tan entretenida jugando con los corales.

Después de aquella conversación los tres disfrutaban del lugar de juegos de Hinata y la pequeña era la más feliz con el lugar.

Así pasaban las horas ya era hora de regresar a casa para cenar. Así decidieron regresar la familia Uzumaki iba de regreso como había llegado a los corales a su ritmo. Aunque la pequeña estaba cansada de tanto reír al ver el reaccionar de los corales cuando ella los tocaba.

Naruto, quien iba atrás de sus mujeres vio a Himawari, quien se había dormido en los brazos de su madre, ver eso Naruto dio una sonrisa.

—Amor adelántate con Himawari, ella se durmió.

Ese comentario hizo girar a Hinata a mirar a Naruto.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Seguro, ve voy estar bien, aquí te espero descuida. —dándole una sonrisa.

—Bien.

Dicho Hinata se fue con Himawari dejando a Naruto allí, cuando ambas no estaban a la vista dio un suspiro y miraba a su alrededor para sentarse mientras esperaba a Hinata. Luego encontró una pequeña roca cerca de donde él estaba se acercó y se sentó a esperarla.

Mientras esperaba a su esposa miraba a su alrededor maravillado del lugar donde había vivido su mujer antes de conocerlo, dio una sonrisa con melancolía porque su esposa, había cambiado este mundo por estar con él.

En aquel momento aparecieron Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun acercándose a Naruto, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí solo?

Con aquel comentario miró a quien había dicho ello.

—Hola Katsuyu, chicos. Nada. Estoy esperando a Hinata que fue a casa con Himawari que se quedó dormida mientras íbamos de regreso, pues yo las retraso más, así que le pedí a ella que se adelantará mientras yo la espero.

—Entiendo, pero si quieres te acompañamos a la casa de los Hyuuga, para que no la esperes aquí.

—Gracias, pero no quiero molestar. —apenado.

—Nada de eso vamos. —animaba Katsuyu.

Naruto le hizo caso, pero no muy convencido les comentaba que tenían que tenerle paciencia, ya que él aunque tuviera cierta libertad no tenía buen equilibro con su cola temporal. A lo que los chicos accedieron.

Ellos iban a ambos lados de Naruto conversando para hacer más ameno el camino hasta llegar e incluso le sacaban una que otra sonrisa a Naruto con sus comentarios, pues todo iba bien hasta que uno de aquellos comentarios. Los tres amigos de Hinata comenzaron a discutir como era costumbre en ellos hasta que se iban alejando de Naruto con rapidez e incluso ignoraban a Naruto, quien los intentaba calmar, pero lo conseguía porque no lo escuchaban con su griterío.

Llego un momento que los tres amigos se alejaron discutiendo dejando a Naruto allí solo de un momento a otro.

Naruto viéndose solo dijo

—Ahora que haré. —dando un suspiro.

Naruto se calmó intentando pensar que hacer así decidió seguir el camino que tomaron los amigos desleales por abandonarlo. Con cuidado y miedo ya que no estaba acostumbrado al ambiente ni a su cola.

Él siguió el camino a la casa de los Hyuuga con cautela de cualquier tropiezo le llevaba tiempo como cuando estaba acompañado por no estar acostumbrado a esa realidad.

Cuando le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar a su ritmo concentrado en lo suyo cuando de pronto fue rodeado por un grupo de sirenas alegres que eran cuatro sirenas.

—Que guapo.

Mito, una sirena de cabello rojo hasta más bajo de la cintura con los ojos negros con un sostén en forma de concha y su cola blanca junto a ella estaba otra sirena Tsunade de cabello rubio hasta la cintura de ojos café con sostén de forma de concha verde claro con su cola del mismo color, pues al otro lado de Naruto. Estaban otras dos sirenas Karin una pelirroja hasta la cintura con lentes de ojos negros con sostén de forma de concha color roja y su cola color rosado y Sakura de cabello rosado hasta los hombros de ojos verdes con su sostén de forma de concha rosada con su cola roja. Aquellas sirenas todas de 24 años que pasean por las profundidades marinas hasta encontrarse con Naruto, quien estaba más que incómodo con la presencia de aquellas sirenas y como si no tuviera suficiente con su forma temporal.

Mito volvió a decir.

—Que guapo. —acercándose al muchacho que estaba incómodo que se intentaba alejar de ella retrocediendo, pero las otras sirenas también se acercaban más a él.

Naruto se sentía acorralado por aquellas sirenas y una de ellas la de cola blanca estaba acariciado la cara del rubio con la mano diciendo.

—Que guapo eres.

A la vez la sirena de lentes le estaba tocando los brazos diciendo.

—Eres muy fuerte y joven.

Naruto después de controlar sus nervios pudo decir.

—Me pueden dejar tranquilo porque me tengo que ir.

Con lo mencionado por Naruto todas quedaron encantadas por el tono de voz que tenía cuando las otras dos sirenas iban hablar. Apareció Hinata, quien estaba mirando aquel grupo de sirenas que podían ser muy alegres, pero cuando veían que les gustaba se ponían más interesadas en aquellos sirenos, si llegarán aparecer como Naruto. Pues ella se enfadó con ellas más que con Naruto, quien se veía más que incómodo cuando miró al frente vio a su esposa y salió por el lado derecho directo a donde estaba su mujer con una sonrisa acercándose.

—Hinata.

Cuando ya estaban cerca Naruto la tomo de la cintura besándola con pasión que Hinata le correspondió igualmente rodeándolo con sus brazos en el cuello, delante de aquellas sirenas, que estaban sorprendidas de que aquel sireno tuviera dueña como aquella sirena que apareció.

Luego ambos cortaron el beso por la falta de aire se miraron sonriendo.

—Gracias, mi sirena, te amo.

—Me encanta ayudarte. —sonriendo dándole un beso y un abrazo.

Hinata abrazando a Naruto mirando aquellas sirenas con cara de asesina diciendo "es mío" que hizo que se fueran así como llegaron de rápido.

—Vamos.

—Vamos.

Así ambos se fueron a la casa de los Hyuuga en el camino le contaba a Hinata como se había encontrado con sus amigos y como ellos lo abandonaron por sus típicas discusiones.

En unos minutos más ambos llegaron a casa que fueron recibidos por Hanare

—Vamos a cenar.

—Sí mamá

—Pueden cenar sin mí ya que estoy agostado ha sido un día largo para mí.

—Descuida, amor, luego yo te llevaré algo para comer además Himawarí está en la habitación durmiendo en su cuna.

—Gracias Hinata, Hanare.

Dicho eso Naruto se fue en dirección a la habitación mientras ellas preparaban la cena en aquello apareció Hanabi, quien también ayudo.

Iban pasado los minutos todos estaban cenando en silencio, sin decir mucho, ya que fue un día de muchas cosas que no querían recordar. Por parte de Hiashi estaba muy callado desde el incidente con Himawari en la mañana de ese día que estaba por terminar.

Entre Hanare y Hanabi levantaron la mesa mientras que Hinata le preparaba una bandeja a Naruto que se la llevaría a la habitación como se lo había prometido antes.

Hinata se despidió de su familia antes de ir a su habitación a ver a su propia familia, con bandeja en mano entró a la habitación. Viendo a sus dos amores durmiendo como si nada pasará su hija con el trauma por parte de su abuelo frío y su marido incómodo con esas sirenas juguetonas que no tienen nada mejor que arruinar la vida de los demás por diversión.

Ella dejo la bandeja en la cama para ver a su pequeña, quien dormía profundamente en la cuna que hizo sacar una sonrisa como siempre. Posteriormente se acercó a su marido acariciando su cabello rubio con cuidado de no despertarlo, que no resulto, porque se había despertado mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo siento, te desperté.

—No te preocupes está bien.

—Te traje la cena.

—Bien.

Hinata se levantó para acercarle la bandeja a Naruto para que cenara así lo hizo le puso la bandeja en su regazo y Naruto comenzó a comer tranquilamente, bajo la mirada de su mujer que lo miraba atentamente, pues él sabía que lo estaban mirando, pero lo dejo estar para no incomodar a su mujer que bien conoce.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto terminó de cenar su mujer le retiró la bandeja dejándola un lado en un rincón de la habitación y se metió a la cama acurrucándose a su marido.

Naruto la conocía muy bien, aunque no le dijera nada, sabía que algo le molestaba él le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eso debería preguntar yo ¿no te parece?

—Tienes razón. Estoy bien, fue algo incómodo sí, pero todo termino bien cuando tuve a mi sirena a mi lado y le di ese beso.

Hinata al escuchar esas palabras de Naruto lo miró a los ojos

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno… cuando vi que ellas te tocaban. —apenada.

Naruto mirándola a los ojos mientras ella terminaba esa frase, que no pudo terminar, él hablo por ella.

—No te preocupes soy todo tuyo.

Naruto le dio un beso apasionado sin reserva alguna que Hinata le devolvió el mismo beso. Él acomodándose encima de su mujer, quien rompió el beso para mirarlo a los ojos con una sonrisa y a la vez tocando un torso desnudo musculoso con sus delicados dedos, pues Naruto la dejaba que lo tocara sin moverse mirándola a los ojos a su mujer que seguía tocándolo desde la cara hasta al inicio de su cola. Él disfrutaba cada caricia de su mujer, quien estaba mejor cada vez cuando lo tocaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de un detalle que Naruto se dejaba tocar sin que él la tocara a ella, pues a la expresión de Hinata. Su marido le dio una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

—Soy todo tuyo.

Luego Hinata lo abrazo fuerte con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, pues Naruto sonrió abrazándola fuerte.

Hinata de poco le besaba el cuello a Naruto pidiéndole aquello que él se lo dio sin más, se besaron como lo hacían iban aumentando los besos pidiendo más cuando Naruto dijo.

—No querrás que despertemos a nuestra pequeña.

—Lo siento mucho. —escondiéndose en el pecho de su marido.

—No te disculpes, vamos a dormir.

Hinata asintió y ambos abrazos como siempre para terminar su día que tuvo de todo para cada miembros de la pequeña familia.

* * *

Al día siguiente era el penúltimo día de visitar a la familia Hyuuga, pues aquel día estaba recién comenzando con el despertar de Naruto que abría lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a su mujer dormida abrazada a él que lo hizo sonreír, mientras él le acariciaba su cabello corto después de varios minutos acariciando su cabello y ver la dormir.

Con aquellas caricias de parte de su marido Hinata despertaba mirando aquellos ojos como el mismo mar que los rodeaba a ellos en ese momento.

—Buenos días mi sirena.

—Buenos días mi sireno.

—¿Cómo dormiste mi sirena bella?

—De maravilla contigo a mi lado.

—Que bien. Sí que querías una noche de pasión estando nuestra hija aquí. —acariciándole la mejilla.

Hinata sorprendida con la cara roja de vergüenza que Naruto le dio una sonrisa y un beso en los labios.

—No me lo recuerdes—mirando a un lado en dirección a la cuna donde Himawari seguía durmiendo tranquila.

—Hinata ya te lo he dicho amo todo de ti… hasta tus locuras por celos. —abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Naruto gracias lo hice porque… Tú eres mío. —escondiéndose en el pecho de su marido.

Naruto volvió a sonreír a las palabras de su mujer. En definitiva era una mujer de sorpresas siempre. Era eso lo que más amaba él de ella. No dejaría que cambiara nunca.

—Claro. Soy todo tuyo y tú toda mía… nadie va a cambiar eso. —dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Gracias por todo e incluso por darme a esa pequeña que está en la cuna.

—Es un placer hacerte feliz vida mía.

Hinata le dio un beso en los labios lleno de amor a su marido estaban en aquello. Cuando escucharon las risas de Himawari que estaba oculta en una sábana que no se la podía quitar.

—Alguien ya despertó de una manera distinta, pero está despierta. —sonriendo.

—Es verdad es la alegría de la casa.

Hinata iba a buscar a su pequeña, cuando su marido la detuvo tocándole la mano y le dio un beso en los labios. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa dejándolo ir a buscar a su niña pequeña.

—Yo voy. —dándole una sonrisa.

Así mismo Naruto se levantó de la cama en dirección a la cuna donde Himawari estaba a puras risas intentando sacarse la sabana. Naruto al oírla sonreír por suerte no se había golpeado con todos los movimientos que hacía, y él le sacó la sabana de la cabeza y vio esa carita llena de alegría que tenía su pequeña todo el día, la mayoría del tiempo con esos ojos azules que había heredado de su padre.

—Ven, mi pequeña sirena. —tomándola en brazos.

Himawari sonreía en los brazos de su padre, quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, mi pequeña, amaneciste risueña hoy.

Acercándose a la cama donde Hinata estaba sentada esperándolos con una sonrisa, pues Naruto se la pasó mientras se volvía a meter a la cama con sus amores.

—Buenos días, mi sirenita hermosa. —dándole un beso en la frente.

Himawari sonrió, pues esa sonrisa es todo para sus padres, verla feliz siempre. Los 3 se quedaron en la cama disfrutando de su momento en familia.

Mientras en el living estaban Hanare y Hiashi solos porque nadie había salido de sus habitaciones. En aquel momento Hanare intentó una vez más conversar con su marido sobre su nieta entre otras cosas, pero principalmente de su nieta, quien no lo había pasado muy bien.

—Querido conversemos.

Hiashi solo la miraba y escuchaba cuando dijo

—¿Qué quieres conversar?

—Sobre nuestra nieta.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido por aquellas pocas palabras que le costó preguntar nuevamente.

—¿Cómo dijiste cariño?

—Que quiero conversar de nuestra nieta. Hiashi no te hagas el que no entiende porque sería lo último desde que Hinata se casó, sabíamos que tarde o temprano ella tendría hijos, además tú asustaste a tu nieta con tu horrible carácter frío que tienes. —mirándolo seriamente.

Hiashi aún no terminaba de procesar todo cuando le vino a la mente su accionar con la pequeña niña el día anterior y quedó shockeado por lo había hecho con su pequeña nieta.

Casi por instinto él se paró de la silla iba a caminar cuando su mujer lo detuvo. Sabiendo que iba a hacer.

—Querido dales tiempo especial a tu nieta, que no les fácil después de ese momento, créeme para Himawari no les fácil después de lo vivido contigo.

Hiashi solo la miraba y la escuchaba cada palabra de su mujer.

—¿Tú crees? —mirándola apenado.

—Claro. Es lo que me han dicho Hinata y Naruto, quienes la conocen mejor que nadie. Solo dales tiempo y todo se arreglara, pues claro ¿si tú quieres?

—Claro que quiero.

—Bien. Pero vamos a la mesa y seguimos conversando.

Así lo hicieron se fueron a la mesa a conversar antes de volver retomar su conversación. Hanare fue a la cocina a preparar té para aquella conversación que iba a ser larga.

Luego de unos minutos ambos estaban en la mesa al instante Hiashi tomo la iniciativa de hablar, pero con algo de temor.

—Así que se llama Himawari, nuestra nieta. —con una sonrisa leve.

—Sí, se da con todo el mundo a excepción contigo, es como si supiera que es sirena, sin haberle mencionado algo antes… además es la consentida de papá, pues ella adora a Naruto. Tú mismo viste cuando dejo de llorar estando en los brazos de Naruto.

—Entiendo. —con la mirada triste.

—Hiashi lo que yo no entiendo es tu manera de ser de verdad no lo entiendo. Que quieres conseguir con ello. Primero fue imponerle un matrimonio a Hinata, después la trajiste a la fuerza desde la superficie y la tuviste aquí, pero fue para peor, luego accediste y no accediste a su nueva vida y matrimonio. Luego ellos están aquí te descargas con Naruto porque él no puede moverse libremente por aquí y lo último te descargas con Himawari, a quien no la notaste en 2 días y cuando lo haces la terminas traumando con tu carácter.

— Quería lo mejor para ustedes y el lugar que es nuestro hogar. Tanto que no quería tener lejos a Hinata, por eso, actué así con ella, con el muchacho por quitarme a mi hija, sin decir nada ni siquiera solo arrebatándomela. Por eso, es mi actuar con él y con nuestra nieta lo hice sin querer lo hice sin pensar más como el dolor de padre, a quien le quitan algo sin aviso.

Hanare escuchaba sin creer lo mencionado por Hiashi, quien a su manera equivocada, pero a su manera vivía la ausencia de Hinata en casa.

Pues su esposa después pudo preguntar.

—¿Entonces qué haces en tus salidas con tus amigos? Que llegas tarde siempre con ese carácter frío.

—Las salidas con mis amigos son para olvidar un poco la ausencia de Hinata en casa, pues llegaba tarde para que tú o Hanabi no me vieran llegar y referente a mi carácter frío, lo hago para no mostrar mi dolor a lo que está pasando en la casa. Sin Hinata que no es igual sin ella.

—Bien, te entiendo, pero acaso no confías en mí y se te olvida que somos un matrimonio ¿Dónde queda eso? Pero sigo sin entender tu decisión del matrimonio de Hinata con Neji.

—Tienes razón, perdóname, pero referente a mi decisión del matrimonio de Hinata con Neji lo hice con fines territoriales, pero también para tenerla cerca mío siempre.

Hanare dio un suspiro antes de hablar nuevamente, sí que iba ser larga y tediosa la conversación.

—Hiashi todos sabemos cómo es Hinata e incluso nunca la llegamos a conocer de verdad. Eso fue después de que ella no estuviera con nosotros ¿te acuerdas? Bien gracias a ello ahora ella es feliz y tiene una familia en la superficie con el hombre que ama. Además hasta ahora que estamos conversando tú pones lo que tu quiere que sea y no lo que sean nuestras hijas. Ese es el error que cometimos con Hinata, pero no lo será con Hanabi, te lo juro o con el dolor de mi alma me divorciaré de ti, si tú sigues poniendo tus intereses sobre lo que quiera Hanabi en unos años más eso incluye si se quieres casar con un sireno o un humano.

—Pero cariño…

—Lo siento Hiashi, ya deberías haber aprendido la lección con todo lo ocurrido con Hinata, pero no, lo último que hiciste no tiene perdón desquitarte con una niña inocente… es lo más bajo que has hecho. —molesta.

—Solo quiera…—interrumpió su mujer.

—Nada querido. Lo único que quiero que mis hijas sean felices con quien elijan ellas y sean amadas.

Hiashi se quedó en silencio pensativo con todo lo mencionado por su esposa, quien tenía razón él se preocupó solo por él, y no por lo opinaban su esposa o sus hijas en relación a su felicidad.

Luego Hiashi se retiró del comedor en dirección a su habitación en el pasillo pasando por la habitación de Hinata escuchaba las risas de su nieta junto a su hija y yerno. Con ello se sentió mal por todo el mal actuar como padre con su hija desde un principio y como se lo hizo ver su esposa, su último gran error fue desquitarse con una niña pequeña inocente a todo que era la más inocente de todo esto.

Con aquello en mente siguió su camino hasta su habitación dejando a la pequeña familia en paz como debió de ser desde un inicio.

Pasando los minutos llego la hora de almorzar todos estaban en la mesa en silencio incluida Himawari en su silla, quien por todo los medios evitaba mirar al hombre frío, dando risas a Hanabi, quien estaba al lado de ella siempre o comiendo unas galletas en silencio sacándole sonrisas a todos con su manera de ser.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar. Hanabi se llevó a Himawari al living mientras los demás levantaban la mesa en un instante la hija menor vio la intención de su padre de acercarse a ellas, pero al final se terminó yendo a su habitación en silencio.

Aquello se le hizo extraño a Hanabi cuando su madre se le acercó le preguntó

—Mamá… mi padre está extraño. —mirándola.

—Lo sé hija, es que tu padre se dio cuenta de la peor manera de ciertas cosas y yo le di un ultimátum si seguía así y no sabe cómo corregir sus errores.

—Entiendo es bueno por una parte, esto es lo que quería Hinata con su visita, pero a mi padre le va a costar sin duda.

—Tienes razón. Le dije que les diera tiempo, pero no es fácil para él.

—Lo vi quiso acercarse a Himawari, pero al final desistió de la idea y no lo hizo.

Ambas sentadas en el sofá cuidando a Himawari, quien estaba jugado en el suelo

—Mamá ¿Tú crees que mi padre lo haga?

—Eso espero. Porque está la felicidad de varias personas en juego por su duro carácter.

Luego de esa conversación ambas se dedicaron a jugar con Himawari hasta la hora de la cena.

Pasaban los minutos las tres mujeres estaban tan entretenidas jugando que ni cuenta se dieron cuando llego la hora de cena. Con ello aparecieron Naruto y Hinata a ver a su pequeña, quien estaba de lo más feliz con su tia y su abuela.

—Está lista la cena.

—Gracias hija.

Posteriormente Hinata tomo en brazos a Himawari, ambas iban en dirección al comedor seguidas por Naruto.

Así madre e hija se levantaron del suelo para ir al comedor a cenar, allí estaba Hiashi con un semblante diferente al acostumbrado, cenaba normalmente, pero con esa sensación de culpabilidad frente a su hija, nieta y yerno, quienes evitaban lo más posible al señor de la casa más por su pequeña más que nada, quien seguía teniéndole miedo a su abuelo.

Pasaban los minutos con ello se acaba la hora de cena en aquel momento que todos habían acabado de cenar. Hiashi con mucho dolor por la indiferencia de Hinata y Naruto hacia él.

Hiashi intentó hablar antes de aquello miro a su esposa, quien le dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

—Hinata, hija.

Con nombrarla Hinata miro a su padre.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Luego de esas pocas palabras todo quedó en silencio cuando Hinata miro a su hermana.

—Hanabi llévate a Himawari por favor.

Hanabi sonrió se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Himawari.

—Vamos, pequeña, vamos jugar.

Himawari sonrió feliz le tiro a los brazos de su tía a la mirada de todos.

—Gracias Hanabi. —decía Naruto.

—De nada guapo.

Decía eso mientras se encaminaba por el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista de todos. Con ello Hinata miro a sus padres, especial a su madre para que ella le dijera algo, pero le dio una sonrisa antes de mirar a su padre, quien estaba mirando concentrado un punto fijo en la mesa esperando la respuesta de su hija.

—Bien, ¿Qué quieres hablar papá?

—Como veo que está es una conversación familiar yo me retiro. — Naruto de pie para irse.

—Muchacho, quédate… contigo también tengo que hablar.

Así lo hizo Naruto volvió a sentar al lado de Hinata después todos él, Hinata y los padres de ella estaban en silencio que en cierto miedo se volvió incómodo que Hinata rompió preguntando.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?

—Quería disculparme contigo y con este muchacho.

Hinata dio un suspiro y dijo.

—Este muchacho como le dices es Naruto y es mi marido, el padre de mi hija. Tanto te cuesta llamarlo por su nombre. —seria y molesta.

—Tranquila Hinata. — tocándole una mano mirándola a los ojos.

—Bien, que quieres decirnos.

—Quiero, disculparme con ustedes y mi nieta por mi actuar, se que no fue el correcto, pero hay una razón.

—No creo que haya una razón para actuar así conmigo y mi familia papá. —molesta.

—Tal vez, Hinata tenga razón… de que no hay una razón para su actuar señor Hiashi, pero quiero saber esa razón para actuar así.

—Bien como se lo mencione a Hanare. Todo lo que hice fue por mantener a mi hija cerca de mí. Desde el matrimonio con Neji, mi mal actuar con Naruto y lo último desquitarme con mi nieta todo lo hice, porque no quería que nadie… me quitara a mi hija.

—Eso es verdad madre. —decía Hinata.

Hanare estaba muy callada a toda la situación que se estaba haciendo en ese momento con las palabras de su hija ella asintió y dijo.

—Sí, es verdad.

—No puede ser que todo tiene que hacerse a tu manera, eres imposible, papá… lo único que te faltó fue ofrecerle algo a Naruto para que no se casará conmigo. Eres imposible.

Con ello Hinata se paró de la mesa para irse cuando Naruto le toco un hombro.

—Hinata, tranquila, deja que termine.

—Lo siento de verdad hija sé que fue un gran error de mi parte.

Hinata escuchaba y negaba con la cabeza, a cada palabra de su padre, respiro profundamente antes comenzar nuevamente hablar.

—¡Error! Siempre piensas en ti y no en lo que quieren los demás. En este caso yo en referencia al matrimonio con Neji lo elegiste tú no yo, pero sabes te tengo que dar las gracias porque si no hubiera pasado, lo que paso no hubiera conocido al amor de mi vida y no tendría la vida que tengo en la superficie, en aquel lugar que soñé siempre vivir. Gracias padre.

Las últimas palabras que mencionó Hinata las dijo con molestia porque su padre. Nunca. Nunca cambiaría.

—Padre a lo pasado con nuestra hija, no te va ser fácil. Si conmigo no lo tienes fácil… menos con Himawari que te ve y se tensa.

—Lo sé. Por algo estoy diciendo todo esto, para que ustedes puedan perdónarme por todo lo que les hecho.

Dicho eso Hinata se levantó de la mesa molesta refunfuñando por el pasillo a ver a su pequeña Naruto la miró irse con una sonrisa.

—Señor Hiashi deles tiempo a ambas no es fácil para ninguna. Hinata me ha contado todo lo que tuvo que vivir y hacer para llegar a la superficie cuando la conocí junto con mi hermana, pero antes Hanabi lo había mencionado algo antes. Luego Hinata cuando se quedó conmigo en la superficie me contó con más detalle lo ocurrido y ahora sabiendo el motivo de todo lo ocurrido tienes razones para estar molesta. Además está la situación con Himawari que no es fácil, mi pequeña se da con todos es como si supiera que ella es una sirena, por eso, se deja querer por quienes la rodean sin miedo, pero con usted ella creo que fue amable de alguna manera, pero usted la trató de una manera que ella no está acostumbrada, por eso, ahora mi pequeña se tensa con solo oírlo o verlo.

Hanare y Hiashi escuchaban atentos a Naruto y se dieron cuenta de manera que él hablaba de Hinata y Himawari, pues Hanare no sé sorprendía tanto porque ella sabía que Naruto es un buen muchacho de buen corazón, pues Hiashi si estaba más que sorprendido con el joven rubio y más se daba cuenta de su error de todo lo que había hecho. Hiashi dijo.

—Lo siento, Naruto. —apenado.

—No se preocupe Señor Hiashi es normal que quiera proteger a su hija, pero no es el modo correcto de hacerlo. Y eso afecta a Hinata y a Himawari, quienes cada una a su manera se lo demuestran. Podría acercarse a las dos usted decide con quien hacerlo primero, pero creo que no lo consiga en un día solucionar todo. Porque mañana volvemos a la superficie y si nos quedamos más tiempo pueden ver consecuencias para Himawari eso es lo que menos queremos para ella. Además tengo que reconocer que sus palabras aquella vez me dolieron, pero no deje que sus palabras me hundieran al contrario fueron una motivación para demostrarle que no era solo una carga para Hinata e incluso en unos días aquí, después de cada comida me iba a la habitación a ejercitar mi cola temporal para aliviar la carga de Hinata, pues siempre estuve consciente que de cierta manera era una carga para ella.

Al final Hinata me hizo ver que era lo mismo cuando ella llegó a la superficie solo con la diferencia de la presencia de Himawari en nuestras vidas, por eso, ella se dedicó a mí estando aquí y todavía lo hace. Hace unos pocos días específicamente cuando mi hija se puso a llorar desconsoladamente ustedes me vieron ¿verdad? Eso fue por ellas, aunque no me equilibro del todo de cierta manera, llego a entender a Hinata, cuando la conocí.

Además Himawari es la consentida de la familia tanto por Hanabi como por Naruko, mi hermana sumándole que es la primera nieta de ustedes como de mis padres. Por eso, ella se da con todos, por eso, me extraño cuando Himawari y yo regresamos del jardín. Lo vio y se quería huir de ese lugar, no tuve que pensarlo mucho porque conozco a mi hija para darme cuenta de lo que paso.

—Vaya Naruto. Eres increíble algo nos había contado Hinata que mi nieta es muy apegada a ti y me alegra porque Hiashi nunca fue así con ninguna de nuestras hijas ojalá siempre sea apegada a ti.

—Gracias Señora Hanare.

—Lo siento Naruto, no lo sabía, perdóname por favor.

—No hay nada que perdonar si hubiera sido al contrario con consecuencias graves de su actuar con Himawari allí estaríamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no es así —dándole una sonrisa sincera— ahora dedicase a acercarse a su hija y nieta. Pero no le será fácil, suerte con ellas.

Dicho eso Naruto se levantó de la mesa hizo una reverencia a sus suegros y se retiró a la habitación a ver a sus amores.

Hiashi como Hanare lo vieron marchar en silencio hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

—Querido ¿estás bien?— mirándolo.

—¿Cómo crees que estoy? Después escuchar todo lo que dijeron mi hija y Naruto, quien me sorprendió, porque pensaba que era alguien que no se merecía a Hinata y fue todo lo contrario.

—Qué bueno escucharte decir eso. Ahora dedícate a lo que dijo Naruto de a poco sabes bien que no lo solucionarás de un día para otro.

—Bien, vamos.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron a su habitación mientras tanto Naruto estaba en la habitación de Hinata con ella y su hija en la cama. Himawari en los brazos de su madre entretenida con juguetes que le dio su tía que eran de ella cuando niña, a su vez Naruto le comentaba la conversación de él con su suegro.

—¿En serio dijo todo eso?

—Sí, de verdad está arrepentido de todo y no haya la manera de comenzar a corregir su error contigo y nuestra hija.

—Ahora me pone entre la espada en la pared.

—Calma. Él sabe que lo tiene difícil con las dos —acariciando la mejilla de Himawari—tiene que darles tiempo. Además mañana volvemos a casa, así que menos en un día arregla todo le aconseje que lo hiciera con una primero y sé que le va a costar.

—Cierto. Pero no sé cómo hacerlo además esta lo de Himawari, quien le tiene miedo a su abuelo con solo mirarlo u oírlo.

—Tranquila lo de nuestra hija está solucionado ¿te acuerdas que nadie puede dejar a tu padre solo con Himawari? Por lo sucedido.

—Sí, me acuerdo. —acariciando el cabello de Himawari.

—Entonces, en ese momento estará tu madre o Hanabi con ella, así que no te preocupes. Ahora vamos a dormir que ha sido un día tenso para ti—dándole un beso corto en los labios.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza luego Himawari estiro sus brazos hacia su padre, quien la recibió con gusto y a besos se paró de la cama para dejarla en la cuna acostada le acaricio la espalda unos momentos, pocos minutos después se durmió.

Hinata recogía los juguetes de Himawari de la cama para dejárselos a un lado de la pequeña durmida.

Posteriormente ambos se acostaron a dormir por última vez en el fondo marino.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó primero viendo a su mujer dormir que lo hizo sonreír acariciando su cabello luego se levantó a ver a su pequeña cuando se acercó a la cuna vio a Himawari durmiendo de lado. En dirección de la cama que la tapo un poco más dándole un beso en la mejilla para dejarla dormir.

Se volvió a meter a la cama junto a su mujer dormida mientras miraba a su mujer que lo hizo sonreír a su vez Hinata se movía y de a poco despertaba.

—Buenos días mi sirena. —dándole un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días mi sireno. —dándole un beso en los labios.

Hinata se acurruco en el pecho de Naruto, quien la abrazo fuerte se quedaron unos momentos así hasta que la muchacha se comenzó a levantarse para ver a su pequeña, pero el rubio le tomo de la mano evitando que lo hiciera, ella lo miró, quien le dio una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, está bien durmiendo, antes me levante a verla.

Con lo mencionando por su marido Hinata volvió a meterse a la cama para seguir abrazada a su marido.

—Amor ¿estás mejor? —mirándola.

—Eso creo no lo sé. Si vamos hablar con Kurenai de ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda? No quiero arriesgar a Himawari.

—Bien como quieras. —dándole un beso en la frente.

Se siguieron abrazando unos momentos más antes de comenzar el día, que era el último para ellos ahí.

Pasaron unos minutos y comenzaron a escuchar risas como cada mañana era Himawari, por alguna razón desconocida, siempre se tapaba con las sabanas en la cabeza ella intentaba quitársela en intentos fallidos que le causaban risas.

Después sus padres miraron la cuna que lo hacían sonreír que su pequeña tuviera esa bella sonrisa al despertar y ser ella con ellos.

Luego su madre fue a verla en la cuna estando al frente de ella le sacó la sabana y pudo ver a una Himawari sonriente de ver a su madre, quien le estiró los brazos la sacó de la cuna llevándola en brazos hasta la cama donde estaba su padre.

—Vamos donde papá —dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Llegando a la cama Hinata sentó a Himawari en la cama que le duro poco ya que la pequeña se fue gateando con algo de dificultad por su pequeña cola temporal, pero lo consiguió llegar donde se encontraba su padre, que le daba besos en la cara después de intentaba subir al pecho de su padre, pero se caía constantemente que hizo sonreír a sus padres.

Allí Naruto la ayudaba un poco para subir mientras que Hinata sentada en una esquina de la cama veía todo de padre e hija.

Cuando Himawari estaba en el pecho de Naruto lo miraba a esos mismos ojos azules con una tierna sonrisa que al padre le derretía el corazón, de eso ver a ese pedacito de cielo allí frente suyo, pues de igual manera le dio una sonrisa a su hija, después le dio un beso en ambas mejillas que hicieron reír a la pequeña luego la abrazo fuerte en sus brazos.

—Eres nuestra pequeña sirenita mi cielo —acariciándole su cabello mientras con su carita apoyada en el pecho de su padre mirando de lado a su madre, quien le sonreía dulcemente.

—Naruto tenemos que levantarnos para hablar con Kurenai.

—Sí, vamos

Hinata se encargó de Himawari mientras Naruto se limpiaba un poco posteriormente fue el turno de Hinata mientras él se encargaba de la pequeña.

Estando todos listos salieron de la habitación en dirección al comedor donde estaban Hanabi, Hanare y Hiashi, quienes estaban desayunado.

Hinata apareció con Himawari en los brazos y Naruto detrás de ellas.

—Naruto, hermana, Himawari buenos días—decía Hanabi.

—Buenos días a todos. —decía Hinata.

—Buenos días —decían Hiashi y Hanare al unísono.

Después Hinata sentó en la silla a Himawari mientras Naruto iba de paso a la cocina cuando Hanare le dijo.

—No te preocupes querido yo me encargó ustedes siéntense. —dándole una sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Así lo hizo Naruto se sentó al lado de Himawari y a la vez al lado de Hinata esperando que le trajeran el desayuno.

En minutos Hanare apareció con el desayuno para los tres que Hanabi se ofreció alimentar a Himawari mientras su hermana y cuñado desayunaban.

Con tranquilidad ambos desayunaban cuando Hinata iba mencionar su visita a Kurenai

—Mamá, papá luego de desayunar vamos a visitar a Kurenai para consutarles algunas cosas.

—Claro hija, vayan con cuidado no se preocupen de Himawari está bien cuidada.

—Gracias mamá. —le sonrió.

Dicho eso ambos terminaron de desayunar para ir visitar a Kurenai despidiendo de su pequeña que jugaba con su tía en el living antes de salir.

En dirección a la casa de Kurenai ambos iban nadando a un ritmo tranquilo disfrutando pasear juntos entre risas y anécdotas de Hinata cuando hacía casi el mismo recorrido con sus amigos.

En ese mismo instante como si fueran llamados con el pensamientos, los amigos de Hinata aparecieron frente a ella y Naruto algo apenados por su actuar de aquella vez con él que le costaba mirarlo.

—¡Hola Chicos! —decía Naruto.

Con aquel comentario los chicos como pudieron lo miraron a la cara con vergüenza.

—Hola—como un susurro decían todos.

—Amigos ¿qué les pasa?

Hinata los miraba esperando respuesta, pero nada Naruto se dio cuenta porque era él sonrió antes de mencionar algo.

—Chicos, tranquilos, no se preocupen no pasa nada. —dándole una sonrisa.

—Pero… nosotros… —Akamaru no puedo decir más porque tenía un nudo en la garganta mientras Pakkun y Katsuyu estaban apenados mirando a otro lado.

—Alguien me explica que pasa.

—Mira amor, paso luego de que te sugería ir a dejar a Himawari a casa yo me quede esperándote mientras llegaban entonces me encontré con los chicos, quienes se ofrecieron ayudarme a llegar a casa. En el camino nos fuimos conversando entre conversa y conversa los chicos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos y me abandonaron a mitad de trayecto dejándome solo y lo demás ya lo sabes.

—Entiendo —mirando a los chicos, quienes estaban muy arrepentidos por su actuar con Naruto, quien se acercó a ellos, les dio un abrazo sorpresa que los tomo desprevenidos, pero ahora sabían claramente que el muchacho no estaba molesto como pensaban ellos.

—Son cosas como estas pasan, pero ahora piénsenlo un par de veces antes de discutir, para no volver a pasar por algo similar me lo prometen. —mirándolos.

—¡Prometido! —decían los tres a la vez devolviendo el abrazo.

—Bueno chicos ¿A dónde iban?

—Íbamos a la casa de tus padres hablar con Naruto, pero ahora que arreglamos todo. —decía Pakkun.

En ese momento a Naruto se ocurrió una idea.

—Chicos ¿Por qué no van a casa? A jugar un rato con Himawari antes de irnos.

—Sí, es verdad que ustedes vienes con unos días—decía el pez.

—Bien eso haremos—decía Katsuyu.

—¿Y ustedes a dónde van? —decía Pakkun.

—Vamos donde Kurenai.

Dicho eso se despidieron todos los amigos de Hinata iban a casa de los Hyuuga, mientras que el matriminio Uzumaki seguía su camino a la casa de Kurenai.

Luego de unos momentos ambos llegaron a la casa de Kurenai tocaron la puerta esperaron un momento cuando abrieron la puerta.

—Hola chicos.

Pasaron a la casa de Kurenai cuando se sentaron el sofá a conversar.

—¿A qué debo su visita?

—Bueno queríamos saber ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda hoy aquí madrina?

—Un par de horas, es decir, dos perlas de cinco perlas ¿Por qué?

—Porque en estos días no ha pasado de todo con el señor Hiashi y no queremos arriesgar a Himawari.

—Entiendo chicos, todo sea por cuidar a la pequeña y veo Naruto puedes trasladarte sin problemas. —sonrió.

—Un poco, pero no del todo y ha sido divertido no lo voy a negar. —sonriendo.

—Madrina ¿Y podemos volver aquí después de hoy? —mirándola.

—Sí, pero tendría que hacerles pulseras nuevas porque estás sirven para esta visita, además era una prueba.

Dicho eso los tres se levantaron del sofá en dirección a la puerta y en caminarse a la casa de los Hyuuga, donde los esperaba su pequeña, pues se fueron a ritmo tranquilo sin prisas conversando hasta que llegaron a su destino. Para encontrarse con algo que no se lo esperaban en tan poco tiempo.

Himawari jugaba a las cosquillas con su abuelo Hiashi en el suelo del living a la mirada de los padres de la pequeña, quienes estaban extrañados, con lo que estaban viendo y se acercó Hanabi dando un abrazo grupal a su hermana y cuñado.

—¿Nos puedes explicar que pasa aquí?

—Bueno ustedes saben la situación de Himawari con papá, pues yo estaba jugando con ella cuando llegaron Akamaru, Katsuyu y Pakkun, quienes se unieron a jugar con Himawari. Entre los cinco lo pasábamos bien. Tanto que papá y mamá nos miraban, allí me di cuenta que papá quería acercarse a Himawari, quien estaba esquiva con él como lo saben, pues entre todos acercábamos a Himawari con papá. Claro que no fue fácil porque mi sobrina se escondía detrás de mí o mamá, pero hablándole con suavidad todo se puede, pero mi padre estaba consciente que le falta mucho con ella. Porque este jugando con ella ahora no quiere decir nada porque un niño cambia de parecer constantemente. O quizás no, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

—Es verdad hija a tu padre le queda un largo camino que solo Himawari le dará, aunque esto es un paso para ello, pero todavía le queda tu hermana para estar completamente tranquilo como él quiere.

Luego Himawari miraba en dirección a su abuela, y vio a sus padres junto a su tía que por instinto tiro sus brazos a sus padres que Naruto fue donde su pequeña para tomarla en brazos.

—Hola hermosa, extrañaste a papá y a mamá.

A la vez Hinata se acercaba a su hija y marido, pero también a su padre, quien miraba todo con algo de extrañeza por el posible comportamiento de Hinata con él.

Allí mismo Naruto veía la pulsera de su pequeña donde le quedaba un perla para estar con ellos y se lo digo a Hinata al oído.

—Nos queda poco tiempo por lo menos hazle saber a tu padre que pueden estar bien entre ustedes para no prolongar el tiempo aquí piensa en nuestra pequeña. —mirándola a los ojos y Hinata asintió con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente a su hija antes de acercarse a su padre, quien se levantó del suelo y se sento en el sofá en compañía de su mujer.

Cuando Hinata se acercaba a sus padres estaba algo tensa no sabía cómo empezar además no tenía mucho tiempo y no quería poner en peligro a su pequeña.

—Papá, sé que tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo aquí, si lo hacemos ponemos en peligro a Himawari, pues si de verdad lo sientes de verdad todo lo sucedido te lo perdonó de corazón con una condición que no hagas lo mismo con Hanabi. Si quieres hacer cosas hazlas por ti no usándonos como cambio de mercancía para tus proyectos. —tocándole las manos a su padre con una sonrisa.

Hiashi luego de escuchar las palabras lo único que hizo fue abrazar a su hija y el oído decirle.

—Lo siento hija y gracias por perdónarme.

Que al escuchar eso Hinata le corría lágrimas por sus mejillas estuvieron así unos momentos, pero Hinata rompió el acogedor abrazo.

—Nos tenemos que ir a casa.

—De acuerdo hija, cuidasen.

—Hermana los acompaño —sonriendo— vamos papá, mamá,

Con ese comentario salieron todos de casa con dirección a la superficie mientras Hanabi se encargaba de llevar a Himawari. Kurenai hablaba con Hanare y Hiashi de que iba hacer algo para que los chicos pudieran visitarlos cuando quieran, pero llevaría algo de tiempo hacerlo. Mientras que Hinata ayudaba a Naruto a llegar a superficie.

Nadaban con algo deprisa por el bienestar de Himawari en el camino se encontraron Katsuyu, Akamaru y Pakkun, quienes estaban jugando en los corales y los vieron pasar. Ellos se miraron a la vez decidieron unirse a ir a dejarlos a la superficie.

Los amigos de Hinata se unieron a Kurenai y Himawari en el paseo a la superficie iban cada vez más rápido, pues era prácticamente una carrera, una de esa que hacían los amigos de Hinata cuando se ponían a discutir.

En unos cuantos nados más llegaban a la superficie con todos detrás de Hanabi, Himawari, Hinata y Naruto cuando llegaron a la superficie Hinata dejo cerca de una roca a Naruto y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, algo agotado, pero la que me preocupa es Himawari.

—Siempre preocupándote por nosotras que por ti. —dándole un beso en los labios.

Naruto tomándola de la cintura para profundizar ese beso entre ellos y Hinata abrazada al cuello de él.

—Gracias mi vida.

—No tienes que agradecer.

Ambos miraban a Himawari, quien seguía en los brazos de Hanabi mirando el mar a lo lejos cuando escucharon una voz.

—¡Naruto!

Ambos miraron era Naruko, quien está en la orilla mirando a todos los presentes, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver a su hermano y sobrina con cola.

—¡Naruko! —decían ambos mirando a la chica que estaba fuera del agua que estaba acompañada de sus padres.

La familia de Naruto se acercó a ellos para ver de cerca a su hijo como sireno que no le quedaba mucho.

—¡Hermano! ¡Hijo! ¿Dónde estaban?

Hinata como Naruto sonrieron a la pregunta que escucharon a lo que respondió Hinata.

—Bueno todo tiene una explicación lo de Naruto, Himawari y yo es temporal.

Dicho eso a los tres les desaparecía su cola de sirena estando con la ropa anterior desde su trasformación a sirenas y sireno para ir a visitar a la familia Hyuuga.

—¿Cómo fue eso? —preguntaba Naruko.

—Fue todo con ayuda de Kurenai y el deseo de Naruto de verme feliz estuvimos cinco días donde mis padres desde un principio iríamos las dos Himawari y yo, pero Kurenai convención a Naruto de acompañarnos, así que los tres juntos a Kurenai nos fuimos a ver a mis padres. Claro tuvimos ciertos problemas, pero nada serio.

—Vaya que sorpresa es maravilloso querida me alegro por ustedes además se lo debían a Himawari, ella tiene derecho de saber de sus otros abuelos.

—Es verdad, suegra creo esto, lo haremos un poco más seguido por Himawari.

—Claro, y por ti querida por lo que veo a Naruto no le incómodo para nada estar en una realidad distinta a la suya. — mirando a su hijo, quien se acercaba a su madre.

—Claro que no, mamá todo sea por ver feliz a Hinata, hago lo que sea.

Kushina sonrió a ese comentario y dijo.

—Vamos a casa.

—Vamos

Hinata se acercó a su hermana a tomar en brazos a Himawari.

—Mamá, papá, Hanabi nos vemos, vengan a visitarnos. Hanabi les explicas por favor.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—¿Explicarnos que hija?—mirando a Hinata.

—Es en relación cuando y a qué hora pueden ver a Himawari aquí—decía Hanabi.

—Entiendo, vamos Hanare, Hanabi.

Todos se despidieron de la familia de Naruto y Hinata quedando los padres de su marido, Naruko, Naruto, Hinata y la pequeña Himawari afuera de la playa.

Luego todos se fueron a la casa mientras Hinata y Naruto se tomaban un baño. Naruko se ofreció a bañar a Himawari para sacarse lo salado del cuerpo a su vez Kushina y Minato encargaban del almuerzo y la cena para más tarde.

Naruko entró a la habitación a buscar algo de ropa para su sobrina, mientras Naruto descansa en la cama esperando que Hinata se terminará de bañar.

—Naruto es cansador ¿verdad?

Naruto miró a su hermana que estaba parada en medio de la habitación.

—Sí, tienes que hacer mucha fuerza para moverte en una cola, más todavía si no lo has hecho nunca.

—Entiendo, pero ¿divertido e interesante?

—De eso no hay duda, hermana y lo haría las veces que hagan falta por ellas.

—Lo sé.

Posteriormente Hinata salía del baño y vio a los hermanos Uzumaki hablando e incluso escuchó la conversación de ellos. Posteriormente Naruko se dio cuenta de su presencia mirándola dándole una sonrisa.

—Querida ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias.

—Me alegra.

Naruko se dirige a la ropa de Himawari para vestir a la pequeña cuando toma que lo necesita se despide de su hermano y Hinata dejándolos solos.

Hinata se acerca a Naruto, quien se sienta en la cama, para mirarla con una sonrisa. Mientras sale del baño vestida con un vestido corto hasta las rodillas con mangas cortas color beige y se sienta en la cama al lado de Naruto.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, solo estoy cansado, no hay nada mejor que un baño y dormir para quitarte el cansancio.

Hinata lo miraba con preocupación, porque sentía que en cierta manera. Era su culpa que su marido estuviera cansado, pues Naruto se percató la miró.

—Tranquila, voy a tomar un baño y vamos a almorzar ¿sí?

Hinata asintió sutilmente con la cabeza así mismo Naruto se paraba de la cama en dirección al baño. Mientras Hinata estaba sentada en la cama esperándolo para ir almorzar, pero antes de eso abrió las ventanas un poco para que entrara aire a la habitación.

Posteriormente Naruto apareció con un pantalón café oscuro y una camisa azul con el cabello húmedo se acercó a Hinata, quien estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia de su marido, quien la hizo reaccionar con un beso en la frente.

—¿En qué piensas?

Hinata lo miraba apenada

—¿Qué pasa?

—Escuche la conversación entre tú y Naruko y me siento culpable, que estés cansado por acompañarnos a ver a mi familia. —apenada.

Naruto solo sonrió a escuchar a Hinata y la abrazo fuerte entre sus brazos.

—No te sientas culpable, lo hice por ti y Himawari. Es lo de menos que yo terminará cansado, además si lo hacemos más seguido, creo que no me cansaré tanto como hoy e incluso siempre fue la idea de que Himawari conociera a sus abuelos y lo sabes. Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias por ustedes especialmente por ti, mi sirena hermosa, a ti no le es fácil estar lejos de tu familia aunque me digas que eres feliz estando aquí, pero siempre hay ocasiones que los extrañas ¿no?

Hinata solo lo escuchaba en silencio y luego dijo sutilmente.

—Naruto, gracias.

Naruto le dio un beso en la cabeza posteriormente mirándola a los ojos.

—Todo es por verte feliz siempre. Ahora vamos a almorzar y a contarles todo lo que vivimos con tu familia, aunque mi madre no le va a gustar cierta parte ya lo verás.

Luego ambos salieron en dirección al comedor están todos Minato, Kushina, Naruko junto a Himawari en brazos.

Naruko a la mirada de Hinata dejo a Himawari en su silla, porque sabe que Hinata no quiere que Himawari se acostumbre a estar en los brazos. A no ser por algo en realmente lo a merita y no por capricho de adultos.

Posteriormente Naruto y Hinata se sentaron a la mesa al lado de su pequeña, quien estaba chupando un pedazo de pan que le había dado su abuela cuando se sentó en su silla.

Ya todos sentados comenzaron almorzar incluida la alegría de la casa tranquilamente hasta que Kushina habló.

—¿Cómo estuve esa visita a la familia de Hinata?

—Bueno estuvo increíble, pero me alegra más poder haber hecho algo por Hinata. Además esto de ir a visitar a su familia estaba decidido hace tiempo.

—Entiendo. Espero que la familia de Hinata, te haya recibido bien.

Con ese comentario hubo un silencio en la mesa salvo el sonido que Himawari hacía con sus manos al golpear su mesita todos seguían en un silencio. Cuando Kushina iba a hablar nuevamente Hinata interrumpió diciendo.

—Suegra mi madre y mi hermana adoran a Naruto y usted lo vio en el día de nuestra boda, pero mi padre es otra cosa él, desde que mi padre organizó mi matrimonio con el hijo de uno de sus amigos, luego me vine a superficie posteriormente él me llevo a casa a la fuerza, por eso, no subía a la superficie como solía hacerlo y cuando lo hice fue cuando ustedes se iban a la ciudad eso ya lo saben. Bueno cuando decidimos ir a visitar a mi familia. La idea era ir Himawari y yo solamente, pero mi madrina Kurenai convenció a Naruto de ir con nosotras porque ella me conoce bien si no iba Naruto yo no iba ir.

Cuando llegamos convertidos en seres marinos, claro Naruto no le fue fácil así como a mí cuando aparecí como una humana sin saber nada, pues por ello mi padre busco de varias maneras de molestar a Naruto, en vez de ofenderlo lo hizo fuerte, tanto que mi marido se la arreglo para tener un poco de independencia dentro lo posible y mi padre ignoró la presencia de Himawari desde que llegamos pasando los días notó su presencia de la peor manera. Tanto que nuestra pequeña tenía miedo al verlo u oírlo, después de aquello se enteró que era su nieta con la ayuda de mi madre, y Hanabi desconozco como hizo que Himawari no le tuviera tanto miedo, por lo menos lo tolera aunque le queda un largo camino junto con todo aquello. Me enteré que mi padre hizo todo eso para mantenerme cerca de él, aunque no se lo perdonó del todo, pero está más tranquilo.

—Vaya increíble, pero si a tu padre lo tuviera al frente mío que no le haría. —apretando los puños.

—Cálmate Kushina, sigamos escuchando a los chicos

—Gracias papá. Estuvimos cuatro días con ellos gracias ayuda de Kurenai que nos dio estas pulseras —mostrándoselas—con estas pulseras sabíamos cuánto tiempo nos quedaba para no poner en riesgo a Himawari.

Así como nos encontraron fue porque estábamos de regreso de nuestra visita que es la primera de muchas con la ayuda de Kurenai.

—Entiendo es increíble todo, espero siga mejorando la relación con tu padre, querida.

—Gracias suegro —sonriendo.

—Bueno si sé que ya la familia es importante o mejorar la relación con la familia. Pero lo más impactante, fue ver a esta cosita hermosa de mi sobrina con su mini cola, que se veía adorable cuando la vi —tocándole sus piernas mientras Himawari reía— además mi hermano se veía muy guapo de sireno.

Ahora si entiendo que le digas "mi sireno" querida, espero que no hayan tenido problemas con otras sirenas, hermano cuñada. —mirándolos traviesamente.

Ambos suspiraron como si estuvieran sincronizados le respondieron.

—Ni lo digas —mencionaron al unísono.

Con ese comentario ambos le comenzaron a explicar lo sucedido con aquellas sirenas locas, metiches y robasirenos entre seriedad, risas, carcajadas escuchaban los presentes y en una oportunidad preguntó Naruko.

—¿Enserio Hinata hiciste eso?

Hinata solo asintió con timidez mientras Naruto la abrazaba fuerte a la mirada de todos, pues Hinata se moría de la vergüenza que se escondió en pecho de su marido estaba roja que Naruto la miró de reojo y sonrió acariciando su cabello besando su cabeza.

—Eres la mejor cuñada que podía tener, sabías se necesita alguien con carácter, para sacar a esas del camino. Así que te entiendo en ponerlas en su lugar, pero lo que me hubiera gustado ver las caras de esas. Cuando Naruto te robo el aliento delante de esas, lastima de lo que me pierdo por no ser sirena hubo dado lo que fuera por estar allí.

—Tranquila querida, tú sabes lo que tienes y mi hijo también así no te aflijas o te apenes por defender lo tuyo —dándole una sonrisa a Hinata, quien está mirando a sus suegros de lado apenada.

—Es cierto Hinata, lo que dice Kushina e incluso escuchando lo que hiciste me recuerda que Kushina también lo hacía y lo hace cuando ve algo que no le gusta. Es comprensible. —sonriendo.

—Ves cariño, que nadie te va a juzgar al contario. —le sonrió.

Después de almorzar y ponerse al día con la visita de la familia Hyuuga de hace cuatro días atrás. Todos levantaron la mesa Naruko se hizo cargo de Himawari, para dejar descansar a su cuñada lo más posible.

Mientras Hinata estaba en la habitación ordenando su ropa que Naruko le había regalado, Naruto la miraba desde la puerta, sin hacer ruido con una sonrisa, mientras más cosas pasaban más enamorado estaba de ella. Con cada cosa que ella hacía o decía en cualquier lugar. Así pasaron los minutos luego Hinata se dio la vuelta hacia la cama cuando vio a Naruto que seguía en la puerta.

—Naruto ¿Qué haces allí? ¿Necesitas algo?

Naruto sonrió acercándose a ella.

—Mirando lo hermosa que eres tú y necesito un beso tuyo.

Hinata sonrió a las palabras de Naruto, quien se acercaba con delicadeza a los labios de su mujer, se perdieron en ese beso apasionado que de a poco pedía más que ella estaba más que feliz, pero el saber que estaban sus suegros y cuñada le hizo detenerse.

—Discúlpame Naruto, es que no me siento cómoda, sabiendo que está tu familia aquí.

—Bien tranquila. No te preocupes. Entiendo y me encanta como eres nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

—Gracias.

—Bien. Me encantaría que tú y Himawari conocieran la ciudad así como yo conocí tu mundo querida.

—Me encantaría, sería un placer acompañarte, cariño.

Naruto le dio un beso en la frente entre ambos terminaron de ordenar la habitación antes de cenar.

Pasaron los minutos llego la hora de cenar todos reunidos en la mesa como en el almuerzo cuando Minato mencionó.

—Después de terminar de cenar nos vamos a casa para que descansen bien los tres, luego de estar fuera un par de días, sé que todos están cansados.

—De verdad, no les molesta hacer eso, papá —serio y preocupado.

—No te preocupes hijo, tu padre tiene razón ustedes vienen recién llegando de ver a la familia de Hinata. Han sido increíbles con nosotros, a pesar de estar cansados, están con el mejor ánimo acompañándonos. En vez decirnos que están cansados y quieren descansar.

—Gracias Mamá, Papá, Hermana.

Luego de esa conversación todos cenaron tranquilamente con una conversación tranquila, esperando que la visita de los padres y hermana de Naruto fuera lo más normal posible a pesar de todo.

Así mismo todos recogieron la mesa e incluso Kushina dejo la cocina limpia antes de irse.

Todos salieron a la playa despidiéndose con un atardecer de testigo que se terminaba un día más. Mientras Kushina se despedía de su nieta, Minato se despedía de su hijo y nuera, que les entregaba los regalos que les tenía a Naruko, Minato y a ella.

—Espero les guste su regalo.

—Claro que si querida. Cuídense mucho cualquier cosa nos llaman.

—Gracias papá. —abrazándolo.

—Igualmente suegro.

En ese momento Kushina se acercaba con Himawari en brazos.

—Es una adoración esta pequeña. —dándosela a Minato.

—Les importaría darme más nietos—al oído de Naruto.

Naruto se reía, pero ya lo tenía pensado de antes, no le respondería nada a su madre.

—Nos vemos cuídense y cuiden a esa cosita hermosa. —abrazándolo a ambos.

—Sí, nos vemos mamá, suegra.

Naruko se despidió con un beso a ambos y guiño de ojo que Hinata no supo interpretar, pero Naruto si, quien se reía recibió a Himawari. La familia Uzumaki se despedía de ellos. Mientras se iban alejando de la playa subiendo al auto que comenzó su regreso a la ciudad.

Después de quedar los tres solos en la playa, ambos sentados abrazados en la arena, mientras Himawari gateada al frente de ellos a la atenta mirada de sus padres.

Naruto miraba a su pequeña que gateaba a donde papá con una sonrisa.

—Mi sirena bella ¿Te parece si le damos un hermanito a Himawari? —dándole un beso en la mejilla abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Bien, pero que crezca un poco más Himawari ¿Te parece?

—Perfecto. Tú dime y comenzamos—sonrió.

Himawari llego donde su padres, quienes la tomaron en brazos, le dieron un beso en cada mejilla que la hicieron reír. Y ella los tocaba con sus manos llenas de arena a ambos. A ellos lo que más le encantaba era esa risa, que pronto se escucharían más risas por ese lugar, donde todo comenzó.

Con un atardecer que era testigo de ese amor familiar que iba crecer pronto para la alegría de todos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno mis Naruhina, llegamos al final de esta historia. Una más para mí y ustedes, gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura, que alegra que les gustará. Gracias en leerla, llevarla a favoritos, follows, consejos, paciencia con este proyecto que llegó a su final.**

 **Gracias a quienes me siguieron desde principio hasta el final. Espero les haya gustado este capítulo como siempre haciendo el mayor esfuerzo para mí y ustedes. Me retiró, nos vemos pronto en otra historia.**

 **Pd: Me tardaré en regresar, pero está algo avanzado, tiene su propio de ritmo de avance, va bien encaminado donde quiero que se vaya mi próximo trabajo.**

 **Atte Made**


End file.
